Natchfalke
by Shinning Diamond
Summary: Babak terakhir kasus pembunuhan Hoshigaki Kisame. Semuanya akan menjadi terang saat Shikamaru dan kedua rekannya membongkar seluruh tabir misteri yang ada dibalik kasus ini. Sekaligus mengakhiri perseteruan panjang antara fraksi dewa naga di langit dan iblis harimau di bumi. Siapa yang membunuh Kisame? /CASE 2 FINAL PART ... RnR?/
1. Lust & Luck & Lucre

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : AU, MULTICHAPTER, CANON, OC, ... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga orang laki-laki muda bertalenta yang sudah menjadi sahabat sejak lama. Ketiganya sudah saling mengenal sejak masih kecil. Tak pernah mereka terlihat berpisah. Dan oleh karena kedekatan yang sangat erat, masing-masing dipilih bersamaan untuk menjadi agen rahasia pemerintah Konoha yang bergerak di dalam dunia kriminal.

Naruto Uzumaki. Nomor agen 0013275. Divisi barang bukti kasus.

Shikamaru Nara. Nomor agen 0013289. Divisi rekonstruksi kasus.

Sasuke Uchiha. Nomor agen 0013241. Divisi interview kasus.

Ketiga pemuda yang barusan disebut tergabung ke dalam organisasi intelijen rahasia bentukan pemerintah yang bernama _'Natchfalke'_. Nama dalam Bahasa Jerman, yang jika diartikan memiliki makna Falcon Malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~ Lust & Luck & ... Lucre ~**

Sinar mentari bersinar redup. Tak terlalu menyilaukan mata, nan hangat terasa di kulit. Bersiap menyambut ribuan lebih manusia yang berada di bawah singgasananya, tepatnya berada di kota Konoha, untuk pergi menghambur ke luar rumah guna melakoni aktivitas harian masing-masing.

Sama seperti sesosok lelaki yang satu ini. Ia dobrak begitu saja pintu rumahnya dengan brutal. Dimulutnya tergigit satu tangkap roti tawar berisi ham sapi plus seledri. Seragam sekolahnya masih nampak acak adut tidak karuan. Terlihat dari kancing bajunya yang masih belum sempurna terkancing, ditambah resleting celana panjang abu-abunya yang jika diamati nampak hanya tertutup setengahnya.

"Narutooo! Habiskan dulu makananmu sebelum berangkat! Nanti kau bisa tersedak, nak!" seruan melengking yang bersumber dari dalam rumah, sontak membuat si pemuda tadi menghentikan larinya sejenak seraya menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku gugup Kaa-chan. Kuhabiskan di jalan saja ya. Jaaa!" sedetik kemudian dia lanjutkan lagi kegiatannya yang sempat dijeda. Berlari kencang menuju garasi untuk menghampiri sepeda balap oranye kesayangannya yang masih terparkir di dalam.

Dibukanya pintu garasinya yang terasa susah (karena sudah berumur dan banyak berkarat), hingga membuat orang bernama Naruto ini ngos-ngosan. Setelah berhasil, dia bergegas menuju ke arah sepedanya yang tersandar miring ke tembok kemudian lekas mengayuhnya sekuat tenaga.

Di jalan dia sesekali menoleh ke arah jam tangannya yang kini sudah menampilkan angka 07.03. Dan hal barusan membuat Naruto mengeluh ricuh, "Cih, masa aku harus telat lagi yang ketiga kalinya untuk minggu ini?! Kuso kuso!".

Terus dikayuhnya sepeda yang dia beli tahun lalu setelah sekian lama hanya bisa dia kayuh dalam mimpi itu sekencang mungkin layaknya seorang pebalap profesional Tour de France. Sudah bisa dipastikan beberapa peristiwa konyol seperti hampir menabrak buntut mobil, kecemplung got, terserempet truk, hingga menyeruduk gerobak penjual makanan keliling tidak bisa dielakkan.

Setelah melewati prosesi ritual rutin setiap pagi (hanya jika dia bangun telat), pemuda bergaya rambut jabrik ala buah durian ini sampai juga di muka gerbang sekolah tempatnya menimba ilmu. Konoha 1 Senior High School. Sekolah menengah atas paling bergengsi dan favorit dari belasan lembaga pendidikan baik itu yang dikelola oleh pemerintah maupun swasta. Tempat dimana para anak-anak cerdas berkumpul dan bersaing. Walaupun Naruto ini tidak memiliki prestasi belajar membanggakan (ranking semester kemarin 3 ... dari bawah), namun setidaknya dia tetap akan dinilai sebagai siswa yang cerdas karena mampu bersekolah disitu. Oleh orang yang masih menerapkan persepsi generalisir (memandang semuanya sama).

"Hosh..hosh..hosh, ... " dilihatnya 4 deret angka yang berjejer pada jam digital merk Nike kepunyaannya. Terbaca, 07.18. Telat lebih dari 15 menit dan 5 poin menjadi milikmu. "Sialan! Duh, siap-siap dipanggil oleh Ibiki si pitbull itu."

Di KHS 1, Hampir tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Ibiki 'Pitbull' Morino. Seorang guru bimbingan konseling khusus anak-anak jenjang ketiga yang kegarangannya bisa diibaratkan dengan spesies salah satu anjing terkuat di dunia itu. Guru senior yang sudah duduk di singgasana yang sama selama lebih dari satu dekade. Dan Naruto sekarang sudah seperti mangsanya.

Tak dinyana suara mesin motorsport yang berderu gahar terdengar melambat di belakangnya. Ia respon menoleh dan nampaklah sosok yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Walaupun wajah sang rider masih tertutupi oleh helm fullface bermerk Arai yang terkenal berharga selangit itu.

"TEME?! Tumben kau telat? ? ?" Hebohnya sepersekian detik kemudian. Membuat lelaki penunggang motor berkapasitas silinder 250 cc itu membuang muka sedikit ke samping sembari membuka kaca helmnya yang bening.

"Ban depanku mendadak kempes tadi." sahutnya datar dan suaranya terdengar lirih di kuping Naruto karena tersaingi oleh suara mesin motor.

"Baik. Ayo!" seru si pirang dengan semangat. Setidaknya guru di kelasnya akan membagi omelannya kepada dua orang dan bukan hanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Namun sepertinya kali ini akan menjadi sepertiga dan bukan setengah lagi. Sesosok manusia bertampang lesu seakan esok adalah hari eksekusi matinya, bermodel rambut bak buah nanas, berjalan terseok-seok seperti orang yang tidak makan selama 2 hari 2 malam.

"Ckck, kau ini. Rumahmu paling dekat di antara kita dan kau masih saja telat?!"

Orang yang merasa disindir menolehkan kepalanya pelan-pelan. Semakin memperlihatkan jelas wajahnya yang kusut nan suram. "Berisik. Aku tadi malam begadang jam sembilan."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dibarengi ekspresi masam, "Hanya pasien hipersomnia yang tidur jam sembilan dan bangun pagi masih ngantuk."

"Berisik kalian." serobot sang pengendara motor yang kini ikut berjalan menengahi kedua orang temannya setelah sebelumnya sempat memarkirkan tunggangannya terlebih dahulu di pojok parkiran.

Ketiga sekawan sedari ingusan ini melangkahkan kaki dengan repetisi cepat (pengecualian untuk si lelaki rambut nanas tadi). Menelusuri koridor demi koridor yang berkelak-kelok untuk menghampiri sebuah pintu kelas yang pada bagian atasnya tertulis 'XII 1'.

"Lihat, pintunya sudah ditutup." ujar Naruto sambil mengacung-acungkan telunjuknya ke depan. Ke arah pintu ruang kelasnya.

"Sasuke, siapa guru kita pagi ini?" tanya si pemuda pemalas.

Yang dipanggil menjawab sekenanya, "Tsunade. Guru matematika."

Naruto memasang tatapan miris kepada sahabatnya yang barusan bertanya, "Haduh, Shikamaru kau ini. Bahkan sampai lupa jadwal mata pelajaran untuk pagi ini? ?"

Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas. Sebelum masuk, orang bernama Shikamaru itu sempat menimpali, "Walaupun begini-begini, namun nilaiku selalu jauh di atasmu saat ujian matematika. Hoaaahmm ... "

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malu.

 _Tok .. Tok .. Tok!_

Pintu diketuk oleh Sasuke. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

 _Tok .. Tok ..._

Belum sampai ketukan yang ketiga, orang yang memiliki wewenang di kelas itu pada pagi hari ini membuka pintu perlahan. Menghadirkan pemandangan aduhai berupa paras romantis dan bodi erotis seorang wanita paruh baya. Namun, hatinya bengis.

"Kalian bertigaaa ... " desisnya lirih namun mematikan.

Bahkan untuk hal ini Shikamaru tidak berani memamerkan tampang manusia setengah hidup yang biasa dia pakai.

" ... BERDIRI DI DEPAN KELAS SELAMA JAM PELAJARAN PERTAMA! ! !"

Bahkan keriuhan seisi kelas saat momen-momen ada seorang siswa yang dipermalukan seperti yang lazim terjadi tidak dapat disaksikan kali ini. Atau kau akan menemani mereka bertiga di depan kelas.

* * *

Satu jam pelajaran dari total dua jam sudah berlalu. Ketiga sekawan yang nampaknya akan sehidup-semati itu sudah diperbolehkan untuk duduk di bangku masing-masing. Naruto duduk dengan Sasuke. Shikamaru memilih sendirian di pojok belakang kelas. Mudah ditebak motifnya. Tidur itu enaknya sendirian.

"Kalian masih ingat dengan proses eliminasi untuk persamaan ... "

Hanya suara dari tenggorokan Tsunade-sensei saja lah yang terdengar jelas dan satu-satunya. Semua murid nampak diam membisu di bangkunya masing-masing. Walau sudah bisa dipastikan tak ada yang memperhatikan 100% apa yang sedang berusaha disampaikan oleh guru wanita berdada dan berpinggul subur itu. Ingat, hanya dada dan pinggulnya saja yang subur. Bukan kesemua bagian tubuhnya.

Naruto, remaja tanggung ini sedang asyik memasuk-keluarkan jemari telunjuknya dari dalam lubang hidungnya. Bahasa sederhananya ... mengupil. Ia tak sadar jika sesosok perempuan berambut lurus panjang warna lavender sedang mengamati aktifitas sakralnya itu sedari tadi. Tanpa rasa jijik. Catat.

Sasuke, yang ini tidak melakukan apa-apa. Duduk manis selayaknya siswa baik berbudi. Namun bagi yang jeli, akan jelas kelihatan jemari tangan kanannya sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu pada handphone-nya di bawah laci. Sesekali dia tolehkan leher ke belakang. Melihat lawan bicaranya via chat yang itu adalah seorang siswi berambut merah jambu sebahu.

Dan terakhir Shikamaru. Masih saja tertidur manja di atas mejanya dengan tameng tas gendongnya supaya tidak terlalu nampak dari depan. Namun Tsunade-sensei adalah seorang guru yang sudah banyak makan garam. Ia paham persis metode apa saja yang bisa dilakukan oleh siswa/siswi pemalas untuk melancarkan kemalasan mereka dalam kelas. Hampir saja sebuah penghapus hitam terlempar ke arahnya jika saja suara ketukan pintu tidak menginterupsi.

 _Tok ... Tok!_

Seorang kakek tua pendek berambut nyaris botak dengan wajah penuh keriput campur kutil, berdiri di depan pintu. Membuat si calon atlet lempar penghapus langsung membuang barang bukti secepatnya karena di hadapannya kini berdiri sang atasan.

"Oh, kepala sekolah. Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa ya Sarutobi-sensei?" Tsunade-sensei mau tidak mau harus memasang wajah ramah supaya reputasinya tetap terjaga.

Beliau tidak langsung menjawab. Sorot matanya menjelajahi dulu seisi ruangan. "Uhuk, aku ingin memanggil Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, dan Shikamaru Nara." ucapnya lugas.

Naruto dan si pemilik rambut emo warna biru donker saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Kemudian keduanya kompak menengok ke belakang dimana si tukang tidur itu masih sibuk melakoni hobinya yang damai.

"Maaf tapi, ada apa ya kok tiba-tiba anda memanggil mereka bertiga?" tanya si guru berambut pirang panjang itu dengan nada heran.

Tak ada respon instan dari orang yang berada di hierarki puncak sekolah elit ini. Pria tua bernama panjang Sarutobi Hiruzen itu melihat ke arah ketiga anak didiknya yang memiliki suatu urusan sehingga harus bersedia meninggalkan kelas sebelum waktunya.

"Ayo Naruto." ajak Sasuke singkat seraya berdiri dari kursinya. Ia sempatkan untuk menoleh sejenak ke posisi dimana seorang siswi sedang terduduk. "Aku pergi dulu, Sakura."

Yang bersangkutan hanya terdiam seribu kata. Tak mampu berucap apa-apa. Pikirannya kini dipenuhi oleh banyak tanda tanya. Karena sudah tiga kali ditambah ini, kekasihnya itu pergi lenyap entah kemana rimbanya selama berhari-hari dan selalu bungkam saat ditanya setelah kembali.

Naruto hampir saja melangkah terburu-buru ke luar ruangan jika saja sosok pria nanas pemalas tidak terbesit di dalam tempurung kepalanya.

"Geez ... " ia berjalan ke pojok belakang ruangan, menjambak pucuk rambut nyentrik milik Shikamaru, dan menariknya kencang penuh kebiadapan supaya anak itu terbangun. Tepukan maupun seruan sudah tidak mempan.

"Awww! Mendokusei!" umpatnya setengah sadar saat mendadak dipaksa melepaskan kenyamanan mode rapid eye movement.

Naruto berjalan melewati sesosok makhluk hawa yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya. Ia terlalu panik dengan panggilan langsung kepala sekolah sehingga ucapan ...

"Hati-hati, Naruto-kun."

... hanya terdengar bagai sebuah angin lalu baginya.

* * *

Di ruang kepala sekolah.

Nampak ketiga murid kelas XII yang berdiri sejajar di hadapan meja yang pada permukaannya tergeletak papan nama bertuliskan 'Hiruzen Sarutobi'. Raut harap-harap cemas terukir pada ketiganya. Termasuk Sasuke yang terbiasa stoic. Dan Shikamaru yang terlanjur selalu lusuh.

Kakek tua yang sudah menjabat sebagai kepala di sekolah ini hampir tiga periode mulai menyalakan pipa cerutunya. Setelah ujungnya menyala memerah dan mengeluarkan asap tembakau, akhirnya dia pun mulai bersuara.

"Kalian sudah tahu kan sebelumnya?" ia menjeda sejenak untuk sekedar membuang asap penuh racun. "Aku memanggil karena ada tugas penting yang menanti kalian."

Mendadak Naruto melunakkan ekspresinya. "Fyuuh, kukira tadi aku akan diumpankan ke kandang pitbull."

"Jaga bicaramu lebih sopan lagi, Naruto." potong Sarutobi-sensei.

Lekas dia tepuk bibirnya, "Ups, maaf. Maksudku ke kantor BK."

Kakek berjenggot putih itu kembali menghisap nikotin untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Aku tahu kalian bertiga merupakan anak-anak orang terpandang di kota metropolitan ini. Uhuk uhuk!"

Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Naruto masih setia mendengarkan monolog.

"Aku kenal orang tua kalian masing-masing. Shikaku Nara si ketua dewan parlemen. Yang sama-sama malasnya denganmu." tunjuknya kepada sang putra dari orang yang disebut. Membuat si nanas sedikit menyunggingkan senyum kecut.

"Fugaku Uchiha masih menjabat sebagai kepala Departemen Kepolisian Konoha kan?"

Pertanyaan yang jelas mengarah kepada Sasuke ini langsung dijawab dengan singkat padat, "Itu benar."

Hiruzen Sarutobi mematikan cerutunya. Kemudian dia tatap wajah Naruto. "Dan rambutmu itu mirip sekali dengan ayahmu si walikota, Minato Namikaze itu. Walaupun mukamu tidak mirip."

"Hehehe." cengengesan, seperti biasanya.

Sepasang telapak tangan kepala sekolah digebrakkannya lirih di atas meja kerja. "Aku tidak tahu latar belakang kalian sehingga anak-anak remaja bau kencur seperti kalian bisa-bisanya bergabung menjadi satu organisasi resmi rahasia bentukan pemerintah. Dan kebetulan di sekolah ini hanya aku, uhuk, satu-satunya orang yang tahu identitas kalian bertiga selain sebagai murid normal." jelasnya panjang lebar.

Shikamaru menelan ludah. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

Si pak tua menopangkan dagu, "Kalian ada panggilan tugas untuk kali ketiga. Absen kalian aman terjaga dalam perlindunganku. Pergilah. Kota, bahkan negara ini membutuhkan jasa kalian bertiga." setelah merampungkan kalimat, tak lupa senyuman pahit ala orang tua dia berikan.

Ketiga pemuda berusia sebaya itu kompak melakukan pose hormat, "Siap!"

* * *

Natchfalke. Falcon Malam. Nama yang diberikan oleh pemerintah untuk organisasi kecil berisi 3 orang anak sekolah menengah atas yang terbentuk 8 bulan lalu. Sebuah organisasi yang berawal dari ide Fugaku selaku ketua dari Kepolisian Konoha sebagai ajang uji coba untuk membentuk sebuah satuan detektif intelijen yang sudah dibibit sejak dini. Guna mempersiapkan generasi emas intelijen profesional masa depan yang sudah diwacanakan oleh pemerintah pusat bertahun-tahun lalu.

Memadukan kejeniusan logika Shikamaru Nara, kecakapan intuisi Sasuke Uchiha, dan ketangguhan fisik Naruto Uzumaki, itulah tiga inti dari kekuatan Natchfalke yang telah menorehkan prestasi membongkar kasus korupsi massal di institusi ketenagakerjaan dan yang kedua adalah menuntaskan kasus penculikan ditambah perdagangan manusia.

Sebuah bangunan rumah satu lantai yang berada persis di dalam sebuah pagar listrik persegi setinggi empat meter menjadi markas mereka. Di dalam, masing-masing anggota sedang bersiap untuk menyambut panggilan tugas penting yang wajib mereka sanggupi.

"Naruto, ambil pistol magnum 357 untuk kita bertiga." perintah Sasuke kepada rekannya itu.

"Siap." yang diberi tugas langsung menyanggupi.

Shikamaru sedang berusaha untuk memakaikan sebuah sarung tangan karet elastis warna putih ke telapak tangan kanannya. Sedangkan yang sebelah kiri sudah terpasang.

Naruto memberikan dua buah pistol berwarna hitam kelam kepada Sasuke. Dirinya sudah mengambil satu. Lalu dia segera memasang dasi hitam panjang ke lehernya dan berikutnya tak lupa jas hitam gelap dikenakannya rapat.

"Jangan lupa lencana kita pasang." kata laki-laki putra dari ketua dewan parlemen itu kepada kedua rekannya. Sebuah lencana berbentuk persegi berwarna keemasan yang memiliki simbol burung falcon berwarna hitam dengan pose menukik ke bawah. Itulah logo dari organisasi ini.

Setelah dirasa lengkap dan sempurna, ketiganya berjalan menuju ke arah garasi dimana disitu terparkir sebuah mobil sedan merk Toyota Prius bercat hitam metalik berteknologi kaca anti peluru. Naruto duduk di jok belakang. Shikamaru di samping supir dan Sasuke berkenan menjadi pengemudi.

Sebuah handsfree canggih sudah terpasang di telinga masing-masing agen. Sasuke mencoba untuk menghubungi kantor pusat terlebih dulu.

 _Kressek .. Kressek ..._

" _Disini Sasuke Uchiha. Agen nomor 0013241, case interview division, nama sandi Simeone siap bertugas. Ganti."_

Shikamaru menunggu rekannya itu menyelesaikan laporan singkat baru kemudian mengambil giliran.

" _Disini Shikamaru Nara. Agen nomor 0013289, case reconstruction division, nama sandi Steve siap bertugas. Ganti."_

Terakhir adalah Naruto.

" _Disini adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Agen nomor 0013275, case clue & evidence division, nama sandi Newton siap bertugas. Ganti."_

Ketiganya menunggu balasan laporan dari Konoha Police Departement HQ selama beberapa menit. Setelahnya, tiba saatnya untuk terjun ke dalam misi sesungguhnya.

Sasuke memakai sebuah kacamata hitam di depan matanya. "Kalian sudah dengar sendiri kan kasus kali ini?" ia pandangi wajah Naruto yang duduk di barisan belakang melalui kaca kecil di atas dashboard.

"Pembunuhan kan?" tanggap Naruto.

Sambil menguap, Shikamaru ikut menyahut, "Kasus pembunuhan pertama yang kita hadapi. Mendokusei."

Sang pengemudi mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil disusul mengoper persneling. "Apapun itu, kita harus bisa menyelesaikannya. Atau reputasi orangtua kita dipertaruhkan."

Gerbang besar markas rahasia itu terbuka lebar otomatis dan mobil hitam itu melaju pesat menuju ke jalan raya.

* * *

08.49

Jl. Rokugo No. 6, Konoha Barat

Garis-garis kuning lorek hitam bertuliskan POLICE LINE melintang kokoh di sekitaran area TKP. Berlokasi di pinggir jalan raya yang berada di kawasan bekas pabrik sepi pinggiran kota Konoha. Beberapa petugas kepolisian dari pusat sibuk berlalu-lalang mengamankan tempat kejadian perkara sambil sesekali mengusir sejumlah warga sekitar dan satu dua orang jurnalis yang senantiasa menyusahkan aparat.

Sebuah mobil sedan Prius hitam merapat ke lokasi. Begitu mesin kendaraan mati, ketiga orang yang berada di dalam segera keluar dengan cekatan dan bergerak pasti menuju lokasi. Ke TKP.

Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit guna menerobos garis polisi dan diikuti oleh kedua rekannya. Seorang pria berambut tinggi tegak menantang gravitasi, warna keperakan, dan memakai masker unik sudah berdiri disitu sedari tadi seakan sengaja menanti kehadiran anggota Natchfalke.

"Selamat pagi agen-agen Natchfalke." pria tinggi yang memakai name-tag bertuliskan 'Kakashi Hatake' itu memberi hormat tegap kepada ketiga pemuda yang barusan saja hadir. Ketiganya pun tak mau kalah formal. Masing-masing berhormat penuh rasa tanggung jawab.

"Selamat pagi, inspektur Kakashi. Pertama-tama dan maaf kalau saya lancang." Tersirat sedikit keraguan dalam kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke ini. "Tapi, apa fungsi anda disini? Bukankah saya dan mungkin kami pikir, kehadiran kami bertiga saja cukup untuk meng-handle kasus?"

Naruto seakan mengiyakan lewat anggukan kepala.

"Untuk itu, ayah anda emm maksud saya Fugaku-san menyuruh saya untuk membimbing kasus ini karena faktanya, kalian baru pernah menghadapi kasus berupa pembunuhan kan?" ujar inspektur Kakashi sembari tersenyum ramah dari dalam masker. Yang tentunya tak akan nampak dari luar.

"Benar juga kata anda." Shikamaru menyahut sambil berjalan menghampiri tubuh korban yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari situ. Hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja. Lelaki ini tidak terlalu peduli pada obrolan basa-basi tadi dan lebih memilih untuk fokus kepada kasus.

Kakashi berjalan menghampiri tubuh korban. Diikuti oleh kedua agen lainnya.

"Korban ditemukan dalam posisi tertelungkup dengan kondisi persis seperti ini. Terdapat luka hantaman pada kepalanya sehingga membuat tempurung kepalanya sedikit remuk di bagian pelipis kanan. Berdarah-darah." penjelasan yang barusan keluar dari mulut sang inspektur membuat ketiga agen semakin antusias memperhatikan mayat korban.

Seorang wanita berambut oranye panjang yang memakai pakaian seksi berupa high heels, dipadu mini skirt, dilengkapi tank top.

"Newton, periksa barang bukti yang ada." perintah Sasuke kepada pemilik nama sandi Newton. Yaitu Naruto.

Remaja itu mengamati baik-baik batu seukuran bola sepak takraw yang tergeletak kurang lebih semeter dari posisi korban berada. Noda darah nampak belum terlalu mengering dan menghitam dari situ.

"Melihat kondisi darah di barang bukti yang diperkirakan sebagai alat untuk menghabisi korban ini, apakah kemungkinan korban dibunuh tadi malam? Baunya masih anyir. Warna masih menyala merah, belum hitam. Ditambah yang paling jelas, bercak belum kering."

Teori dari Naruto mendapat hadiah acungan jempol dari inspektur bermasker. "Tepat. Indikasinya jelas dari keadaan noda darah itu. Korban kuperkirakan dibunuh tadi malam antara pukul 24.00 hingga pagi menjelang. Karena tempat ini sangat sepi jika berada dalam rentang waktu itu."

"Yosh." putra walikota itu semakin bersemangat setelah mendapat cukup pujian dari polisi senior itu. Gairahnya untuk memecahkan misteri kasus pembunuhan ini semakin besar.

Didekatinya barang bukti kedua yang ada disitu. Sebuah tas wanita warna ungu yang sama sekali tak terciprat oleh noda darah. Ia amati, perhatikan, teliti benda itu sebelum mulai membukanya pelan-pelan dan melihat apa isinya. Sepasang matanya menangkap beberapa benda-benda khas kepunyaan wanita seperti bedak, lipstik, pinset, eyebrow pencil, handphone, dan dompet kecil. Tak lupa ada kondom yang membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik geli karenanya.

Ia mengambil posisi berdiri setelah berjongkok, "Lalu menurutku, korban dibunuh secara terencana. Bukan secara acak oleh perampok misalnya. Karena barang milik korban tertata utuh di dalam tasnya."

Teori kedua ini diapresiasi oleh pak inspektur. "Jadi kau barusan melihat isi tas korban? Benar. Dugaanku juga langsung mengarah kepada pembunuhan terencana setelah mengetahui jika isi tas korban tidak dirusak sama sekali. Alias aman."

Sebuah seringaian lebar tercipta di bibir si jabrik sebelum interupsi datar dari rekannya membuat kebanggaannya runtuh sekejap.

"Jangan terlalu cepat berbesar kepala, agen Newton. Kasus ini nampak lebih merepotkan daripada yang kukira." Shikamaru memasang wajah malas khasnya. Ia meneruskan, "Karena pembunuhan ini bukan ruang tertutup atau lawan katanya, ruang terbuka maka probabilitas siapa pelakunya sangat luas. Bahkan kita tidak tahu siapa saja tersangka yang harus dicurigai. Satupun. Untuk saat ini."

Argumennya memperoleh persetujuan dari Kakashi Hatake. Petinggi di Departemen Polisi Konoha itu mengangguk-angguk.

Naruto menundukkan kepala. Menyadari bahwa sikapnya terlalu mudah puas yang barusan kurang patut dipelihara oleh seorang agen detektif intelijen rahasia.

Sasuke yang tidak terlibat debat ringan tadi kini sedang sibuk menelusuri identitas korban melalui sebuah kartu identitas yang pastinya berada rapi di dalam dompet. Dan benar saja. Sebuah kartu penduduk dengan mudahnya dia temukan disitu.

Kedua netranya menyorot tajam kata demi kata, tulisan yang tercetak disitu.

'Korban bernama Tayuya. Pekerjaan penari. Usianya sebentar ... 26 tahun.' ia berucap dalam hati.

Tak disangka sebuah kartu lainnya terjatuh dari dalam dompet saat Sasuke berusaha mengambil kartu identitas penduduk milik korban. Ia ambil sebuah kartu seukuran kartu penduduk itu lalu melihatnya baik-baik.

Kali ini dia menggumam lirih, "Member card? Lust and luck ... bar?"

* * *

 **\- TSUZUKU -**

 **Halo readers.**

 **Bertemu lagi dengan author yang sudah berbulan-bulan vakum. Bahkan mungkin nyaris setengah tahun ya. :)**

 **Kali ini author ingin menyuguhkan sebuah cerita misteri-kriminal sederhana bertema pembunuhan setelah bangkit dari hiatus.**

 **Sebenarnya ingin merampungkan fic mystery-crime berjudul 'Ironi Rumah Tua' dulu sih. Namun sayang, keteledoran author yang tidak sengaja menghapus file berisi kerangka ceritanya membuat author bingung jika ingin melanjutkan fic itu. :(**

 **Jadinya ya sudah, author buat lagi yang baru. Kerangka sudah lengkap untuk satu kasus. Semoga bisa selesai.**

 **Terakhir, terima kasih telah membaca! :D**


	2. Lust & Luck & Lucre 2

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : AU, MULTICHAPTER, CANON, OC, ... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Korban bernama Tayuya. Usia kisaran 26 tahun. Itu yang pertama Sasuke simpulkan. Kematian korban diprediksi akibat benturan benda keras berupa batu pada pelipis samping. Penyelidikan terasa samar karena ini bukanlah pembunuhan ruang tertutup. Namun, sebuah petunjuk dari sebuah kartu member milik korban sepertinya akan membuat kasus ini terang walau itu baru setitik cahaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~ Lust & Luck & ... Lucre (Part 2) ~**

Kondisi di Jl. Rokugo nomor 6 yang masih masuk bagian dari region Konoha Barat semakin menampakkan inkondusifitasnya. Pembunuhan di tempat umum lebih mudah untuk menarik atensi warga sipil. Juga dari media dan kuli tintanya. Melihat suasana yang semakin kacau membuat inspektur Kakashi memerintahkan personilnya untuk lekas memasukkan tubuh korban ke dalam sebuah kantong jenazah warna kuning lalu berikutnya memberangkatkan tubuh tanpa nyawa yang sebelumnya milik seseorang bernama Tayuya itu menuju kamar jenazah yang berada di gedung forensik Departemen Kepolisian Konoha. Hanya menyisakan garis kapur tebal membentuk reka posisi tubuh si korban dan beberapa ceceran darah di TKP. Dan satu lagi ini, kartu keanggotaan yang sedang dipegang oleh Sasuke dan juga dikerumuni oleh dua rekannya plus satu inspektur senior.

"Itu kau temukan di dalam dompet, eh?" tanya pria pemilik marga Hatake.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk ringan. Masih sibuk mengamati, membolak-balik kartu berwarna merah muda ukuran kira-kira delapan kali lima centimeter.

Shikamaru mengusap-usap dagunya, "Jika hanya itu satu-satunya petunjuk yang ada maka sebaiknya langsung kita kerjakan." sarannya.

Naruto mengisyaratkan persetujuan melalui roman mukanya yang sumringah. "Yosh, lebih baik kita tidak membuang waktu dengan berlama-lama disini. Sas emm maksudku Simeone, ayo kita segera berangkat."

Pemuda bergaya rambut eksotis langka mirip ekor ayam itu tak langsung bereaksi. Masih memberi waktu bagi otaknya untuk berpikir.

"Woy, bagaimana?" Naruto menepuk pundaknya.

Ia menyudahi kegiatannya mengamati barang kepunyaan korban yang merupakan petunjuk tunggal untuk sekarang ini. Dilihatnya mata Naruto, "Aku bergerak sendiri. Interview, interogasi, masalah demikian sudah menjadi divisiku."

Shikamaru menimpali, "Benar juga sih." sembari menaikkan kedua bahu.

Naruto terdiam. Ia sedang merenungkan omongan sahabatnya itu. "Yaaa, benar. Itu bukan ranahku kukira."

Sang inspektur hanya menonton interaksi ketiga orang yang dianggapnya sebagai junior itu sambil senyam-senyum sendiri. Dalam masker.

"Oke, kita berpisah disini. Aku yang akan naik mobil oganisasi menuju ke lokasi yang ditunjukkan oleh member card korban. Sedangkan kalian berdua ikut dengan Kakashi-san menuju ke HQ." jelas Sasuke cepat dan tepat.

"Terserah kau sajalah." seloroh agen Steve, sambil melambaikan tangan malas.

"Yosh. Aku paham." seru Naruto cukup bersemangat.

Kakashi tersenyum simpul, lalu mengambil kunci mobil dari saku celananya dan melenggang pergi menuju ke kendaraan roda empat inventaris pemerintah yang terparkir tak jauh dari situ.

Shikamaru dan Naruto mengikuti si inspektur kepolisian. Sedangkan Sasuke, tentu saja sebuah tugas sudah menantinya. Di sebuah bar bernama Lust & Luck.

Namun baru saja pemuda berusia 17 tahunan ini mau membuka pintu jejer kemudi, seorang opsir polisi bersama seorang pria yang mengenakan seragam layaknya petugas kebersihan kota datang menghampiri dirinya.

"Selamat pagi, agen Simeone." polisi itu melakukan hormat.

Sasuke membalas hormat tersebut tanpa menyuarakan sepatah kata.

"Saya kemari ingin mengantar seseorang yang baru saja tiba. Beliau mengaku jika beliau lah yang pertama kali menemukan korban." si opsir menepuk bahu pria yang dibawanya. Seseorang yang memiliki gaya rambut mirip dengan si nanas pemalas.

"Baiklah. Dari sini biar aku yang tangani." Sasuke mempersilahkan polisi tadi untuk pergi dengan nada sopan.

Pria yang ada di hadapan salah satu agen Natchfalke itu kini terlihat sedikit canggung. Gerakan bola matanya tidak teratur.

Sembari bersender ke pintu mobil yang tertutup, Sasuke membuka percakapan. "Baiklah, pertama siapa anda? Dan ada urusan apa anda kemari?"

Si pria tadi menjawab, "Ano, saya Kidomaru. Saya kemari ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu mengenai ... ?"

"Intinya saya yang pertama kali menemukan mayat itu pak. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali saat saya sedang lewat untuk berangkat bekerja." Kidomaru menerangkan kesaksiannya.

Sasuke terdiam. Lalu bertanya, "Jam berapa? Lalu, pekerjaan anda apa?"

"Saya bekerja sebagai petugas dari dinas kebersihan kota pak. Kira-kira saya temukan emm pukuuul ... " tatapannya mengangkasa. Diketuk-ketukkan jari telunjuknya di bawah bibir. " ... 03.30 mungkin. Karena saya berangkat pukul 03.15 dari rumah."

"Oke." angguk Sasuke. "Kau sentuh korban?"

Lawan bicaranya menggeleng, "Tidak. Saya tidak berani."

"Mayat korban posisinya tetap?"

Si petugas kebersihan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah TKP, "Disitu. Awalnya saya kira dia pingsan. Tapi setelah melihat ada darah di kepala dan sebongkah batu berdarah, saya yakin dia sudah meninggal."

Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada. "Terakhir, kondisi sekitar TKP? Sepi? Ada orang mencurigakan?"

Butuh beberapa sekon bagi Kidomaru untuk mengingat-ingat sebelum berani menjawab. "Saya pikir tidak, pak. Jalan ini selalu sepi saat jam kerja. Dan sangat sepi jika masuk dini hari."

Sang agen intelijen rahasia menghela nafas, "Baik. Sepertinya cukup. Informasi anda sedikit membantu. Terimakasih." ia menunduk singkat sebagai gestur simbolis.

"Ya, sama-sama pak. Saya pamit undur diri dulu." balas Kidomaru seraya tersenyum kikuk. Belum saja dia sempat berbalik, sebuah suara datar terdengar menegurnya.

"Dan mohon jangan panggil pak. Aku belum setua itu."

Pria yang ditegur hanya nyengir belaka. Dan akhirnya pergi menjauh dari situ.

Sasuke lekas membuka pintu mobil mewah seharga nyaris ¾ milyar ryo itu lalu masuk ke dalam. Ia ambil kartu anggota milik Tayuya dari saku, melihat alamat yang tertera, diikuti menuliskan alamat tadi ke sebuah kolom yang tersedia di fitur GPS dashboard. Butuh empat detik bagi mesin itu untuk menemukan koordinat presisi lokasi sekaligus menunjukkan arah jalan dari titik mobil berhenti.

Ia tunda menghidupkan mesin mobil hybrid ini. Dihubunginya seseorang melalui handphone yang dia pegang. Komunikasi tersambung melalui bluetooth wireless.

Butuh waktu hampir setengah menit untuk menunggu orang di seberang sana menerima panggilan.

"Halo, Shikamaru. Aku baru saja mendapat informasi dari seorang saksi mata yang pertama kali menemukan korban."

" _Siapa? Dan ada petunjuk dari keterangannya?"_

"Tidak. Hanya menguatkan asumsi dari inspektur aneh itu." ia mengambil jeda sejenak, "Korban dibunuh tengah malam. Tubuhnya ditemukan pukul 03.30 oleh saksi. O ya, namanya Kidomaru. Seorang petugas kebersihan shift pagi, sepertinya."

" _Bagus. Terimakasih informasinya, Sasuke. Aku juga nanti akan memberitahumu mengenai bukti berupa batu alat membunuh itu. Setelah kami sampai di kantor, tim akan mengidentifikasi sidik jari yang ada disana."_

Sasuke meregangkan otot-otot lehernya, "Baik. Aku paham."

" _Hati-hati. Dan jangan lupa segera hubungi aku atau Naruto jika kau mendapat informasi penting di bar itu. Untuk sementara aku mau tidur singkat, hoaahm ... "_

"Cih, pemalas." gusarnya sambil tersenyum ketus. Diputuskannya sambungan telepon dan dia susul dengan memutar kunci mobil. Persneling digerakkan ke depan dari posisi N, diakhiri dengan tancapan gas konstan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **09.37**

 **Lust & Luck Bar, Konoha Barat**

Sebuah mobil Toyota Prius dengan kaca gelap bergerak pelan memasuki area parkir sebuah bangunan bar satu lantai yang tidak terlalu besar maupun nampak glamor. Kedua pasang rodanya sepakat berhenti seketika.

Sasuke amati terlebih dahulu tempat penuh maksiat yang akan dia masuki. Hanya ada dua buah mobil selain miliknya yang berada di sekelilingnya. Ditambah sebuah motor Harley Davidson lapuk yang terparkir di pojok. Tulisan 'LUST & LUCK' yang dihiasi lampu warna-warni sedikit mencuri atensinya.

"Jadi jarak antara TKP dengan tempat ini tidak terlalu jauh." ia berucap kepada dirinya sendiri. Segera dibukanya pintu mobil dan begitu berada di luar, sebuah kacamata hitam langsung bertengger di atas hidung mancungnya.

Sembari melangkahkan kaki, untuk kedua kalinya dia bergumam, "Sepi. Mungkin karena ini masih siang."

Pintu bar terbuka. Sebuah pemandangan percampuran antara kesuraman dan hingar-bingar langsung tersaji. Lampu-lampu disko kerlap-kerlip saling menyorot kesana-kemari penuh ritme. Menerangi keremangan di arena disko. Lantunan musik R & B disenandungkan cukup pelan namun mantap. Bau-bau minuman alkohol bercampur sedikit asap rokok menyebar seantero ruangan.

Sasuke paling tidak suka tempat semacam ini.

Ia mencoba untuk lebih kerasan dengan animo demikian demi sebuah profesionalitas. Didekatinya meja panjang paling ujung yang menyediakan beberapa kursi untuk diduduki pelanggan. Di belakang meja terdapat rupa-rupa minuman alkohol berjejer di rak dari yang kadarnya tergolong aman hingga mampu mematikan. Jika dikonsumsi overdosis.

Seorang pria gemuk botak yang mengenakan seragam standar ala seorang bartender, sedang sibuk membolak-balik sebuah botol sampanye saat Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk persis di hadapannya.

"Selamat datang tuan. Ingin minum apa?" sambut bartender tadi dengan sikap ramah formalitas.

Yang ditanya nampak memikirkan dulu pilihannya sebelum memutuskan. "Em, bir saja. Tolong."

"Bir? Alkohol 5%?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya."

Pria peracik minuman itu tersenyum. Diambilnya sebuah botol bir dari rak, digesernya sebuah gelas ke hadapan Sasuke, terakhir dia tuangkan isi botol warna hijau tadi ke dalam gelas. Ketiga aktifitas itu dilakukan bersamaan dan hanya memakan waktu lima detikan. Menunjukkan betapa pengalamannya dia berkecimpung dalam dunia ini.

"Silahkan." suguh si bartender dengan sopan.

"Terimakasih." balas Sasuke datar. Segera diminumnya likuid berwarna oranye kekuningan mirip air kencing itu hingga menyisakan setengah gelas. Bibirnya dikecap-kecapkan berulangkali, dibarengi ekspresi mual. Menyiratkan jika laki-laki ini sebenarnya tidak menggemari yang namanya minuman mengandung alkohol.

Bartender itu sedang sibuk mengelapi gelas-gelas dari tumpukan. Di samping kanan maupun kiri Sasuke tidak ada siapapun. Hanya ada dua orang saja yang menjadi temannya sesama pengunjung. Itu saja sedang asyik teler di bawah meja bilyar. Yang memang tersedia satu buah di pojokan bar.

"Sepi ya tempat ini." Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

Sang penjaja minuman mendengar hal tersebut. Ia pun menoleh, "Tentu saja tuan. Karena ini masih pagi. Kebetulan bar baru saja buka sejam yang lalu." jawabnya ramah.

Tak ada balasan. Agen Natchfalke itu sedang asyik menggoyang-goyangkan es batu pada gelasnya.

"Tempat ini ramai pada malam hari. Jika anda datang di atas jam delapan, mungkin anda akan kesulitan mendapatkan tempat di depan meja utama." bartender itu menjelaskan. "Terlebih puncak dari keramaian itu dikarenakan adanya penari erotis yang menjadi magnet disini. Dia biasa bergoyang menantang birahi kaum adam disitu." pria tambun ini mengarahkan telunjuknya ke tengah ruangan. Dimana disitu terdapat sebuah tiang yang dibawahnya memiliki meja melingkar.

Sasuke menelusupkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celana sebelah kiri. Diambilnya sebuah benda persegi panjang gepeng dari situ. Ditunjukkannya benda tadi ke hadapan si bartender.

"Kau tahu ini?"

Sepasang mata milik orang itu berkedip-kedip cepat. Mencoba mengidentifikasi sesuatu yang sedang ditunjukkan oleh sang agen detektif.

"I..ini kan ... kartu keanggotaan bar sini? Kenapa ... kenapa anda bisa memilikinya? ? ?" ekspresinya berubah drastis dari lempeng menjadi keheranan tingkat tinggi.

Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang terlebih dahulu, "Kartu ini aku ambil dari dompet milik wanita berumur 26 tahun bernama Tayuya. Pekerjaannya sebagai penari. Apakah kau kenal dengannya?" tanyanya dingin.

Kedua bola mata bartender itu sedikit terbelalak, "Benar. Saya kenal dekat dengannya. Dia sahabat saya. Dia adalah penari erotis disini. Namun, kenapa kartu itu bisa ada di tangan anda hah?! Anda merampoknya atau bagaimana?!" intonasi bicaranya meninggi. Orang itu mulai emosi secara tiba-tiba.

"Bukan." sahut Sasuke enteng. "Dia tewas. Tidak jauh dari sini. Dan aku adalah orang yang memiliki wewenang untuk mengurus kasusnya." sambungnya.

Kalimat tadi sukses membuat si bartender itu membuka mulut sangat lebar. Matanya kembali membelalak, namun kali ini dibarengi raut syok berat. "Oh tidak. Katakan anda sedang bercanda atau anda seorang kru dari sebuah acara televisi yang suka berbuat jahil itu."

"Tidak." geleng pemuda Uchiha itu. "Dia ditemukan tewas oleh seseorang saksi tadi malam. Dini hari tepatnya." beritahunya.

Sepasang telapak tangan milik bartender itu menutupi mulutnya yang masih menganga. Ia masih syok berat. Air matanya sedikit menetes membasahi pelupuk mata.

Sasuke menatap wajah lawan bicaranya dengan ekspresi sendu. Walaupun ini bukan ekspresi favoritnya, dimana itu adalah stoic permanen, namun setidaknya memberikan reaksi empati bukanlah kesalahan. Dan juga tidak melanggar kode etik profesi.

"O..oke, saya paham. Tayuya ... Tayuya sudah meninggal." ucap teman si korban dengan kegetiran pada nada bicaranya.

"Ya."

Pria botak itu menghapus air matanya yang masih meleleh. "Kalau boleh tahu, penyebabn ... "

"Dibunuh. Pembunuhan." langsung dipotong oleh agen bernama alias Simeone itu.

"Dibunuh?!" heboh si bartender. Raut kegeraman mulai terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Tertuju jelas, kepada si pembunuh korban yang merupakan temannya.

"Ya. Saudari Tayuya ditemukan tak jauh dari sini. Di kawasan pabrik tua, Jalan Rokugo. Kau tahu lokasinya?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Ya, saya tahu. Kalau tidak salah Tayuya memang sering pulang lewat situ jika sedang tidak naik kendaraan. Berjalan kaki." terang bartender itu.

Sasuke merasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memperkenalkan diri. Diambilnya lencana identitas organisasi yang tergantung di depan dada kirinya. "Perkenalkan, aku Simeone. Agen organisasi detektif intelijen Natchfalke. Memiliki wewenang untuk mengurusi kasus pembunuhan, yang menimpa rekan kerja anda."

"Anda adalah seorang detektif, tuan?"

Sasuke mengangguk lirih, "Ya."

"Aku kemari memiliki tujuan utama untuk menyelidiki kasus ini. Dan kurasa itu dimulai darimu." tunjuk lelaki berambut hitam itu dengan frontal persis di depan muka sang bartender. Membuat pria berperut buncit itu terkejut dan sedikit melangkah mundur.

"Aku belum tahu identitasmu. Siapa namamu dan hubunganmu dengan korban." Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Melangkah ke meja bundar bertiang tunggal pada atasnya tempat dimana korban biasa mempermainkan syahwat lelaki penikmat setiap malam. Mengamati setiap bagiannya.

"Nama saya Jiroubo, tuan Simeone. Saya adalah teman dekat Tayuya. Bisa dikatakan di antara semua pekerja disini, Tayuya hanya dekat dengan saya. Kami biasa bertukar pikiran atau bercanda semacamnya." pria berprofesi sebagai bartender yang diketahui memiliki nama Jiroubo itu memperkenalkan dirinya sesuai yang diminta oleh Sasuke.

'Jiroubo ya.' Sasuke membatin. Dia ambil handphone-nya lalu dengan cekatan dia cari identitas lengkap pria itu lewat sebuah aplikasi khusus dari kepolisian untuk mencari identitas lengkap seseorang yang bersinkronisasi langsung dengan situs data kependudukan.

Setelah mengetik nama 'Jiroubo' pada kotak pencarian, satu sekon setelahnya muncullah empat buah nama yang sama. Sasuke hanya perlu mencari satu yang wajahnya mirip dengan orang yang sedang berdiri mematung beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan ketemu.

xxxxxxxxxx

Name : Jiroubo

Birthplace / Date of Birth : Oto, 27 June 1986

Occupation : Bartender

Address : Mangrove apartement, Yowamushi Road No. 34, Central Konoha

xxxxxxxxxx

Dimatikannya handphone touchscreen warna biru tua miliknya lalu disimpannya lagi ke dalam saku.

"Oke, sekarang aku ingin bertanya lagi." agen Simeone berjalan mendekati meja panjang bar.

"Tu..tunggu sebentar." Jiroubo membuka kedua telapak tangannya lebar-lebar di depan dada. Mengisyaratkan kepada si detektif muda untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

Sasuke manut. Ia miringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri.

Bartender itu menelan ludah sebelum mengutarakan isi pikirannya. "Ap..apa anda menuduh saya sebagai pelakunya sekarang?" orang ini nampak sedikit gelagapan.

Dibalas dengan senyuman menyindir oleh agen Natchfalke itu, "Hn, jangan bodoh. Kau terlalu paranoid." ia lalu kembali duduk di kursinya yang tadi. Kali ini sembari menumpangkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kiri.

"Ooohh, begitu rupanya. Syukurlah." Jiroubo mengempos lega.

"Aku ingin to the point saja supaya cepat." Sasuke memandangi kedua bola mata orang di depannya dengan tajam. "Apa korban terlihat sedang punya masalah akhir-akhir ini? Dengan rekan kerjanya ataupun bos disini?"

Jiroubo mengepalkan tinjunya lalu ditepuk-tepukkannya kepalan tangan kanannya itu di depan dagu. Otaknya sedang berpikir. "Emmm, ... saya rasa tidak. Tayuya nampak jauh dengan tiga pegawai lainnya. Termasuk manager. Seperti kata saya tadi, dia hanya dekat dengan saya. Di tempat kerja."

Sasuke menanggapi informasi barusan dengan anggukan kepala pelan. "O ya, managermu ada?"

"Beliau baru akan datang nanti siang hingga bar tutup. Saya pun biasanya berangkat sore. Namun seminggu belakangan harus double shift karena bartender satunya sedang izin menikah. Lumayan, pemasukan bertambah walau lebih lelah." ujar si pria tambun itu.

Sasuke mengacung-acung ke arah tumpukan gelas bersih yang tertata rapi, "Aku minta air putih boleh?"

"Tentu. Boleh saja." Jiroubo menyanggupi dengan senang hati. Disodorkannya segelas air putih kepada Sasuke.

Pemilik gaya rambut emo itu lekas meminumnya hingga tuntas tak bersisa. "Segar. Aku jujur tidak suka alkohol."

Direspon oleh Jiroubo dengan senyuman kecut. "Hehe, saya sudah tahu itu semenjak anda minum bir tadi, tuan. Saya sudah berpengalaman dalam membedakan mana ekspresi pecinta alkohol dan mana yang tidak."

Sasuke menengok ke arah jam tangannya di pergelangan tangan sebelah kiri. Sudah nyaris empat puluh lima menit berlalu semenjak pertama kali dia pijakkan kedua kakinya di lantai bar ini.

'Ini semakin membuang waktuku. Aku harus cepat.' ia singkirkan gelas kosong di hadapannya. "Baik. Kini aku ingin bertanya mengenai kronologi yang terjadi kepada korban hari kemarin. Hingga kau berpisah dengannya pada malam hari."

Jiroubo mengangguk, "Kalau itu, setahu saya kemarin Tayuya berkerja normal seperti biasanya. Berangkat sore kisaran pukul lima dan mulai menari dari pukul delapan lebih sampai bar ini tutup. Jam dua belas malam." jelasnya.

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk kirinya di permukaan meja. "Korban tidak menunjukkan perilaku aneh? Misalnya seperti lebih temperamen, stress, atau ... "

"Tidak." sambar rekan korban. "Jika ada masalah pun, Tayuya pasti akan curhat kepada saya. Karena saya adalah sahabatnya disini." tuturnya mantap.

"Begitu ... " Sasuke bergumam. Bola mata onyx miliknya bergerak seirama ke berbagai arah. Anak ini sedang menganalisa.

"Lalu, sebelum pulang apa yang kau ketahui mengenai korban?" kembali dia bertanya.

Jiroubo menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Seingat saya, kemarin korban sempat minta minum dua gelas kecil brendy. Kadar alkoholnya lumayan. Lalu setelah selesai, Tayuya pergi pulang. Dengan kondisi yang agak mabuk."

"Sendirian?"

"Ya. Dia biasa kok seperti itu. Dan selalu sampai rumah dengan selamat. Alamat rumahnya tidak jauh dari kawasan pabrik tua tempatnya ditemukan oleh orang-orang anda dengan keadaan tak bernyawa." ekspresi sedih kembali menggelayutinya saat menyinggung topik ini.

"Dan yang terpenting dari semua percakapan ini adalah ... " jeda Sasuke.

Jiroubo hanya berdiam.

" ... apa yang anda lakukan sepulang kerja setelah berpisah dengan korban?" entah mengapa kalimat ini dilafalkan dengan tempo pelan. Mungkin karena ini menyangkut alibi.

Tanpa ragu Jiroubo menjawab, "Saya langsung pulang setelah membersihkan seluruh gelas. Pukul 00.15 kalau tidak salah. Berselang sepuluh menit setelah Tayuya pulang. Namun arah rumah saya berlawanan dengannya. Jadi saya tidak bertemu dengan Tayuya di jalan."

Sasuke nampak mencermati kalimat tadi. Yang barusan saja meluncur lancar dari mulut bartender itu.

"Baiklah. Sudah cukup." agen Simeone berdiri perlahan. Ia rapikan jas hitamnya yang terasa sedikit kusut. "Untuk sementara kau baru kujadikan saksi. Itu bisa meningkat menjadi tersangka jika nantinya diketemukan bukti, petunjuk, maupun kejanggalan baru."

Jiroubo memasang muka datar. Tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa setelah mendengarkan sebuah kata pada kalimat terakhir baru saja. Tersangka.

Sasuke melakukan pose ojigi. Dibarengi ucapan, "Terimakasih."

Saat hampir berbalik arah, tiba-tiba lengannya dicegat oleh Jiroubo. "Tunggu-tunggu tuan Simeone. Saya memiliki alamat lengkap ibu Tayuya. Beliau harus segera diberi tahu mengenai kejadian tragis yang menimpa putrinya itu."

"Begitukah? Kau punya?"

Pria botak itu mengangguk.

Sasuke selesai menulis alamat rumah orang tua korban di handphone miliknya setelah Jiroubo mengeja lewat lisan.

'Desa Miwaki di region Kiri? Jauh juga.' komentarnya dalam batin.

"Oke. Terimakasih untuk denah ini. Aku undur diri dulu, Jiroubo-san." Sasuke mengulangi ojigi untuk kali kedua.

Jiroubo pun membalasnya. "Dan tolong segera temukan pembunuhnya, Simeone-san. Saya ingin dia dihukum seberat-beratnya. Hukum mati kalau perlu." kedua telapak tangannya mengepal erat. Ia merasa sangat tidak terima dengan takdir yang menimpa kawan baiknya.

Sasuke tak bereaksi verbal. Ia mengayunkan sepasang kakinya keluar dari dalam bar bernama unik Lust & Luck itu. Yang jika diartikan menjadi Nafsu & Keberuntungan.

Sesampainya di area parkir, dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebuah tiang lampu jalan. Sebuah handphone sudah tergenggam di telapakannya dan jari-jarinya sibuk meloncat-loncat indah di permukaan layar. Ia tempelkan benda elektronik itu ke samping telinganya.

Suara nada tunggu menemaninya selama belasan detik sebelum pada akhirnya digantikan oleh suara seorang laki-laki yang sedikit cempereng.

" _Ada apa, Simeone? Kau benar-benar mengganggu kesibukanku saja."_

"Cih, jangan gunakan nama sandi jika kita sedang berbicara tertutup seperti ini. Bodoh."

" _Oke-oke. Baiklah, ada perlu apa Teme? Apa kau sudah menemukan sesuatu di tempat itu? Bar Nuts & Luck apalah itu?"_

"Yah, begitulah. Aku mendapat sedikit informasi penting disini, Dobe."

" _Lantas? Hanya itu saja yang perlu kau sampaikan kepadaku hah?"_

"Apa kau pikir aku tipe orang yang suka membuang waktu hanya untuk sekedar berbasa-basi?"

" _Kurasa tidak. Namun kau itu tetap saja menyebalkan."_

"Singkirkan perasaan pribadimu itu dalam pekerjaan. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke sebuah alamat. Kita akan geledah dan cari bukti atau petunjuk disana."

" _Begitukah?! Yosh, ini menarik. Kebetulan aku merasa suntuk disini. Tes sidik jari baru saja akan dilakukan dan mayat korban masih ada di lemari pendingin. Shikamaru seperti biasa, sedang menuntaskan hibernasinya."_

"Aku akan menjemputmu setelah ini. Kita akan pergi ke kawasan Konoha Tengah untuk mencari Apartemen Mangrove yang terletak di Jalan Yowamushi nomor 34."

Panggilan diakhiri sepihak.

 **~ TSUZUKU ~**

* * *

 **Oke. Chapter 2 sudah di-update. : )**

 **Author sebelumnya ucapkan terimakasih terlebih dahulu kepada orang-orang yang telah mem-fave dan mem-follow cerita di chapter kemarin. Juga para pe-review baik itu yang memiliki akun maupun anonim yang telah memberikan ulasannya.**

 **Semoga saja chapter ini mampu memuaskan readers.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! : D**


	3. Lust & Luck & Lucre 3

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE: T**

 **PERINGATAN: AU, MULTICHAPTER, CANON, OC, ... TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jiroubo namanya. Seorang bartender di bar Lust & Luck. Juga merupakan teman dekat si korban, Tayuya. Mengaku jika dia segera pulang setelah selesai bekerja. Tak lama setelah korban angkat kaki dari tempat kerjanya. Itu alibinya. Sasuke ingin mendalami lagi kepastian alibi pria ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~ Lust & Luck & ... Lucre (** **Part 3** **) ~**

 **10.27**

 **Head Quarter Departemen Kepolisian Konoha, Konoha Pusat**

Seorang pemuda berperawakan atletis proporsional yang memiliki wajah rupawan dilihat dari persepsi obyektif, terlihat sedang berjalan sedikit tergesa memasuki pintu utama kantor besar tempat dimana para bidak-bidak hukum dan keadilan bersarang. Itu jika kau sama sekali tidak mengikutsertakan sejumlah opsir maupun perwiranya yang bobrok secara mental.

Begitu sampai di dalam, lelaki ini lekas mencopot kacamata gelap yang sedaritadi dipakainya semenjak keluar dari markas rahasia organisasi tempatnya bernaung. Beberapa orang yang dilewatinya, dimana jelas kesemuanya adalah para senior di lembaga kepolisian, berusaha menyapanya ramah. Tentu saja banyak dari mereka yang menaruh hormat kepada murid sekolah menengah atas yang belum genap 365 hari ini menjadi seorang agen intelijen rahasia pemerintah. Itu semua jelas dikarenakan dirinya bisa diibaratkan sebagai putra mahkota disini. Fugaku, ayahnya, sudah seperti laksana raja tanpa mahkota di KPD.

Ia membalas semua salam dan sapa yang khusus diberikan kepadanya. Walaupun itu hanya sebatas senyuman biasa saja. Ingat, biasa bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah tidak biasa bagi orang awam. Senyuman super singkat lagi datar begitu tentu saja hampir tak ada yang memberi penilaian positif.

Dilajukannya sepasang kaki itu lurus hingga menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua gedung. Sesampainya di atas, orang ini menelusuri koridor melewati beberapa belokan hingga akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah pintu berwarna hitam dengan sebuah lambang burung falkon menukik ke bawah pada tengah-tengahnya. Itu ruangan milik para agen Falkon Malam yang memang sengaja disediakan oleh pihak kepolisian.

 _-Ceklek-_

Pintu dibuka. Dua orang remaja tanggung yang mengenakan setelan pakaian sama persis dengannya sudah ada di dalam. Tanpa sambutan sama sekali.

"Eh, Teme? Cepat juga kau menyelesaikan interogasimu disana?" ternyata salah. Si bocah muda pirang jabrik itu memberikan penyambutan hangat sederhana. Ia sedang duduk manis di sebuah sofa panjang yang ada disitu.

"Hn." merespon dingin. Pemandangan seseorang yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas meja utama ruangan, dengan kepala disenderkan penuh ke kedua lengan langsung terpantul di pupil hitamnya. Dan hal tersebut membuat si Uchiha tak segan untuk meraih selembar kertas polos yang tergeletak di meja, meremasnya erat, terakhir dilempar ke arah makhluk yang tertidur itu. Tepat kena rambut kuncir nanasnya.

"Bangun nanas. Aku punya sedikit kabar disini." ucapnya agak ketus sambil merebahkan pantat di sofa yang terletak berhadapan langsung dengan sofa tempat Naruto duduk.

"Hehehe, dasar Shika." si durian pirang terkikik geli melihat adegan barusan.

Mereka berdua sepakat untuk menunggu laki-laki ber-IQ kategori jenius itu untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman mimpi indah terlebih dahulu. Shikamaru mengerjapkan matanya berulang, menekuk lehernya ke kanan dan kiri hingga tercipta bunyi 'krek', disusul mulutnya menganga lebar ala kuda nil hingga mengakibatkan air matanya merembes. Masih ngantuk.

"Kau sudah merasa cukup?" tanya Sasuke ambigu.

Seulas senyum lebar ditunjukkan oleh pemuda Nara itu, "Yah, tentu. Sebelas jam adalah durasi yang kubutuhkan untuk mencapai kualitas tidur optimal." lagi-lagi dia menguap.

Naruto tiba-tiba mengalihkan topik, "O ya, aku sepuluh menit lalu baru saja bekerjasama dengan seorang penyidik guna mengecek keberadaan sidik jari di batu yang ditemukan di TKP."

"Lalu?" Sasuke menunggu jawabannya.

Putra walikota Konoha itu menggeleng ditambah sebuah ekspresi kekecewaan terlihat jelas di mukanya, "Sayang, tidak ditemukan apa-apa kecuali noda darah dari pelipis korban."

Sasuke merebahkan punggungnya keras ke kursi sofa. Deru nafasnya terdengar menghembus panjang. "Sayang sekali."

"Itu tandanya si pelaku bukan pembunuh yang amatir. Ia jelas mengenakan pelindung tangan semacam sarung tangan untuk melindungi sidik jarinya supaya tidak menempel." komentar dari Shikamaru ini membuat kedua rekannya kompak menoleh.

"Ya. Semakin jelas yang kita hadapi adalah pembunuhan terencana." ujar Sasuke penuh keseriusan.

Sedangkan Naruto, kali ini hanya diam. Entah tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa, atau malah merasa tidak enak hati karena usahanya tadi tidak berbuah apa-apa.

Si rambut nanas menselonjorkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan dagunya ditempelkan juga. "Haaahh, ini semakin merepotkan."

Tak ada yang bereaksi. Semua berkutat dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"O ya, aku lupa ingin memberitahukan mengenai apa yang barusan kutemukan di bar."

Suara Sasuke yang memecah keheningan ini membuat Naruto yang sedang meluangkan waktu untuk mengupil menengok dan Shikamaru, dia menghentikan lamunannya.

"Apa itu? Aku bahkan sampai ikut lupa juga untuk menanyakanmu mengenai hal ini." Shikamaru mengaku polos.

Sasuke meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya masing-masing di atas lutut sebelum mulai memberitahu informasi yang didapat. "Jadi disana aku bertemu dengan seorang bartender bernama Jiroubo. Ia mengaku sahabat korban. Dan dia punya alibi."

"Alibi yang kuat? Kau sudah memastikan jika alibinya faktual?" si nanas nampak ingin tahu sekali mengenai masalah alibi yang barusan disebut oleh sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Belum. Oleh karena itulah ... " ia jauhkan bokongnya dari permukaan sofa empuk, berdiri. " ... aku akan menuju ke suatu lokasi untuk memeriksa lebih lanjut. Alamat saksi ini." matanya mengerling cepat ke arah Naruto yang masih duduk.

Pria yang disorot berusaha menyadari sesuatu yang nampak terlupa. "O ya, aku lupa jika kau mengajakku untuk menemanimu ke sebuah apartemen. Gomen, hehe." tak lupa sebuah cengiran dia hadirkan.

"Baik kalau begitu. Aku juga akan menemui bagian forensik untuk mengonfirmasi jadwal otopsi korban." Shikamaru turut bangkit berdiri kemudian berjalan menghampiri kedua temannya.

Ketiga rekan satu organisasi itu saling tatap satu dengan lainnya.

"Ayo kita bergerak." sebuah kalimat pendek yang diutarakan oleh agen bernama alias Simeone ini menjadi pembuka aktifitas penting yang akan mereka masing-masing lakoni.

Shikamaru berpisah dengan kedua teman baiknya itu di persimpangan koridor lantai satu gedung. Ia mengambil jalur ke kiri menuju bangunan 'morgue' di sebelah barat tempat beberapa mayat si mati disimpan dan sebagian akan menjalani proses otopsi. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke lewat kanan terus hingga sampai di luar.

"Yosh, kita langsung berangkat?"

"Hn." Sasuke merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kunci mobil dari situ. Tanpa disangka dia lemparkan benda itu ke arah si lelaki sanguin di sampingnya hingga membuat yang bersangkutan sedikit terkejut.

"Wow!" ditangkapnya kunci tadi. "Apa-apaan k ... "

"Kau yang menyetir. Di dalam aku akan mempelajari keterangan lengkap dari Jiroubo." perintahnya sambil melangkah mendekati mobil sedan hitam mewah yang terparkir di tepi jalan.

Naruto menggerutu lirih hingga bibirnya dimonyong-monyongkan ke depan. Tapi akhirnya dia terima instruksi setengah memaksa dari rekannya itu. Hanya masalah sepele.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **10.50**

 **Apartemen Mangrove, Konoha Barat**

Naruto membuka pintu mobil dari dalam. Ia regangkan otot pinggangnya sebanyak beberapa kali sesampainya di luar. Matahari bersinar terik sekali. Membuatnya tak ingin berlama-lama berada di luar yang membuat tubuhnya berkeringat kepanasan ditambah pupilnya senantiasa mengecil akibat kesilauan.

Rekannya, Sasuke Uchiha, sudah berada di dalam lobi lantai satu bangunan berlantai enam berwarna primer merah gelap yang pada bagian atas pintu masuk utama di lantai dasarnya memiliki tulisan italic berbunyi 'Mangrove'.

"Kau sudah temukan nomor kamarnya?"

Pemilik hairstyle emo-harajuku itu tidak bergeming barang sekilas. Jari telunjuk tangan kanannya sedang mengurut satu per satu daftar nama-nama penghuni kamar apartemen disini. Telunjuknya berhenti tepat di depan nama 'Jiroubo' yang begitu ditengok ke samping langsung ketahuan dimana tepatnya pria itu tinggal.

"Kamar 403. Berarti lantai empat kamar nomor tiga?" celoteh Naruto berusaha memastikan.

Tanpa suara, Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ia pandangi wajah Naruto lalu disentak kepalanya mengarah ke tangga yang berada hanya belasan meter dari tempat mereka berdua berdiri. Isyarat mengajak naik menuju lokasi.

Mereka menjejakkan kedua kaki masing-masing dengan tempo sedang di setiap anak tangga yang masih tersisa untuk mencapai lantai empat. Sedari tadi tidak banyak manusia yang terlihat berlalu-lalang. Hanya ada dua atau tiga orang yang berpapasan dengan kedua agen rahasia ini. Apartemen ini sepi.

Sesampainya di lantai tujuan, tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukan sebuah pintu kayu cukup lapuk dengan cat terkikis disana-sini yang ditempeli angka '403' pada bagian tengah-atasnya.

"Naruto, bagianmu." agen Simeone memberikan perintah.

Tak perlu rangkaian kalimat untuk menjabarkan makna tersirat dari instruksi barusan. Bocah Uzumaki itu segera membuka sebuah kotak kecil yang sengaja dibawanya kemari. Kotak itu berisikan berbagai macam alat canggih, komplit, nan mutakhir untuk meladeni proses lock-picking. Ia segera mulai bekerja dengan cekatan dan hanya dalam hitungan detik saja sudah terdengar bunyi 'klik' lirih yang berasal dari dalam lubang kunci.

"Berhasil, Teme." digoyangnya tuas pegangan pintu ke bawah dalam sekali sentak dan terbukalah ...

"HEY! KALIAN MAU APA DISITU?!"

Suara bentakan keras milik seorang pria barusan mengagetkan keduanya. Di belakang mereka berdiri pria kurus berambut gondrong sebahu, berjenggot, memakai atasan kaos biru dan celana panjang hitam.

"Sial." gusar Naruto seraya melihat ke arah sang rekan. "Bagaimana ini?"

Tidak ada kepanikan sama sekali terpancar dari sorot matanya. Sasuke menyuruh sahabatnya itu untuk tenang melalui isyarat telapak tangannya yang dibuka lebar. Pria di depan sana masih berada di posisinya dengan raut ketegangan yang nampak jelas.

"Naruto, kau urusi saja bagianmu di dalam. Aku yang akan meladeninya." kalimat lirih ini hanya ditanggapi oleh anggukan pasrah oleh si pirang. Agen Simeone maju beberapa langkah ke depan kemudian memperkenalkan identitasnya.

"Perkenalkan. Simeone. Dan itu Newton." mengambil jeda kalimat sembari menunjuk ke belakang dimana Naruto berada. Lalu disambung, "Kami berdua adalah agen detektif intelijen yang bekerjasama dengan kepolisian dan dibentuk oleh pemerintah."

Pria asing itu memperhatikan seksama perkataan lelaki muda berjas hitam yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Natchfalke. Nama organisasi kami." tutupnya.

"Natchfalke? Ano emm, saya seperti pernah dengar nama itu." si pria mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Kami kemari dalam rangka menyelidiki kamar saksi yang bernama Jiroubo." terang agen Simeone datar.

"Saksi? Ngomong-ngomong, apa hubungannya dengan Jiroubo?"

"Jiroubo ada kaitan dengan seorang korban pembunuhan."

Terkejut adalah reaksi yang lumrah. Pria asing ini pun mengalami hal demikian setelah mendengar fakta barusan.

"Simeone, aku ada urusan di dalam. Jika ada apa-apa, panggil saja ya." Naruto memberitahu sang rekan sebelum dia masuk ke dalam kamar nomor 403 untuk sebuah urusan penyelidikan bukti petunjuk. Pintunya ditutup.

"Anda tinggal disini?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

Dijawab singkat pula oleh orang yang tadi sempat berteriak itu hanya dengan kata 'ya'.

"Boleh aku menanyaimu sesuatu?"

* * *

Sebuah apartemen tipe LDK (Living Dining Kitchen) milik saksi yang berprofesi sebagai seorang bartender itu telah sukses disusupi oleh seorang anak muda siswa sekolah menengah atas. Yang merangkap sebagai seorang agen rahasia pemerintah. Naruto Uzumaki, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kaki kanannya diketuk-ketukkan tanpa ritme ke permukaan lantai. Kepalanya menengok ke berbagai arah seperti orang bingung. Karena memang kenyataannya dia sedang kebingungan.

"Gila. Aku baru pernah pertama kali menjalani tugas untuk mengobrak-abrik rumah seseorang demi mencari barang bukti yang itu pun belum tentu ada." lelaki ini mulai mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya. "Lah, mau mulai darimana dan berhenti sampai mana? Dan barang mana yang perlu kucurigai?" dirinya protes.

Jika saja kita dapat melihat apa sebenarnya yang ditangkap oleh netra laki-laki ini maka mungkin kita pun akan bereaksi sama jika berada dalam posisinya. Dimana-mana ada sampah. Puluhan hingga seratus lebih sampah tak berguna entah itu organik maupun non organik, bisa didaur ulang atau tidak, terhampar di seluruh pelosok ruangan. Belum lagi serangga pecinta kekumuhan seperti lalat dan kecoa sudah pasti tak akan absen. Sepertinya Jiroubo adalah orang yang sangat jorok.

"Geez, kumulai saja dari yang nampak mencolok." agen bersandi Newton ini mengamati satu demi satu benda-benda yang ada di sekitarnya. Mulai dari televisi, radio, ranjang, kursi, meja, almari dan benda berukuran besar yang mudah terlihat atau dijangkau terlebih dulu.

"Kupikir tidak ada yang aneh." ujarnya entah kepada siapa sembari meneliti satu per satu isi lemari pakaian Jiroubo. Baju-baju, celana, pakaian dalam, semuanya dia acak-acak seperti layaknya kelakuan penyamun pada umumnya. Cuma yang ini tak ada yang sampai dicuri.

Masih untung apartemen ini kecil karena mengadopsi tipe minimalis dimana antara kamar tidur, dapur, kamar mandi, hingga ruang tamu nyaris terlihat jadi satu. Hanya dibatasi oleh sekat kecil. Jika ini adalah rumah besar, bisa dibayangkan betapa melelahkannya pekerjaan yang sedang dilakoni oleh rekan Sasuke dan Shikamaru ini.

Saat sedang berjalan menuju ruang dapur, kaki kirinya terasa menyepak sesuatu. Benda yang tak sengaja tertendang jatuh pun berbunyi sehingga menarik perhatiannya. "Eh, apa ya?"

Sebuah botol kecil ukuran air minum kemasan berwarna hijau menggelinding. Diambilnya benda itu kemudian diamatinya barang sejenak. "Hmm, ini kan herbisida alias racun rumput? Seharusnya orang bernama Jiroubo ini menyediakan pestisida ketimbang ini. Soalnya disini banyak kecoa yang menjijikan."

Dapur pun tak luput menjadi sasaran amukannya. Peralatan memasak yang jumlahnya tidak seberapa dibongkarnya satu per satu. Walaupun dirinya sebetulnya tak yakin ada bukti maupun petunjuk disitu.

"Huft, di dapur juga tidak ada yang mencurigakan maupun janggal." disenderkannya punggung ke dinding yang ada di ruang masak. Pemuda bermata safir ini memilih untuk diam terpaku sejenak sambil melamun yang tiada satupun orang tahu apa itu terkecuali si empunya pikiran.

"Ah, aku kencing dulu sebentar sebelum keluar dan mengatakan pada si bokong ayam sialan itu bahwa disini nihil alias tidak ada apa-apa."

Namun kenyataan berbanding terbalik dengan perkataannya yang barusan. Jika saja pada saat sedang mengucurkan air seni penuh konsentrasi lagi kenikmatan Naruto tidak meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk melihat-lihat kondisi toilet maka, sudah pasti sebuah celana panjang berwarna biru berbahan katun yang memiliki noda darah pada beberapa bagiannya tak pernah dia temukan. Benda ini ada pada tumpukan teratas pakaian kotor di sebuah ember.

"Da..darah? ?" diamatinya lekat-lekat celana panjang tadi. Nampak ada noda merah gelap yang tercecer di bagian kiri maupun kanan celana.

Naruto mengendus-endus dari jarak sangat dekat, dan tercium bau sedikit amis. Sekalipun noda itu sudah mulai mengering. Menguatkan keyakinannya jika ceceran likuid yang terlihat oleh sepasang matanya detik ini adalah noda dari cairan kaya akan eritrosit.

"Ini adalah sebuah bukti. Kurasa." ekspresi mukanya mendadak serius.

* * *

Di luar, lebih tepatnya di koridor lantai empat apartemen bernama Mangrove, Sasuke baru saja akan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan penting kepada pria asing berambut acak gondrong yang mendadak menginterupsi urusannya bersama Naruto tadi.

"Jadi Kitsuno-san, apakah anda tahu keberadaan Jiroubo tadi malam kisaran pukul dua belas ke atas?"

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu detektif." jawaban yang pastinya kurang memuaskan si penyandang marga Uchiha itu.

Namun, belum berhenti hanya sampai situ. Masih ada lanjutannya. "Tapi yang jelas tetangga kamar saya itu tidak ada di kamarnya sekitar pukul emm, setengah satu lebih sekian mungkin. Saya mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya untuk sekedar meminjam obat nyamuk semprot namun tak ada jawaban. Saya putar kenopnya, masih terkunci."

Pengakuan langsung dari orang yang merupakan tetangga kamar saksi berhasil membayar kekecewaan akan jawaban awal. Sasuke menatap mata pria bernama Kitsuno itu lekat tanpa berkedip. "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu. Tentu saja." orang itu mengangguk mantap. Menandakan bahwa penuturannya tadi bukanlah sebuah bualan atau malah karangan bebas.

Bola mata warna hitam kepunyaan putra kepala KPD itu berputar cepat tak teratur. Menggambarkan akan adanya proses berpikir yang rumit dalam kedua belahan otaknya.

"Baiklah. Saya kira hanya ini saja. Terimakasih." tak sungkan pemuda bertemperamen dingin ini untuk sekedar menunduk seraya berterimakasih kepada seorang saksi. Karena ini termasuk salah satu kode etik yang tak tertulis dalam organisasinya.

Tetangga apartemen si bartender pun berlalu masuk ke dalam ruangannya di kamar 404. Bertepatan dengan sosok Naruto yang keluar dari dalam ruangan apartemen nomor 403 yang kurang lebih hampir lima belas menit dieksplorasi olehnya. Dan yang menarik atensi Sasuke adalah, anak itu membawa sebuah celana biru yang terbungkus rapat oleh plastik transparan.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?" ia sudah tahu apa sebenarnya itu. Dan kurang lebih korelasi antara benda di dalam plastik dengan kasus. Namun dia hanya ingin sekedar memastikan langsung dari orang yang memiliki kuasa akan hal itu. Si pencari barang bukti sekaligus petunjuk, agen Newton.

"Tebak apa ini?" diangkatnya tinggi plastik berisi celana itu, lalu dia tepuk-tepuk pelan. "Aku menemukan noda darah pada beberapa bagiannya. Kutemukan di tumpukan pakaian siap cuci milik Jiroubo."

Sasuke dekatkan wajahnya hingga nyaris menempel dengan bungkus plastik. Ia akui, memang ada suatu bercak merah yang menodai celana. Mungkin itu darah, tapi bisa jadi bukan. Hanya substansi berwarna merah yang serupa dengan darah.

"Aku juga sudah temukan kejanggalan. Akan kuhubungi langsung Shikamaru." dengan cekatan dia ambil handphone untuk menghubungi rekan yang satunya lagi yang sepertinya masih berada di sekitar kamar mayat. Ada urusan dengan divisi forensik.

Mendengar kata 'kejanggalan' membuat rasa penasaran Uzumaki Naruto membuncah. "Apa itu, Teme?! Katakan padaku."

Yang bersangkutan hanya menoleh singkat, "Dengarkan percakapanku saja."

Sang rekan membuang muka ke samping. Kesal sepertinya diperlakukan seperti itu. Apalagi dia rasa posisinya sejajar dengan kedua rekan yang lain. Seharusnya antara sesama agen harus saling terbuka satu sama lain. Namun jika melihat watak dasar si rambut pantat ayam, jangan harap.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok pagar apartemen yang hanya setinggi dada. Tangan kirinya menopang di atas pagar sedangkan yang satunya sibuk memegangi telepon genggam di samping kuping. Sambil menunggu panggilan diangkat, dia gunakan waktunya untuk mengamati pemandangan jalanan kota tempat kelahirannya dari atas sini.

" _Halo, ada apa, Sasuke?"_

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Tolong kau pergi ke bar itu lalu tanyai kebenaran alibi Jiroubo."

" _Merepotkan. Memangnya ada apa?"_

"Alibinya tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Barusan aku menanyai saksi, tetangga kamarnya. Bartender itu tidak ada di rumah saat tengah malam."

" _Biar kuprediksi lanjutannya. Jiroubo mengatakan jika dia langsung pulang seusai kerja. Namun ternyata tidak ada saat dicari oleh tetangganya."_

"Hn. Alibinya pukul dua belas lebih seperempat dia pulang. Tapi faktanya pukul setengah satu lebih dia nihil."

" _Lalu hanya itu?"_

"Tidak. Ada yang tak kalah pentingnya. Naruto menemukan sebuah celana panjang ternoda cairan mirip darah. Di kamar mandi."

" _Ohh. Menarik sekali. Setidaknya kehadiran hal kontradiktif membuat kemalasanku sedikit pudar. O ya, ada informasi yang ingin kusampaikan sedikit."_

"Apa?"

" _Tim divisi forensik bagian otopsi tidak bisa bertugas nanti sore. Karena ada sedikit kendala. Besok tepatnya. Dan hasil laporan maksimal dua hari keluar."_

"Baguslah. Aku akan pergi dengan si pirang bodoh ini ke Kiri. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan disana."

" _Kota penuh sungai itu kah? Ya. Hati-hati. Akan kuhubungi kau setelah aku menginterogasi Jiroubo. Hoaaahhmmm ... aku ngantuk lagi."_

Panggilan sepanjang tiga menit berakhir. Naruto hanya bisa berdiri melongo. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan karena hal tadi yang sempat membuatnya merasa kesal sebelum panggilan dimulai.

"Ke Kiri? Untuk apa, Teme? ?" hebohlah dia.

Sasuke menanggapi enteng, "Untuk memberitahu ibu korban. Sekaligus mencari tahu hal yang lebih." ia beranjak dari situ menuju ke arah tangga untuk menuruninya. Diikuti oleh si lelaki heboh yang masih belum sempat mempersiapkan diri untuk perjalanan ke region kota tetangga karena rencana dadakan karya teman dekatnya sedari sekolah dasar itu.

"Walau kita baru pernah menangani kasus pembunuhan terencana ... " kalimatnya berhenti. Naruto yang berjalan tepat di belakangnya masih memperhatikan.

" ... namun aku ragu ini akan sesederhana jika tersangkanya hanya Jiroubo seorang."

 **~ Tsuzuku ~**

* * *

 **pembaca halo. :)**

 **Seperti biasa. Author sebelumnya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pem-fave, follow, dan review baik itu akun maupun anonim.**

 **Semoga kalian puas dengan chapter kali ini. Fic ini akan author buat menjadi semacam teka teki. Jadi nanti pada akhirnya readers sendirilah yang menentukan siapa pelakunya sebelum author tunjukkan di chapter puncak. Dan semoga saja bisa sampai selesai karena kelihatannya cerita ini masih cukup panjang.**

 **Akhir kata, terimakasih telah bersedia membaca! : D**


	4. Lust & Luck & Lucre 4

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : AU, MULTICHAPTER, OC, CANON, ... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah barang bukti mencurigakan berupa sebuah celana panjang biru bernoda darah berhasil ditemukan oleh Naruto di tempat tinggal saksi. Ditambah terjadi kontradiksi antara alibi saksi bernama Jiroubo dengan pernyataan dari tetangga kamar saksi. Mengapa bisa begitu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~ Lust & Luck & ... Lucre (Part 4) ~**

 **11.36**

 **Bar Lust & Luck, Konoha Barat**

Shikamaru dengan terpaksa harus meminjam sebuah kendaraan operasional opsir KPD untuk pergi menuju lokasi. Dikarenakan satu-satunya alat transportasi milik organisasi mereka sedang dibawa oleh kedua rekannya. Sempat terbesit niat untuk mengajukan permohonan kepada pemerintah untuk menambah lagi jumlah kendaraan transportasi bagi mereka agar tidak kerepotan seperti ini. Namun niat tadi lekas-lekas dia pupuskan mengingat mobil inventaris Toyota Prius seri terbaru itu sejatinya terlalu mewah untuk ukuran anak remaja dan lagipula jam terbang ketiganya masihlah minim. Penuntutan hak istimewa seharusnya diimbangi kinerja luar biasa. Dan dia sadar jika anggota Natchfalke masih belum bisa.

Nah, sampailah dia di depan sebuah bangunan satu lantai yang memiliki tulisan dua kata 'Lust & Luck' menyala kerlap-kerlip aneka warna pada bagian atapnya. Dengan gontai dia keluar dari dalam mobil. Menatap tempat favorit para kaum bajingan, penggila keributan, pencari kebebasan, pemburu syahwat yang berada di hadapannya. Salah satu tempat yang paling dibenci oleh si rambut nanas ini. Karena pecinta tidur sudah pasti anti dengan kebisingan duniawi.

Ia berjalan pelan dan berhenti sebentar di depan pintu. Tergantung sebuah papan persegi panjang yang memiliki fungsi untuk menangkal orang-orang yang ingin masuk. Tertulis, 'CLOSED'.

"Merepotkan. Bar ini ditutup, eh? Kupikir satu jam lalu Sasuke baru saja mampir." dipegangnya gagang pintu dan coba didorong ...

 _-Kreeet-_

Pelan-pelan dia membukanya. Di dalam sepi sekali. Tak ada bunyi lagu, senda gurau, tawa canda, atau rintihan orang teler. Walau tidak dipungkiri bebauan alkohol tetap saja bisa tercium oleh lubang hidungnya. Lampu yang menyala pun hanya ada satu, tepat di atas meja bar.

"I'm sorry young man, bar tutup mendadak hari ini karena suatu keperluan. Kembali lagi lusa."

Terdengar suara bariton seorang pria dari ujung belakang sana. Shikamaru tetap masuk melangkah ke dalam, tak mengindahkan anjuran tadi. Menemui si pemilik suara barusan yang kini mendadak berdiri dari tempat duduknya karena kedatangan seorang pengunjung ngeyel.

"Maaf nak, tadi kan su ... "

"Steve. Dari organisasi intelijen Natchfalke. Saya ada perlu kemari." dengan santai dan tenang dia tabrak kalimat si pria.

Seorang pria berwajah ras kaukasian nordik, berhidung sangat mancung, bermata oranye, berkumis tipis, berambut cokelat pendek belah pinggir yang mengenakan setelan kemeja merah lengan pendek dan celana jeans putih ketat menjadi lawan bicara Shikamaru. Yang paling membuat perhatian putra Shikaku itu tersedot ketimbang wujud pria tadi adalah name-tag yang terpasang di dada kiri pria di depannya. Manager : Jacob Wright.

"Anak muda seperti anda ini ... an intelligent agent?" pria paruh baya bernama Jacob itu tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya menyangkut sesosok anak laki-laki berpenampilan formal misterius yang selesai memperkenalkan diri.

Dibalas sebuah senyuman menyindir oleh si penyandang marga Nara, "Heheh, itu tidak penting. O ya, saya kemari ada perlu dengan orang bernama Jiroubo. Bartender disini."

"Jiroubo ya? I'm sorry, dia baru saja pergi ke toilet sebelum anda tiba." jawabnya jujur apa adanya.

Shikamaru mengangguk, mencoba mengerti, "Boleh saya duduk?"

Sembari menunggu kedatangan saksi yang kini sedang sibuk melaksanakan ritual alami makhluk hidup di kamar kecil, si detektif berniat untuk sedikit berbincang dengan orang yang berprofesi sebagai manajer di bar ini.

"Tuan Jacob. Atau lebih enaknya mister Jacob. Anda manajer disini?" sebuah pertanyaan ringan untuk mengakrabkan suasana.

"Yes, of course."

'Mendengar logatnya yang kental aksen Inggris British, sepertinya bule ini adalah seorang warga negara asing yang menetap.' analisa sederhana yang spontan saja tercipta begitu mendengar gaya berbicara Jacob Wright.

"Ano, anda seorang ekspatriat?" tanyanya lagi.

"Yaa begitulah. Saya pindah dari Skotlandia ke Jepang lima tahun lalu. I'm married with a local woman, yang sekarang menjadi istri saya." Jacob menjelaskan sekelumit mengenai profilnya.

Shikamaru bergumam untuk sekedar menunjukkan antusiasmenya. Namun dia tidak boleh berlama-lama membuang waktu untuk berbasa-basi.

"Mister, anda sudah tahu mengenai kasus yang menimpa Tayuya kan?" agen Steve sudah mulai mengarahkan pembicaraan menuju topik utama.

Aura mendung menghampiri muka si orang asing. "Yes, i already know. Jiroubo langsung memberitahu saya begitu saya datang. Saya kira dia bercanda. Tapi melihat keseriusan omongannya, hati saya syok dan hancur."

Shikamaru memilih diam dan mendengarkan kelanjutannya.

"Tayuya adalah pegawai yang baik. Rajin bekerja dan jarang komplain mengenai ini dan itu. Dia gadis favorit banyak pelanggan minum disini. Walau jujur saya kurang begitu dekat dengannya. I'm so lost."

"Jika anda tidak dekat dengannya, lantas siapa kira-kira pegawai disini yang sekiranya akrab dengan Tayuya, mister?" Shikamaru bertanya.

Sang manajer bar meminta waktu untuk berpikir barang sejenak. "Mungkiiin ... hanya Jiroubo. Iya, i've rarely seen her contact with others except him. Jiroubo."

"Begitukah?" mengharap kepastian dari penuturan tadi.

"Yes, trust me." Jacob Wright menganggukkan kepalanya keras. "Karena saya juga seminggu lalu melihat mereka berdua berseteru di ruang loker." ungkapnya.

Ada rasa ketertarikan lebih pada jiwa si detektif muda seusai mendengar pengakuan ini dari mulut Jacob. "Berseteru? Because of?" ia ikut-ikutan mencampuradukkan bahasa seperti si 'scottish'.

Bule itu menengok terlebih dahulu ke arah belakang dan samping. Seperti sedang mengamati keadaan atau memastikan suasananya aman. Kemudian dia dekatkan kepalanya ke arah wajah Shikamaru untuk berbisik, "About debt. Tayuya meminta agar Jiroubo segera melunasi hutang-hutangnya. Saya kira hutang itu nominalnya cukup besar. Jika hanya sedikit, tak mungkin perempuan itu sampai harus membanting benda kala itu. That's all i know."

Shikamaru mengempos panjang. Ia silangkan tangannya di dada. Ruas jemari-jemari tangannya bergerak-gerak, menemani pikirannya yang sedang aktif berpikir.

"Jacob-san, bukankah bar tutup? Anda berbicara dengan ... " kata-katanya terputus begitu melihat seseorang berkacamata hitam, bermodel rambut kuncir tegak, memakai setelan pakaian hitam-hitam berdasi persis seperti lelaki yang sejam lalu menanyainya beberapa hal disini. Jiroubo baru saja keluar dari toilet.

Shikamaru mengangkat pantatnya dari kursi bundar yang diduduki, "Ohh, anda Jiroubo-san?"

Anggukan kepala menjadi pengganti kata 'iya'.

"Saya agen Steve. Dari Natchfalke. Saya mewakili rekan saya, agen Simeone, yang kebetulan tidak dapat bertugas karena ada keperluan mendesak." Shikamaru menjelaskan lumayan panjang. Menatap orang bertubuh gemuk itu tanpa teralih.

Jacob merasa tidak enak dengan kehadirannya disitu. Oleh sebabnya dia memilih untuk pergi dari ruangan utama bar. Memberikan tempat bagi kedua orang yang memiliki urusan untuk bisa segera menyelesaikannya.

"Selamat siang tuan detektif. Ada perlu apa lagi?" tanya Jiroubo seraya mengambil posisi duduk di depan meja panjang bar. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat ogah-ogahan.

Shikamaru menggaruk rambut bagian belakangnya sebelum memulai berbicara kepada saksi. "Fyuh, jadi begini Jiroubo-san. Kedua rekan saya baru saja menyelesaikan penyelidikannya di apartemen yang anda tinggali."

Kaget adalah reaksi pertama yang diperlihatkan oleh si bartender. "Lho lho, maksudnya ... apartemen saya digeledah?! Tanpa sepengetahuan saya?!"

Untuk menurunkan lonjakan emosi sesaat, Shikamaru bergegas mengemukakan pembelaannya. "Benar. Namun itu semua dilakukan sesuai prosedur resmi yang berlaku. Kami tidak memerlukan ijin dari anda hanya untuk sekedar memeriksa ke dalamnya."

Jiroubo membalas cepat, "Namun jika ada yang rusak atau hilang?"

Lelaki bergaya rambut unik itu membalas kalem, "Kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Karena kami senantiasa bekerja secara profesional."

Seandainya dia tahu kekacauan yang diperbuat oleh teman dekatnya itu, Naruto.

"Oke-oke, saya paham. Tak apa." Jiroubo mencoba untuk membuat dirinya bersabar. Ia ajukan sebuah pertanyaan inti yang sempat tertunda oleh topik penggeledahan.

"Jadi, ada yang salah pada isi apartemen saya, tuan Steve?"

Shikamaru menguap lebar-lebar terlebih dahulu. Lalu dijawabnya tegas, "Iya. Disana, kedua rekan saya menemukan adanya celana panjang warna biru yang memiliki noda darah. Ditemukan di kamar mandi anda."

Jiroubo melipat bibirnya ke dalam.

Lanjut si detektif muda, "Bisa anda jelaskan apa yang terjadi berkaitan dengan benda itu?"

Tak disangka si saksi malah terkekeh geli menanggapi kecurigaan tersebut, "Hehehehe. Jadi, jadi anda curiga jika noda darah itu adalah bekas darah Tayuya yang saya habisi?"

Siswa kelas XII itu tersenyum simpul, "Ya."

Jiroubo masih saja tersenyam-senyum geli. Walau sudah tak mengeluarkan tawanya seperti tadi. Ditariknya nafas panjang-panjang, memasukkan oksigen dalam jumlah besar ke dalam paru-parunya. Ia menjelaskan, "Tuan, darah itu ya. Itu adalah darah korban kecelakaan yang kemarin malam, tepatnya dini hari, saya tolong. Sepulang kerja, saya menyaksikan langsung kecelakaan antara sepeda motor dengan mobil jenis SUV. Si korban penunggang motor itu terluka parah tak sadarkan diri. Lalu saya membopongnya hingga ke trotoar. Maka dari itu celana saya terkena noda darah."

Kisah kronologis kejadian yang diceritakan oleh bartender itu membuat Shikamaru memicingkan mata fokus. Dahinya berkenyit. Ia sedang mencermati cerita barusan dengan jeli.

"Saya kebetulan kemarin kurang lengkap dalam memberikan keterangan kepada detektif bernama Simeone itu. Maaf, ini salah saya. Seusai bekerja memang saya langsung pulang." jedanya. "Namun di jalan saya sempat menolong korban kecelakaan dulu. Jadi saya pulang lebih larut daripada jadwal biasanya. Begitu." tambahnya.

"Begitu ya. Hmm." jari telunjuk kiri kepunyaan si agen intelijen terus dia garuk-garukkan di pucuk hidungnya selama beberapa saat. Kali ini dia ingin menyatakan kesimpulan. "Jadi intinya, kau tidak ada di apartemen di bawah pukul satu karena insiden itu?"

"Tepat. Kan saya sudah sampaikan tadi, saya pulang telat karena sempat menolong korban kecelakaan." jawabnya enteng saja.

Ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang mengganjal isi otak pemilik IQ lebih dari 150 ini. "Bisa kau sebutkan dimana lokasi presisi kecelakaan itu terjadi?"

Reflek, Jiroubo menepukkan telapaknya ke depan dahi dibarengi raut panik, "Waduh, maaf tuan. Untuk itu saya tidak bisa memberitahu. Alamat jalan dimana kecelakaan itu terjadi saya tidak paham."

Shikamaru masih mendengarkan.

"Selain suasananya sudah malam, gelap begitu, saya orangnya tidak hafal nama-nama jalan. Maaf tuan untuk masalah ini." pria berbadan tambun ini lekas menundukkan kepala.

Hanya anggukan sebanyak dua kali saja yang menjadi balasan dari anggota Natchfalke itu, "Oke, baiklah-baiklah. Tidak masalah jika anda memang tidak tahu lokasi dimana kecelakaan itu terjadi."

'Ck, dasar merepotkan saja.' padahal dalam hatinya berbunyi seperti ini.

Kalimat terakhir keluar dari mulut si saksi sebelum agen bernama sandi Steve itu meninggalkan ruangan. "Saya ingin menekankan kejelasan, tuan detektif. Saya itu adalah orang yang bisa dianggap sebagai sahabat Tayuya. Mustahil saya membunuhnya. Untuk apa coba saya menyakiti orang yang saya sayangi?! Jadi saya mohon, percayalah dengan saya. Saya berkata jujur."

Setelahnya laki-laki bertabiat pemalas ini pamit undur diri kepada Jiroubo sekaligus pria 'gaijin' si manajer bar itu. Ia berjalan ke luar menuju mobil polisi yang terparkir sendirian di tempat parkir.

Sesampainya di dalam, tak langsung dia pijak pedal gas untuk pergi dari situ. Ia wajib menyampaikan laporan interogasinya kepada orang yang memang sebenarnya memiliki tugas untuk itu. Si divisi interview, Simeone.

Hanya butuh tiga sekon sejak tombol hijau 'CALL' dipencet untuk tersambung kepada si penerima.

"Hey, Sasuke. Aku sudah merampungkan pesananmu yang membuatku merasa kerepotan."

" _Hn, bagus. Hasilnya?"_

"Alibi lain dibalik alibi. Jiroubo mengaku jika noda itu memang darah. Namun rupanya itu adalah darah seorang korban kecelakaan yang dia selamatkan."

" _Cih, alasan bodoh."_

"Entahlah, Sasuke. Dan oleh karena hal itu pula yang menyebabkan dirinya tidak ada di rumah saat tetangga kamarnya mencari."

" _Sebentar, kita sebetulnya bisa mencari kebenaran alibi keduanya itu lewat posisi kecelakaan."_

"Ck, justru masalahnya disini. Ia mengaku jika tidak paham dengan alamat nama-nama jalan di kota. Termasuk alamat tempat insiden lalu-lintas itu."

" _Itu akan mempersulit kita. Tapi kita harus tetap mencari tahu. Berkoordinasilah dengan polisi lalu-lintas."_

"Ya ya ya, semakin membuat repot saja jika harus bersinggungan dengan para tukang tilang itu. Emm, apakah menurutmu kita naikkan status Jiroubo?"

(Tidak ada suara dari seberang telepon selama belasan detik.)

" _Ya. Alibinya yang berbelit membuatnya tidak pantas lagi untuk menyandang status saksi."_

"Baik, aku setuju. O ya, kau ada dimana sekarang?"

" _Perbatasan region Konoha dengan Kiri. Menuju desa Miwaki bersama Naruto."_

"Untuk?"

" _Memberitahu ibu korban. Sekaligus yang lebih penting, mengorek informasi."_

"Baguslah. Hati-hati. Kabari aku jika ada hal penting lainnya."

Telepon terputus dan handphone-nya langsung dia taruh di pangkuan paha. Joknya dimundurkan separuh ke belakang. Ia letakkan kedua telapak tangan di belakang kepala sebagai bantal. Netra miliknya menerawang ke langit-langit mobil. Entah memikirkan apa.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **14.04**

 **Desa Miwaki, Kiri**

Miwaki. Nama desa daerah asal korban, Tayuya. Berjarak 13 kilometer ke timur laut dari kota Kiri. Dan sejauh 108 kilometer jika dihitung dari titik nol kota Konoha. Membutuhkan waktu tempuh kurang lebih tiga jam. Otomatis membuat kedua orang agen intelijen yang bekerja untuk pemerintah ini kelelahan sekalipun menumpangi sebuah mobil mewah nyaman.

Naruto tertidur pulas sedari sejam yang lalu. Sang pengemudi, Sasuke, terpaksa harus berusaha sendiri untuk mengatasi kebingungannya dalam mencari destinasi mereka. Jiroubo tidak memberitahukan dimana lokasi persisnya. Jadi terpaksa mau tidak mau pemuda pendiam ini harus mau banyak berbicara, bertanya kepada beberapa orang di pinggir jalan untuk menanyakan dimana rumah orang tua Tayuya. Agak kesulitan memang. Melihat sikapnya yang irit kata lagi kaku. Seharusnya Naruto yang melakukan hal ini namun rupa-rupanya sulit dibangunkan.

Orang ketiga yang ditanyai kebetulan tahu. Sasuke segera tancap gas tanpa buang-buang waktu menuju arah yang ditunjukkan.

Mobil mereka berhenti di tepian jalan sempit. Tepat di depan sebuah rumah kecil minimalis yang nampak cukup berumur dan tidak memiliki halaman sama sekali.

"Hey bodoh, lekas bangun dan jangan membuatku kerepotan lagi." sebuah tamparan cukup keras dihadiahkan oleh si Uchiha ke pipi kanan rekannya yang sedikit berlumuran liur. Dalam sekejap terbangunlah Naruto. Tak lupa langsung marah-marah singkat kepada Sasuke. Namun tak digubris.

Mereka berdua sudah berdiri di muka pintu rumah itu. Sasuke bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu.

 _Tok tok tok!_

Tiga kali ketukan dan hasilnya nihil. Pintu masih tertutup.

 _Tok tok tok tok!_

Kali ini berbeda. Seorang wanita yang nampak sudah cukup tua dengan keriput dan flek hitam menghiasi wajah, rambut mulai banyak beruban, berkacamata bulat tebal dan mengenakan terusan daster berenda langsung membukakan pintu.

"Selamat siang, nyonya. Apa benar anda adalah ibunda dari seorang gadis bernama Tayuya?" kali ini Naruto yang turun tangan. Karena dia tahu jika sahabatnya itu tidak jago dalam hal menyapa.

Bola mata wanita tua itu melirik ke arah si pirang lalu beralih ke lelaki satunya. Disusul anggukan kepala pelan, "I..iya benar. Memangnya ada apa ya anak muda?"

"Kami berdua ada perlu dengan anda, nyonya. Berhubungan dengan putri anda, Tayuya." Naruto menjelaskan dengan sebuah senyuman ramah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Karena dia tahu jika setelah ini kemungkinan besar akan terjadi sebuah keributan.

"Baik-baik. Ayo, silahkan masuk saja nak." ibu korban mempersilahkan keduanya untuk memasuki ruang tempatnya tinggal.

Begitu di dalam, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebuah sofa butut kecil. Duduk bersebelahan.

"Mau minum apa ngomong-ngomong, nak? Teh? Kopi?" tawar wanita itu dengan sopan.

Sasuke menyahut, "Tidak perlu nyonya. Newton, langsung saja." perintahnya kepada sang rekan.

Lelaki bermata biru safir itu mengangguk, "Baiklah. Ehm, dengan nyonyaaa ... "

"Kondo." jawabnya cepat.

"Nyonya Kondo, saya adalah Newton. Dan rekan saya bernama Simeone. Kami berdua dari organisasi detektif intelijen Natchfalke yang merupakan organisasi sayap dari kepolisian di Konoha." agen Newton membeberkan identitasnya dan sang rekan.

Mengetahui bahwa kedua laki-laki yang bertamu di rumahnya adalah detektif yang berkoneksi dengan kepolisian membuat warna kulit muka ibu Tayuya memucat. "Kalian detektif dari kepolisian?! Apa kalian kemari ingin menyelidiki sesuatu mengenai putri semata wayang saya? ? Apakah dia terlibat kejahatan? ?"

Rentetan pertanyaan barusan ditanggapi dengan kepala dingin oleh Naruto. "Bukan, nyonya. Bukan."

Wanita berusia kisaran kepala lima itu duduk di kursi. "Lalu?"

"Putri anda justru menjadi korban ... kejahatan." Naruto mulai menunjukkan gelagat ekspresi aneh. Ingin langsung dia sampaikan tepat sasaran namun hatinya tak tega. Terlebih setelah mengetahui jika korban adalah anak tunggal wanita di hadapannya.

Tak direspon karena lawan bicaranya sedang dirundung kebingungan, kepanikan, dan rasa penasaran tinggi.

Melihat obrolan berputar-putar barusan membuat Sasuke yang benci basa-basi gerah, lalu dia utarakan maksud yang sesungguhnya dari kalimat Naruto. "Tayuya menjadi korban pembunuhan."

Jarum detik jam serasa berhenti. Langit seakan runtuh. Jantung nyaris berhenti berdetak. Itulah kiasan majas yang kira-kira sedang dirasakan oleh ibu sang korban, Nyonya Kondo, sekarang. Tak langsung menangis, tak lekas menjerit, justru terdiam membisu dengan tatapan kosong selama bermenit lamanya. Hingga pada akhirnya bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. Bibirnya bergetar. Warna mukanya berubah merah.

Nyonya Kondo menangis hebat. Naruto terpaksa harus menenangkan wanita tua itu dengan segala daya upaya yang dia bisa. Sasuke, anak ini hanya diam terpaku tanpa suara. Walau sejujurnya empatinya ikut tergugah oleh peristiwa bak drama sinetron di depannya persis. Rasa iba itu semakin besar saja setelah mendengar pengakuan jika si ibu korban sudah lama ditinggal oleh suaminya. Sukses, dia sebatang kara sekarang.

"Hiks hiks hiks ... " sekarang tangisannya sudah mendingan. Tidak meraung seperti tadi. Walau bisa diterka ini tak mungkin berhenti total untuk dua puluh empat jam ke depan.

"Tayuya dibunuh di pinggir jalan dengan sebuah batu yang menghantam tengkoraknya. Lokasinya di Jalan Rokugo nomor enam, Konoha Barat. Waktu kematiannya dini hari tadi." keterangan ini disampaikan oleh Sasuke. "Dan pembunuhnya masih belum diketahui." sambungnya.

Naruto mencoba memberikan pelukan pada bahu orang yang telah melahirkan korban sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan. Ia berusaha menenangkan perasaan ibu itu sedaritadi.

"Kenapa ini terjadi kepadamu, nak? Kenapa?! Apa salahmu nak?! Padahal ... padahal kau baru saja berulangtahun bulan lalu. Hiks hiks." wanita itu agak meracau.

"Tenang ya nyonya. Supaya arwah Tayuya tenang maka kita akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mencari pekaku sebenarnya. Jika pelaku sudah dihukum nantinya maka saya yakin jika jiwa Tayuya bisa tenang di alam sana." Naruto masih menepuk-nepuk bahu nyonya Kondo sambil memberikan dukungan moral ala kadarnya.

"Baiklah Nyonya Kondo, izinkan saya menanyakan sesuatu." agen Simeone mulai masuk kepada tujuan mengapa dia dan rekannya datang kemari. Yaitu mengorek informasi.

Dibalas oleh anggukan sangat pelan karena masih sesenggukan.

Sorot mata Sasuke berubah menjadi sangat serius. "Apakah ada orang yang kira-kira bisa membahayakan nyawa Tayuya? Semisal yang memusuhinya, orang yang membencinya, atau ... "

"Sakon. Pasti Sakon!" Nyonya Kondo tanpa tedeng aling-aling langsung menyambar pertanyaan Sasuke. Dengan intonasi tinggi.

'Melihat responnya yang begitu cepat lagi agresif, sepertinya orang yang bernama Sakon ini memang benar-benar patut dicurigai.' batin putra dari pemimpin instansi kepolisian di Konoha itu.

Naruto pun tak tinggal diam, "Sakon? Memangnya ada apa dengan nama ini, nyonya?" ia mulai lepaskan pelukannya lalu duduk kembali di samping Sasuke.

"Jika Tayuya dibunuh, aku yakin pembunuhnya adalah dia! Pria brengsek ambisius gila itu pasti orang yang telah membuat anakku mati menderita!" setelah adegan menangis heboh, kini datanglah episode marah-marah.

"Ambisius gila? Maksudnya?" tanya Sasuke keheranan.

Naruto ikut menambahi, "Dimohon diperjelas lagi maksudnya ya nyonya."

Dengan nafas yang megap-megap akibat temperamen memuncak, ibunda Tayuya mulai berkisah, "Sakon itu adalah pria yang kadang-kadang mampir ke tempat kerja Tayuya untuk menabung. Menabung apa kalau dia itu cuma seorang pengangguran malas?!"

Muncul sebuah tanda tanya besar dalam pikiran Naruto. Ia miringkan kepalanya, "Menabung apa di bar?"

"Tentu saja menabung uang. Tayuya itu bekerja sebagai teller di sebuah bank terkemuka di Konoha, yaitu Bank Central Konoha. Putriku yang cantik, pintar, dan santun tidak pantas jika bersanding dengan si anak berandalan rambut biru itu." wanita itu masih sibuk membeberkan apa saja yang sebenarnya dia ketahui mengenai hubungan antara korban dengan Sakon.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

'Sepertinya Tayuya sering berbohong kepada orang tuanya.' kata Sasuke di dalam hati.

Naruto seperti sudah tahu apa maksud implisit dari rekannya, dia hanya balas dengan pejaman mata yang kuat.

"Apa lagi yang anda ketahui mengenai laki-laki bernama Sakon ini, nyonya?" selidik sang agen Natchfalke divisi khusus interogasi.

Wanita tua itu menyeka dulu air mata pada kedua kelopaknya sebelum menyahut, "Tidak terlalu banyak. Bajingan ini sangat tergila-gila dengan anak saya sedari tiga tahun lalu. Semenjak Tayuya mulai kerja di bank. Sakon ingin sekali menikahi putri saya semenjak itu. Namun jelas saya tolak karena banyak alasan. Asal-usulnya, tampangnya, sikapnya, dan paling utama adalah hartanya. Dia tidak punya apa-apa alias sampah masyarakat miskin!"

Naruto dan Sasuke tetap sibuk memperhatikan cerita dari orang yang duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Berulangkali Tayuya tolak mentah-mentah namun tetaaapp saja ngeyel." kepala Nyonya Kondo bergetar saking gemasnya. "Dan yang paling parah ya, dua kali dia nekat melamar kemari dan keduanya saya tolak. Yang pertama satu setengah tahun lalu kalau tidak salah ingat. Dan yang kedua tiga bulan lalu. Bahkan saya sempat melemparinya dengan sandal untuk mengusirnya pergi." wanita berkacamata ini tidak melanjutkan lagi ceritanya. Sepertinya sudah berakhir segala yang ingin dia jelaskan kepada kedua detektif muda itu.

"Newton, cari data Sakon pada handphone-mu." lagi-lagi Sasuke memberi perintah.

"Siap." pemuda berwatak ceria ini segera melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh partner-nya. Tak butuh banyak menunggu untuk menghadirkan tiga orang bernama Sakon pada layar kaca.

"Nyonya, kami berdua tidak tahu mana pria bernama Sakon yang anda maksud dari ketiga wajah ini. Silahkan ditunjukkan." Naruto menyodorkan smartphone kepunyaannya ke hadapan ibunda korban. Tak disangka dia mampu mengenali wajah orang yang dimaksud secara spontan begitu sepasang matanya memandangi layar telepon genggam.

"Ini, anak ini. Yang di tengah. Si bajingan itu." ia menunjuk-nunjuk ke permukaan LCD dengan tenaga yang lumayan sehingga membuat Naruto lekas menyingkirkan benda berwarna oranye itu dari hadapannya. Jika diteruskan ada kemungkinan lama-lama bisa sedikit penyok.

"Alamat?" kata tanya yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Sang rekan langsung tahu apa yang dimaksud. Handphone merk Sony miliknya sudah berpindah tangan. Giliran Sasuke yang mencermati identitas orang yang sangat dibenci oleh Nyonya Kondo.

xxxxxxxxxx

Name : Sakon

Birthplace / Date of Birth : Konoha, 20 June 1993

Gender : Male

Occupation : Unemployed

Address : Kosokawa Road No. 44, East Konoha

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hmm, jadi ini." Sasuke bergumam seusai membaca identitas lelaki yang tertera di layar. Ia kembalikan lagi barang yang dipegangnya kepada sang pemilik.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu berdiri dari sofa yang dia duduki. "Baiklah Nyonya Kondo, sepertinya hanya itu saja keperluan kami kemari."

Tuan rumah pun ikut bangkit dari kursinya sembari berucap, "Detektif, bagaimana dengan jenazah putri saya? Bisakah dikembalikan kepada saya?" nada bicaranya terdengar panik.

Ditanggapi oleh Naruto, "Tentu nyonya, tentu. Namun mungkin dua sampai tiga hari dari sekarang. Karena besok jenazah Tayuya baru akan diotopsi oleh pihak forensik."

"Tidak usah. Segera pulangkan Tayuya kepada saya. Saya ibunya! Saya lebih berhak daripada kalian!" emosinya menanjak lagi karena pemberitahuan mengenai proses otopsi yang harus dilalui sebelum pemulangan jenazah.

Sasuke menggeleng seraya menyanggah dingin, "Tidak bisa. Itu sesuai dengan prosedur kepolisian. Jika tidak melalui otopsi, pemecahan kasus akan semakin sulit lagi."

Naruto sedikit menambahi ditambah persuasi, "Nyonya tidak mau kan pelaku pembunuh putri nyonya tidak tertangkap? Oleh karena itu, percayakan saja kepada kami. Ya?"

Nampak menimbang-nimbang sejenak opini dari kedua agen intelijen sebelum akhirnya wanita tua itu setuju dengan mereka. "Baiklah jika itu demi menemukan pembunuhnya. Saya rela, tak apa. Asal hukum seberat-beratnya ya. Kalau perlu hukum mati! Saya berani bertaruh demi Tuhan jika nantinya pasti bocah tunakarya itu yang akan menjadi pelakunya."

Tidak perlu melanjutkan interogasi apalagi diskusi dengan seorang ibu yang baru saja kehilangan anak satu-satunya. Apalagi dengan cara tragis, dibunuh. Karena itu hanya akan menambah runyam masalah. Merepotkan, meminjam kata khas Shikamaru.

Sasuke dan Naruto sepakat untuk undur diri dari rumah orang tua korban. Meninggalkan wanita tua malang itu dalam kesedihan dan kesendirian yang menyakitkan. Bahkan sebelum masuk ke mobil Sasuke sempat berceletuk kurang ajar jika setelah ini cepat atau lambat Nyonya Kondo akan menjadi urusan bagi kepolisian Kiri. Alias maknanya, bunuh diri.

"Hoaaahm, lelah juga ya." kata Naruto sesampainya di deretan jok penumpang bagian belakang.

Sasuke menengok ke belakang dari tempat duduk sopir, "Dobe, nanti setelah perbatasan kau gantian menyetir. Aku mau istirahat."

"Iya-iya, oke." sahut si rambut durian sekenanya.

Kunci mobil dimasukkan ke dalam lubangnya lalu diputar ke kanan. Mesin mobil hybrid keluaran terbaru itu menyala halus sekali nyaris tanpa suara. Kedua tangan Sasuke sudah memegang stir kemudi. Alam pikirannya sedang terecoki oleh sosok orang yang diyakini sangat kuat oleh ibu korban untuk bertanggungjawab atas kematian putrinya.

Sakon.

'Apa benar dia pembunuhnya? Motif asmara ya. Hn, ... menarik.'

 **~ TSUZUKU ~**

* * *

 **Oke, chapter 4 telah hadir. : )**

 **Maaf ya kalau kesannya alur cerita kasus pertama ini lambat. Awalnya tidak ingin seperti ini sih. Namun setelah rampung menggarap chapter kedua, author baru merasa jika alurnya pelan. Tapi terpaksa author teruskan polanya daripada dipercepat pada chapter berikutnya dan takut hasilnya aneh. Begitu. : I**

 **Akhir kata, terimakasih telah bersedia membaca! : D**


	5. Lust & Luck & Lucre 5

**DISCLAIMER :MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : AU, MULTICHAPTER, OC, CANON, ... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Informasi dari Nyonya Kondo ibunda Tayuya sepertinya benar-benar berguna. Mengarahkan seluruh kecurigaan baru kepada seorang pria pengangguran yang hidup di Konoha. Sakon, namanya. Orang yang harus diselidiki oleh para falkon malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~ Lust & Luck & ... Lucre (Part 5) ~**

Terdengar suara burung-burung gereja berkicau riang. Berkecip-kecip saling sahut menyahut merdu. Menandakan datangnya awal hari yang banyak dinantikan oleh orang-orang, hewan diurnal, maupun tumbuhan yang ingin berfotosintesis ria. Namun pemuda ini mungkin tidak termasuk.

Rasanya berat sekali hanya untuk sekedar membuka kelopak matanya lebar-lebar. Keengganan menggelayuti tubuh dan jiwanya. Otot-otot di sekujur tubuhnya merasakan sensasi pegal linu ringan setelah seharian kemarin melaksanakan tugas bersama para rekan dari pagi hingga usai dini hari.

Lelaki berambut ala kaum emo suram ini memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidur double-bed-nya yang sangat nyaman, mewah, terutama empuk. Diputar-putarnya bagian tubuh pinggang ke kiri dan kanan berkali-kali. Hampir saja dia menguap lebar jika saja tidak ada suara nada dering handphone yang menginterupsi.

Alunan nada dering merdu itu harus disudahi.

"Sakura?"

" _Sasuke-kun, kau berangkat hari ini?"_

(Ia lihat sekilas jam dinding besar di kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 07.01)

"Tidak. Aku masih ada urusan bersama kedua orang itu, Shikamaru dan si bodoh."

" _Ohh, begitu. O ya, sebenarnya kegiatan dari sekolah apa yang sedang kalian jalani di luar sana? Sudah tiga kali kau mengikuti hal yang sama namun tidak pernah sekalipun kau memberitahuku. Aku kan kekasihmu."_

"Eeerr itu ... hanya sebuah lomba. Lomba siswa teladan, semacamnya."

" _Begitukah? Serius? ? Waah, hebat kau Sasuke-kun. Aku bangga sekali padamu. Kapan lomba itu selesai?"_

"Entahlah. Bisa besok, lusa, atau lebih. Aku sedang agak terburu, Sakura. Sampai disini dulu."

" _Yaaahh, kau ini. Tapi sudahlah, tak apa. Selamat berlomba ya Sasuke-kun. Ganbatte!"_

Handphone-nya dia jauhkan dari kuping sebelah kanan. Seraya berucap, "Siswa teladan? Cih, bodoh."

Dengan langkah setengah lunglai karena masih lemas, dia hampiri ruang makan yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari kamar tidurnya di lantai dua. Sesampainya di lokasi, ada sesosok manusia yang sedang duduk manis di tepian meja berbentuk lingkaran khusus untuk kegiatan makan. Laki-laki yang tak ingin ditemuinya.

"Sasuke, baru bangun?" tanya orang tadi dengan nada kalem.

Tidak langsung dijawab karena pemuda stoic ini merasa enggan atas kehadiran si penanya. Ia buka kulkas lalu meminum sebotol air es dengan tergesa seperti orang kehausan.

"Aaahh." sebuah luapan rasa nikmat saat dahaganya sirna. Baru dia menyahut, "Ya. Dan kau, kapan kau datang kemari, aniki?"

Orang itu adalah kakak Sasuke yang merupakan satu-satunya saudara kandungnya. Lebih tua enam tahun. Lebih dewasa. Lebih pintar. Dan lebih bertanggungjawab. Oh, tiga kalimat terakhir adalah persepsi favorit ayah mereka. Yang menjadikan alasan utama kenapa anggota Natchfalke paling pendiam ini merasa tidak suka dengan kehadiran sang kakak laki-laki.

"Kemarin. Kemarin senja dan aku langsung masuk kamar untuk tidur pulas hingga subuh. Maka dari itu kau tidak tahu kedatanganku kemarin, Sasuke." ia iris potongan steak sirloin terakhirnya kemudian disantap. "Emmph, ini enak. Kau mau?" dengan mulut penuh dengan serat daging sapi, dia menawari adiknya itu.

"Cih, aku tidak terlalu suka daging." kalimat jujur yang meluncur dari mulut sang adik membuat Itachi sedikit tertawa renyah. Sudah lama mereka berdua tidak berdialog ringan namun hangat seperti ini. Itu karena Uchiha sulung ini selalu sibuk bekerja di ibukota Tokyo seminggu enam hari bahkan tujuh kali jika lembur. Sebagai seorang penulis, yang merangkap model pakaian pria. Pulang hanya dua kali dalam setahun.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah, adikku." Itachi berujar lembut. Oh, selain lebih dewasa-pintar-bertanggungjawab, orang ini lebih punya tatakrama rupanya.

"Ya, kau juga." balasnya ketus. Si rambut ayam ingin bersiap ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan namun dia sempatkan dulu untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang penting kepada si kakak. Sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya semenjak pertama mengetahui kehadiran Itachi.

"Hey, inikan bukan jatah libur pertengahan tahunmu? Dan Natal akhir tahun masih lama. Kenapa kau pulang?" dalam lubuk hatinya, dia sudah punya sebuah firasat. Firasat buruk.

Pria bergaya rambut kuncir kuda panjang itu meletakkan pisau dan garpunya lebih dulu di atas piring, dan dia menoleh, "Aku pulang karena masa kontrak dengan penerbit disana selesai sebelum waktunya. Perusahaan tempatku bekerja kolaps. Kebetulan temanku di Konoha menawariku sebuah kesempatan berkarir disini. Maka, aku pindah. Dan karir modelingku terpaksa kuakhiri."

Dan benar saja apa yang sudah dia rasakan beberapa detik sebelumnya. Intuisinya yang dikenal paling tajam di antara kedua 'falkon' lainnya bukanlah isapan jempol semata. Itachi si anak emas pulang untuk menetap. Sasuke, dia bersiap turun derajat menjadi anak perak.

"Hn, semoga kau betah." hanya ini saja balasannya atas kepulangan sang kakak yang selama ini selalu terpisah ratusan kilometer jauhnya dan hanya berjumpa dua kali setahun. Reaksi yang cukup abnormal.

Si anak sulung mengelap bibirnya menggunakan tisu sembari tersenyum geli. "O ya, jangan harap aku mau meladeni bermain petak umpet lagi sekarang."

Tak mau mendengarkan lebih lanjut, pemilik paras rupawan ini bergegas mandi. Memakai pakaian seragam sekolah asal-asalan, mencomot sebungkus roti sobek dari rak, lalu beranjak keluar rumah menghampiri kuda besi berkapasitas mesin besar merk Honda pemberian ayahnya. Tujuannya kini hanya satu, markas Natchfalke.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **07.21**

 **Markas Natchfalke, Konoha Pusat**

Entah kenapa nyaris tidak ada semangat sama sekali dalam jiwanya hari ini. Mungkinkah Sasuke tertular virus kemalasan sang partner berambut nanas itu? Mungkin saja. Namun kecil.

Penyebab kemalasannya kali ini, yang jarang sekali terjadi, adalah kedatangan kakaknya. Bukan, lebih tepatnya kepulangan Itachi secara permanen. Butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk mengenyahkan perasaan cemburu sekaligus iri terhadap kakak satu-satunya itu. Terakhir kali kedua orang tuanya, terutama sang ayah membanggakan si keriput itu adalah enam tahun lalu sewaktu Itachi belum lulus dari sekolah menengah atas. Sesudahnya, Sasuke merasa merdeka dan bebas. Tak perlu lagi mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan manis untuk si kakak dan pahit untuk dirinya hampir setiap hari.

Dan kini, hari-hari penuh kegelapan itu datang lagi!

"Teme, tumben kau telat. Aku sudah siap. Kita tinggal berangkat." Naruto sudah memakai pakaian formal setelan jas dan bawahan hitam plus dasi seperti biasa saat bertugas. Sedang duduk di sebuah kursi.

Orang yang baru datang tidak menyahut sama sekali. Lekas mengganti pakaian seragam KHS dengan pakaian yang sama persis dengan yang dipakai rambut durian itu.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa hari ini?"

Yang dipanggil menengok, "Hn? Tidak ada apa-apa."

Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu terkikik lirih, "Hihihi, pasti ada sesuatu. Ya kan? Wajahmu murung hari ini. Biasanya datar, tapi tidak murung." ia menjelaskan alasan kenapa bisa mengetahui isi hati sahabatnya itu.

Sudah terpojok, mau tak mau akhirnya mengaku. "Ya. Kakakku, Itachi, pulang kemarin. Dan berniat akan tinggal di Konoha. Bekerja disini."

Sebuah sanggahan dari Naruto, "Lho, bukannya bagus? Itachi-nii pulang dan kau tidak akan kesepian?" ia berdiri dari kursinya.

Sambil memasang dasi, si Uchiha membantah, "Justru itu, bodoh. Dia pulang dan akan menjadi anak emas lagi. Efeknya, aku harus mendengarkan ceramah usang orangtuaku lagi."

Naruto tertawa keras, "Hahaha! Jadi kau cemburu, begitu? Tak kusangka seorang Uchiha Sa-su-ke yang dingin dan misterius di mata awam, ternyata bisa cemburu juga seperti ini."

"Dan yang terparah ... " Sasuke menyelesaikan lilitan pada dasinya. " ... aku harus menyembunyikan identitas ini darinya."

Tawa Naruto mendadak lenyap setelah mendengar pernyataan barusan. "Be..benar. Itu tak terpikir olehku."

"Shikamaru, dia hari ini kemana?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

Langsung disahut, "Dia mengabariku lewat pesan kemarin malam. Dia akan menemani proses otopsi. Tentunya setelah bangun tidur nanti siang."

Sasuke terdiam. Kedua bola matanya melirik ke arah kanan dan sebaliknya berulang-ulang. Seakan sedang mengingat sesuatu hal yang terlupa. "O ya, kita lupa pistol. Ambilkan Desert Eagle kaliber 44 untukku. Untukmu bebas."

Naruto terheran, "Pistol? Untuk apa? Kemarin saja ternyata tak berfaedah seperti itu." sanggahnya berlandaskan fakta.

Gelengan kepala dilakukan oleh Sasuke, "Sudah ambilkan. Untuk jaga-jaga. Perasaanku kurang enak sekarang."

Sang rekan memajukan bibirnya sembari mengeluarkan gerutuan, "Iya-iya. Selalu aku saja yang disuruh-suruh olehmu."

Kedua laki-laki sebaya ini langsung masuk ke dalam mobil organisasi inventaris pemerintah yang terparkir sempurna di dalam garasi. Sasuke menyempatkan untuk men-set sebuah denah ke dalam GPS. Itu tujuan untuk hari ini.

Kosokawa Road No. 44, East Konoha.

Tempat dimana seseorang yang dicurigai terkait kasus pembunuhan Tayuya tinggal. Seorang pria bernama Sakon.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **07.44**

 **Jalan Kosokawa No. 44, Konoha Timur**

Kali ini tidak jauh berbeda keadaannya dengan pada saat mencari lokasi persis kediaman Nyonya Kondo, ibu korban. Harus bertanya dulu kepada warga sekitar. Karena lokasi alamat orang yang dituju pada data kependudukan online pun tidak akurat hingga depan rumah.

Setelah Naruto bertanya sebentar kepada seseorang di lingkungan jalan tersebut, baru ditemukanlah rumah yang dimaksud. Rumah yang ditinggali oleh Sakon.

Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk turun dari kendaraan dan berjalan sejauh puluhan meter masuk menerobos sebuah gang kecil nan sempit. Karena tempat yang ingin dicapai tidak berada persis di sisi jalan beraspal.

"Biar kuketuk." kali ini Naruto ingin berinisiatif sendiri. Jika tidak pun pastinya sembilan puluh persen orang di sebelahnya akan memberikan instruksi.

 _Tok tok tok!_

Mereka berdua menunggu si pemilik untuk keluar membukakan pintu. Namun tak ada.

 _Tok tok tok tok!_

Lelaki pirang itu mengulangi kegiatan yang sama namun dengan repetisi berbeda. Lebih banyak ketukan. Hasilnya sama.

 _DOK DOK DOK!_

Kesabarannya mulai menipis. Sudah hampir dua menit sejak ketukan pertama dimulai namun tetap nihil. Alhasil sebuah gedoran nyaring yang menggantikan.

Sasuke angkat bicara, "Naruto, kita terobos masuk saja."

Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, sang rekan menyetujui. Dikeluarkannya seperangkat alat lock-picking yang dikhususkan untuk membuka pintu yang terkunci tanpa menggunakan kunci aslinya. Namun ternyata ada kendala.

"Kuso! Aku ceroboh sampai tidak melihat lubang kunci ini rapat jika diamati dari dekat." bocah Uzumaki itu mengeluh.

"Kau memang ceroboh." tak memberikan solusi, sang partner justru asyik menjustifikasi.

Agen Newton menggaruk rambut bagian atasnya, sambil berpikir ringan. "Sepertinya pintu ini dikunci menggunakan gembok atau tuas dari dalam. Lubang kunci ini tak berfungsi."

"Wajar, rumah ini nampak reyot." Sasuke tiba-tiba menopangkan telapak kaki kanannya di permukaan pintu. Membuat rekannya kebingungan atas ulahnya.

"Te..me, apa yang sedang ... "

"Kita dobrak." perintahnya pendek nan tegas.

Karena mendobrak properti pintu seseorang dengan paksa dilegalkan oleh prosedur jika tak ada pilihan lain maka, Naruto pun turut melakukan pose sama. Bersiap untuk melakukan anarkisme kecil-kecilan.

Dalam hitungan tiga mundur ...

 _BRAAAKK!_

Pintu kayu itu cukup rapuh sehingga mudah dijebol hanya menggunakan tenaga pas-pasan. Dan suara keras yang barusan ditimbulkan membuat seorang manusia yang sedang terlelap tidur di permukaan lantai kayu tak jauh dari lokasi pintu, mendadak terbangun.

"He..hey! Apa-apaan kalian berdua ini?!" protes keras yang wajar dilancarkan jika pintu rumahnya dirusak oleh dua orang asing secara dadakan selagi dia tertidur nyenyak. Dan juga telah membuatnya terbangun paksa.

Sasuke disusul Naruto segera memamerkan lencana masing-masing supaya tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman lebih.

"Agen Simeone."

"Aku agen Newton. Kami berdua dari Natchfalke. Organisasi detektif intelijen sayap kepolisian yang bekerja untuk pemerintah." Naruto yang menjelaskan identitas keduanya sekaligus.

Pria muda yang usianya nampak tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan kedua detektif, mengucek matanya yang masih memerah. Disusul meludah ke lantai rumahnya. "Cuh! Ehm, kalian detektif hah?! Mau apa kemari? Aku tidak sedang terlibat kasus kriminal apa-apa akhir-akhir ini. Sungguh!"

Sasuke mengomentari pengakuan orang di hadapannya, "Ohh, jadi secara tidak langsung kau mengaku jika kau sering terlibat kasus kriminal, begitu?"

Segera mendapat bantahan dari yang bersangkutan, "Bu..bukan begitu bodoh. Maksudku ano emm begini ... "

Naruto memotong perkataannya, "Mari kita duduk di kursi baru berbicara. Ya? Kami ada perlu denganmu. Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan kasus kriminal yang pernah kau lakukan sebelumnya. Oke?"

Naruto memang memiliki skill persuasi yang jauh melampaui Sasuke. Oleh karena itu banyak ketegangan yang berhasil diredakan oleh pemuda aktif satu ini. Termasuk sekarang.

Mereka bertiga sudah duduk manis dan tenang di kursi kayu yang berada memutari sebuah meja kaca usang di ruangan itu. Sasuke masih terus ditatapi lekat penuh rasa ketidaksukaan oleh si empunya rumah.

"Jadi, namamu Sakon kan?" tanya Naruto.

Dijawab oleh sebuah anggukan, "Ya. Itu aku. Oh, kenapa kalian berdua bisa tahu?!"

"Karena kami sudah mengincarmu sehari sebelumnya." Simeone menjawab dingin sambil berusaha menyamankan tubuhnya untuk duduk di sebuah kursi kayu sesak yang terasa keras.

"Kalian berdua sudah mengincarku sejak kemarin?! Cepat katakan saja, ada apa sebenarnya!" Sakon sepertinya adalah orang bertemperamen tinggi. Intonasi bicaranya selalu tinggi sedari awal dan terkesan membentak.

"Tenang sejenak ya, Sakon-san. Tenang." Naruto mencoba untuk membuat suasana interogasi supaya lebih kondusif sebelum dimulai.

"Kau pasti kenal dengan gadis muda bernama Tayuya?" pertanyaan ini diucapkan oleh Sasuke yang kini berbalas menyorot wajah Sakon penuh selidik.

Segera mendapat respon oleh Sakon, "Tentu. Aku sangat kenal dengannya. Ada hubungan apa antara kalian, aku, dan Tayuya-chan?"

Sasuke, laki-laki bermata kelam ini tidak langsung mengutarakan inti dari masalah. Ia mempertimbangkan sikap pria berambut lurus sebahu itu yang tergolong kaum sumbu pendek. Terlebih saat mengetahui betapa terobsesinya Sakon dengan korban. Takut terjadi keributan yang tidak berguna terlebih dahulu setelah ini.

Naruto memilih diam. Mengijinkan si rekan untuk menjelaskan duduk perkara.

"Tayuya ... tewas dibunuh. Pada dini hari yang lalu."

Ia, bahkan Naruto menunggu reaksi yang akan tercipta. Keduanya sudah bersiap jika harus sampai menggunakan kekerasan untuk menyelesaikan jalannya interogasi. Namun, itu semua hanyalah menjadi rasa paranoid mereka semata.

"Begitu?" Sakon melongo. Tak ada raungan, jeritan, histeria, terutama air mata. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan reaksi ibu korban sesaat setelah diberitahu akan kenyataan ini. Bahkan jika dicermati mendalam, tak ada raut kesedihan sama sekali.

"Kau ... tak sedih, Sakon-san?" Naruto yang justru merasa agak kaget. Dengan reaksi laki-laki bertubuh kurus layaknya pecandu obat-obatan itu.

Ekspresinya biasa saja. Tidak sedih, tidak pula senang. Aneh adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya.

"Aku turut berdukacita. Kasihan dia, Tayuya-chan malang." kata-katanya yang melambangkan perwujudan empati sangat berseberangan dengan gestur, mimik, terutama ekspresinya. Seakan lain di mulut, lain di hati.

Sasuke memandangi Naruto. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Sakon. "Kami mendatangimu karena kami berdua curiga. Kau ada kaitannya dengan kasus."

Sakon menghadiahi tatapan sinis kepada si detektif penanya, "O ya?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

Rupa-rupanya Naruto yang ingin menyampaikan alasannya. "Dari pengakuan ibu korban. Kemarin siang kami baru dari sana. Nyonya Kondo mengatakan jika kau lah pembunuhnya. Ia menambahkan, karena kau sangat cinta buta dengan putrinya. Hingga dua kali gigih melamar dan hasilnya fatal. Ditolak semua. Insiden pelemparan sandal juga tak luput dikisahkan." untuk yang kalimat terakhir sedikit membuat dirinya tersenyum geli.

"Ohh. Jadi kalian langsung menuduhku sebagai pelakunya, begitu?! Hanya melalui tuduhan tanpa bukti dari si nenek sihir itu hah?!" lagi-lagi dia terpancing amarah. Merasa tidak terima dengan tuduhan dari Nyonya Kondo ditambah kecurigaan kedua anggota Natchfalke.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak. Tuduhan tanpa bukti sama saja aib bagi kami. Paham?!" nada bicaranya meninggi di akhir. Sepertinya anak muda ini mulai gerah dengan kekerasan verbal pria itu yang senantiasa menemani percakapan sedaritadi.

Sakon tak menyahut. Ia terdiam walau wajahnya masih menampakkan aura kebencian. Yang sepertinya sudah mendarahdaging dalam jiwanya. Tak heran kenapa ibunda korban sangat tidak menyetujui jika anaknya naik ke pelaminan bersanding dengan orang ini.

"Sakon-san, ngomong-ngomong kau tinggal sendiri di rumah?" Naruto menanyakan sesuatu yang ringan lepas dari topik utama sekedar untuk mendinginkan proses interogasi yang lumayan memanas.

"Hm. Aku anak tunggal. Ibuku tewas overdosis di klub malam. Ayahku pergi dengan wanita lain entah kemana. Ke ujung jurang mungkin." jawabnya ketus. Sorot matanya memancarkan sebuah kepahitan pada masa lalunya.

'Tidak heran sikapnya seperti itu. Dia broken home. Jika aku mengalami hal yang sama persis dengannya, sikapku mungkin sebelas duabelas.' Naruto mengungkapkan kemirisannya dalam batin.

"Lalu, kau sehari-hari bekerja apa?" kembali sebuah pertanyaan basa-basi dilontarkan oleh Newton.

"Rutin mengamen. Kadang memalak." jawabnya singkat padat.

Sasuke merasa jika rekannya itu banyak membuang waktu dengan mengajukan pertanyaan 'intermezzo' dan sudah mulai melangkahi wewenangnya sebagai penginterogasi. Oleh karena itu dia berniat menegur, "Newton, setelah ini pertanyaan menjadi hakku. Untukmu, kau cari barang bukti di dalam rumah ini."

Instruksi tadi tidak dikeluhkannya sama sekali karena Naruto sadar jika dia sedikit kebablasan dalam menjalankan profesionalitasnya. Ia sudah melewati ranahnya sebagai pencari barang bukti. "Oh, maaf. Oke, akan aku cari secepat yang kubisa."

Sasuke menyentak kepalanya ke atas sebagai isyarat agar si rekan bergegas menjalankan tugas sesuai kapasitasnya.

Baru berapa langkah Naruto maju tak jauh dari tempat interogasi, sebuah pintu kamar yang bertempelkan beberapa stiker berbau punk dan sebuah poster kecil legenda reggae Bob Marley langsung menyita atensinya. Ia merasa yakin jika ruangan di balik pintu itu adalah kamar milik Sakon. Ingin dia mulai penyelidikan dari situ.

Tapi begitu kenop pintunya dipegang ...

"BERHENTI!"

Teriakan Sakon yang menggelegar membuat kedua agen Natchfalke terkejut di tempatnya masing-masing. Naruto lekas menengok secepat kilat. Intuisi Sasuke berkata ada sesuatu yang amat mencurigakan di dalam.

Pemuda kurus yang rambutnya menutupi mata kanan itu spontan berdiri, "Brengsek! Apa kalian punya hak untuk mengacak-acak kamar seseorang tanpa ijin?!"

"Kami punya! Sudah tercantum pada pasal 16 ayat e." Sasuke menyahut cukup lantang kali ini. Ia merasa jika pria yang berdiri satu meter darinya ini tak pantas lagi diberikan kesabaran.

"Agen Simeone benar. Ini sudah sesuai prosedur kami dalam bertugas." Naruto mulai menekan kenop pintu kamar itu ke bawah penuh kehati-hatian. Tapi tiba-tiba ...

"Jauhi pintu itu!" Sakon spontan langsung berlari dan menubruk tubuh Naruto dari samping hingga keduanya terjatuh keras membentur permukaan lantai. Menjauhi muka pintu.

Sasuke sama sekali tak panik. Ia justru hanya menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Sambil berujar, "Dia sepertinya ingin jalan kekerasan. Kabulkan."

Naruto menyeringai misterius. Seketika dia angkat tubuh Sakon yang menindih punggungnya, lalu dibanting hingga posisinya berkebalikan. Naruto kunci kedua tangan laki-laki itu hingga benar-benar tak berkutik. Sebagai penutup, sepasang borgol melahap pergelangan tangan si penyerang.

"Fyuuh, sudah lama aku tidak pemanasan seperti ini. Kompetisi nasional masih lama." Naruto menduduki punggung bawah Sakon sambil sedikit usil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala pria kurus itu. Membuat orang yang terborgol itu semakin naik pitam.

"Errrgh, LEPASKAN!"

Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Ia pandangi wajah pemuda yatim-piatu itu dengan ekspresi meremehkan, "Seorang juara tiga karate nasional seperti dia bahkan mampu meringkus lima orang seperti dirimu sekaligus."

Ia memberi isyarat pada sang rekan untuk merampungkan apa yang tadi sempat tertunda. Sebagai gantinya kini dia yang duduk di atas tubuh Sakon.

"Dasar polisi bajingan! Dari dulu aku selalu benci kepada orang-orang arogan hipokrit macam kalian! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskaaann! ! !"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Ia ambil pistolnya dari sarung yang tergantung di pinggang sebelah kanan, dan menodongkan ujungnya tepat di betis kiri milik Sakon.

"Jadi ini alasan kenapa tadi di markas perasaanku tidak enak. Jika kau masih berteriak-teriak, betismu ini akan berkenalan mesra dengan sebutir peluru dari pistolku ini. Dan itu tidak melanggar hukum karena kau sudah dianggap menyerang petugas." ucapnya datar namun justru terdengar mengerikan. Jarang baginya mau berbicara sepanjang ini. Namun kali ini terasa berbeda, terasa mengasyikkan memainkan perasaan seseorang dalam sebuah ancaman.

Naruto yang tadi berniat meneruskan tugasnya, kini sudah berada di dalam. Namun tak terlihat objek apapun sama sekali. Gelap meremang karena ketiadaan cahaya. Ia berusaha mencari-cari saklar lampu yang lazimnya tertempel di dinding tidak jauh dari pintu. Ketemu.

 _-Ceklek-_

Cahaya lampu bohlam lima watt yang tergantung di tengah langit-langit membuat seluruh objek yang berada di dalam ruangan tiga kali tiga meter itu tertangkap jelas oleh retinanya.

Kelopak matanya melebar diikuti degup irama jantungnya sedikit berakselerasi. Atas apa yang barusan disaksikan olehnya langsung.

"Sasuke ... " bahkan dia sampai lupa untuk memanggil rekannya menggunakan nama sandi organisasi. " ... kemari dan lihatlah sendiri."

 **~ TSUZUKU ~**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 hadir! : )**

 **Seperti biasanya, author ucapkan terimakasih bagi para pe-review di chapter kemarin. Baik itu via akun maupun anonim.**

 **Author harap readers masih kerasan membaca fic ini yang alurnya tidak sengaja dibuat pelan sedari awal. Masih setengah jalan lagi untuk selesai. Tetap baca terus ya kalau berkenan.**

 **Akhir kata, terimakasih banyak telah bersedia membaca! : D**


	6. Lust & Luck & Lucre 6

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : AU, MULTICHAPTER, CANON, OC, … DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Interogasi penyelidikan terhadap Sakon disisipi oleh ketegangan tinggi dan aksi kekerasan. Pokok permasalahan ada pada salah satu kamar di rumah pria itu yang berusaha dia jaga dari Naruto yang ingin memasukinya.

Memang, ada apa di dalam sana?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~ Lust & Luck & … Lucre (Part 6) ~**

Suasana di antara ketiga laki-laki itu menjadi sunyi senyap seusai suara Naruto berkumandang dari dalam kamar pribadi Sakon. Sasuke berusaha mengasumsikan sesuatu dalam benaknya setelah memahami makna implisit dari ajakan rekannya tadi untuk masuk dan melihat langsung apa yang rambut durian itu saksikan. Sedangkan Sakon, oh. Wajahnya sudah nampak tidak karu-karuan sekarang. Memutih layaknya mayat, pucat sekali ibarat pengidap anemia aplastik, dan keringatnya banjir mengalir seperti habis mengikuti kompetisi triathlon.

"Kau diam saja di tempat." instruksi dari agen Simeone kepada lelaki yang terbujur di bawah tubuhnya. "Atau aku tak segan menembak kakimu." tutupnya sembari menyentuh-nyentuhkan pucuk pistol ke wilayah betis bagian belakang.

Sakon mengumpat lirih tidak jelas.

Sasuke berdiri, diteruskan berjalan masuk menemui sang partner yang sedang menikmati aktifitas tercengangnya di tengah-tengah ruangan setengah redup. Begitu sampai di dalam, dia tolehkan kepala ke arah yang sama dengan yang Naruto tuju.

Demi Tuhan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu dia percayai eksistensinya. Pemandangan yang terbentang persis hanya beberapa kaki dari posisinya berdiri memaksanya untuk menampilkan ekspresi syok.

Sejumlah foto korban dengan berbagai pose yang berlatarbelakang tempat berbeda tertempel di dinding kamar. Namun masalahnya bukan ini. Masalahnya ada pada perlakuan seseorang yang dapat dipastikan itu adalah Sakon, terhadap benda-benda berbentuk persegi panjang tadi. Ada sebuah foto yang tertancap pisau lipat, ada lagi yang terbakar setengahnya, ada juga yang dicorat-coret menggunakan spidol merah dengan bunyi tulisan 'Fuck to her', terakhir selembar foto yang tergeletak horizontal di lantai tertumpahi oleh cairan racun tikus.

Satu kesimpulan absolut akan disampaikan oleh Naruto.

"Orang ini psikopat."

Ditambahi oleh Sasuke, "Dan obsesif maniak."

Naruto bergegas mengumpulkan sejumlah barang bukti sedikit horror itu ke dalam plastik besar transparan untuk nantinya bisa dijadikan alat pendukung pemecahan kasus. Dan Sasuke tanpa tedeng aling-aling langsung menghampiri Sakon untuk apalagi kalau bukan melemparkan beberapa pertanyaan vital yang sudah berbaris rapi dalam isi otaknya.

Ia berjongkok di depan muka laki-laki berambut abu-abu kebiruan itu, "Kuharap kau punya alasan logis mengenai keberadaan benda-benda itu."

Yang diinterogasi hanya berdecih sepat, kepalanya bergerak-gerak kesana dan sini seperti sedang mencari alasan. "Ya, itu … itu adalah ulahku."

Jawaban yang dirasa jujur oleh si penginterogasi membuatnya ingin melontarkan pertanyaan lain. "Lalu apa maksudnya?"

Tak disangka raut muka Sakon berubah cepat menjadi tenang dari yang semula penuh kepanikan dan tegang. Ia malah berbalik tertawa lirih, "Hehehe, kau mau tahu apa maksudnya bocah detektif?" tanyanya setengah menantang.

"Hn."

"Hehehehe … HAHAHAHAHA! Aku melakukan itu, itu semua karena … karena aku sangat membenci Tayuya-chan!" ia mengaku lantang lagi terang-terangan. Sekarang tak ada yang perlu ditutup-tutupi lagi oleh orang freak ini.

"Kau membenci karena dia selalu menolakmu selama tiga tahun terlebih sikap ibunya itu kan?" Sasuke coba menebak. Dan ternyata tebakannya benar.

"Ya! Kau tak tahu seperti apa sakitnya saat kita sangat mencintai seseorang namun orang itu lambat laun justru membalas sikap cinta kita dengan penolakan yang menyakitkan?! Aku menjadi sangat benci dengan Tayuya-chan beberapa bulan lalu. Terutama saat lamaran keduaku gagal total. Dan apa kau tahu lagi?" kalimat terakhirnya memancing rasa keingintahuan Sasuke.

"Hn?" hanya ini responnya.

"Hahaha! Aku sangat bahagia karena ada orang lain yang mau melampiaskan kebencian dan kepahitanku pada Tayuya-chan. Tanpa perlu menyakitinya, sudah ada yang membunuhnya. Hahahahaha!" pria kurus ini tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang sakit jiwa. Atau malah dia memang punya sakit jiwa.

Namun kali ini ekspektasi milik Simeone meleset drastis. "Tunggu sebentar. Tadi kau mengaku … bukan pembunuh korban?!"

"Bukan aku tolol! Aku memang membencinya. Tapi aku tidak sampai ingin menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa baginya. Bahkan aku masih sedang menyusun rencana pembalasan dendam bagi wanita itu." jawaban yang dikemukakan oleh pria pengangguran ini cukup memutarbalikkan logika Sasuke. Orang mana yang tidak memiliki keyakinan penuh jika Sakon ini adalah si pembunuh korban setelah melihat fakta-fakta yang sudah tersaji rapi? Jika ada pun, bisa dipastikan dia adalah manusia yang hobi berfalasi logika.

Pikiran pemuda Uchiha ini sedang berproses keras. Berulang-ulang tangan kanannya mengusap dagu untuk menemani kegiatannya ini. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Jika kau bukan pelakunya, tolong jawab pertanyaanku ini lagi." ia menjeda dulu kalimatnya untuk memberikan kesiapan bagi yang ditanya.

"Apa? Kan sudah jelas?!"

"Kenapa kau berusaha mati-matian hingga menggunakan kekerasan untuk menghalangi rekanku itu masuk menjelajahi ruanganmu?" sebuah pertanyaan yang masuk di akal meluncur dari mulut si Uchiha.

Sakon bereaksi cepat guna menyahut, "Tentu saja supaya kalian tidak curiga kepadaku, idiot! Sekalipun aku kenyataannya tidak melakukan aksi pembunuhan, namun dengan melihat foto-foto itu siapapun orangnya pasti akan menganggapku seratus persen sebagai pelakunya kan? ?"

Rupa-rupanya itu adalah jawaban yang tidak menyalahi logika. Sasuke mengangguk-angguk seakan membenarkan alasan kepunyaan pria berusia dua puluh tiga tahun barusan.

"Apalagi orang-orang kepolisian gemar sekali menetapkan pelaku suatu kasus dengan asal-asalan. Apa kau tahu kalau aku pernah dijebloskan ke hotel prodeo dengan tuduhan pemalakan? Padahal aku tidak melakukannya. Hanya karena aku sudah punya reputasi buruk dan mereka merasa malu kepada publik jika pelakunya tak kunjung ditangkap. Apalagi korbannya adalah putra dari seorang pejabat di parlemen daerah Konoha yang memiliki nama besar. Sukses, aku jadi kambing hitam!" Sakon menyerocos panjang-lebar mengenai pengalaman pahitnya bersinggungan dengan aparat kepolisian yang telah memberikannya kesempatan untuk mencicipi dinginnya sel jeruji penjara. Sebuah masalah internal mengenai profesionalisme rendah yang dimiliki oleh beberapa opsir yang memang tak bisa dipisahkan sepenuhnya dalam dunia penegakan hukum di Konoha. Bukan malah, dimana saja adalah kata yang tepat. Dan Sasuke tidak menyangkal akan hal itu.

"Tenanglah sedikit. Jangan samakan kami bertiga dengan keroco seperti mereka. Kami mengutamakan asas praduga tak bersalah. Dan profesionalitas Natchfalke tak akan ternoda hanya demi penilaian publik maupun tekanan dari seseorang yang punya pengaruh di kota." tanggapan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke ini setidaknya membuat pria yang masih terborgol itu diam termangu. Sedikit meredam emosinya.

Keduanya tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apa-apa setelahnya. Berkutat dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Sepertinya ini adalah pertanyaan terakhir. Jadi tolong jawab baik-baik."

Mendengar penuturan dari si rambut hitam pantat ayam membuat Sakon merasakan kelegaan. "Sungguh? Cepat tanyakan dan setelah itu lepas benda aneh ini dari pergelangan tanganku."

Dibutuhkan persiapan beberapa detik sebelum agen bernama sandi Simeone itu membuka mulutnya, "Dari perkiraan kami, korban dihabisi tengah malam. Setelah pukul dua belas hingga kisaran pukul tiga. Karena terakhir kali korban terlihat sepulang kerja adalah pukul dua belas dan pertama kali ditemukan sekitar pukul setengah empat. Nah, per … "

Sakon langsung menyambar tanpa diduga, "Jadi kau ingin mengetahui apa aktifitasku dalam kurun waktu tiga jam itu kan?"

"Hn, benar."

Pria berpenampilan urakan itu menggeser kepalanya ke samping kiri, "Aku mabuk bersama kedua temanku di sebuah taman kecil tak jauh dari sini. Kalau tidak salah kami mulai pesta alkohol itu jam setengah dua belas. Kami minum, santai, teler, dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sepulang minum aku langsung tergeletak lemas di ranjang, untuk tidur. Hanya itu." alibinya ini disampaikan dengan cukup tenang tanpa dibumbui sulutan emosi seperti saat dia berbicara sebelum-sebelumnya.

Alis kiri milik si bungsu Uchiha terangkat, "Begitukah? Jika benar, bisa kutanyai kesaksian kedua rekanmu mengenai kebenaran alibimu ini?"

Direspon melalui anggukan kepala mantap, "Tentu, tentu saja. Silahkan tanyai kedua teman dekatku yang bernama Majima dan Takuya. Rumah Majima berwarna oranye hanya beberapa blok ke selatan dari sini. Sedangkan Takuya, alamatnya lumayan jauh. Kau lurus terus ke selatan hingga menemui pertigaan, dan tempat tinggalnya tepat di tengah tusuk sate."

Setelah mendapatkan informasi mengenai alamat kediaman masing-masing saksi yang perlu ditemui, dia berdiri setelah sekian lama jongkok daritadi. "Newton, kau sudah selesai?"

Terdengar suara jawaban dari dalam kamar, "Ya. Aku hanya tinggal memastikan tidak ada barang bukti yang luput dari jangkauanku."

"Keluarlah sebentar." Sasuke memerintah.

Laki-laki yang memiliki tiga pasang kumis pada kedua pipinya itu muncul dari dalam, "Ya? Ada apa?"

Sang rekan menggoyangkan kepalanya sekali ke arah kanan bawah, "Jagai dia. Aku ada urusan interogasi lagi dengan dua orang temannya."

Naruto menurut tanpa banyak protes. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang tadinya sempat diduduki oleh Sakon.

"Woy brengsek, lepaskan dulu borgol ini! Apa kau pikir tidak sakit terus-terusan ada di posisi seperti ini?!" justru yang protes adalah Sakon. Dengan setengah berteriak, dia mengeluhkan perlakuan detektif muda itu.

Si detektif yang baru saja melemparkan sepasang kakinya tiga langkah ke depan, terpaksa harus menoleh ke belakang, "O ya, ini ambil pistolku. Muntahkan saja isinya sekali jika orang ini membahayakan lagi." dilemparkan benda berwarna silver kecoklatan seberat kurang lebih dua pon itu kepada sang partner. Entah kenapa laki-laki tampan ini terobsesi sekali untuk menembak orang yang bernama Sakon itu.

"Oke, aku mengerti." Naruto mengangguk saja sambil sedikit tersenyum meledek.

"Dasar polisi bajingan! Sebagus apapun retorikamu tadi, kau tetaplah polisi yang arogan dan hipokrit!"

Ups, sepertinya teman kita satu ini mengidap trauma mendalam dengan opsir penegak hukum.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha atau yang biasa dipanggil Simeone saat melakoni identitas sebagai agen Natchfalke, berjalan sedikit cepat menuju ke sebuah destinasi yang ditunjukkan oleh pria bernama Sakon.

Sebuah rumah oranye hanya beberapa blok ke selatan. Mudah ditemukan. Bahkan dia mampu melihat rumah itu hanya beberapa puluh meter dari tempat tinggal Sakon.

Namun di depan pintu sedang berdiri seorang pria muda yang mengenakan topi kethu hitam, sweater gombrong warna kuning, celana jeans biru pendek, dan juga terdapat beberapa pasang pierching pada kedua kupingnya.

Sasuke mendekat, "Apakah kau yang bernama Majima?" tanyanya.

Pria itu kontan saja menengok, "Eh? Oh bu..bukan. Majima pemilik rumah ini. Ia sedang pergi sepertinya karena sedaritadi kuketok tidak muncul juga."

Bau alkohol sedikit menguar saat pria itu mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya. Membuat perut Sasuke sedikit mual.

"Begitu. Dan kau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku?"

"Namamu?" memperjelas ambiguitas pertanyaannya.

Lelaki itu menjawab, "Aku Takuya. Teman Majima. Lalu sekarang gantian kutanya, kau sendiri? Kau teman Majima juga dan ada perlu dengannya?" ia balik bertanya.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak. Namun aku ada perlu. Sekarang keperluanku beralih kepadamu."

Pernyataan barusan membuat Takuya berjingkat kaget, "Hah? ? Kau gantian ada perlu denganku? ?"

Lekas diperlihatkan sebuah lencana kecil berwarna hitam metalik bersimbolkan seekor burung falkon, "Namaku Simeone. Seorang agen Natchfalke, organisasi detektif intelijen sayap kepolisian dan bekerja dalam naungan pemerintah."

Laki-laki bersweater kuning itu semakin dipenuhi rasa kebingungan karena tiba-tiba saja ada sesosok agen detektif yang memiliki urusan dengannya. Ia memilih diam di tempat.

Sasuke meneruskan penjelasannya, "Aku ada perlu denganmu karena ini berhubungan dengan Sakon. Sakon, rekanmu, kami curigai sebagai tersangka kasus pembunuhan seorang wanita bernama Tayuya."

Kali ini kembali dia berjingkat syok seperti tadi namun dengan intensitas lebih parah, "Sakon?! Tersangka kasus pembunuhan Tayuya?!"

Anggukan kepala menjadi pengganti jawaban verbal.

"Dan aku butuh keterangan darimu untuk memastikan alibi Sakon." kalimat ini menutup penjelasan mengapa ia memiliki keperluan dengan pria di hadapannya ini.

Takuya kembali membisu. Mimik wajahnya menyiratkan jika sahabat Sakon ini sedang dilanda kecemasan. Namun dia pun mau tak mau harus bersiap untuk diinterogasi oleh seorang detektif muda rupawan itu.

"Pertanyaannya, apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Sakon saat pesta mabuk-mabukan tadi malam hingga usai?" Sasuke melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan vital untuk memastikan kebenaran alibi dari si tersangka.

Tak dinyana Takuya langsung menjawab cepat, "Ohh itu? Dia dan aku juga pemilik rumah ini, Majima, kami bertiga hanya mabuk-mabukan saja di taman dekat dari sini. Diselingi menghisap rokok beberapa batang. Seperti itu. Rutinitas seminggu sekali ."

"Mulai pukul?"

Bola mata kepunyaan Takuya bergerak seirama ke atas lalu bawah, ke kanan dan kiri. Berusaha mengira-ngira. "Emmm … pukul sebelas lebih dua puluh mungkin tuan detektif. Karena aku berangkat dari rumah pukul sebelas."

Lelaki bermodel rambut emo ini kembali mengangguk, "Lalu usai pukul?"

"Bagiku dan Majima kami merampungkan acara ini pukul satu. Namun Sakon lebih cepat pulang dari kami berdua. Tapi aku tak tahu pukul berapa dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan kami." tuturnya. Dan mengakibatkan sebuah kecurigaan baru muncul di benak Sasuke.

"Dia pergi kemana?" tanyanya serius.

Takuya mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Sebelum pergi dalam kondisi sudah cukup mabuk, sempat kudengar Sakon meracau mengenai Tayuya. Ia berkata banyak hal-hal yang kasar tertuju kepada wanita yang sempat digilainya itu."

Sasuke melipat bibirnya ke dalam. Kemudian mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan baru, "Kau mengenal Tayuya?"

"Aku?" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Tentu tahu. Namun tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengannya. Bercakap satu kata dengannya pun ku tak pernah." lanjutnya.

Agen Simeone sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Takuya menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebelum menyahut, "Geez, aku tahu dia karena Sakon sering mengajakku ke Bar Lust & Luck di Konoha Barat itu hanya untuk menemuinya. Kadang hanya kami, kadang bertiga, dan kadang pula Majima dan Sakon saja. Kau tahu, dia itu buta arah."

Sasuke memasukkan sepasang tangannya ke dalam masing-masing saku celana, "Hanya itu? Atau ada lagi?"

Sebuah gelengan kepala menjadi jawabannya, "Tidak. Hanya itu saja tuan detektif. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kusampaikan. Kurasa."

"Oke, terimakasih atas kerjasamanya yang kooperatif." Sasuke menundukkan kepala sekilas lalu lekas beranjak dari situ sebelum pada akhirnya dicegat oleh teman Sakon tadi.

"Tunggu-tunggu tuan. Aku ingin bertanya sebentar saja."

Karena pundak Sasuke ditepuk pelan maka dia pun berbalik untuk menyelinguk, "Hn?"

"Apakah Sakon temanku itu akan menjadi pelakunya nanti?" saat menanyakan ini, roman mukanya panik.

Butuh jeda sekian sekon sebelum sebuah jawaban terdengar oleh telinga Takuya. "Tergantung. Bisa ya, bisa tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

Pemuda dengan penampilan ala berandalan itu menggoyang-goyangkan kedua telapak tangannya kompak di depan dada, "Bukan … bukan berarti saya ingin melindungi orang itu atau berharap dia bukan pembunuhnya. Namun jika nantinya dia ditetapkan sebagai pelakunya, apakah aku juga akan ikut dilibatkan?"

Seringaian meremehkan tercipta di bibir si Uchiha, "Hn. Bisa ya, bisa tidak." ia pun kembali mengulangi kegiatannya yang tadi sempat terhenti. Melalang pergi dari hadapan seorang pria yang sedang terhanyut dalam dilema paranoidnya sendiri.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Di kediaman Sakon, tidak banyak yang terjadi. Pria maniak itu masih terpaku dengan posisinya semula. Tiduran tertelungkup dengan kedua tangan terborgol di belakang pinggang. Kadang meronta untuk meraih kebebasannya.

"Lepaskan aku cepat! Memangnya aku ini berbahaya seperti binatang buas makanya diikat borgol seperti ini?!"

Naruto menengok lalu membalas, "Ya. Buktinya kau tadi sempat menubrukku seperti seekor macan kelaparan."

Smartphone yang tersimpan di saku celana sebelah kanan Naruto bergetar lirih. Si empunya lekas menyadarinya dan meraih benda itu dari dalam. Tertulis 'Shikamaru' pada layar 5,5 inch handphonenya.

"Halo Shik eh maksudku Steve. Ada apa?"

" _Hoaahhm … Newton, apa kau sudah menghampiri kediaman korban?"_

"Belum. Sebenarnya sudah terpikir olehku sih kemarin untuk menyelidiki tempat itu. Namun aku belum punya waktu. Jiroubo dan Sakon telah cukup menyita waktuku."

" _O ya ngomong-ngomong tentang pria bernama Sakon itu, apa saja yang kalian berdua dapatkan?"_

"Beberapa barang bukti berupa foto-foto hasil karya seorang obsesif maniak psikopat. Hanya itu. Untuk alibi tanyakan saja pada si bokong ayam."

" _Bagus. Aku juga sedang berada di dalam ruang otopsi. Didampingi Yuhi Kurenai selaku pemimpin tim forensik. Sebentar lagi akan dimulai proses yang menurutku sangat merepotkan ini."_

"Hey, kau lupa untuk menyebutkan alamat kediaman korban?"

" _Oh, maaf. Catat dalam pikiranmu. Dahlia Apartement, Mikuni Road No. 10, West Konoha. Nomor apartemen adalah 3. Polisi sudah mengamankan lokasi sekaligus membentenginya dengan garis polisi. Tinggal kau eksekusi saja."_

"Dimengerti. Terimakasih banyak telah mau repot-repot, sekali lagi. Repot-repot untuk memberitahuku. Sampai jumpa ya."

Panggilan diakhiri bertepatan dengan kedatangan Sasuke kesitu. Anak ini sontak menanyai rekannya begitu masuk lewat pintu, "Biar kutebak. Dari si pemalas itu kan?"

"Ya." dengan sedikit sumringah putra walikota Konoha itu menyahut. "Ia mengabari jika proses otopsi akan segera dilangsungkan. Juga dia menyuruhku untuk menyelidiki tempat tinggal korban di wilayah kota sebelah barat." ia melanjutkan.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kunci kecil daru dalam sakunya. Guna membuka sepasang besi bundar yang menyegel tangan Sakon. Namun sebelum itu dilaksanakan, dia bertanya sesuatu lebih dulu, "Kau kesana sendirian?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala, "Ya. Itu adalah divisi yang kuemban. Atau … kau mau ikut?"

Kunci itu diputar sekali ke kanan hingga terdengar bunyi 'krek' lirih sekali. Sasuke menoleh, "Entahlah. Aku sedang agak malas. Antarkan aku ke headquarter saja nanti."

Sakon pun terbebas. Ia sanggup berdiri sendiri dan langsung melayangkan amarah begitu tubuhnya tegak vertikal, "Setelah ini apalagi hah?! Kalian langsung mau menangkapku?!"

"Tidak." Sasuke yang menjawab. "Tapi kami sudah menetapkanmu sebagai tersangka." sambungnya.

"Ya, benar ucapan Simeone. Bukti-bukti yang sudah kami miliki cukup untuk menjadikanmu seorang tersangka." Naruto turut memperkuat argumen dari sang partner.

Sakon menyela kasar, "Lalu setelah dari tersangka, aku lantas akan dijadikan pelaku?!"

Tak mau menggubris berlarut-larut, Sasuke hanya membalas sekenanya. "Tergantung perkembangan kasus. Bisa ya, bisa tidak."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **09.22**

 **Apartemen Dahlia, Konoha Barat**

Sebuah mobil hitam mewah merk Toyota melaju sangat lambat di depan pintu masuk sebuah apartemen yang terletak di kawasan Jalan Mikuni. Kendaraan itu berhenti di tepi jalan. Terparkir rapi.

Pengemudi di dalamnya keluar dan berjalan pelan-pelan menuju ke bangunan tiga lantai yang memang sudah menjadi tujuannya untuk hari ini. Namun seorang pria berpakaian sekuriti tiba-tiba saja mendekati laki-laki itu dan sontak menyetopnya, "Selamat pagi tuan. Ada perlu apa kemari?"

Reflek Naruto menjawab, "Saya? Saya ada perlu dengan kamar apartemen nomor tiga. Kamar yang ditinggali oleh wanita bernama Tayuya."

Melihat seorang pemuda berpakaian sangat formal, elegan, berkacamata hitam nan misterius yang mengaku memiliki urusan dengan ruangan apartemen yang sudah tersegel garis polisi membuat sang sekuriti diliputi rasa keingintahuan tinggi. "Ruangan yang ditinggali oleh nona Tayuya? Si korban pembunuhan yang masuk di headline koran lokal hari ini?"

"Tepat." Naruto membenarkan asumsi ringan pria lawan bicaranya itu.

"Jangan-jangan … " pria berkumis tebal ini mendadak memasang ekspresi berbinar-binar layaknya anak laki-laki yang dijanjikan mainan oleh orang tuanya. " … tuan ini adalah seorang DETEKTIF?!"

Oh, seorang penggemar berat cerita misteri pembunuhan terdeteksi.

"Hehe, yaaa begitulah kira-kira. Nama saya Newton, perkenalkan. Saya dari organisasi detektif intelijen bernama Natchfalke bentukan pemerintah. Yang masih berkoneksi kuat dengan Departemen Kepolisian Konoha." ucapnya sedikit tersipu malu.

Tanpa disangka pria yang bertugas pokok untuk menjaga keamanan itu spontan menjabat telapak tangan kanan Naruto dengan erat, "Wah, saya sangat tersanjung bisa melihat seorang detektif berpenampilan keren seperti ini di dunia nyata. Dan nampak masih muda lagi."

Pujian memabukan barusan membuat kulit muka anggota Natchfalke ini berubah memerah. "Hahaha, anda terlalu memuji pak. Saya hanyalah seorang detektif biasa yang masih minim jam terbang dan baru seumur jagung bekerja dalam dunia ini." Naruto coba merendah walaupun sejujurnya dia sangat suka dipuji seperti barusan. Karena kenyataannya selama menjalankan tugas hingga kasus ketiga ini, baru pernah dia melihat sendiri ada seorang yang nampak tergila-gila dengan profesinya ini.

Ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan si sekuriti yang terasa terlampau erat, "Eeet maaf pak, saya harus segera bertugas."

Menyadari kekeliruannya, pria itu segera menunduk, "Oh, saya minta maaf sekali detektif Newton. Silahkan-silahkan, mari saya antar."

Kedua orang ini berjalan beriringan menuju ke lokasi yang merupakan tempat tinggal korban sebelum terbunuh. Tidak jauh rupanya. Karena kamar nomor 3 masih berada dalam jangkauan lantai satu.

Si satpam mengarahkan tangan kirinya lurus ke depan. Ke arah sebuah pintu kamar apartemen berwarna kuning menyala yang turut dihiasi lembaran-lembaran kertas panjang warna kuning juga. Bertuliskan 'POLICE LINE'.

Saat hampir menerobos masuk, langkah Naruto terhenti oleh sebuah interupsi suara yang berasal dari sekuriti itu. "Ano detektif, apakah anda sekiranya memerlukan bantuan dari saya? Jujur … saya sangat berharap anda dapat mengandalkan bantuan saya. Saya sudah merasa sangat senang jika itu terjadi."

Mengecewakan perasaan seseorang bukanlah menjadi tabiat asalnya. Tidak seperti laki-laki dari klan Uchiha itu yang nyaris tak pernah peka pada apapun. Oleh karena itu Naruto terima uluran tangan yang sempat ditawari cuma-cuma.

"Emm, mungkin dengan berjaga di depan pintu supaya tidak ada orang luar tak berkepentingan yang mengganggu? Anda mau pak?" tawaran ini segera direspon sangat positif oleh pria yang memiliki ketertarikan berlebihan terhadap hal-hal berbau detektif itu.

"Instruksi diterima!" tak lupa pose hormat dilakukan dengan khidmat.

"Terutama jaga dari para pemburu berita maupun kuli tinta." Naruto menambahkan seraya tersenyum usil.

Kini waktu bermain-main sudah habis. Di hadapannya terdapat sebuah ruangan yang harus diselidiki secara teliti, cermat, sekaligus hati-hati olehnya. Ia sobek satu per satu garis polisi yang menghalangi muka pintu. Setelah rampung, dimasukkannya kunci ruang apartemen itu yang didapatnya dari seorang petugas di kantor pusat yang kemarin kebagian tugas untuk memasang garis polisi disini. Jadi kali ini dia tidak perlu repot-repot mempraktekkan skill lock-picking-nya.

 _-Ceklek-_

Suasana remang-remang ala senja menyambut. Bau wewangian khas wanita tak lupa menyeruak pekat. Sempat dirasakan bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang tegak mengingat ini adalah ruangan yang pernah ditinggali orang yang kini sudah mati. Sekalipun dia ahli beladiri sekaligus seorang detektif yang seharusnya lumrah bersentuhan dengan dunia mortalitas, namun tak dipungkiri bahwa dia tetaplah anak remaja biasa yang masih mempunyai rasa takut. Terutama mengenai hal supranatural.

'Seandainya Teme menemaniku.' sedikit dia sesali akan keputusannya untuk bekerja sendirian. Namun lekas dibuangnya jauh-jauh pikiran plus perasaan ragu campur takut yang dirasa mulai mengambil alih.

Sepasang bola matanya menangkap keberadaan saklar lampu yang bertengger di dinding sebelah kiri dari posisinya. Ia hampiri lalu tekan tombolnya perlahan. Kamar apartemen nomor 3 menyala terang benderang. Dengan instan mengusir hawa negatif yang tadi sempat mengerubungi.

Atensinya langsung ditarik kuat oleh keberadaan dua buah benda yang berdiri di atas meja pada ruangan itu. Itu adalah sepasang pigura kembar namun memiliki foto yang tidak kembar. Naruto amati baik-baik dari jarak dekat.

Pada pigura sebelah kiri hanya ada foto korban, Tayuya, yang sedang berpose ceria dengan latar belakang air terjun. Ini tidak semenarik foto yang satunya lagi. Pada pigura sebelah kanan, tergambar korban yang sedang mencium mesra pipi seorang pria berkacamata bulat bening yang memiliki warna rambut abu-abu keputihan dan dikuncir pendek pada bagian belakang rambutnya.

Tertulis di dasar foto tersebut, 'Tayuya & Kabuto'.

Sebuah seringaian lebar segera terbentuk di wajah pemuda Uzumaki ini. Ia ambil pigura itu secara hati-hati dengan sepasang tangannya sambil berkata,

"Sepertinya kita punya seorang tersangka yang ketiga disini."

 **~ TSUZUKU ~**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 akhirnya selesai** **.**

 **Author ucapkan terimakasih bagi siapa saja yang telah me-review, fave, follow, dan membaca fic ini. : )  
**


	7. Lust & Luck & Lucre 7

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : AU, MULTICHAPTER, OC, CANON, ... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kumpulan foto-foto korban hasil vandalisme oleh Sakon berhasil ditemukan dan dianggap sebagai barang bukti yang sangat kuat. Namun orang itu tidak mengaku sebagai pembunuhnya. Justru, Detektif Newton kini menemukan seorang lagi yang ditengarai sebagai tersangka. Namanya Kabuto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~ Lust & Luck & ... Lucre (Part 7) ~**

"Kabuto ya?" gumamnya lirih setelah membaca tulisan italic warna merah muda yang tercetak di sebelah bawah foto. Dibaliknya pigura itu sekilas lalu dia balik lagi ke posisi semula.

"Hmmm. Sepertinya korban sudah punya kekasih. Dan pria berkacamata bulat ala profesor ini adalah kekasihnya." ia menarik sebuah asumsi dari isi foto yang barusan diamatinya. Benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu ditaruhnya lagi ke tempat semula.

Observasi ruangan tidak hanya berpatok pada satu objek mencurigakan saja. Naruto melanjutkan eksplorasinya di ruangan apartemen seluas kurang lebih enam kali empat meter persegi itu yang sebetulnya lebih cocok disebut kamar kost karena tidak memiliki ruang tamu maupun tempat masak. Fasilitas tambahan hanyalah toilet.

Diobrak-abriknya tanpa ragu seluruh barang-barang yang terlihat oleh panca inderanya. Untuk kali ini dia lebih leluasa karena si empunya ruangan tak mungkin bisa protes sekalipun kondisi tempatnya hidup dan tidur itu nantinya akan mirip kapal pecah.

Selepas sepuluh menit, tak ada barang yang nampak mencurigakan dia temukan. Jika masuk kategori aneh, baru ada. Dua buah kondom rasa stroberi dari bawah kasur dan sebuah dildo warna hitam yang ditemukan tergeletak di dekat rak sepatu.

"Harus kulanjutkan atau ... " sambil bermonolog, lelaki berambut pirang ini menimbang-nimbang. Antara ya atau berhenti sampai disini. Namun dia pilih opsi kesatu mengingat kegiatannya ini baru berlangsung sebentar kurang dari lima belas menit dan belum ada hasil temuan yang signifikan. Kecuali foto dalam pigura tadi.

Dibukanya laci sebelah kanan meja rias milik korban. Tidak ada apa-apa kecuali benda-benda kosmetik. Giliran yang sebelah kiri. Sepasang alisnya berjingkat naik. Sebuah handphone layar sentuh merk Asus warna hitam tiba-tiba saja muncul ke permukaan.

"Bukannya handphone korban dibawa di tasnya waktu kemarin?" ia ambil benda yang memiliki fungsi utama untuk berkomunikasi itu, lalu langsung dinyalakan. Ditunggu sebentar untuk melewati proses booting.

'Mungkin saja di dalam sini terdapat bukti atau petunjuk.' harapnya dalam hati. Namun setelah dijelajahi terutama bagian perpesanan, tidak ada apapun alias kosong. Pada bagian daftar panggilan pun sama. Nihil. Nah, lain halnya dengan bagian galeri. Terutama galeri video.

Saraf-saraf neuron dalam otaknya mulai bergeliat. Intensitas dopamin pun turut meningkat. Aliran darahnya berdesir kencang mengaliri setiap sudut organ-organ tubuhnya. Khususnya alat kelamin.

"Oh shit! Ini rekaman antara korban dengan seseorang?!" hebohnya seketika. Video berjudul huruf bercampur angka random dengan durasi nyaris lima belas menit itu dia mainkan. Memperlihatkan adegan demi adegan persetubuhan manusia yang bersetting di tempat dimana dia berdiri sekarang. Desahan, lenguhan, erangan yang diciptakan oleh korban pada rekaman video tersebut sukses membuat pemuda kelas XII sekolah menengah atas ini lupa pada tugasnya disitu. Dia saksikan terus hingga tontonan orang dewasa itu berhenti sendiri setelah habis durasinya.

"Hehehe. Aku tak menyangka akan mendapat hiburan di kala sedang fokus bekerja." ia merasa bersyukur mengenai hal barusan. Bahkan rasa takut lagi canggungnya di awal sebelum memasuki ruangan sirna sudah entah kemana. Namun ada satu hal yang nampak cukup mengganggu pikirannya detik ini.

Naruto kembali memainkan ulang video porno tadi namun kali ini tanpa suara. Ia naikkan kecerahan pada layar. Rewind, stop. Forward, stop. Terus dan terus berpola seperti itu. Hingga tercipta satu konklusi.

Lekas ditengokkannya kepala ke arah belakang. Foto pada pigura itu menjadi sorotannya. Ia dekati dan kembali amati secara teliti wajah pria yang memakai kacamata itu.

"Oh, benar saja aku merasa familiar." ia tepuk dahinya keras-keras seakan menyadari penuh akan kebodohannya. "Pria lawan main Tayuya adalah dia. Kabuto ini. Hanya karena tanpa kacamata pada video makanya aku kurang bisa mengenali." entah berbicara kepada siapa, lelaki berusia tujuh belas tahun ini langsung mencari identitas mengenai pria yang berfoto bersama dengan korban. Dan langsung ketemu dalam beberapa sekon saja karena dari dua opsi orang bernama Kabuto, hanya satu yang mengenakan kacamata bulat. Dan itu pasti dia.

xxxxxxxxxx

Name : Kabuto Yakushi

Birthplace / Date of Birth : Konoha, 29 February 1995

Gender : Male

Occupation : University Student

Address : Hisobe Road No. 7, North Konoha

xxxxxxxxxx

Aplikasi pelacak identitas yang khusus dimiliki oleh agen intelijen seperti dirinya langsung dimatikan. Segera dia hubungi sang rekan, agen Simeone, yang kemungkinan besar kini masih berada di kantor pusat kepolisian kota ini.

"Halo Teme, kau masih di HQ?"

" _Hn. Ada apa?"_

"Kutemukan sebuah petunjuk. Foto antara korban dan seorang pria. Kuduga dia adalah kekasih Tayuya."

" _Baguslah. Semakin luas kasus ini bercabang, akan semakin sulit. Semakin sulit kasus ini, semakin apik reputasi kita jika berhasil memecahkannya."_

"Oy, kau ada waktu setelah ini? Kita langsung saja bergegas menuju ke alamat orang yang kucurigai ini. Bagaimana?"

" _Cih, tidak. Aku sedang tidak mood. Besok."_

"Kau ini?! Rasa-rasanya seperti sedang menelepon Shikamaru saja. Tumben kau jadi pemalas."

" _Itachi. Gara-gara dia nafsuku untuk bekerja lenyap."_

"Hahaha! Jadi karena itu? Mengenaskan kau Teme. Aku kasihan padamu."

" _Besok langsung saja kemari. Pagi. Aku malam ini menginap di markas."_

"Oke-oke, aku paham. Baiklah, besok pagi kita langsung ke lokasi. Sampai jumpa!"

Sambungan telepon dimatikan. Naruto sempat menyunggingkan senyuman kecut setelah bercakap sejenak dengan sahabat sedari kecilnya itu. Namun senyuman itu perlahan kandas ketika bola mata aquamarine-nya menatap foto mesra antara korban dengan seorang laki-laki bernama Kabuto Yakushi. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Kriiiiing!_

Seorang laki-laki remaja masih nampak tertidur pulas di atas singgasananya. Liur beningnya mengalir membentuk jalur basah melewati pipi hingga daerah leher.

 _Kriiiiing!_

Jam weker menyalak untuk yang kali kedua setelah berselang seperempat menit. Mencoba membangunkan si raja tidur yang belum juga nampak ingin melepaskan bunga tidurnya yang indah. Atau bahkan buruk. Atau malah tiada sama sekali.

 _Kriiiiing!_

Seperti tak bosan-bosan, benda bulat seukuran buah apel itu terus saja berbunyi. Berusaha mati-matian membangunkan si rambut nanas yang kini justru asyik merubah gaya tidur menjadi menyamping.

Namun tak ada bunyi dering nyaring keempat karena seorang wanita paruh baya berambut cokelat kehitaman mematikan benda tadi. Dan menggantikan tugasnya pula.

"Bangun pemalas! BANGUN!"

Sontak sepasang mata milik sang putra terbuka perlahan. Masih lengket oleh kotoran mata berwarna kuning kecoklatan. Tubuhnya langsung ditarik untuk duduk oleh si nyonya Nara. Sekalipun rasanya dia ingin ambruk lagi ke atas kasur empuk.

"Bukannya kau harus berangkat sekolah hari ini?!" sang ibu mengomel.

Dijawab hanya dengan anggukan kepala patah-patah. Ditambah gumaman tidak jelas.

"Sekarang langsung ke meja makan dan setelah itu berangkat!" hardiknya keras sembari mengacung ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka.

Dengan langkah sangat gontai, super lunglai, putra semata wayang keluarga ini menapak keluar dari sarangnya. Menuju ke sebuah meja makan persegi panjang yang di atasnya sudah tersaji berbagai makanan dipadu minuman tentunya. Sang ayah, Shikaku Nara, hadir pula disitu. Sambil membaca warta surat kabar.

"Baru bangun kau?" sapa sang ayah begitu si anak duduk di sebuah kursi makan yang tersedia.

"Ya." sahutnya malas.

Manik hitamnya menggelinding pelan mengabsen satu per satu hidangan yang tersaji. Rupa-rupa jenisnya. Namun entah kenapa melihat berbagai jenis makanan produk hewani di hadapannya sontak membuat tukak lambungnya mual. Otot abdomennya maju-mundur sedikit berkontraksi.

"Huek." hampir saja dia muntah. Namun karena dalam kondisi perut kosong sehabis bangun, tak ada residu saluran pencernaan yang keluar.

Si ayah menutup sejenak koran yang dia baca, kemudian bertanya, "Kau kenapa?"

Shika junior menggeleng panik, "Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin karena tidak biasa di tempat forensik."

Bibir kanan ayahnya tertarik naik, "Heh, makanya jangan sok kuat kalau memang tidak kuat. Kau itu kena trauma."

"Mungkin kau masuk angin, Shikamaru. Makanya jangan pulang terlalu larut." Yoshino, ibunya ikut memperburuk suasana. Berkomentar sambil lewat.

Proses otopsi tubuh korban yang dipimpin oleh dokter patologi forensik Kurenai Yuhi kemarin kebetulan menarik minatnya yang memang jarang tertarik oleh sesuatu hal. Kegiatan eksklusif yang melibatkan lima personil termasuk dirinya itu, tidak mampu dia selesaikan hingga waktunya usai. Baru dua puluh menit dan seketika hampir muntah setelah cukup lama mencium aroma busuk nan anyir khas mayat dipadu dengan visualisasi adegan demi adegan ala movie genre thriller. Usus terburai, darah tercecer, jantung terekspos, kulit disobek, dan masih banyak lagi deskripsi menjijikkan lainnya.

Sukses, sajian makan pagi seperti usus ayam kering, hati ayam, dan kepalanya sekalian membuat rekan Naruto dan Sasuke ini nyaris muntah untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ini, baca koran dulu saja. Jangan duduk di depan makanan ini jika kau tidak ingin muntah lagi."

Saran dari Shika senior langsung disanggupinya dengan penuh semangat. Sekalipun dia jarang bersemangat. Ia melenggang pergi menuju ke teras depan rumah sembari membawa secangkir kopi hitam panas dan handphone-nya.

Setelah dirasa sudah berada dalam posisi enak dan nyaman di kursi teras, dia mulai membaca surat kabar harian Konoha Post yang memang sudah menjadi langganan ayahnya sejak dia kecil.

 _-Ancaman Boikot Seluruh Produk Jepang Oleh China-_

'Tidak ada kah judul headline yang lebih menarik lagi? Penyebabnya karena China mungkin masih dendam dengan tragedi Nanking.' dalam batin dia berkomentar.

 _-Walikota Konoha Menyetujui Pembangunan Pembangkit Listrik Tenaga Nuklir-_

'Eh? Ayah Naruto kah? Kutebak anak itu tidak tahu-menahu dengan urusan ayahnya.'

 _-Kecelakaan Chevrolet Captiva Dengan Sepeda Motor Akibat Lampu Motor Mati, Satu Tewas-_

'Tidak penting. Malas membaca isinya nanti.'

 _-Skandal Perselingkuhan Aktor Madara Uchiha Mulai Terbongkar-_

"Ini baru cukup menarik." hampir saja dia baca isi berita di bawah judul tadi namun aktifitas itu segera terhenti. Akibat interupsi telepon genggamnya yang bergetar keras tanpa suara.

Dilihat ... Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ada apa?"

" _Hey Shika, maaf aku tidak memberitahumu kemarin."_

"Hah? Mengenai?"

" _Aku menemukan tersangka baru. Yang ketiga. Namanya Kabuto Yakushi. Kutemukan lewat foto korban setelah aku mengunjungi apartemennya kemarin pagi."_

"Hoaaahhm ... apa kaitan orang bernama Kabuto ini dengan korban?"

" _Entahlah, aku juga kurang paham. Namun kutebak semacam sahabat dekat hingga kekasih. Karena mereka berdua berfoto dengan mesra. Oh, dan satu hal lagi."_

" ... "

" _Kutemukan juga rekaman video seks antara korban dengan pria bernama Kabuto ini. Dalam sebuah handphone yang tersimpan di dalam laci meja rias milik Tayuya."_

"Kerja bagus Naruto. Dua alat bukti itu bisa menunjang kita untuk menjadikannya tersangka. Dan oh, aku lupa memberitahu. Hari ini diperkirakan hasil otopsi korban akan keluar."

" _Kukira besok? Baiklah kalau begitu. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Oke, aku duluan menuju markas. Aku dan Sasuke niatnya akan menginterogasi orang bernama Kabuto ini sekaligus menyelidiki tempat tinggalnya."_

"Ya, hati-hati."

Setelah panggilan usai, Shikamaru lekas-lekas mengambil cangkir mungil berisi kopi hitam pahit favoritnya di kala fajar. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang berpendar hangat nan legit merasuk ke dalam saraf-saraf sensorik penciumannya. Menggoda indera pengecapnya untuk segera menyicip lelehan cairan pahit kehitaman itu. Begitu dia minum, sepasang bola matanya spontan terbelalak. Ia tiba-tiba ingat akan sesuatu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **11.42**

 **Jalan Hisobe No. 7, Konoha Utara**

Bersiap memulai tugas sejak pukul tujuh pagi. Dan baru saja sampai di lokasi pukul setengah dua belas lebih seperempat.

Salahkanlah Sasuke Uchiha untuk semua ini. Empat setengah jam lebih terbuang percuma akibat meladeni keperfeksionisannya yang nyaris mendekati batas paling atas. Mobil Prius hitam milik Natchfalke mendadak rusak. Naruto menuju markas menggunakan sepeda. Sasuke menginap dan tidak membawa motor laki-laki kepunyaannya. Berangkat bersepeda? Big no. Agen intelijen rahasia macam apa yang bergerak terang-terangan naik kendaraan kayuh roda dua itu? Naruto menyodorkan opsi untuk minta diantar mobil standar kepolisian. Ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang rekan.

Alhasil mereka harus mendorong kendaraan roda empat itu menuju bengkel terdekat. Tentunya dengan penampilan normal ala anak sekolahan yang membolos. Diperbaiki selama tiga jam lebih dan diketahui itu karena masalah pada sistem kelistrikan. Mobil mereka tergolong gagal produksi karena sudah mengalami kerusakan di bawah kurun waktu empat tahun, itu kata mekaniknya. Beruntung biaya perbaikan ditanggung sepenuhnya oleh pihak pemerintah kota.

Dan disinilah kini mereka berdua sudah berada. Di hadapan pintu depan rumah milik kediaman keluarga Yakushi.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Teme. Seandainya kita diantar oleh mobil polisi kemari, tentunya waktu empat jam lebih tadi tidak terbuang percuma." Naruto sibuk mengomel layaknya wanita yang sedang mengalami pramenstrual syndrome. "Prius kita kan bisa diperbaiki belakangan saat senggang? Capek-capek aku bangun pagi hanya untuk meladeni keinginanmu kemarin untuk memulai penyelidikan pagi ini, tapi kaunya yang ingkar." omelannya masih berlanjut rupanya.

Yang menjadi objek amarah memilih tak menggubris sama sekali. Mungkin dia sadar karena dia salah. Atau mungkin justru dia tidak mau merasa bersalah namun memilih diam karena ini sudah menjadi sikap kesehariannya.

 _Ting Tong!_

Bel rumah dipencet sekali. Kedua laki-laki itu mulai menunggu sambutan tuan rumah.

 _Ting Tong!_

Terdengar suara 'sebentar' dari dalam sana. Mereka pun bersiap.

 _-Ceklek-_

Orang yang diharapkan pun muncul. Namun rupa-rupanya bukanlah pria yang ada di foto bersama korban. Itu adalah seorang wanita tua yang berpenampilan modis. Penampilannya turut berkontribusi dalam mengurangi ekspektasi usianya di mata awam. Rambutnya panjang bergelombang dicat merah tua, lipstik merah tebal, atasan kaos ketat dan bawahannya rok tepat selutut.

"Oh, kalian ada perlu apa ya?" sebuah pertanyaan pembuka ditujukan kepada duo Natchfalke.

"Kami ada perlu dengan saudara Kabuto Yakushi." jawab Sasuke enteng.

Naruto turut memperjelas pernyataan Sasuke, "Maaf nyonya, intinya kami berdua mencurigai jika Kabuto ada potensi terlibat dengan kasus pembunuhan dua hari lalu. Korbannya bernama Tayuya."

Penjelasan dari bocah Uzumaki barusan sukses membuat wanita di hadapannya berjingkat kaget hingga mundur satu langkah ke belakang. "A..ap..aaa?! Kalian jangan bercanda dengan saya ya. Siapa kalian sebenarnya yang tiba-tiba datang lalu berbicara aneh semacam ini?!"

Untuk menjernihkan suasana, keduanya kompak mengeluarkan lencana masing-masing. Perkenalan identitas diwakili oleh agen Newton. "Kami berdua dari Natchfalke. Organisasi detektif intelijen bentukan pemerintah yang masih memiliki hubungan erat dengan pihak polisi."

Tak ada tanggapan lebih lanjut. Wanita berambut merah tua itu kini malah nampak menutupi mulutnya yang ternganga lebar dengan telapak tangan sebelah kanan.

Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding samping pintu menggunakan sikunya, "Nyonya, bisa kita bicara di dalam?"

Tanpa diduga si tuan rumah langsung mengijinkan dengan gampangnya kedua rekan satu atap organisasi itu untuk menjejakkan kaki mereka ke dalam. Tak ada suguhan, tak ada sambutan basa-basi, dan tak ada pula keramahan dari tuan rumah. Ketiganya duduk berhadapan. Naruto dan Sasuke berada dalam satu kursi.

"Jadi nama anda adalah Nyonya Teruzane Yakushi?" Naruto sedang memastikan saja jika nama yang tadi didengar lirih olehnya tidak salah.

"Ya." wanita modis itu mengangguk pasrah.

"Bisa anda jelaskan mengenai identitas Kabuto?" kali ini yang bertanya gantian agen Simeone.

Kedua bola matanya bergeser kesana-sini tanpa ritme yang jelas. Beberapa kali dia melipat bibir ke dalam. Sepasang telapak tangannya saling bergumul satu sama lain seperti layaknya perilaku orang gugup pada umumnya.

"Kabuto ... dia putra bungsu saya. Putra sulung saya bekerja di Suna. Sedangkan suami saya juga bekerja ... "

Lekas dipotong oleh Sasuke, "Bisa tolong spesifik hanya pada Kabuto Yakushi?"

Permintaan lelaki berparas tampan itu langsung diwujudkan. "Baiklah-baiklah saya paham. Ehem, Kabuto adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan akuntansi di Universitas Konoha. Semester enam sekarang. Kabuto adalah anak yang baik, sangat baik malah. Dia tidak pernah merepotkan orang tuanya, rajin membantu pekerjaan rumah saya, penuh tanggungjawab, dan banyak lagi. Maka dari itu saya sangat terkejut, sangat syok saat anda berdua mengatakan jika Kabuto-kun dicurigai memiliki keterlibatan dengan pembunuhan seorang wanita di tepi jalan itu. Yang saya sempat saksikan sekilas di berita malam kemarin."

"Nyonya, kami tentunya tidak akan sembarangan dalam mencurigai seseorang. Kami mencurigai putra nyonya karena ada keberadaan sosok Kabuto pada sebuah foto dalam pigura di apartemen korban. Dia berfoto mesra berdua dengan korban. Ditambah, err satu lagi ... " untuk yang satu ini Naruto merasa ragu untuk menyampaikan. Ia masih menganggap jika membicarakan mengenai video porno dengan sosok yang jauh lebih tua adalah melanggar etika. Atau mungkin persepsinya ini terbentuk begitu saja setelah pernah menguping kedua orangtuanya mengobrol masalah seks bertahun-tahun silam.

Namun lain dengan si partner. Sasuke tak peduli dengan apapun itu demi profesionalisme. "Ditambah adanya rekaman hubungan seksual antara putra anda dengan korban di handphone milik korban."

"Ya Tuhan Kabutooo ... " tak kuasa menahan rasa terkejut seperti tadi, lagi-lagi Nyonya Teruzane menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka. Kali ini dengan dua telapak tangan sekaligus.

"Mungkin pikir anda Kabuto adalah anak emas. Namun tidak selamanya seseorang bisa menunjukkan sisi keemasannya." entah sejak kapan si bungsu Uchiha ini hobi menelurkan kalimat mutiara filosofis sarat makna mendalam. Mungkin semenjak kakaknya pulang. Apalagi tadi disinggung mengenai kata 'anak emas'.

"Nyonya, bisakah kami bertemu dengan Kabuto?" tanya Sasuke tepat sasaran kali ini. Tak mau membuang waktu lagi.

Wanita paruh baya itu sontak menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang ada di ruangan ini, "Maaf, dia belum pulang. Tiga jam dari sekarang mungkin baru dia akan kembali. Bahkan seringnya sampai senja." kembali ia menengok ke arah wajah lawan bicaranya, "Anak keduaku itu senang sekali bermain darts sepulang kuliah. Bahkan pernah menyabet juara dua perlombaan tingkat lokal."

Sasuke mengempos panjang. Sedikit kecewa sepertinya. Namun rencana B yang sudah disusun sebelum bertugas segera mengambil alih pikiran. "Baiklah nyonya, saya akan menginterogasi putra anda nanti. Setelah saya tanyai anda lebih dahulu dengan beberapa pertanyaan."

Sedikit tersentak kaget, "Eh? Saya? Ditanyai untuk apa? Saya bahkan baru tahu kalau Kabuto-kun sedekat itu dengan gadis bernama Tayuya hingga nekat berbuat yang tidak-tidak."

Langsung disahut cepat, "Untuk memastikan sesuatu. Sebentar, apakah anda tahu dimana keberadaan putra anda pada malam tiga hari yang lalu?"

"Selasa malam?"

"Bukan. Senin malam."

Raut berpikir segera tercipta di wajah ibu dari Kabuto. Ia mencoba memutar balik ingatannya menuju waktu yang dipinta oleh sang detektif. Diingat-ingatnya terus.

"Ohh, saya ingat. Kabuto sedang belajar hingga larut pada hari Senin malam. Kalau tidak salah dia berkata ingin belajar untuk ujian salah satu mata kuliahnya keesokan pagi. Seingat saya dari pukul setengah sebelas sampai larut malam." pengakuan yang bermuara dari Nyonya Yakushi ini membuat Sasuke tertarik.

"Larut malam jam?" ia pancing supaya keterangannya makin gamblang.

"Entahlah." wanita itu menggeleng sekali. "Karena saya keburu tidur dulu jam setengah satu. Pukul dua belas malam saya sempat hampiri pintu kamarnya untuk sekedar menawarinya cemilan dan minuman hangat. Saya coba masuk dan pintunya dikunci dari dalam. Mungkin dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu, pikir saya." keterangannya berlanjut.

"Anda tidak jadi masuk ke dalam?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Naruto memperhatikan jalannya tanya-jawab dengan penuh ketertarikan.

"Tidak. Saya takut mengganggu konsentrasi belajar Kabuto-kun. Karena saya dengar sendiri dia penuh semangat membuka halaman demi halaman, menghafalkan semacam rumus pelajaran, dan bolak-balik mengeluh kesusahan." selesai sudah keterangan panjang yang disampaikan oleh Nyonya Teruzane. Keterangan mengenai kesaksiannya pada waktu-waktu perkiraan sebelum korban dihabisi oleh si pelaku.

Kembali Sasuke menghela nafas panjang seperti yang tadi. Ia mencoba menganalisa sekilas mengenai segala penuturan dari saksi. Yaitu ibunda tersangka. Namun hasil analisanya terasa sangat dangkal. Dikarenakan belum adanya keterangan alibi dari si tersangka. Sebagus apapun keterangan dari saksi, tanpa adanya keterangan alibi tersangka, ibarat rumah tanpa pondasi. Sia-sia.

Tiba-tiba saja handphone dalam saku celananya berdering sekaligus bergetar. Ia merasa enggan untuk mengangkat panggilan yang masuk. Namun kemungkinan sangat besar ini berhubungan dengan kasus. Dan benar saja. Shikamaru memanggil.

"Ada apa?"

" _Sasuke, hari ini aku sedang merasa bersemangat. Tumben kan?"_

"Apa maksudnya ini? Jika main-main, langsung kututup. Atau sebaiknya kau hubungi saja si durian bodoh itu yang sedang menganggur."

" _Tunggu-tunggu sebentar. Maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Namun untuk masalah bersemangat, itu benar. Ini berhubungan dengan hasil otopsi."_

"Naruto tadi bilang kalau hari ini hasilnya keluar. Bagaimana hasil itu?"

" _Hoaaahhm ... yah, benar-benar menarik. Dengarkan baik-baik penjelasanku setelah ini."_

"Hn."

" _Pertama, ditemukan luka sangat kecil di tengkuk korban. Panjang diameter kisaran tiga milimeter dengan kedalaman nyaris dua centimeter."_

"Itu yang pertama. Kedua?"

" _Penyebab primer kematian korban."_

"Bukankah sudah jelas oleh hantaman batu sebesar bola takraw pada pelipisnya?"

" _Salah besar. Itu penyebab sekunder. Asumsi kita semua dipatahkan oleh fakta ilmiah. Kau tahu? Rupanya pe ... "_

(Segera diaktifkan mode loudspeaker agar Naruto bisa ikut mendengarkan)

" _... NYEBAB UTAMANYA ADALAH KARENA RACUN. RACUN, BENAR. MENARIK SEKALI BUKAN?"_

 **~ TSUZUKU ~**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 sudah di-update. : )**

 **Seperti biasa. Author ucapkan terimakasih pada pe-review baik akun/anonim, fave, dan follow.**

 **O ya, apakah ending chapter kali ini sedikit mengejutkan kalian? Semoga saja, hehehe.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. 8 )**


	8. Lust & Luck & Lucre 8

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : AU, MULTICHAPTER, OC, CANON, ... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah informasi yang meruntuhkan ekspektasi awal didengar jelas oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Racun. Korban sebenarnya dibunuh oleh racun. Bukan hantaman keras batu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~ Lust & Luck & ... Lucre (Part 8) ~**

Sasuke terkejut. Naruto bahkan sampai terkesiap. Ucapan rekan mereka yang bernama sandi Steve tadi benar-benar diluar dugaan. Namun inilah pelajaran penting yang sedang mereka terima saat memutuskan untuk berkecimpung dalam dunia kriminal.

Apa yang tadinya nampak benar belum tentu nantinya tetaplah benar.

"Bagaimana bisa? Jelas-jelas aku melihat sendiri bekas luka di tengkorak pelipis korban seperti itu? Cukup untuk membuat seseorang tewas dalam sekali pukul." Naruto mengungkapkan rasa ketidakpercayaannya terhadap fakta yang barusan saja dia dengar dengan telinganya sendiri.

"Aku juga merasa sama. Namun inilah kenyataannya. Patolog senior seperti Kurenai Yuhi sudah tidak diragukan lagi kredibilitasnya." balas si partner terkait masalah tadi. Ia kembali menengok kepada ibunda tersangka, "Nyonya, apakah itu berarti sekarang Kabuto diperkirakan masih ada di kampus?"

"I..iya. Kemungkinan besar. Memang, detektif mau kesana?" tanyanya balik.

Dijawab oleh anggukan kepala. Pemuda putra dari kepala KPD ini bangkit berdiri lalu berujar, "Bisa anda tunjukkan kamar tidur Kabuto sebelah mana?"

Seperti sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh rekannya, agen Newton ikut menjauhkan pantatnya dari permukaan sofa.

"Memangnya ada apa? Bukankah tadi anda sendiri yang bilang kalau setelah ini anda berdua akan mewawancarai putra saya?" wanita ini nampak sedikit kebingungan dengan arah pertanyaan lelaki muda di hadapannya.

"Kami memang berdua. Tapi tugas kami sebenarnya berbeda, nyonya." Naruto menjelaskan dengan nada yang terdengar ramah. "Simeone bekerja sebagai petugas divisi interogasi. Sedangkan saya khusus untuk menyelidiki keberadaan barang bukti atau petunjuk." lanjutnya lagi.

"Jadi ... " Nyonya Teruzane melihat wajah Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian. " ... Kabuto-kun sudah pasti adalah orang yang membunuh gadis malang yang kemarin sempat kulihat beritanya di televisi itu?" tersirat rasa kecemasan tinggi dari nada pertanyaannya.

"Belum tentu. Tergantung apa alibinya nanti. Dan barang bukti yang ditemukan jika ada." jawab Sasuke datar. Ia menolehkan kepala ke kiri, "Newton, mulai detik ini kita berpencar untuk mempercepat waktu. Aku langsung menuju ke Universitas Konoha."

Usulan dari sang rekan langsung ditanggapinya dengan sikap optimistis. "Siap. Hati-hati ya. Semoga berhasil dan, ... kabari aku jika ditemukan sesuatu yang penting."

Tak direspon sesuai dengan wataknya yang acuh, si bungsu Uchiha itu bergegas melenggang pergi menuju ke luar. Dan kini, hanya tersisa si rambut durian pirang penuh semangat di tempat ini.

"Nah nyonya, bisa anda tunjukkan kamar putra bungsu anda dimana?" tak lupa sebuah senyuman dia kembangkan. Selain karena sikapnya yang baku seperti ini, juga untuk membuat orang lain supaya bisa lebih berkooperatif dengannya.

"Iya, mari saya tunjukkan. Di lantai dua paling pojok."

Wanita berumur yang nampak masih cantik dan segar ini berjalan menaiki tangga. Diikuti oleh Naruto dibelakangnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan hingga berhenti di depan pintu kamar yang memang berada paling ujung sendiri di lantai ini.

"Ini kamarnya, detektif. Sedari sekolah dasar kelas tiga, putra saya sudah tidur sendiri di ruangan ini." Nyonya Teruzane menepukkan telapak tangannya di permukaan pintu kamar yang ingin dituju oleh Naruto.

"Baik." Naruto mengangguk penuh rasa percaya diri. "Boleh saya masuk?" ia meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepada pemilik rumah sekalipun sudah pasti akan diperbolehkan.

"Silahkan saja."

Saat tahu jika wanita yang merupakan ibu Kabuto ini mengikutinya dari belakang, dengan cepat dia berbalik badan. "Ano, maaf sekali nyonya. Saya paham ini adalah kamar putra nyonya, beserta rumah dan segala perabotannya pun milik anda. Tapi saya tidak bisa mengijinkan nyonya untuk masuk saat saya sedang bekerja."

Wanita itu melayangkan protes ringan, "Lho, memangnya kenapa?"

"Memang sudah seperti itu prosedurnya. Saya, bahkan kami dari pihak berwajib memiliki legalitas untuk berbuat demikian. Mohon pengertiannya." sedikit dia rundukkan kepala dengan harapan agar wanita berambut merah itu tidak melanjutkan intervensinya.

"Ya ya, terserah kalian sajalah. Yang penting Kabuto-kun terbebas dari tuduhan itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Karena saya selaku ibunya sangat yakin jika anak saya tidak akan berbuat senekat itu."

 _-Blam-_

"Fyuuh." Naruto melakukan gerakan mengelap dahi menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya. Dengan posisi tubuh yang menyender ke pintu.

Dan disinilah kini dia berada. Sebuah ruangan kamar laki-laki dewasa awal seluas empat kali empat meter persegi. Yang tergolong rapi untuk ukuran kamar kaum adam. Tak ada sampah berserakan, debu beterbangan, maupun sperma berceceran. Oh, untuk yang ketiga ini terkadang dapat ditemukan di lantai kamar Naruto. Ia gemar menggunakan dirinya sendiri sebagai patokan pada banyak hal.

Tak mau banyak membuang waktu seperti partnernya, dia pun lekas memulai penyelidikan. Digeledahnya mulai dari almari pakaian. Enam menit berselang, tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan disitu. Menurutnya. Hanya puluhan baju dan celana beragam jenis rupa-rupa warnanya yang tertangkap di netra.

Beralih ke deretan laci-laci pada meja belajar milik Kabuto. Pulpen, buku, tisu, gunting kuku, dan banyak benda normal lainnya yang ditemukan. Kecuali satu yang menurutnya sedikit abnormal untuk dimiliki seorang mahasiswa yang bukan berasal dari akademi militer atau kepolisian. Taser gun.

"Untuk apa dia menyimpan senjata penghasil setrum jarak jauh seperti ini? Melindungi diri sendiri dari penjahat? Atau mungkin melindungi ibunya itu?" dipegangnya senjata mirip pistol namun dalam ukuran yang lebih mini itu, kemudian dibolak-balik untuk diteliti lebih mendalam. Ia letakkan lagi barang kepunyaan tersangka ketiga itu seraya mengedikkan bahu. Ia pikir tak perlu dijadikan sebagai bukti mencurigakan.

Naruto kembali menyisir seisi kamar. Tong sampah tak lupa dia buka. Hanya ada bau sampah organik. Bagian rak buku. Berbagai jenis benda sarat ilmu pengetahuan dengan ketebalan halaman berbeda-beda terjejer rapi. Tidak seperti buku-buku kepunyaannya yang sudah pasti terpencar cerai-berai sekalipun itu adalah buku mata pelajaran. Di ranjang yang memuat kasur busa single-bed, pun dirasa nihil setelah dia geledah hingga spreinya menjadi amburadul dari yang tadinya rapi terpasang. Di kolong, ... ada kandang kecil berisikan seekor ular.

"Kasihan, mungkin gara-gara tidak pernah dirawat." Naruto mengiba setelah melihat tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi pada makhluk reptil tanpa kaki dan lengan itu.

Di atas kandang, ada sebuah kartu nama yang bertuliskan sederet nomor handphone ditambah alamat di bawahnya. Pada bagian paling atas tercetak dua kata, 'Makoto Yashiro'.

"Makoto Ya..shiro? Seperti pernah mendengar nama itu." ia dorong sebuah kandang berisikan hewan melata tadi ke dalam kolong ranjang. Kembali ke tempat semula.

Ia ingin duduk sejenak di kursi depan meja belajar. Mulai merasa lelah dan jenuh. Sambil beristirahat sejenak, sambil pula mengingat-ingat apa yang beberapa detik lalu sempat mengusik pikirannya. "O ya, dia kan presenter di stasiun tv lokal 'KonohaTv' yang sering pamer aksi nekat dengan banyak jenis ular itu? Iya, betul itu dia."

Merasa bosan. Ditambah suntuk. Tak ada hasil sama sekali setelah kurang lebih dua puluh menit mengobservasi ruangan. Tangan kanannya mengambil sebuah walkman yang dilihatnya sepintas ada di atas meja.

"Mendengarkan musik sejenak mungkin bukan ide buruk. Siapa tahu lagunya bagus." jempol kanannya menekan tombol 'PLAY'. Tapi tak ada yang terdengar sampai hampir dua menit lamanya. Ia putuskan untuk menyudahi itu.

"Sial, benda ini sepertinya rusak." gerutunya kemudian. "Haaahh, apa yang harus kukatakan pada si nanas dan si ayam itu? Kali ini hasilnya tidak sebagus dua tersangka sebelumnya." sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang penuh pasrah, pemuda penuh semangat ini kini mulai dirundung lesu. Tak ada hasil kerja yang memuaskan. Tak ada bukti atau petunjuk yang berhasil didapat.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **12.51**

 **Universitas Konoha, Konoha Pusat**

Siang yang terik mengganas. Panas sedang berada pada puncak-puncaknya. Namun hal tersebut tidak menyurutkan tekad Sasuke sedikitpun untuk melanjutkan interogasi terhadap tersangka ketiga yang memiliki status sebagai mahasiswa. Di sebuah universitas terbaik di kotanya. Yang berhasil menembus peringkat sepuluh besar dalam jajaran universitas terbaik seantero negeri.

Informasi dari wanita bernama Teruzane Yakushi itu menyebutkan jika putranya mengambil jurusan akuntansi. Berarti kini dia hanya perlu memarkirkan mobil dinasnya di pelataran Fakultas Ekonomi. Setelah sampai, segera dia keluar dan dalam sekejap langsung menjadi sorotan civitas akademika yang berada di sekelilingnya. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang laki-laki muda berpakaian serba hitam parlente, berkacamata hitam misterius, tampan, bergaya rambut stylish, muncul dari sebuah mobil mewah yang bahkan sang rektor pun belum tentu mampu membeli.

Namun Sasuke tidak peduli sama sekali. Tujuannya hanya satu, tanyai macam-macam orang bernama Kabuto itu. Namun tiba-tiba langkah cepatnya terhenti di koridor lantai satu. Baru kali ini dia merasa sedikit bodoh. Ia lupa tidak menanyakan pria itu berada di ruangan mana dan sedang mengikuti mata kuliah apa pada jam-jam ini. Mencari secara random sebenarnya pun bisa. Namun itu berada di pilihan terakhir karena resikonya sangat membuang waktu. Dan Uchiha satu ini ingin bertanggungjawab atas sikapnya yang tadi telah membuat Naruto kerepotan dengan membuang empat setengah jam dengan percuma.

Lekas dicarinya posisi ruangan dekanat. Cukup mudah karena ternyata berada di lantai pertama tak jauh dari tempatnya mematung tadi.

"Permisi, saya minta tolong untuk dipanggilkan mahasiswa bernama Kabuto Yakushi kemari." layaknya seorang raja yang harus dipatuhi segala sabdanya, begitu pintu dibuka dia langsung memberi perintah pada seorang pria gendut tua yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di belakang mejanya.

"Kau? Kau mahasiswa sini? Tidak punya sopan santun sama sek ... "

Dengan seenaknya dia tabrak ucapan pria di depannya, "Aku sedang dikejar waktu. Aku Simeone, dari Natchfalke. Seorang detektif intelijen yang bekerja untuk pemerintah dan masih berkoneksi erat dengan kepolisian Konoha."

Pria itu sukses terkejut setengah mati hingga bangkit berdiri, "A..apa kau bilang? Detektif?! Se..sebentar-sebentar. Tolong jelaskan ... jelask ... "

"Cepat lakukan. Panggil Kabuto Yakushi untuk menemuiku disini. Mengulur waktu lagi atau anda akan kukenai pasal dengan tuduhan menghalang-halangi kerja petugas." memang benar, anak ini kurang atau bahkan tidak memiliki yang namanya sopan santun dalam bersikap.

"Tapi saya tidak bisa langsung percaya begitu saja pada orang asing mencurigakan yang mengaku-nga ... "

Sasuke bergerak cekatan mendekati meja lalu dia taruh lencana organisasinya disitu. Dan ditambah sebuah kartu tanda pengenal resmi Natchfalke untuk mengantisipasi jika ada keraguan susulan.

Pria berbadan subur yang sepertinya adalah seorang dekan di fakultas ini langsung mengamati kedua benda yang barusan sengaja untuk diperlihatkan oleh Sasuke. Lambat laun mukanya melunak. Terutama setelah mengamati kartu identitas yang dicap legalisir oleh pemerintah kota dan kepolisian Konoha.

"Oh, oke-oke. Bapak mengerti. Silahkan duduk dulu ya. Sementara bapak akan menuju ke ruang lain untuk memanggil nak Kabuto Yakushi supaya kemari." dengan langkah terpogoh-pogoh, dia berlari kecil meninggalkan ruangan.

"Cih." reaksi singkat dari Sasuke setelah melihat tingkah orang itu yang berbalik nyaris seratus delapan puluh derajat setelah tahu jika ancaman pasal tadi bukanlah gertak sambal oleh oknum iseng.

Ia tunggui dengan cukup sabar. Sepuluh menitan berlalu dan sosok yang dinantikan akhirnya tiba. Seorang pria berkacamata bulat berambut perak diikat yang memakai kemeja kotak-kotak lengan panjang dipadu celana jeans biru. Kostum standar ala anak kuliahan.

"Kau Kabuto?" tanyanya begitu orang tadi menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Dengan terbata-bata, yang bersangkutan menjawab, "I..iya benar. Itu saya."

"Ikut aku ke mobil." lelaki berambut hitam legam ini lekas bangkit berdiri. Lalu menyambung kalimatnya, "Dan simpan semua pertanyaanmu hingga sampai di mobil."

* * *

Seperti yang disuruh oleh tuan detektif muda tadi, simpan seluruh pertanyaan hingga sampai di dalam mobil. Tempat dimana interogasi akan dijalankan. Dan begitu kedua pintu kanan maupun kiri ditutup rapat, berondongan pertanyaan ditembakkan oleh mulut Kabuto.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba saya dipanggil mendadak ketika sedang mengikuti kuliah di kelas? Apa dosa atau kesalahan saya yang dianggap melanggar hukum? Apakah kedua orangtua saya sudah diberitahu sebelumnya?"

Duduk di kursi kemudi, Sasuke bersidekap. Tetap menatap bola mata lawan bicaranya dengan penuh ketenangan. Sebelum akhirnya dia angkat bicara juga, "Seharusnya seorang mahasiswa seperti dirimu yang sering disebut agen perubahan oleh awam bisa menebak, ada urusan apa kira-kira seorang detektif seperti diriku datang menemuimu."

Seakan dipancing sekaligus merasa tersindir oleh orang asing yang tiba-tiba mencarinya itu, Kabuto pun akhirnya dituntut untuk mengingat. Tak perlu berpikir keras untuk dapat menemukan apa maksud dari Sasuke. "Sebentar-sebentar. Ini ada hubungannya dengan Ta..yuya?"

"Hn." angguk Sasuke pertanda apa yang barusan ditebak oleh pria di sampingnya merupakan hal yang benar. "Rekanku menemukan fotomu bersama dengan korban kemarin. Di apartemen korban." jelasnya.

"Ya, saya paham. Saya sudah melihat beritanya di surat kabar maupun televisi. Saya terkejut sekaligus ikut sedih saat mengetahui jika mantan kekasihku itu mengalami nasib akhir yang tragis." sebuah ungkapan rasa dukacita meluncur dari mulutnya. Raut mukanya memilu. Sepertinya orang ini benar-benar merasa kehilangan.

"Tunggu, korban adalah mantanmu?" tanya Sasuke menyelidik.

"Iya. Tayuya adalah mantan saya. Kami berpisah setahun lebih yang lalu karena perbedaan pandangan." tutur Kabuto.

"Berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan? Dan satu lagi, apakah sering terjadi konflik?" dua pertanyaan langsung diberikan kepada pria berkacamata itu.

Segera dijawab, "Kurang lebih dua tahun. Semenjak saya awal-awal masuk perguruan tinggi. Untuk konflik, saya rasa jarang. Hanya sesekali. Itu pun hanya didasari problem yang terbilang remeh."

Manik onyx kepunyaan salah satu agen Natchfalke ini bergerak ke sebelah kiri kemudian berbalik ke kanan, dan kembali lagi menyorot wajah Kabuto, "Dan tolong jawah dengan jujur pertanyaan ini sebelum kukorek alibimu. Mengenai rekaman seksmu dengan korban?"

Kontan saja laki-laki bermarga Yakushi ini tertawa malu. Sepasang pipinya nampak sedikit bersemu. "Ahahaha, ah seperti tidak tahu saja. Detektif semuda anda ini seharusnya bisa memahami apa yang dipikirkan oleh mayoritas remaja khususnya laki-laki pada umumnya kan?"

Jawaban yang tidak substansial. Namun hal itu tidak terlalu dipedulikan oleh Sasuke. Ia memilih untuk lanjut ke bagian yang terpenting. "Oke, aku minta kau menerangkan aktifitasmu pada saat mantan kekasihmu itu diperkirakan dibunuh."

"Aktifitas saya kapan?"

"Senin malam. Dari pukul sebelasan hingga dini hari. Terakhir korban terlihat adalah pukul dua belas lewat sedikit. Pertama ditemukan pukul setengah empat subuh." keterangan waktu perkiraan kematian korban diterangkannya.

Kabuto memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan hingga kini dia lebih menghadap ke arah Sasuke, "Oke, baiklah. Senin malam kan? Saya belajar kala itu. Untuk ujian mata kuliah ekonomi mikro keesokan harinya."

"Dari pukul berapa sampai?" Sasuke bertanya sederhana.

"Pukul setengah sebelas kira-kira kalau tidak salah. Sampai pukul satu lebih. Setelahnya saya tidur pulas karena capek." Kabuto menjawab apa adanya.

"Kudengar ibumu juga tahu kau sedang belajar di kamar?" pertanyaan lanjutan, lagi.

Lelaki berambut keperakan itu mengangguk sekali, "Iya. Ibu hampir selalu menghampiri saat sedang belajar sampai larut. Pada waktu kemarin dia datang untuk menyuruh saya tidur dari balik pintu. Tapi saya acuhkan karena sedang sibuk menghafalkan materi."

Tak ada kalimat tanya yang terdengar lagi berikutnya. Sepertinya proses interogasi telah usai. Terindikasi dari posisi tubuh Sasuke yang nampak lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. "Baik, kukira cukup. Hanya sekian. Kau boleh keluar."

"Baik, detektif. Saya mengerti." Kabuto menyunggingkan senyuman. "Saya senang bisa membantu. Dan jika butuh informasi lebih untuk menemukan pelakunya yang belum tertangkap, saya kira siap untuk dimintai keterangan lagi." ia membuka pintu samping kiri.

"Aaargh!"

Sontak saja Sasuke menoleh kilat, "Ada apa?!"

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Hanya seekor kadal." ujarnya gugup. Setelah mengucapkan kata 'permisi', dia pun berangsur-angsur lenyap dari pandangan si detektif divisi interogasi.

Sasuke, sepasang telapak tangannya memegangi stir kemudi. Jemarinya bermain-main disitu. Menemani aktifitas berpikir otaknya yang sedang berlangsung. Terkait serangkaian kalimat-kalimat panjang yang baru saja disampaikan oleh tersangka bernama lengkap Kabuto Yakushi itu.

Handphone-nya berdering pelan. Ia lihat, itu dari Naruto.

"Dobe?"

" _Teme, bagaimana denganmu? Ada alibi yang mencurigakan?"_

"Sejauh ini normal. Kurasa. Bagaimana denganmu?"

" _Kuso! Tak ada apapun yang kutemukan. Alias nihil. Tidak ada sesuatu mencurigakan yang kelihatan berkorelasi dengan kasus kita kali ini."_

"Sebaiknya kita bertemu dengan Shikamaru. Sejauh ini sudah ada tiga orang tersangka. Kita mintai opininya apakah perlu untuk mencari yang keempat atau tidak."

" _Ya, aku setuju. Kau jemput aku di kediaman keluarga Yakushi. Setelah itu kita baru berangkat untuk menemui si pemalas."_

"Hn."

Sambungan dimatikan olehnya. Langsung dinyalakannya mesin Prius ini dan segera tancap gas penuh guna menjemput sang rekan. Berikutnya untuk menemui rekan satunya lagi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **16.03**

 **Departemen Kepolisian Konoha, Konoha Pusat**

Shikamaru menginstruksikan kepada kedua rekan satu organisasinya itu untuk bertemu di ruangan khusus Natchfalke yang berletak di lantai dua gedung KPD. Dengan keharusan untuk membawa alat bukti sesuai divisi masing-masing.

Dan kini ketiga pelajar sekolah menengah atas yang berada dalam satu kelas sama ini sudah berada di ruangan yang merupakan kantor kecil khusus disediakan untuk mereka. Duduk mengitari sebuah meja kaca besar.

"Hoaaahmm ... malasnya harus bekerja di kala sore yang mendung gerimis ini." Shikamaru mendempetkan punggungnya ke kursi. Seraya mengamati tetesan rintik demi rintik air mata langit yang membasahi jendela kaca. Ingin rasanya merebahkan tubuh di permukaan kasur empuk disusul meringkuk layaknya bayi mungil. Namun janjinya dengan kedua rekannya haruslah ditepati. Profesionalitasnya sedikit diuji.

"Hey nanas, ini seperti yang kau minta tadi." Naruto, anak ini meletakkan dua buah barang bukti yang terbungkus plastik bening rapi.

Jari telunjuknya diletakkan di atas bungkus plastik sebelah kiri, "Yang ini celana panjang milik Jiroubo yang terciprat noda darah." bergerak ke yang kanan, "Yang satunya lagi empat buah foto korban yang menjadi objek kekerasan Sakon."

"Satunya lagi? Lalu, milik tersangka Kabuto?" Shikamaru merasa ada yang ganjil.

Lelaki bergaya rambut spike itu menggeleng dibarengi ekspresi kecewa, "Tidak ada. Tidak kutemukan barang bukti penting apapun."

Si rambut nanas melongo, lalu mengangguk-angguk. "Ohh begitu. Dan daftar barang bukti sekunder yang kupesan?"

Naruto menyerahkan selembar kertas A4 yang berisikan daftar barang-barang kepunyaan masing-masing tersangka yang menurutnya sedikit janggal namun tidak sampai menimbulkan kecurigaan berlebih. "Ini. Sudah kususun dengan rapi semampuku. Tapi aku ragu itu berguna."

Agem Steve sempat membaca sekilas tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu sebelum berkomentar, "Bagus-bagus. Walau nanti bisa merepotkan tapi setidaknya kita jangan meremehkan keberadaan hal yang sepele. Terkadang noda debu pun bisa jadi sebuah petunjuk."

Setelah Naruto selesai menyerahkan laporannya, kini giliran Sasuke. Adik Uchiha Itachi ini hanya meletakkan sebuah flashdisk kecil di atas meja. "Butuh waktu hampir satu jam untuk mengedit seluruh file rekaman interogasi yang ada. Sudah kuklasifikasi menjadi tiga folder. Satu folder untuk satu tersangka beserta saksi yang terkait."

Shikamaru mengambil benda yang berfungsi sebagai sarana penyimpan dan pengirim data itu. "Bagus sekali. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk mengelompokkannya satu per satu. Alat yang khusus diberikan untukmu ternyata sangat berguna ya?"

Agen Simeone menunduk, tangan kirinya mengambil sebuah benda yang terpasang di dada sebelah kiri. Yang itu ternyata adalah sebuah lencana berbentuk persegi bersimbol burung falkon hitam sedang menukik. Namun begitu dibalik, ada semacam alat yang tertempel di bagian belakangnya. "Hn. Lencanaku ini sedikit berbeda dengan kalian. Alat perekam suara berukuran sangat kecil ini begitu membantu."

Setelah semua alat bukti yang ada dirasanya cukup, agen Steve ingin memastikan sesuatu. "Jadi bagaimana? Dari ketiga tersangka ini, adakah menurut kalian yang paling mencurigakan?"

Naruto yang pertama menyahut, "Kupikir Jiroubo dan Sakon sama-sama berpotensi. Dua bukti milik masing-masing dari mereka itu adalah dasar yang mendukung. Sedangkan tersangka ketiga kurang memiliki bukti yang kuat."

"Ditambah motif." sambung Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Kabuto belum jelas motifnya. Sakon sudah jelas, asmara yang kandas."

Shikamaru turut menyambung pula, "Dan Jiroubo, masalah hutang kurasa. Aku yang waktu itu harus kerepotan untuk menginterogasinya karena kau pergi." kata kau pada kalimatnya merujuk kepada Sasuke.

Setelah laki-laki pemalas ini mengakhiri ucapannya, suasana di ruangan itu menjadi hening. Tak ada yang bersuara lagi. Bahkan termasuk Naruto yang dikenal banyak bicara.

"Jadi ... " pada akhirnya putra walikota ini tak mampu menahan hasrat untuk memendam sesuatu dalam benaknya. " ... apakah kita harus berhenti sampai tersangka ketiga?"

"Ya. Itu juga yang ingin kutanyakan." kata Sasuke.

Tak langsung menjawab, Shikamaru membutuhkan waktu setengah menitan untuk dapat memberikan opininya. "Begini saja, aku punya solusi. Setelah ini gantian aku yang harus bertugas. Jadi, kutelaah dulu apa-apa yang barusan kalian berdua berikan. Aku minta waktu satu kali dua puluh empat jam untuk memprosesnya. Jika tidak kutemukan pelakunya setelah meneliti seluruh alat bukti, berarti lanjut. Jika kutemukan, itu tandanya berhenti. Paham?"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Setelahnya mereka menatap sang rekan yang baru saja menawarkan ide.

"Aku setuju sekali."

"Hn."

Senyuman lebar terpatri pada wajah si Nara junior. Ia berdiri sembari berkata setelahnya, "Terimakasih banyak atas kerja kerasnya. Kini tinggal serahkan semuanya pada divisi rekonstruksi kasus."

Naruto mengangguk. Sasuke hanya mendengarkan.

Shikamaru melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ibarat sebuah puzzle. Naruto yang mengumpulkan kepingan, Sasuke yang menyediakan wadah, dan aku terakhir yang menyusunnya."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dini hari. Tepatnya pukul dua. Naruto terbangun mendadak, penuh kaget dari tidurnya. Mimpi indahnya dibuyarkan oleh sebuah nada dering dari handphone-nya yang tergeletak persis di jejer bantal. Shikamaru, si pengidap hipersomnia itu menelepon tengah malam dikala mayoritas manusia yang tergolong makhluk diurnal sudah terlelap. Jelas pasti ada sesuatu yang heboh terjadi.

"Apa sih? Tak bisakah kau telepon aku subuh nanti saja?!"

" _Tenang-tenang. Aku sengaja menghubungimu tengah malam begini karena ada hal sangat penting yang harus kuberitahu. Plus, alasan keduanya adalah untuk menemaniku melek begadang mengerjakan pemecahan kasus. Aku harus minum kopi hitam berkadar kafein tertinggi sebanyak tiga gelas untuk tetap membuatku terjaga."_

"Dasar! Itu kan sudah tugasmu?! Geez, kau menghancurkan mimpi indahku tadi. Kutebak, kau sudah menemukan pelakunya bukan?"

" _Hoaaahhmm ... ya, mudah ditebak kan? Pelakunya adalah salah satu dari ketiga pria itu. Butuh waktu empat jam untuk menyambung benang merah yang saling terhubung antara alibi pelaku dengan bukti-bukti terkait."_

"Bagus sekali, nanas. Setidaknya mendengar kabar itu membuat kekesalanku padamu berkurang separuhnya. Sebenarnya kau enak. Aku dan si bokong ayam menyebalkan itu bekerja penuh selama nyaris tiga hari, dan kau hanya sesingkat itu."

" _Hahaha. Tapi apa kau tahu energi pikiran yang barusan kucurahkan sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan energi fisik yang kau habiskan selama investigasi lapangan?"_

"Ya ya ya, tuan jenius. Kau boleh berbicara sesukamu. Dan setelah ini bangunkan juga Sasuke supaya bisa menemani penderitaanku malam ini. Sekaligus menemanimu juga."

" _Besok siang pukul dua belas kita rapat. Di markas. Aku akan menjelaskan seluruhnya kepada kalian berdua. Siapa pelakunya, dan alasan kenapa aku menuduhnya. Juga bisa untuk memperkuat tuduhan jika ada hal-hal kecil yang kalian tahu namun aku belum tahu."_

"Dimengerti. Lalu apalagi?"

" _Lusa, kita tangkap si pelaku. Orang itu, laki-laki yang membunuh korban bernama Tayuya."_

 **~TSUZUKU~**

* * *

 **Oke, chapter 8 sudah di-update. 8 )**

 **Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir kasus pertama. Dan oleh karena itu, author ingin memohon satu hal. Mungkin selama tujuh chapter terakhir author hampir tidak pernah meminta review dari readers. Namun untuk kali ini, maukah readers sekalian yang membaca fic ini terutama bagi pengikut setia sedari awal untuk sekedar memberikan tebakan mengenai siapa si pelaku tersebut? Kalau bisa sih sekalian menjelaskan kronologis pembunuhannya.**

 **Tapi author tidak memaksa kok. Kalau mau silahkan. Kalau tidak pun tak apa. : D**

 **Yang jelas petunjuk serta bukti sudah author sebar di beberapa chapter yang sudah pernah di-posting. Tidak sulit kok. Cukup gampang malah author rasa.**

 **Chapter terakhir kasus pertama mungkin akan author update paling cepat satu minggu dari sekarang. Lebih lama daripada interval update chapter-chapter sebelumnya.**

 **Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca! : )**


	9. Lust & Luck & Lucre 9

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : AU, MULTICHAPTER, OC, ... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lusa. Adalah hari dimana Shikamaru berniat untuk menetapkan sekaligus meringkus si pelaku. Dan lusa, itu adalah hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~ Lust & Luck & ... Lucre (Last Part) ~**

 **16.11**

 **Departemen Kepolisian Konoha, Konoha Pusat**

Di sebuah ruangan minim ventilasi kedap suara yang memiliki nama papan nama 'INTERROGATION ROOM' terpasang pada pintunya. Di dalamnya sudah berada empat orang laki-laki. Tiga dari mereka mengenakan seragam yang senada. Serba hitam mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Dan yang satunya lagi memakai kostum berbeda sendiri. Hanya seragam biru tua khas kepolisian yang dilapisi jaket parka cokelat tua sepanjang lutut.

"Jadi, kalian bertiga sudah menetapkan siapa pelakunya?" pria berpenampilan berbeda ini bertanya sembari membetulkan posisi masker di wajahnya yang sedikit melorot.

Shikamaru yang sedang duduk malas-malasan di kursi interogasi, dengan sepertiga tubuh mulai dari dada ke atas merebah di permukaan meja, menyahut, "Ya. Kemarin kami barusan rapat terkait masalah ini. Anda bisa nilai sendiri hasil kerja kami nanti."

"Kemarin saja aku sampai tak menyangka jika orang itu ternyata adalah pembunuhnya. Sungguh!" celetuk Naruto sesaat kemudian. Ucapannya yang terkesan bombastis ini membuat rekannya yang satunya lagi merasa risih.

"Cih, idiot seperti kau itu kan memang sedari awal tidak pernah menyangka siapapun dari ketiganya sebagai pelaku." Sasuke yang sedang berdiri sidekap di samping pintu, berseloroh sengit.

"Apa katamu?!" orang yang diledek menunjukkan reaksi tidak terima. "Kau pikir sejauh ini aku yang sibuk menelusuri keberadaan barang bukti bisa dianggap sebagai pihak yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa? Begitu?" ia membela diri.

Agen Simeone menyeringai sinis, "Kenyataannya tugasmu kan yang paling mudah? Mencari benda-benda misterius seperti seekor anjing pelacak. Nilai plusmu hanya ada pada kemampuan beladirimu."

Naruto mulai naik pitam hingga reflek dia gebrak lirih meja yang ada di depannya, "Dasar rambut ayam sialan! Jadi kau secara tidak langsung mengatakan jika aku adalah anggota nomor tiga sekaligus yang paling tidak berguna?! Padahal kau itu, kau? Kerjanya hanya bertanya kesana-kemari seperti layaknya petugas sensus."

"Bhhp." mendengar celotehan dagelan yang terlontar dari mulut si rambut pirang barusan membuat Shikamaru nyaris saja terbahak hingga terpaksa harus membekap mulut menahan tawanya sebelum dia terjerumus ke dalam pembicaraan kekanak-kanakan itu.

Kakashi Hatake, seorang inspektur senior KPD yang sengaja hadir disitu untuk menyaksikan langsung kinerja dari para juniornya, hanya bisa tersenyum geli sekaligus geleng-geleng atas kelakuan kedua orang detektif muda itu.

Shikamaru mengangkat separuh tubuhnya dari permukaan meja, "Ano, Kakashi-san. Kapan bawahan anda sampai kemari? Kemalasanku sudah mulai menguasai."

Pria berambut jabrik mencuat tinggi itu menyempatkan sekilas untuk melihat jam tangannya, "Mungkin sebentar lagi sampai. Menurut pengalamanku, jika pelaku menolak apalagi melakukan perlawanan saat dilakukan penangkapan maka bisa membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama. Bersabarl ... "

 _-Tok Tok Tok!-_

Pintu ruangan diketok cukup keras dari luar. Sasuke yang posisinya sangat dekat dengan pintu bahkan sampai sedikit berjingkat karena kaget. Semua mata orang yang ada di ruangan kompak menatap pintu yang masih belum dibuka.

"Nah, itu dia." ujar si inspektur. "Bersiaplah anak-anak. Menurut pengalamanku, hal yang tersulit dari pemecahan kasus pembunuhan adalah pada saat beradu argumen pembuktian dengan tersangka hingga akhirnya dia mengakui segala perbuatannya." sebuah saran yang berguna dia beritahukan kepada ketiga anggota Natchfalke. Sebelum mereka menjalani hal yang tadi dia jelaskan.

Shikamaru yang memberi aba-aba. "Masuk."

 _-Ceklek-_

Pintu dibuka perlahan. Setelah seluruhnya terbuka, yang tampak hanyalah seorang opsir polisi saja. Sedang melakukan pose hormat.

"Lapor inspektur."

Yang bersangkutan membalas hormat anak buahnya. "Ya. Bagaimana? Kenapa kau tidak bersama dengan pelaku?"

Naruto, Sasuke, ditambah Shikamaru mengamati baik-baik apa yang menjadi alasan dibalik kegagalan penangkapan pelaku oleh opsir tersebut.

"Maaf sekali, ternyata pelalu barusan saja berangkat menuju bar bernama Lust & Luck hanya berselang sepuluh menit sebelum kami datang untuk menangkap. Kami tidak berani langsung menuju lokasi tertuju tanpa adanya izin dari anda pak."

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk seakan paham dengan jalan pikiran bawahannya, "Yaah, aku maklumi. Penangkapan di tempat publik seperti sebuah bar berpotensi akan menimbulkan kegaduhan."

"Bagaimana jika kita yang pergi kesana untuk menangkapnya?" usulan yang terdengar cukup berani ini bersumber dari Naruto. Mengingat wataknya yang cenderung bertindak baru berpikir, tidak heran jika dia menyarankan sebuah ide yang kompulsif.

"Hn. Terserah." sahut Sasuke sekenanya.

"Walau itu terdengar merepotkan tapi, mungkin tidak ada salahnya. Lagian ini tidak menyalahi prosedur juga." Shikamaru menoleh ke arah pria bermarga Hatake. Seakan meminta persetujuan.

Kakashi mengangkat kedua alisnya ke atas. Bahunya juga turut dinaikkan. Jika saja masker hitamnya itu dicopot, pasti ekspresi masa bodoh akan dapat jelas terlihat. "Kalau itu emmm ... terserah kalian bertiga saja. Aku mengambil sikap abstain."

Sasuke memasang wajah acuh. Shikamaru tersenyum malas penuh arti. Dan yang paling terlihat sumringah adalah Naruto. Tentu saja, karena ini adalah murni hasil pemikiran spontannya.

"Yosh, langsung saja kita berangkat! Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi." anak ini sampai harus saling menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya sebagai perwujudan rasa semangatnya yang berlebih.

Shikamaru bangkit berdiri pelan-pelan. Tak lupa untuk menguap sejenak. "Hoaaahhm ... baik. Keputusan sudah dibuat. Kita akan melakukan penangkapan di lokasi. Yaitu bar Lust & Luck."

Sasuke yang paling pertama meninggalkan ruangan. Disusul Naruto dengan cekatan. Lalu sang inspektur. Dan terakhir adalah Shikamaru. Namun sebelum tubuhnya melewati garis pintu, dia sejajarkan posisi berdirinya dengan si petugas polisi yang bekerja di bawah tanggung jawab Kakashi.

Ia tepuk pundak si polisi, "Pak, tolong bawakan sesuatu dari kediaman pelaku yang akan kusebutkan setelah ini."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **17.00**

 **Bar Lust & Luck, Konoha Barat**

Sore menjelang senja. Langit cerah oranye menghiasi angkasa. Dua mobil tipe sedan melaju beriringan mendekati sebuah bangunan yang itu adalah bar bernama 'Lust & Luck'. Area parkir sudah nyaris penuh oleh kendaraan roda empat ditambah roda dua. Oleh karena itu kedua mobil tadi memilih berhenti di tepian jalan. Dari mobil bercat gelap turunlah ketiga pemuda yang kesemuanya adalah agen dari Natchfalke. Dari mobil biru di belakangnya yang memiliki sepasang tulisan kembar 'Konoha Police Departement' pada sisi bodi kanan dan kirinya, muncul seorang pria tinggi berambut putih keperakan disusul seorang opsir polisi biasa.

Saat masih berdiri di pinggir mobil, Shikamaru memandangi lampu kerlap-kerlip warna-warni yang menyala mengitari kata 'Lust & Luck' pada atap bangunan di hadapannya. "Oh, ini akan sangat merepotkan di dalam. Menetapkan pelaku, beradu argumen, pembuktian tuduhan, penangkapan, dipadu hingar-bingar dunia malam. Komplit."

Kelima petugas dari pihak berwajib itu melangkah bersamaan menuju pintu masuk. Sasuke yang berjalan paling depan bertugas membuka pintu. Memberikan jalan masuk bagi keempat rekan sesamanya itu.

Kakashi menengok ke arah anak buahnya, "Kau, tolong berjaga di dekat pintu ya."

Ditanggapi dengan penuh dedikasi, "Siap!"

Sontak keempat orang ini langsung menjadi sorotan utama para penghuni tempat penuh maksiat ini. Khususnya ketiga anggota organisasi Falkon Malam yang berpenampilan serupa dan sangat menarik perhatian mata.

Seorang pria kaukasian yang merupakan manajer penanggung jawab di tempat itu, Jacob Wright, segera ambil tindakan begitu kedua matanya menangkap kedatangan para detektif itu. "Good evening gentleman. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Shikamaru, satu-satunya agen yang belum menjalankan tugas sesuai divisi, menjawab sekaligus memperkenalkan diri. "Kami dari Natchfalke, sir. Steve, yang pirang Newton, laki-laki di samping kiriku Simeone, dan pria rambut perak itu namanya Hatake Kakashi. Dia inspektur dari KPD."

Penjelasan dari Shikamaru barusan sukses membuat banyak orang yang berada di sekelilingnya menjadi panik, cemas, takut, sebangsanya. Jelas saja, kebanyakan pengunjung bar adalah orang-orang brengsek lagi bajingan. Dan para brengsek lagi bajingan itu sudah pasti tidak suka dengan keberadaan pihak yang namanya polisi.

Kericuhan, keributan, kegaduhan, dan kata Shikamaru tadi di luar yaitu hingar bingar, mulai surut. Hanya musik latar saja yang masih konstan volumenya.

"Yeah, we've met before, mister Steve. Kali ini ada apalagi anda kemari? Penyelidikan seperti beberapa hari lalu?" pertanyaan basa-basi dari Jacob. Padahal sejatinya dia sudah tahu apa maksud kedatangan orang-orang yang sedang disambutnya.

"No. Investigation time is over. Now, it's time to arresting." jawab Shikamaru menggunakan Bahasa Inggris aksen British.

"Kita akan menangkap pelaku pembunuhan Tayuya yang sedang berada di bar ini." tambah Sasuke kemudian.

Satu per satu pengunjung mulai pergi sejurus kemudian. Berduyun-duyun mereka keluar melewati satu-satunya pintu yang tersedia. Namun mendadak terjadi sedikit keributan di pintu keluar. Petugas polisi yang berjaga tadi sedang terlibat adu mulut dengan tiga orang pria.

"Aku mau keluar seperti yang lain!"

"Maaf, saya tahu siapa saudara. Saudara tidak boleh keluar dulu."

"Dasar polisi brengsek! Aku tidak tahu-menahu mengenai kasus itu."

Keributan tadi membuat ketiga detektif muda menoleh ke sumbernya. Ternyata penyebabnya adalah sosok yang berusaha dicegah untuk pergi oleh anak buah Kakashi.

"Wow, itu adalah Sakon dan kawannya kurasa." celoteh Naruto.

Dari balik meja bar, nampak seorang pria gendut botak yang mengenakan seragam bartender sedang berdiri membisu sedaritadi.

Sasuke berujar, "Jiroubo masih berada di tempatnya."

Dan di tengah-tengah kerumunan manusia yang ingin pergi untuk kabur dari hadapan para polisi, sesosok laki-laki berkacamata bulat tertangkap jelas oleh pupil milik agen Steve. Ia acungkan jari telunjuknya menuju orang itu, "Stop. Kau juga tidak boleh ikut pergi, Kabuto Yakushi."

"Sakon, Jiroubo, dan Kabuto. Aku tidak menyangka jika ketiga nama yang paling dekat dengan jeruji besi pada kasus ini hadir bersamaan disini." ucap sang inspektur Kepolisian Konoha. Berikutnya dia memberikan instruksi, "Kami mohon kepada siapa saja kecuali ketiga tersangka untuk segera angkat kaki dari bar. Ini demi kepentingan pihak berwajib."

Tak perlu sebuah instruksi barangkali. Hanya berselang lima belas sekon setelah Kakashi memberi perintah, nyaris tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi disitu. Kecuali Sakon, Jiroubo, Kabuto, dan dispensasi untuk sang manajer karena dia sedikit terlibat sebagai saksi.

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang terlebih dahulu, "Duduk semuanya. Pemecahan kasus pembunuhan Tayuya akan dimulai setelah ini."

Masing-masing menuruti anjuran dari laki-laki berperangai pemalas ini. Termasuk kedua rekan satu organisasinya. Jadi kini hanya tinggal dia sendirian yang berdiri.

"Hoaaahhmmm ... " ia menguap sangat lebar hingga memaksa air matanya keluar dengan intensitas lumayan. Namun dia harus pertahankan kantuknya demi menjaga reputasi serta profesionalitas. "Aku tidak menyangka jika dua tersangka yang sebetulnya sudah terbebas dari kecurigaan bisa berada disini."

Ia melirik ke arah pria berpenampilan urakan yang kini sedang duduk terpaku sendirian setelah dua orang kawannya diharuskan menunggu di luar. "Sakon ya? Baru pernah kita bertemu langsung. Kedua rekanku waktu itu katanya pernah berseteru denganmu."

Langsung dijawab, "Ya. Si pirang berkumis aneh itu sampai harus menghajarku dulu."

"Bukankah kau yang menubrukku dulu dari belakang?" sergah Naruto, tidak terima fakta yang terjadi diputarbalikkan.

"Dan yang paling kubenci adalah yang satunya. Polisi macam apa yang sangat bernafsu untuk memuntahkan timah panas hanya karena masalah sesepele itu?" sindiran ini merujuk kepada Sasuke. Namun pemuda itu tak memilih untuk menggubris seperti Naruto tadi.

Shikamaru berjalan beberapa langkah ke arah tempat Sakon duduk, "Bisa kau jelaskan tentang kehadiranmu disini?"

Laki-laki yang memakai lipstik hitam pada bibirnya itu mengacung-ngacung sebentar ke arah pintu exit, "Aku dan kedua temanku yang ada di luar, Majima dan Takuya, minum-minum seperti biasa. Apa kau lupa kalau sekarang adalah malam minggu?"

Tak mau meneruskan karena jawaban sudah dikantongi, kini giliran Kabuto yang menjadi sasaran pertanyaan. "Dan kau, Kabuto? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Saya? Saya hanya bermain darts saja disana. Tidak lebih." jempolnya digerak-gerakkan ke belakang menuju ruangan tanpa pintu tempat dua meja bilyar dan papan panahan darts yang dimaksud berada.

Shikamaru mengangguk. Terakhir dia menengok ke bagian counter. Dimana seorang Jiroubo, satu-satunya tersangka yang sudah pernah dia temui sebelumnya, sedang duduk panik di depan rak minuman beralkohol.

"Dan Jiroubo ... oh ya, aku ingat jam kerjamu adalah shift sore. Kau belum lama berangkat ya?" tanyanya.

Pria itu hanya mengangguk patah-patah, mengiyakan.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto bersuara, "Hey Steve, ayo lekas saja tangkap si pelaku."

Tidak menanggapi protes dari rekannya secara verbal, namun akan menjawab saja lewat tindakan. Shikamaru menghirup dan hembuskan nafas pendek berulang-ulang. Ia lakukan hal demikian sebagai persiapan bagi mentalnya untuk meladeni sesi terburuk sekaligus tersulit menurut seniornya dalam hal menangani sebuah kasus pembunuhan terencana. Bagian puncak, pembuktian.

Kepalanya digerakkan perlahan tapi pasti menuju ke arah dimana sosok pelaku berada. Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu, saling bertatap. Kelopak mata pria yang dipandangi oleh Shikamaru melebar terbelalak.

"Bukankah kau yang membunuh Tayuya, ... Kabuto?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kabuto Yakushi. Seorang mahasiswa jurusan akuntansi di Universitas Konoha. Mantan kekasih dari korban. Dituduh oleh agen Steve dari Natchfalke sebagai si pelaku. Alias, pembunuh Tayuya.

Tak disangka, laki-laki berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu malah terkekeh bernada meledek atas tuduhan yang baru saja diberikan Shikamaru kepadanya. "Hehehe, selera humor anda sungguh bagus sekali detektif."

"Aku sedang tidak melucu." elak si rambut nanas seketika itu. Namun roman mukanya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kekesalan. Justru sebaliknya, tetap lunak nan santai.

Kabuto melanjutkan, "Saya tidak habis pikir kenapa tiba-tiba saja saya yang dituduh sebagai pelakunya. Sungguh, ini bahkan membuat perut saya serasa tergelitik. Mungkin sebaiknya kalian bertiga pulang dulu saja, kembali mencari bukti atau petunjuk apalah itu, lalu tentukan ulang siapa pelakunya."

Disahut tegas oleh Sasuke sedetik kemudian, "Jangan bertele-tele. Pelakunya adalah kau."

Sejurus berikutnya rasa lucu dalam benak Kabuto lenyap seluruhnya. Setelah menerima sedikit bentakan oleh detektif bertemperamen dingin itu. Ekspresinya kembali lagi menjadi semula, seperti sebelum Shikamaru menetapkan siapa pelakunya.

"Kami punya bukti-bukti yang mendukung kok. Jadi tenang saja, tidak ada yang salah tuduh atau tangkap disini." Naruto pun turut menambahkan.

Setelah situasinya tenang kembali, Shikamaru berinisiatif untuk mulai membeberkan alasan-alasan yang mendasari tuduhannya tadi. Mulai dari yang paling awal. "Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik semuanya. Dimohon untuk diam sementara aku akan menerangkan."

Setelahnya tidak ada suara apapun lagi sekalipun hanya bisikan lirih. Pengecualian untuk suara detik jarum jam yang masih terdengar. Dan deru laju mesin kendaraan lewat di jalan depan sana.

"Pertama." jari telunjuk kanannya teracung ke udara. "Alasan aku mencurigaimu adalah dari sosok seekor ular yang ditemukan oleh rekanku, agen Newton, tergeletak tak bernyawa di dalam sebuah kandang di kolong ranjangmu."

"Oh, begitu? Hahaha, anda lucu sekali detektif Steve. Siapapun boleh kan memelihara ular di dalam kamarnya? Dan apakah itu mencurigakan jika ular yang dipelihara sampai harus tewas?" Kabuto menengak-nengok ke arah orang-orang yang hadir di situ. Khususnya orang diluar pihak kepolisian. Untuk meminta pembenaran atas pendapatnya barusan.

"Ya. Kupikir itu tidak masalah." hanya Jiroubo seorang yang merespon. Yang lain lebih memilih untuk tak berkomentar.

Putra tunggal ketua dewan parlemen di Konoha ini hanya menanggapi argumen pria itu melalui senyuman ringan. "Tapi, tidak hanya berhenti disitu. Bagian berikutnya lah yang jauh lebih vital. Tim forensik telah menyimpulkan setelah melalui serangkaian uji klinis bahwa korban tewas itu oleh karena racun. Hantaman sebongkah batu pada kepalanya hanyalah eksekusi penutupan. Tapi yang lebih pokok dan utama, adalah racun."

Kabuto memilih diam kali ini. Dan mendengarkan kelanjutan dari apa yang telah Steve sampaikan.

"Kau pasti tahu kan jenis racunnya, Kabuto? Taipoxin. Racun tipe neurotoxin yang berasal dari ular famili elapidae spesies oxyuranus scutellatus. Atau yang biasa dikenal oleh kalangan umum sebagai ular bernama coastal taipan." ia menyela sebentar, lalu menyambung lagi. "Jelas saja satu-satunya tersangka yang bersinggungan dengan hewan ular hanyalah kau seorang. Jiroubo, racun yang ditemukan oleh agen Newton di apartemennya adalah herbisida atau racun tanaman. Sakon, jelas racun tikus yang pasaran. Namun hasil laporan dari Yuhi Kurenai selaku patolog terbaik dari Kepolisian Konoha, itu adalah racun ular."

Si tertuduh bergeleng-geleng kepala dibumbui decakan bibir, "Aduh-aduh, tapi bukankah anda belum pernah melihat serta mengidentifikasi langsung jenis ular peliharaan saya itu? Hanya dengan asumsi belaka anda sudah seberani itu dalam menuduh saya sebagai pembunuhnya." sindirannya ini sudah bisa diprediksi oleh laki-laki ber-IQ 155 itu.

"Ya ya, aku tahu. Biar nanti kita sama-sama buktikan jenis ular apa yang dipelihara olehmu itu. Bukan dipelihara, lebih tepatnya berada di kamarmu setelah kau gunakan racunnya. Karena seorang fobia reptil mustahil bisa sampai memelihara seekor ular yang bahkan bisa menakuti kalangan non-fobia reptil." kembali sebuah kejanggalan diungkap oleh Shikamaru. Yaitu mengenai masalah ketakutan berlebih yang diidap Kabuto terhadap hewan kelas reptilia.

Sasuke ikut menimbrung ke dalam pembicaraan. "Apa kau lupa jika saat keluar dari pintu mobil lalu tiba-tiba kau menjerit keras seperti seorang wanita? Alasannya sepele. Kadal."

Disanggah langsung oleh Kabuto, "Oh mengenai hal kemarin itu? Ah, wajar jika saya kaget hingga menjerit. Sekalipun kita tidak fobia terhadap reptil namun jika tiba-tiba ada seekor yang lewat di kakimu, bukankah reaksi normal kita akan histeris?"

"Tapi reaksimu kemarin bukanlah kaget semata. Kau itu tergolong fobia. Wajahmu memucat dalam sepersekian detik seusai berteriak." dibantah balik oleh agen Simeone.

Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri seperti akan mengusulkan sesuatu, "Begini saja. Untuk membuktikan apakah dia fobia atau tidak, biar kuurus." lelaki bermata safir ini berjalan mendekati dinding. Dengan sigap menangkap seekor cicak yang sedang menempel di tembok, lalu membawanya menuju Kabuto.

Awalnya dia tetap tenang. Sampai pada akhirnya hewan pemakan nyamuk itu dilempar oleh Naruto ke arah kerah pakaiannya dan terjadilah kehebohan.

"AAARRRGH! Lepaskan dia dari tubuhku, lepaskan!" jeritnya membahana sampai-sampai harus berguling-guling di lantai hanya untuk mengenyahkan cicak yang masih menempel erat di bajunya.

"Hey, biar aku saja seharusnya yang tadi menyiksanya seperti itu. Aku suka dengan adegan barusan!" Sakon sedikit lepas kendali seusai menyaksikan kejadian barusan. Dan Sasuke harus turun tangan untuk membuatnya diam seperti semula. Dengan todongan pistol.

"Lihat? Sudah jelas janggalnya bukan? Itulah mengapa ular coastal taipan itu sampai mati dan diletakkan di kolong ranjang. Jelas kau menginginkannya mati setelah digunakan racunnya. Dan orang fobia pasti tidak ingin berlama-lama melihat sesuatu yang dibencinya. Dan kenapa tidak kau buang saja? Kupikir kau terlalu takut untuk sekedar membuangnya." si rambut nanas berjalan ke arah meja bar. Memesan segelas cappuccino dengan es batu segelas besar kepada si bartender untuk sekedar menjaga supaya rasa kantuknya tidak merajalela di tengah-tengah prosesi pembuktian keterlibatan pelaku.

Sambil duduk dan menyender santai ke meja bar, dia bertanya, "Hoaaahhm ... bisa kita lanjutkan, Kabuto Yakushi?"

Tidak dia jawab baik melalui gestur ataupun verbal. Warna mukanya sedikit memerah akibat peristiwa barusan. Entah karena rasa malu yang mendominasi, atau justru rasa marah.

"Tunggu sebentar, Steve."

Yang merasa dipanggil menengok, "Ya, Kakashi-san?"

Sang inspektur KPD itu menunjuk-nunjuk kepada pelaku dari tempat duduknya, "Jika saudara Kabuto takut sekali dengan yang namanya ular, kenapa bisa dia menggunakan racun hewan tadi sebagai alat untuk membunuh? Bukankah melihat saja bisa takut. Apalagi memegangnya?"

Ia sempatkan sejenak untuk menyeruput cairan berwarna cokelat keputihan yang terasa manis campur pahit pesanannya. Baru kemudian menyahut, "Kabuto tidak memegang sama sekali ular itu. Sedikitpun."

"Lalu?" Kakashi meminta penjelasan berupa fakta.

"Yang memegang hingga mengekstrak racun ular itu adalah Makoto Yashiro. Seorang presenter sebuah acara berjudul 'Back To Nature' yang tayang seminggu sekali di KonohaTv." jelas anggota Natchfalke paling lamban serta malas ini.

"Karena aku kebetulan menemukan kartu nama si pawang ular itu di atas kandang." tambah Naruto.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk saja setelah rasa penasarannya terjawab.

Kembali agen Steve berbicara, "Namun aku, maksudku kami bertiga tidak tahu apakah Makoto yang mengekstrak racun sekaligus menjual ular berbisa itu kepada Kabuto. Yang jelas kami menemukan transferan uang dengan nominal lumayan besar, tepatnya seratus delapan puluh ribu Yen dari rekening atas nama Kabuto Yakushi menuju rekening atas nama Makoto Yashiro pada semingguan lalu. Barusan kemarin kami meminta kepada pihak Bank Central Konoha untuk menunjukkan data rekening kepunyaan Kabuto."

"Mengenai keterlibatan Makoto Yashiro dengan kasus, biar kuurus nanti." ucap Sasuke seusai kalimat dari rekannya habis.

Kembali Shikamaru teguk isi gelas besar berisi kopi khas Italia itu sampai tersisa hanya seperempatnya saja. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia kembali meneruskan, "Bukankah benar begitu yang terjadi, Kabuto Yakushi?"

Laki-laki berkacamata itu membuang muka ke samping sehingga kini nyaris tidak ada seorang pun di tempat itu yang dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya seperti apa. Tubuhnya tak bergeming dari posisi duduknya. Intinya dia lebih memilih untuk diam dan tak bersikap kontra seperti tadi.

"Tunggu-tunggu. Ada sesuatu aneh yang saya tangkap."

Si nanas menoleh ke belakang setelah sepasang telinganya mendengarkan suara seorang pria baru saja.

Jiroubo mengungkapkan uneg-uneg yang tadi sempat dia sebut sebagai keanehan. "Begini detektif. Tadi dikatakan jika si bangsat itu ... " ia tidak segan-segan untuk memberi julukan kasar kepada Kabuto karena telah merenggut paksa nyawa sahabatnya, " ... si bajingan itu fobia terhadap reptil termasuk ular. Nah, bagaimana caranya dia membunuh Tayuya? Melempar ular ke arah Tayuya supaya digigit jelas mustahil. Lalu, lewat minuman? Namun jelas yang ini aneh. Karena teman saya itu telah meminum dua gelas Brendy sebelum pulang. Dia pasti sudah kembung."

Shikamaru paham. Dan agaknya bisa menduga jika akan ada orang yang kebingungan dengan proses pembunuhan korban jika melihat dua fakta yang barusan disebut oleh pria yang tadinya sempat dicurigai juga sebagai pelaku.

"Tunggu." ia lantas turun dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju ke sebuah tempat tak jauh dari ruang utama bar. Seluruh pasang mata yang ada tertuju ke arah posisi terakhir Shikamaru berada sebelum membelok sejenak, menghilang, dan tak lama kembali terlihat. Pada tangan kanannya tergenggam sebuah benda berukuran kecil.

Setelah kembali ke kursi tempatnya duduk tadi, baru dia perlihatkan benda yang dipegangnya sehabis mengunjungi ruang bilyar kepada khalayak. "Ini. Kabuto membunuh korban memakai benda ini."

Cukup terkejut barangkali. Telunjuk kiri Jiroubo bahkan sampai mengalami tremor lirih saat menunjuk ke arah benda yang sengaja diperlihatkan oleh detektif di depannya. "I..itu kan ... jarum panah darts?!"

Jacob Wright yang berada tak jauh dari posisi kedua orang itu pun sempat mengomentari, "That's fucking horrible and genius in the same time."

Agen Steve kembali melihat ke arah Kabuto yang masih tetap tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Hanya terdiam terpaku membisu walau sudah pasti dalam pikirannya sedang bersuara sangat lantang lagi nyaring setelah mulai dikuliti sedikit demi sedikit. "Dengan jarum panah darts ini kau celupkan mata panahnya ke cairan toksin, melemparnya secara diam-diam namun tepat sasaran. Ke leher. Tidak sulit pastinya bagi seorang juara dua kompetisi darts lokal Konoha untuk mengincar daerah leher yang jauh lebih luas daripada titik merah bulls eye."

 _Ctak!_

Lemparan anak panah darts barusan tertancap di dinding tak jauh dari lokasi duduk Kabuto.

"Ibumu yang memberitahukan mengenai kegemaranmu bermain darts serta kehebatanmu karena telah menjadi juara dua." kata Sasuke. Ikut meringankan penderitaan rekannya supaya tidak perlu menjelaskan terlalu panjang, khususnya bagian ini yang telah disampaikan olehnya.

Shikamaru habiskan minumannya hingga tak bersisa satu tetes pun. "Aaahh." lalu dia kembali mengeluarkan isi pikirannya, "Racun taipoxin adalah racun jenis neurotoxin. Berbeda dengan racun hemotoxin yang berfokus pada penghancuran eritrosit, neurotoxin bekerja dengan menyerang sel saraf neuron otak. Apalagi lokasi masuknya racun berada di tengkuk, selaku organ tubuh paling dekat dengan otak. Hanya dengan hitungan puluhan detik saja, korban ambruk. Sedikit kejang dan mulai proses menuju lumpuh. Lalu kau hajar kepalanya dengan batu untuk memastikan kematiannya."

Naruto ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya, "Kalau tidak salah juga, bukan hanya racun yang ditemukan oleh tim forensik. Namun sebuah luka sangat kecil di leher belakangnya kan?"

Agen Steve menjetikkan jari, "Tepat. Luka sekecil itu sangat cocok jika dimasuki oleh jarum panah darts. Silahkan kalian coba di leher masing-masing barangkali, lalu diukur diameter dan kedalamannya." sedikit bercanda dia kali ini.

Pintu masuk bar terbuka. Seorang petugas kepolisian masuk ke dalam setelah mendapat ijin dari Kakashi yang sempat melihatnya.

"Oke, oke anda hebat dalam merangkai kisah mengenai kronologi pembunuhannya. Apa perlu saya beri tepuk tangan?"

 _-Plok Plok Plok-_

Kabuto yang tadi bersuara. Dengan sikap yang berbalik hampir seratus delapan puluh derajat dari semula sebelum pembuktian dimulai, dan raut yang memprihatinkan karena melukiskan perpaduan antara marah sekaligus kecewa, dia menghentikan tepuk tangannya. "Mungkin detektif sekalian mampu merekayasa alur cerita pemb ... "

"Itu bukan rekayasa. Itu fakta." segera dipotong oleh Sasuke. Nadanya sedikit menggertak.

"Oke, oke, itu fakta. Namun mengenai satu, satu hal." telunjuk tangan kirinya tegak persis di tengah-tengah mata. "Alibi. Bagaimana mungkin saya yang ada di kamar waktu kejadian pembunuhan bisa-bisanya dituduh sebagai pembunuhnya, eh?" nada kalimat tanyanya menyiratkan semacam tantangan kepada para anggota Falkon Malam agar mau mematahkan argumennya barusan.

Inspektur Kakashi berusaha memastikan kebenaran alibi pelaku. "Alibimu sinkron dengan keterangan dari saksi?"

Dijawabnya lewat anggukan kepala yang mantap, "Tentu. Ibu saya tahu jika saya ada di dalam. Sedang belajar."

Giliran Shikamaru yang diberi pertanyaan oleh si inspektur dari KPD, "Bagaimana? Apakah benar ibu Kabuto menyaksikan sendiri anaknya sedang belajar kala itu, Steve?"

Mengangguk sekali, "Ya. Tapi hanya mendengar, bukan menyaksikan. Dan alibinya pun nyaris benar. Ingat, nyaris."

Roman kusut dibalik masker hitam tergantikan oleh ekspresi penuh minat. "Oh ya? Bisa kau jabarkan?"

Sasuke mencoba sedikit mengambil alih. "Saat kuinterogasi, apa yang ibumu katakan waktu dia datang menghampiri pintu kamarmu yang terkunci?"

Lekas dijawabnya tanpa ragu, "Ia menyuruh saya untuk tidur. Sepele. Karena memang saya belajar terlalu larut pada Senin malam." sorot matanya berkilap, menunjukkan perasaannya yang seakan sudah di atas angin.

Tapi balasan yang akan didengarnya dari agen Simeone setelah ini dipastikan akan membuat kilaunya meredup drastis. "Salah. Ibumu datang untuk menawarimu cemilan dan minuman hangat."

Naruto sedikit tersenyum geli begitu melihat perubahan raut wajah si pelaku dalam hitungan detik. Ia tambahkan juga, "Kali ini prediksimu salah Kabuto. Hehehe."

Urat-urat pada dahinya mulai nampak berkerut. Alisnya bertaut satu sama lain. Hidungnya naik-turun dengan lubang yang membesar mengecil berulang-ulang. Deskripsi muka orang sangat kesal ada pada Kabuto Yakushi. "Kalian berdua bohong. Kalian sengaja merekayasa keterangan dari ibu kan?! Hanya untuk bernafsu menangkapku?!"

"Tidak. Karena kami punya sebuah bukti terakhir yang dapat membungkammu hingga menuju hotel mewah bernama prodeo." perkataan Shikamaru ini mengundang tanda tanya besar pada diri semua orang yang ada di situ. Kecuali trio Natchfalke dan tentunya, Kabuto itu sendiri.

Petugas yang tadi sempat masuk menjinjing sebuah benda kotak besar yang terselimuti kain hitam. Dan sebuah benda kotak kecil yang tak tertutupi apa-apa. Ia berikan benda kotak kecil itu pada detektif Steve sementara yang besar dia letakkan di lantai. Setelahnya dia undur diri ke posisi semula.

"Ini dia bukti terakhir yang kumaksud." tangan kanannya memegang erat sebuah benda elektronik yang diperlihatkannya kepada seluruh pria yang hadir di ruangan. Karena memang tak ada wanita disitu.

Sakon mendadak berceletuk, "Itu kan walkman?"

"Ya, benar." Shikamaru sependapat. "Ini walkman. Berisi kaset yang merekam suara-suara Kabuto dan kegiatan yang dia lakukan. Newton yang pertama kali menemukannya dan mengira benda ini rusak karena setelah ditekan tombol play, tak ada suara." ia memberitahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya mengenai hubungan antara walkman itu dengan pelaku.

"Ah, aku jadi merasa malu dengan kebodohanku kemarin saat mengira benda itu rusak." Naruto berkata jujur dan polos.

Disahut sarkastis oleh rekan satunya selain Shikamaru, "Kau memang bodoh. Jadi tak usah malu."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Tak ada yang mengurusi tingkah polah kekanakan kedua orang barusan karena semuanya masih fokus dengan alat penyetel musik model lama yang Shikamaru pegang. "Coba kita sama-sama dengarkan baik-baik."

Ia putar volumenya hingga batas maksimal. Pencet tombol bersimbol segitiga tertidur untuk memainkan. Lalu meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir sembari memainkan alis nakal, "Pssst, harap semuanya dengarkan."

Satu menit berlalu. Masih sepi. Shikamaru mempercepat hingga ditemukan suara-suara aneh. Ia putar balik ke belakang sedikit hingga bisa didengar isi kaset di dalam walkman itu dari awal mula.

" _Srek ... Srek"_ (Suara halaman yang dibuka.)

" _Emm, kalau tidak salah materi yang ini kan untuk ujian ekonomi mikro besok? Huft, susah juga."_

Shikamaru terus menatap mata Kabuto dengan intens. Sisi kiri dan kanan bibirnya naik, dia menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

" _Salah satu tujuan ekonomi mikro adalah untuk memganalisis pasar beserta mekanismenya yang membentuk harga relatif ... "_

Tombol stop ditekan keras.

"Sudah sekian saja sampelnya. Sudah cukup untuk membuatmu terpojok tak berdaya, Kabuto." ia taruh walkman itu di atas meja bar persis di belakangnya. "Oh, aku lupa satu lagi. Yang tadi. Sekaligus untuk membuat pembuktian ini lebih ... dari ... cukup." sembari mendramatisir nada bicara dan kalimatnya, si detektif pemalas yang kini justru tak tampak kemalasannya menarik ujung kain hitam yang menutupi sebuah benda berwujud balok cukup besar.

"Ini dia si ular coastal taipan yang kau gunakan jasanya untuk mencabut nyawa mantan kekasihmu." diperlihatkannya kepada seluruh pasang mata yang ada di bar, sebuah kandang jeruji plastik yang di dalamnya tergeletak bangkai ular berukuran tidak terlalu besar berwarna kulit kuning kecoklatan.

Sasuke menengok seraya menyarankan paksa, "Sudahlah, cepat akui saja perbuatanmu."

Ruangan kembali hening untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Seluruh atensi tertuju kepada si mahasiswa jurusan akuntansi yang baru saja dibongkar segala kedok perbuatannya dibalik alibinya yang terdengar inosen. Merasa percuma untuk melawan karena ia dianggap telah diskak-mat, akhirnya si pria berkacamata bulat ini menuruti anjuran Sasuke walau sangat berat hati.

Dengan mulut yang terasa sukar dibuka dan pita suara yang susah untuk dibunyikan, dia akhirnya berujar, "Y..ya. Sa..Saya yang telah membunuh ... Tayuya."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kabuto adalah si pembunuh wanita penari bar itu. Orang yang telah merenggut nyawa Tayuya pada tengah malam beberapa hari lalu. Ia baru saja mengaku, setelah melewati proses pembuktian yang alot.

Kini, masing-masing orang hanya bisa berkutat dengan pikirannya. Ada yang merasa kagum dengan trik pembunuhannya seperti si ekspatriat Jacob, ada yang sibuk menahan rasa amarah yaitu Jiroubo, dan bahkan ada yang terlihat gembira ria. Sakon, si setengah psikopat itu memang cukup sulit diprediksi jalan pikirannya.

"Kabuto, baguslah kau telah mengaku. Walau kuakui proses tadi sungguh membuatku sangat repot."

Pria bermarga Yakushi itu mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk, melihat ke arah agen Steve yang baru saja berbicara.

"Tapi yang namanya reaksi pasti didahului oleh aksi. Ada akibat, pasti ada sebab. Nah, bolehkah kami mencoba menduga apa yang menyebabkan orang sepertimu tega menghabisi nyawa orang yang dulu pernah kau cintai itu?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan sedikit memohon.

"Terserah anda saja." tanggapnya tidak peduli. Toh mau tebakan itu benar hingga ke hal yang paling rinci, tidak akan mempengaruhi statusnya sebagai pelaku yang mengaku.

Si nanas menghela nafas panjang, "Yah, video seks antara kau dan korban. Itu akar dari kasus rumit ini."

Sontak saja Sakon bereaksi heboh, "Apa?! Si muka culun itu pernah meniduri Tayuya-chan yang bahkan aku saja mendekati pun kesulitan?!" oh, ternyata dia hanya merasa iri dengan 'prestasi' Kabuto.

"Diam kau." tak perlu memperjelas lagi alasannya. Todongan pistol ke arah dahi si anak berandalan oleh Sasuke sukses membuatnya bungkam seketika seperti tadi.

Kini kembali lagi ke misteri dari motif pembunuhan yang disebut-sebut oleh si pemalas jenius itu bermula dari sebuah rekaman video persetubuhan.

"Saat sedang memeriksa data transaksi di rekeningmu, kami turut menemukan sebelas kali transfer dana sebesar dua ratus ribu Yen per bulannya. Tiap kali pengiriman selalu pada tanggal muda. Dan total uang sebanyak dua juta dua ratus ribu Yen itu mengalir deras ke rekening atas nama ... Tayuya." sebuah informasi berupa fakta yang diterangkan oleh Shikamaru ini agaknya cukup mudah untuk ditebak kepentingan apa yang melatarbelakanginya.

"Padahal kau bilang bahwa sudah mengakhiri hubungan sejak setahun lebih yang lalu. Namun dalam sebelas bulan ke belakang, justru kalian masih berhubungan. Dan malah sampai mengirimi uang." Sasuke membeberkan kontradiksi antara pernyataan pelaku dengan realita yang terjadi.

Kakashi memasang pose berpikir. "Jangan-jangan alasan kenapa saudara Kabuto Yakushi selalu mentransfer uang secara rutin kepada korban adalah ... "

Kesimpulannya justru diungkap sendiri oleh yang bersangkutan dengan cepat, "Pemerasan. Tayuya memerasku sebesar dua ratus ribu Yen per bulan."

Klise sekali. Video seks berujung pemerasan. Namun kali ini korbannya justru si prianya. Dan pelakunya dari pihak wanita.

"Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, sosokmu pada video itu tidak pernah menengok ke arah kamera sama sekali. Tidak seperti Tayuya yang berulangkali menoleh sekedar mungkin untuk memastikan. Padahal jika yang namanya sengaja merekam, dua pihak yang sedang berhubungan pasti sering menengok ke arah lensa. Minimal hanya sekali." teori barusan dijelaskan oleh agen Newton dengan penuh percaya diri. Dan langsung dihadiahi sindiran oleh si inspektur.

"Wah, analisamu masuk akal juga ya, Newton? Jangan-jangan kau sudah pengalaman dalam bidang ini?"

"Ahahaha, anda bisa saja pak." dalam sekejap kulit mukanya bersemu memerah.

Kabuto menanggapi perkataan berupa analisa sederhana dari sang 'ahli' tadi. "Saya direkam diam-diam oleh Tayuya. Adegan pada video itu adalah kali pertama saya tidur dengan Tayuya, sekaligus yang terakhir. Kami saling mengenal sejak saya mulai sering latihan darts di bar ini. Saya pikir wanita itu memiliki kepribadian baik sekalipun berprofesi sebagai penari erotis. Kami berpacaran dan pada bulan ketiga, dia mengajak saya bermalam di apartemen kecilnya. Dan ... terjadilah."

Shikamaru, bahkan yang lain pun sibuk mendengarkan kisah yang terjadi dibalik peristiwa pembunuhan itu.

Kabuto melanjutkan, "Tayuya mengancam akan menyebarluaskan video seks itu di dunia maya. Sesaat kemudian saya baru tahu jika saya telah menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu wanita berwajah malaikat surga namun berwatak iblis dari neraka. Tayuya menawari opsi damai dengan tarif dua ratus ribu Yen dan wajib ditransfer setiap awal bulan. Jika telat satu bulan saja, video itu akan meluas di internet. Karena saya tidak mau harga diri, karir sebagai pemain darts, sekaligus reputasi saya sebagai pemuda baik-baik selama ini hancur maka akhirnya saya patuhi saja. Hingga uang tabungan saya hampir habis tak bersisa di pengiriman yang kesebelas."

Cerita yang barusan dituturkan oleh Kabuto rupa-rupanya sedikit menggugah empati orang-orang disitu. Bisa dilihat dari raut muka masing-masing yang mulai melunak. Bahkan Jiroubo sudah tidak tampak semarah tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak melapor ke polisi saja? Seharusnya kasus pemerasan seperti itu bisa membuat kami menjebloskan Tayuya ke sel tahanan." usulan terlambat yang memang logis secara nalar. Dari Shikamaru.

Gelengan beruntun menjadi responnya, "Tidak. Percuma saja. Saya pun sudah memikirkan hal tersebut sesaat setelah wanita itu menunjukkan gelagat pemerasan. Namun dia pun tidak bodoh. Dia mengancam akan tetap mem-viral-kan rekaman itu sekalipun saya nantinya melapor lewat bantuan rekannya yang entah siapa. Saya benar-benar ibarat disuruh memakan buah simalakama waktu itu." Kabuto menundukkan tubuhnya. Kedua sikunya menopang ke atas masing-masing paha. Kedua telapak tangannya saling meremas dan terakhir dahinya ditempelkan ke punggung telapak tangan tadi. Tak lama setelahnya terdengar isakan lirih dari situ.

Kabuto meratapi nasibnya seorang diri sekalipun dia tidak sedang sendirian sekarang. Perjalanan cintanya tak semulus yang dibayangkan. Justru malah membuatnya harus menempuh jalur berkelak-kelok menuju ke kursi pesakitan.

Inspektur Kakashi berdiri dari kursinya. Memberikan kode isyarat kepada dua orang petugas untuk menangkap si pelaku detik itu juga. Kemudian dia menoleh kepada Kabuto seraya melantunkan merdu sebuah kalimat penangkapan, "Saudara Kabuto Yakushi, anda kami tahan dengan tuduhan pembunuhan terencana terhadap saudari Tayuya."

Sebuah rantai borgol melekat di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Kedua polisi itu memapahnya berjalan menuju keluar. Namun sebelum sempat melewati pintu, Shikamaru memanggilnya.

"Kabuto, apa kau menyesali perbuatanmu?"

Kedua orang opsir KPD yang membawanya spontan berhenti. Seakan mempersilahkan kepada si pelaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan terakhir dari si detektif yang telah berhasil membongkar perbuatannya yang sangat melanggar hukum.

Tanpa berbalik atau sekedar menoleh, dia pun berkata, "Tidak. Yang saya sesali justru kebodohan saya ketika menganggap mengencani wanita jahanam itu sebagai sebuah keberuntungan. Semoga anda puas, detektif."

Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas panjang. Roman mukanya nampak prihatin begitu mendengar pengakuan dari Kabuto. Pandangannya tetap tak teralih dari si pelaku yang kembali berjalan pelan didampingi oleh dua personil polisi sampai akhirnya lenyap ditelan daun pintu.

"Yeah, aku bebas! Saatnya pulang dan berpesta untuk merayakan kebebasanku!" Sakon berseru kegirangan seperti seorang maniak. Lekas berjalan keluar menghampiri kedua orang temannya yang mungkin sedaritadi setia menungguinya.

Tiba-tiba saja pundak si nanas ditepuk dari belakang. Pelakunya adalah seniornya, Kakashi Hatake.

"Ano Steve, sebelum aku kembali ke kantor ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Hm?" ia menanggapi dengan tidak niat. Mungkin efek kafeinnya sudah mulai habis.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan alasan kenapa Sakon dan Jiroubo terbebas dari tuduhan awal yang kalian buat sendiri?"

Sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian rambut di bawah kuncir nanasnya, dia menjelaskan alasan yang ingin diketahui oleh si inspektur. "Sebenarnya semuanya disebabkan karena ketiadaan bukti-bukti kuat yang mengarah pada mereka. Namun masing-masing rupanya memiliki satu alasan yang kuat."

Kakashi mengangguk sembari menunggu kelanjutan yang ingin didengarnya.

"Hoaaahhm ... Sakon, temannya yang bernama Takuya itu mengatakan jika pria itu buta arah. Selalu ditemani oleh satu atau dua temannya jika bepergian ke kawasan sini. Jarak dari rumahnya di wilayah Konoha Timur menuju wilayah Konoha Barat terbilang cukup jauh. Melewati banyak persimpangan. Apalagi pembunuhan dilakukan dini hari. Terdengar kurang masuk akal seorang buta arah yang selalu butuh pemandu melakukan hal demikian." ini adalah jawaban mengenai alasan kuat kenapa Sakon terbebas dari status tersangkanya.

"Lalu yang satunya?"

Shikamaru menerangkan alasan untuk tersangka kedua, "Jiroubo mengaku jika cipratan noda darah mencurigakan pada celana panjangnya didapat saat sedang menolong korban kecelakaan. Lokasi kecelakaannya dia tidak tahu pasti karena terjadi tengah malam. Petunjuk yang dia kemukakan hanyalah kendaraan yang terlibat kecelakaan, sebuah SUV melawan sepeda motor." ia ambil jeda untuk menghirup udara sebentar baru menyambung lagi, "Dan dua hari lalu aku kebetulan menemukan berita di halaman depan surat kabar mengenai kecelakaan antara SUV Chevrolet Captiva versus sepeda motor akibat lampu motor mati. Mengindikasikan itu terjadi di malam hari. Setelah berkoordinasi dengan pihak polantas, kuketahui kecelakaan itu terjadi di waktu yang sama saat korban dihabisi. Yang artinya, ... "

Kakashi memotong sekaligus mengambil kesimpulan, "Alibi Jiroubo sesuai dengan fakta."

Shikamaru menyentak kepalanya ke samping, "Benar."

"Baiklah agen Steve, aku pamit undur diri dulu. Kerja bagus untuk kasus kali ini." Kakashi mengarahkan tangannya ke depan, mengajak bersalaman.

Shikamaru balas menjabat, "Ya. Hati-hati inspektur. Aku pun langsung pulang ikut dengan anda. Aku merasa sangat lelah dan ingin sekali tidur." ungkapnya jujur.

Kini gantian Naruto yang disalami.

"Kau juga agen Newton. Aku bisa menpercayakan kasus-kasus pembunuhan mendatang padamu."

Dibalas dengan cengiran lebar oleh si jabrik pirang, "Ya sama-sama inspektur. Anda juga telah banyak membantu kami bertiga."

Dan terakhir tentu saja Sasuke. Uluran tangan dari Kakashi tidak serta merta disambutnya. Bersikap dingin seperti biasa.

Pelan-pelan tangannya diturunkan kembali, "Emm agen Simeone, terimakasih banyak."

"Hn."

Tiba-tiba saja wajah si pria bermasker itu mendekat ke pinggir telinga sebelah kanannya seraya berbisik lirih, "Ayahmu pasti bangga denganmu."

"Tidak peduli." bisiknya ketus. Membuat si penyandang marga Hatake menyembunyikan senyuman kecutnya dibalik masker.

Akhirnya kasus pembunuhan di Jalan Rokugo No. 6 yang menimpa korban seorang wanita bernama Tayuya resmi ditutup detik itu juga. Pelaku, Kabuto Yakushi, telah dibawa menuju ke kantor Departemen Kepolisian Konoha sejak tadi oleh dua orang petugas. Berikutnya disusul Shikamaru yang menumpang mobil polisi bersama Kakashi yang menyetir. Tidak sabar ingin segera terpejam memasuki lorong alam bawah sadar di atas lautan kapuk. Naruto dan Sasuke selaku dua orang luar yang tersisa sempat ditawari oleh si manajer bar untuk minum-minum gratis sampai larut setelah selesai bertugas. Namun keharusan mereka berdua untuk masuk sekolah esok pagi membuat tawaran menguntungkan itu tidak jadi diterima.

Dan kini, tinggallah dua orang saja yang berada di dalam bar.

"Jiroubo." panggil Jacob tiba-tiba.

Pria yang sedang menata botol-botol minuman di raknya itu kontan saja menengok, "Ya?"

"I'm thinking about something. Something based on murder case of our friend, Tayuya." kata pria berhidung mancung itu.

"Dan?"

"Kasus pembunuhan Tayuya oleh Kabuto mirip kisahnya dengan nama bar ini. Diawali dengan nafsu birahi, ditengahi oleh perasaan beruntung telah berhasil meniduri primadona bar kita, that's simply like our bar's name." jelas si pria asli Skotlandia ini.

Sahut Jiroubo cepat, "Lust And Luck?"

"Yeah, that's it." angguknya. "Dan diakhiri oleh masalah berbau uang. That unexpected blackmail."

Si bartender semakin penasaran dengan maksud bosnya. "And what's your point sir?"

Jacob Wright menyampaikan isi pikirannya dibarengi senyuman, "Why don't we just change the name of this place? Nafsu, keberuntungan, dan uang. Become Lust & Luck & Lucre. That's sounds interesting and mysterious, right?"

 **~ OWARI ~**

* * *

 **Akhirnya, kasus pertama (CASE 1) yang berjudul 'Lust & Luck & Lucre' selesai juga di chapter kesembilan. : )**

 **Author ucapkan terimakasih banyak bagi para pembaca setia yang selalu mengikuti perkembangan fic ini dari chapter ke chapter. Tanpa readers sekalian, apalah artinya author ini. *halah***

 **Oke, author persilahkan bagi readers yang ingin menyampaikan saran dan kritik mengenai cerita kasus pertama ini. Apapun saran/kritiknya akan author terima kok. : )**

 **Sekedar pemberitahuan, fic ini belum usai. Karena yang selesai baru kasus pertama maka masih ada kasus-kasus berikutnya. Kerangka cerita kasus kedua sedang berusaha author buat. Jadi bagi pembaca yang masih betah dengan kelanjutan fic ini, dimohon bersabar ya.**

 **Akhir kata, terimakasih banyak atas dukungannya sampai sejauh ini! : D**


	10. Sky God VS Earth Demon

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : AU, MULTICHAPTER, CANON, OC, ... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebulan sesudah peristiwa penangkapan Kabuto Yakushi di bar Lust & Luck. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Shikamaru mendapatkan undangan dari pihak Departemen Kepolisian Konoha untuk menghadiri sebuah pertemuan eksklusif tertutup yang diselenggarakan oleh pemerintah kota. Tak langsung disadari jika nantinya mereka akan terseret ke dalam pusaran konflik dua musuh bebuyutan ditambah ... sebuah misteri pembunuhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~ Sky God VS Earth Demon ~**

Minggu pagi. Hari yang sangat dinanti nomor dua setelah malam minggu. Lepas dari rutinitas sehari-hari, stop memikirkan tugas dan beban profesi, berkumpul mesra dengan orang terkasih. Oh, bagian yang ketiga inilah yang sedang dilakoni oleh keempat remaja tanggung kelas XII dari Sekolah Menengah Atas Konoha.

Sasuke Uchiha beserta kekasih yang sudah hampir satu tahun menemaninya, Sakura Haruno, sedang duduk bersanding saling berhadapan dengan sepasang muda-mudi yang belum lama ini sepakat menjalin hubungan percintaan. Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga.

Ya, si pirang bodoh, seperti yang sering Sasuke sebut saat merujuk kepada teman dekatnya itu, telah resmi berpacaran dengan satu-satunya perempuan yang sudah menjadi pengagum rahasianya semenjak masa ospek dua setengah tahun silam. Entah karena alasan apa Naruto mau menerima cinta Hinata yang begitu platonis karena sama sekali tak pernah diungkap secara verbal lewat kata-kata. Bisa jadi karena tulus dari dalam hati, atau bisa pula karena kasihan semata. Tak ada yang tahu persis.

Dan kini disinilah mereka berempat berada. Di sebuah kafe penyedia menu utama ramen paling enak seantero kota. Bahkan mungkin tetap yang paling enak di seluruh prefektur Shinobi yang terdiri dari lima kota utama. Iwa, Kiri, Suna, Kumo, dan ibukotanya tentu saja Konoha. Namanya adalah Ichiraku Ramen. Tanpa cabang dan hanya memiliki satu gerai. Tak heran ramainya bak pembagian bantuan untuk fakir miskin. Terlebih ini hari minggu.

"Sluuuuurrp ... " suara mantap dari sedotan minuman ini sama sekali tak terdengar di tengah hiruk-pikuk para pelanggan ramen di tempat itu. Si pembuat suara, Sasuke, sedari awal hadir hanya melakukan kegiatan ini saja. Meminum sedikit demi sedikit likuid merah kental dari dalam gelas besar yang itu adalah sebuah jus tomat. Dirinya merasa muak dengan inisiatif dari kekasihnya untuk menjalani double-date bersama pasangan kekasih baru yang sedang duduk berdempetan di hadapannya. Yang bahkan tidak pantas disebut sebagai kekasih karena laki-lakinya sedari pertama hanya sibuk meniup-niup kuah ramen yang masih panas mengepul dan perempuannya hanya mampu mencuri-curi pandang tidak jelas.

"Ah ayolah, kalian berdua ini seharusnya lebih akrab sedikit. Bukankah tiga hari yang lalu kalian sudah sepakat untuk menjalin hubungan?" goda Sakura kepada kedua teman satu kelasnya itu. Naruto tak bereaksi apa-apa mendengar ucapan dari si gadis rambut merah jambu. Masih fokus dengan seporsi jumbo ramen spesial babi yang sudah mulai sedikit dingin. Dan si Hyuuga, mukanya langsung merona. Tapi lagi-lagi hanya melirik-lirik tidak jelas.

Melihat kelakuan kedua orang tadi membuat Sasuke gerah dan akhirnya ingin angkat bicara. "Seharusnya tadi kita berkencan sendirian saja. Ini bukan double-date lagi namanya. Ini sama saja kita yang kencan sambil membawa dua manusia pengganggu."

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura menoleh cepat setelah mendengar ucapan cukup pedas karya sang pujaan hati. Ingin rasanya dia mengomeli tapi sekiranya ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Maaf ya Hinata-chan atas apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke barusan." Sakura yang justru meminta maaf atas perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh orang di sampingnya setelah melihat sendiri bagaimana ekspresi si rambut indigo itu seusai dihadiahi sindiran dari kekasihnya. Syok berat ibarat sehabis dibentak-bentak oleh si guru konseling berjuluk Pitbull di sekolah mereka, yaitu Ibiki.

Dan Naruto, dia nampak akan membalas dengan mulut yang masih penuh mie dan cincangan daging babi. "Bhrisyik khau. Thutyup myuluthmu athau akhyan khubhyuat pherhityungan nhanthi." kalimatnya lumayan sukar dimengerti akibat sumpalan makanan yang belum tertelan dalam mulutnya.

"Na..Naruto-kun, jangan bertengkar." ucap Hinata lirih yang bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar sama sekali jika tidak memfokuskan pendengaran padanya.

Si Uchiha bungsu tidak berniat meladeni gertak sambal dari rekan satu organisasinya dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatan menyedot minuman favoritnya yang sempat tertunda.

Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, bahkan Sakura hanya sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing setelahnya. Acara yang seharusnya direncanakan supaya hangat terlebih romantis ini malah menjadi ajang saling sindir dan terutama, tak ada keakraban sama sekali. Semuanya saling sibuk mengurusi diri sendiri.

Hingga pada akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari mulut si gadis berambut pendek sebahu, "Ano, Sasuke-kun. Aku sebenarnya ingin tahu dengan perlombaan yang diikuti olehmu dan Naruto sebulan lalu selama tiga hari itu. Bisa kau ceritakan?"

Jus tomat yang tinggal bersisa sedikit itu tidak lantas dia habiskan. Tenggorokan Sasuke serasa tercekat tiba-tiba. Begitu halnya dengan sang rekan. Sejumput mie yang hampir memasuki rongga mulutnya terpaksa dia tenggelamkan lagi ke dalam lautan kuah ramen.

"Kenapa ... kau tiba-tiba bertanya masalah ini?" tanya Sasuke balik tanpa menengokkan kepala. Hanya bola matanya saja yang bergeser bersamaan.

"Yah, aku kan kekasihmu. Bukankah wajar kalau aku menanyakan kegiatan yang diikuti olehmu waktu itu? Kau hampir tidak pernah bercerita sama sekali selain waktu ketika aku meneleponmu dulu." Sakura memasang wajah setengah cemberut. Berharap akan mempan untuk membuat si lelaki dingin di sampingnya menuruti kemauannya untuk bercerita.

Adik kandung Itachi ini tak lekas merespon. Ia tatap mata Naruto yang kini turut pula menatapnya balik. Seakan-akan kedua remaja seumuran ini sedang bercakap melalui telepati. Hinata pun ikut memperhatikan jalannya pembicaraan karena ini juga menyangkut Naruto.

"Sakura, ... itu hanyalah kompetisi siswa teladan biasa. Hanya itu." akhirnya Sasuke mau menjawab walau ala kadarnya.

Hinata menyelinguk, "Be..Benarkah kau ikut, Naruto-kun?"

"Yap. Benar sekali, Hinata-chan." sahutnya diiringi senyuman yang merekah.

"Tunggu-tunggu." mendadak Sakura menyela. "Lomba siswa teladan kan? Ada yang aneh disini." ujarnya sok misterius.

Lanjutnya, "Jika Sasuke dan Shikamaru turut berpartisipasi, itu masuk akal. Shikamaru walau pemalas betul, namun kecerdasannya jauh di atas rata-rata murid satu angkatan. Namun, Naruto?!" acungnya frontal dibarengi intonasi yang melonjak sehingga mengakibatkan orang yang dicecar sedikit terlonjak kaget dari kursinya.

"Sudah lumayan malas, sering terlambat, dan yang paling pokok adalah bodoh. Apakah sekolah kita kekurangan kandidat sehingga anak yang selalu ranking lima besar dari bawah ini dipilih untuk mewakili?"

Oh, kala itu Sasuke baru bangun tidur sehingga kurang memperhitungkan akan adanya kecurigaan mengenai kehadiran Naruto pada alibi karangannya. Sebuah tamparan kecil pula baginya karena sebagai seorang detektif sekaligus agen intelijen muda yang terbiasa mengorek lubang pada alibi seseorang, dia bahkan tidak mampu membuat sebuah alibi sederhana yang nyaris sempurna.

Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke udara, "Ehehe, ta..tapi kan aku pandai beladiri, Sakura-chan." tak ketinggalan sebuah cengiran bodoh melekat di wajahnya.

"Tapi dari yang kutahu sejak kecil, tidak ada lomba siswa teladan yang lebih mengedepankan fisik ketimbang otak. Paham?" kekasih Sasuke ini semakim beringas. Sikapnya persis seorang detektif yang sedang menguliti habis kejanggalan pada seorang tersangka.

Naruto mati kutu. Sasuke bersiap menunggu giliran berikutnya untuk menyusul kawannya itu. Namun untung saja sebuah telepon yang masuk di handphone-nya mampu mengalihkan perhatian Sakura atas topik yang sedang dibahas. Atau paling tidak, hanya sekedar menunda.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Shikamaru. Sebentar." ia tunda untuk mengangkat telepon dari si rambut nanas guna mencari sudut tempat yang sepi supaya bisa mendengarkan suara dengan baik tanpa intervensi kondisi sekitar yang berisik. Setelah berjalan mencari-cari akhirnya dia putuskan untuk masuk ke sebuah gang yang sepi.

"Halo."

" _Hey Sasuke, kau sedang dimana?"_

"Ichiraku Ramen, Konoha Pusat. Makan. Bersama Sakura, Naruto, dan Hinata."

" _Ohh. O ya, aku ingin mengabarimu sesuatu yang penting."_

"Hn?"

" _Barusan aku dikirimi e-mail oleh alamat resmi KPD. Isinya mengundang kita untuk hadir dalam pertemuan eksklusif di restoran Soddisfare. Kau tahu kan tempatnya? Tempat makan yang populer untuk kalangan elit dan bonafide itu."_

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau tahu alasannya kenapa kita harus ikut? Dan, pertemuan apa itu?"

" _Mengenai alasan aku tidak tahu. Tidak tercantum pada isi e-mail. Namun mengenai isi pertemuan, nanti akan dihadiri oleh perwakilan pihak pemerintah dan kepolisian. Tujuan pertemuan tersebut adalah untuk mendiskusikan serta memediasi dua klien penting."_

"Kau tahu siapa dua klien itu?"

" _Tidak. Kalau tahu sudah pasti ikut kusebut tadi. Baik, kau paham kan? Sampaikan kabar ini pada Naruto. Acara nanti malam pukul delapan. Hoaaahhm ... aku mau melanjutkan tidurku yang tertunda."_

Panggilan terputus. Sasuke menghela nafas pendek seraya membayangkan singkat kira-kira apa saja yang akan ditemuinya nanti malam.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **19.55**

 **Restoran Soddisfare, Konoha Utara**

Seperti yang sudah diagendakan. Pukul delapan malam, trio Natchfalke diwajibkan untuk datang ke acara pertemuan tertutup yang sengaja diselenggarakan oleh pihak pemerintah. Walaupun sebenarnya itu hanyalah undangan dan sah-sah saja bagi siapapun untuk tidak menghadiri yang namanya undangan, tapi yang ini sedikit berbeda. Harus hadir.

Dan hal itulah yang membuat Shikamaru merasa sangat malas pada malam hari ini. Waktu yang seharusnya bisa digunakan untuk mempersiapkan tidur malam yang lelap nan panjang, kini harus dialihkan untuk sebuah acara tatap muka dengan orang-orang asing. Yang mungkin satupun tak ada yang dia kenal.

"Hah, malas sekali rasanya." langsung berkeluh-kesah begitu muncul dari balik pintu mobil.

Di sisi lain, Naruto tampak sumringah. Selalu bersemangat dan menebarkan keceriaan. Rasa-rasanya seperti tak ada habisnya energi yang dia punya. Mirip seperti anak hiperaktif yang belum terlalu parah.

"Wow, restoran yang nampak megah. Aku yakin makanannnya enak-enak. Eh, Soddisfare kalau boleh tahu artinya apa?" menoleh ke Shikamaru dan tak ada reaksi.

"Memuaskan. Itu bahasa Italia. Dasar bodoh." gusar Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari dalam jok kemudi. Begitu berada di luar, sejauh mata memandang hanya ada tiga kendaraan roda empat yang terparkir di sekitar mereka. Padahal rumah makan ini nyaris tak pernah mengenal kata sepi setiap harinya. Mungkinkah tempat ini sengaja di-booking seluruhnya?

"Ayo masuk." ajak Shikamaru.

Ketiganya pun melangkah bersama. Namun begitu melewati pintu masuk, Naruto tiba-tiba berujar, "Kalian masuk duluan saja. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar untuk cuci tangan."

Ia lekas melenggang pergi melewati koridor yang berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Untuk mencari keberadaan toilet. Cukup mudah menemukannya. Saat sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel, tiba-tiba saja seorang pria tinggi muncul dari dalam bilik toilet. Dan hal itu cukup mengagetkannya.

'Pria itu aneh. Sama-sama anehnya dengan inspektur yang bernama Kakashi. Dasar para penggila masker.' batinnya sembari mematikan keran. Setelah itu dia kembali kepada dua rekannya yang pasti sudah di dalam.

Dari kejauhan Naruto melihat Sasuke dan si nanas sudah mengambil tempat duduk yang bersebelahan. Di depan mereka berdua duduklah seorang pria berpenampilan opsir kepolisian yang memiliki cambang lebat pada dagunya. Dan seorang pria tinggi besar berambut gondrong putih yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

Naruto memberi salam perkenalan dengan pose ojigi sederhana kepada polisi asing yang tak dikenalnya itu. Namun untuk yang satunya, tak perlu lagi yang namanya salam formalitas.

"Hahaha, Naruto? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu." si pria gondrong yang mengenakan setelan jas warna cokelat keabu-abuan itu justru langsung mengakrabkan diri dengannya.

Ia menggaruk belakang rambutnya diiringi senyuman masam. "Ah, Jiraiya-san. Iya iya, lama kita tak berjumpa. Dan oh, tolong jangan panggil dengan nama asli saya ketika sedang mengemban tugas."

Orang itu berceletuk singkat, "Oke-oke. Emm, Neutron kan?"

Cengiran Naruto makin lebar tidak karuan. "Hehe, itu Newton."

"Hahaha, ya Newton. Maafkan aku. Hahaha."

Setelah itu baru Naruto bisa duduk. Di samping Shikamaru.

Berbagai macam hidangan sudah tersaji dengan rapi lagi teratur di meja yang ada di hadapan mereka berlima. Menu didominasi oleh masakan-masakan khas ala negara spaghetti . Yang paling kentara tentu saja spaghetti. Lalu ada pula pizza yang sudah dikenal lumrah oleh umum. Tak ketinggalan tortellini yang bentuknya mirip cincin namun itu sebenarnya semacam pasta. Disusul beberapa lainnya seperti tiramisu, bruschetta, dan lasagna. Hidangan ala negeri sendiri justru sangat minim. Hanya ada takoyaki ditemani katsudon.

Naruto yang kebetulan sengaja tidak makan apapun enam jam sebelumnya lekas-lekas ingin segera mencicipi makanan-makanan yang tersaji. Namun begitu garpu yang dipegangnya hampir bersentuhan dengan mie spaghetti, aktifitasnya diganggu oleh suara seorang pria.

"Baik. Kita mulai perkenalannya dulu. Namaku adalah Asuma Sarutobi. Seorang komisaris di KPD. Mungkin dari kalian bertiga hanya Sa emm maksudku Simeone seorang yang sudah mengenalku." ucap si pria berjenggot yang barusan memperkenalkan diri bernama Asuma.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat. Namun Shikamaru justru yang bertanya, "Maaf Asuma-san, tadi marga anda Sarutobi ... kan?"

Yang bersangkutan tersenyum ringan kemudian manggut sekali. Sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok yang sudah terselip di antara kedua bibirnya.

"Jangan-jangan anda ... "

Asuma menyambung kalimat Shikamaru yang belum rampung diucapkan, "Ya. Aku adalah putra dari kepala sekolah kalian. Hiruzen Sarutobi adalah ayahku."

Si rambut nanas tercengang. Si rambut durian ternganga. Namun si rambut ayam tetap diam. Mungkin karena dia sudah tahu hal ini sebelumnya.

Dan kini giliran pria yang satunya lagi untuk memperkenalkan diri. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kalian sudah kenal aku kan? Sungguh, keterlaluan sekali jika ada di antara kalian bertiga yang tidak tahu siapa aku." wajahnya cemberut dibuat-buat.

"Jiraiya. Wakil walikota Konoha. Bahkan anak balita saja seharusnya pun tahu." jawab si Uchiha. Lagi-lagi nadanya terdengar sarkastis.

Cemberut di wajah Jiraiya kini berganti dengan senyuman riang.

"Mantan walikota dua periode berturut-turut sebelumnya. Ingin menjabat untuk yang ketiga jika saja peraturan konstitusi kepala daerah melegalkan hal demikian. Dan hanya bisa mendompleng tou-san sebagai wakil saja pada akhirnya." penuturan yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Naruto ini kontan saja membuat pria berperawakan besar itu bereaksi.

"Pssst, aku tahu kau itu anak dari Minato sehingga tahu segala mengenai rahasiaku. Tapi tolong nanti saat pertemuan dimulai sebaiknya kau tutup resleting pada mulutmu itu bocah." Jiraiya menyahut dengan wajah panik yang terkesan dibuat-buat. Orang ini memiliki kepribadian yang humoris sepertinya. Membuat ketiga orang yang hadir kontan saja tersenyam-senyum geli. Kecuali orang keempat yaitu Sasuke. Ia justru terlihat seperti sedang memendam sesuatu dalam alam pikirannya.

"Asuma-san." panggilnya. Orang yang namanya barusan disebut langsung menengok.

"Apa anda tahu alasan kenapa kami bertiga wajib hadir malam ini? Karena kupikir ini aneh. Tak ada kasus apapun." Sasuke menumpahkan rasa penasarannya.

Shikamaru membenarkan. "Ya. Aku pun berpikiran sama dengannya. Merepotkan sungguh, kita harus datang ke acara sepele seperti ini tanpa adanya tugas yang mendesak."

Dihisapnya dulu pangkal batangan kaya nikotin dengan penuh khidmat, baru dia jawab setelahnya. "Yah, aku paham dengan pertanyaan kalian. Sebenarnya alasan utama dan satu-satunya kalian supaya hadir adalah agar ... "

Penjelasan yang ingin didengar Sasuke tak dapat dituntaskan. Akibat kehadiran seorang pria berpakaian tuxedo merah necis yang kelihatan berharga mahal. Rambutnya hitam model jabrik cepak, dan yang paling menonjol dari seluruh penampilannya adalah masker putihnya yang menempel erat di depan bibir dan lubang hidung.

"Maaf-maaf kalau saya telat." begitu sampai, orang ini langsung cepat-cepat menundukkan tubuhnya berulangkali sebagai tanda permohonan maaf. "Hari ini orang Leo harus senantiasa waspada di perjalanan. Jadi saya agak telat." ia langsung duduk di sebuah kursi yang tersedia.

Asuma menepuk jidatnya cukup keras seraya berkata, "Tck, aku sampai sekarang masih heran kenapa seorang advokat kondang seperti dirimu ini sangat percaya dengan yang namanya mainan anak muda seperti horoskop itu."

Orang itu sedikit menyergah, "Eh, jangan salah. Salah satu resep sukses saya bergelut di dunia hukum adalah dengan mentaati petuah-petuah zodiak saya setiap harinya."

Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya ke depan wajah Shikamaru sambil berbisik, "Eh Shika, siapa sih dia?"

Balasnya pelan, "Zabuza Momochi. Seorang pengacara terkenal dari Tokyo. Beberapa kali muncul di layar kaca."

Naruto sedikit melongo dan bunyi 'ooh' terdengar menyusul.

"Hey Zabuza, mumpung klienmu belum datang, kenapa tidak kau coba berikan petuah mengenai rasi bintang milikku?" tantangan ini datang dari Jiraiya.

Tentu saja selaku maniak zodiak, istilahnya, orang itu tidak akan menolak. "Oke, tentu-tentu. Milikmu?"

"Scorpio. Kalajengking November."

Dibalas dengan relatif cepat, "Kesehatan sedikit terganggu akibat terlalu banyak minum es. Keuangan cukup tersendat akibat terlalu banyak pengeluaran mendadak. Dan terakhir asmara, ... akan menemukan cinta sejati dalam jangka waktu dekat."

Wakil ayah Naruto dalam pemerintahan itu mendadak melepas tawanya, "Hahahaha, keren-keren. Kesehatan dan keuangan tepat sekali seperti yang sedang terjadi. Hanya saja mengenai asmara, cinta sejatiku hanyalah untuk almarhumah istriku." saat pengucapan kalimat yang terakhir, nampak adanya rasa kerinduan bercampur kesedihan terpancat dari sorot matanya.

"Maaf-maaf Jiraiya-san, bukan maksud saya untuk menyinggung masa lalu anda." Zabuza merasa tidak enak sekali.

Pria berambut putih total itu bergeleng, "Tak apa, tak masalah. Itu sudah lama berlalu. Kini aku ingin menyongsong masa kini dan masa depan saja."

Sang lawyer sedikit menggoda, "Kalau untuk cinta yang bukan sejati alias semu?"

"Mungkin tepat sesuai dengan wejanganmu tadi. Akan menemukan dalam jangka dekat." sepasang alisnya berjingkat naik-turun nakal, disusul tawa meledak, "Hahaha!"

Zabuza mengalihkan pandangan dari si humoris doyan tertawa itu kepada ketiga lelaki muda bersetelan pakaian senada yang sedaritadi hanya menjadi penonton interaksinya dengan si wakil walikota. "Maaf kalau saya tidak menyadari kehadiran kalian bertiga. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian siapa?"

"Natchfalke. Organisasi bentukan pemerintah dan polisi kota ini yang sudah mulai menunjukkan tajinya. Itu mereka." Asuma yang malah menjawab pertanyaan dari Zabuza. Sembari mematikan puntung rokoknya ke permukaan asbak.

"Ohh Natchfalke. Iya-iya, sempat membaca mengenai organisasi berisi trio detektif intelijen muda di surat kabar. Jadi kalian bertiga adalah anggotanya?" pria bermasker ini kembali bertanya cukup antusias.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru menjawabnya melalui anggukan. Hanya Naruto seorang yang menjawab verbal, "Benar tuan."

"Dari kiri ke kanan. Simeone, Steve, dan Newton." komisaris kepolisian Konoha itu menerangkan identitas nama masing-masing personil.

Zabuza mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, "Saya sungguh merasa terhormat bisa bertemu dengan kalian bertiga. Masih muda, cerdas, kuat, berani, cekatan, dan yang terpenting berdedikasi tinggi kepada hukum yang berlaku."

Sejurus kemudian datanglah tiga orang pria berpakaian jas hitam-hitam dari arah pintu masuk restoran. Pria paling pendek yang berjalan di tengah memiliki model rambut seperti si pengacara namun pada bagian wajah sebelah kanannya memiliki bekas luka yang terlihat cukup mengerikan. Pria di sebelah kiri memiliki warna rambut hijau tua, bermata kuning gelap, dan penampilan wajahnya sangat mencolok. Seperti sengaja dicat hitam dan putih separuh-separuh. Dan pria terakhir di sebelah kanan yang sangat tinggi lagi-lagi tak kalah menarik perhatian mata. Bergaya rambut mencuat tegak tinggi menantang gravitasi, berkulit biru muda, dan seringaiannya sedikit mengekspos deretan gigi-gigi lancip di balik bibirnya yang tak normal dimiliki oleh kebanyakan manusia.

Pria yang di tengah langsung mengambil tempat untuk duduk. Sedangkan kedua orang yang berjalan bersamanya hanya berdiri mengapit kursinya dengan posisi istirahat di tempat.

"Selamat malam dan selamat datang, ... Obito." sambut Jiraiya tanpa terlihat senang, hangat, ceria, dan sebangsanya. Sikapnya nyaris berbalik drastis dari sebelumnya.

"Yap. Selamat malam Jiraiya." balasnya hangat sembari tersenyum lebar. Kemudian dia mengedarkan pandangan ke arah lima orang sisanya. "Dan selamat malam semuanya."

Naruto kembali membisikkan sesuatu di kuping Shikamaru, "Hey, siapa ketiga orang itu? Klien kah?"

"Ya. Mungkin mereka businessman." sahutnya singkat dengan volume lirih.

Zabuza menoleh ke arah pria yang tadi dipanggil oleh Jiraiya dengan nama Obito itu. "Obito-san, sambil menunggu kedatangan klien saya yang hampir sampai kemari, apakah anda mau mendapatkan saran atau petuah mengenai horoskop?" tawarnya ramah.

Melihat sikap orang itu yang seperti sedang berada dalam mood bagus, pastilah 'ya' menjadi jawabannya. "Silahkan. Aku sangat senang untuk mengetahui ramalan bintangku. Punyaku aquarius."

"Aquarius ya?" tanyanya sekali untuk memastikan. "Kesehatan hari ini cukup bagus karena telah mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Keuangan sedang bagus akibat adanya keberuntungan dalam pemilihan investasi. Namun untuk asmara, buruk. Karena ada seseorang yang ingin menghancurkan hubunganmu." jelasnya antusias sehingga membuat Asuma yang duduk persis di sampingnya merasa makin mual ditambah muak.

Obito bertepuk tangan cukup keras penuh semangat. "Yes, kesehatan dan keuangan dalam genggamanku. Namun untuk masalah asmara aku tak peduli. Berapapun wanita dapat kumiliki dan secantik apapun wanita bisa kukuasai. Good job, Zabuza!" tak lupa dia berikan acungan jempol kepada orang yang barusan memberinya sebuah ramalan bintang.

"Sama-sama." pria bermasker ini menunduk sopan. "Oh, dan Zetsu-san? Mau?"

Dijawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan, "Tidak perlu. Mungkin Kisame butuh."

Rekomendasinya segera ditanggapi oleh Zabuza. "Kisame-san?"

Pria berpostur bak pemain basket NBA itu memasang ekspresi meremehkan seraya berkata, "Cepat jelaskan ramalan tololmu itu padaku dan sebaiknya lekas hubungi klienmu si manusia-manusia idiot itu agar meeting ini bisa segera selesai. Pisces."

Mendapat celaan tak membuat ambisinya untuk mewartakan ramalan zodiak surut. "Sebelumnya saya minta maaf. Namun dari tiga segi, seluruhnya sedang kurang bagus. Kesehatan menurun karena kurang waspada terhadap makanan pembawa penyakit pencernaan. Keuangan sedang terjadi defisit saldo akibat pendapatan yang lebih kecil daripada pengeluaran. Asmara sedang buruk karena banyak sekali pihak mantan yang ingin menjatuhkanmu."

Kisame sontak menggebrak meja, "Bullshit. Jadi kau secara langsung ingin mengatakan jika hari ini aku sedang sial, begitu?!"

Zabuza sedikit panik begitu mengetahui korban ramalannya merasa tersinggung barusan. "Bu..bukan begitu, maksud saya ... "

"Kisame, hentikan aksimu."

Sebuah instruksi sederhana dari Obito langsung membuat laki-laki berpenampilan sangar itu seketika meredam emosinya. "Baik bos."

Suara derap langkah dua pasang kaki manusia terdengar pelan. Dan semakin menggema saat kedua orang manusia berpakaian setelan jas putih-putih untuk si pria dan setelan pakaian kantoran atasan-bawahan panjang warna putih juga untuk si wanitanya mendekati ruang pertemuan. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh tiga orang tadi begitu sampai, kedua orang ini pun sama. Hanya satu yang duduk sedangkan si wanita berpotongan rambut sebahu warna biru yang mengenakan ornamen bros bunga pada puncak kepalanya hanya berdiri di belakang kursi.

"Oh Yahiko, kenapa kau lama sekali? Macet kah di perjalanan?" Jiraiya menanyai si pria bermodel rambut persis Naruto namun berwarna oranye itu dengan sumringah.

Yang ditanyai hanya menjawab dingin ala kadarnya, "Hm. Begitulah."

Asuma kembali menyalakan rokoknya yang kedua sembari berujar, "Lebih baik kita mulai saja pertemuan ini karena kupikir semuanya sudah berkumpul. Baiklah, silahkan cicipi hidangannya terlebih dahulu sambil kita mulai diskusi pelan-pelan."

"Aku tak berminat." ucap pria rambut oranye yang memakai aksesoris pierching pada hidung, dagu, ditambah kedua telinganya. Menatap tajam ke arah Obito yang sedang asyik memilih masakan Italia yang terhidang di hadapannya. "Aku minum saja. Konan."

Wanita yang berdiri di belakangnya langsung sigap dan seakan sudah paham dengan maksud dari si pemberi perintah. Ia ambil sebotol sampanye dari atas meja lalu menuangkan isinya di dalam gelas jenis stem berkaki satu. " _Douzo, okashira_."* _Silahkan, ketua_ *

"Arigatou."

Melihat keadaan yang sudah mulai memanas membuat Asuma harus lebih hati-hati lagi dalam membawakan acara. "Apakah kalian berdua sudah tahu kenapa diundang kemari?"

Yahiko mengangguk perlahan. Sedangkan Obito menjawab 'ya' dengan mulut yang sedang dijejali oleh lasagna.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Pertama, aku disini selaku orang yang berkapasitas sebagai seorang komisaris kepolisian ingin menekankan pada masalah pokok yang melatarbelakangi pertemuan ini." Asuma menghisap rokoknya sejenak kemudian segera membuang asap nikotin ke udara. "Yaitu mengenai organisasimu, Yahiko, yang tidak pernah mau membayar pajak 'pemutihan' sebesar tiga puluh persen dari total penghasilan bruto selama satu tahun. Tercatat tiga tahun semenjak organisasmu berdiri, kau hanya pernah membayar sekali. Dua tahun terakhir tidak pernah mematuhi aturan dari pemerintah lagi."

Naruto lagi-lagi berbisik kepada rekan di sebelahnya, "Hey, pajak pemutihan itu apa? Aku baru pernah mendengarnya. Dan jumlahnya sampai tiga puluh persen?"

Si Nara kali ini menggeleng pertanda tidak tahu. "Entahlah. Mungkin Sasuke tahu."

"Tidak." kata si rambut ekor ayam lirih tanpa perlu ditanyai lebih dulu.

Jiraiya selaku perwakilan dari pihak pemerintah pun ikut angkat bicara, "Apa yang dikatakan oleh komisaris Asuma benar. Organisasi yang dipimpin oleh Obito telah mentaati regulasi dengan membayar sesuai aturan selama tiga tahun berturut-turut. Jadi pertemuan ini adalah semacam peringatan terakhir bagimu."

Seorang pria kurus berambut merah yang mengenakan pakaian persis dengan Yahiko tiba-tiba saja masuk ke ruang pertemuan dan langsung mengambil posisi tepat di samping wanita bernama Konan. Ia berucap lirih, "Gomen, okashira. Ada urusan sebentar."

Yahiko menoleh ke belakang, mengangguk pertanda memaklumi, kemudian kembali lagi mengurusi topik pembicaraan. " _Boku wa kinishinai_. Bagiku pajak dengan prosentase sebesar itu sama saja dengan pemerasan. Hampir sepertiga dari total penghasilanku kuberikan hanya untuk pemerintah?!" intonasi bicaranya meninggi yang menandakan dia kecewa. * _Aku tidak peduli_ *

"Tapi itu tetap peraturan. Kau wajib membayar untuk tahun ini sekaligus melunasi yang sudah-sudah. Jatuh tempo adalah akhir tahun yang berarti dua bulan dari sekarang. Jika sampai telat, kami tak segan untuk memperkarakanmu sampai ke meja hijau." sebuah ancaman yang tidak main-main diungkapkan oleh rekan inspektur Kakashi di KPD itu.

"Izinkan saya berbicara disini." Zetsu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke bawah agar menyamai tinggi kepala Obito yang sedang duduk. "Apakah boleh bos?" meminta izin dulu dengan sopan.

"Tentu-tentu. Silahkan saja. Sesukamu." Obito bersikap acuh karena dia sedang fokus mencicipi hidangan kuliner luar negeri yang beraneka macam ragamnya.

Zetsu kembali berbicara, "Saya selaku tangan kanan dari pemimpin saya ingin menyatakan sikap ketidakrelaan kami atas apa yang telah diperbuat oleh saudara Yahiko dan organisasinya. Ini sungguh tidak adil bagi kami. Kami telah membayar pajak pemutihan sesuai kesepakatan selama tiga tahun sedangkan mereka tidak. Tapi kenapa bisnis mereka tetap berjalan dengan mulus sama seperti kami?"

Kisame ikut menambahkan, "Jadi intinya kita ingin agar pemerintah dan polisi supaya bertanggungjawab atas apa yang telah terjadi. Aku yakin jika ada yang tidak beres disini. Mereka bermain curang, si brengsek Yahiko dan anteknya. Dan hipokrit-hipokrit seperti kalian yang melindunginya." jari telunjuk kanannya diacungkan kepada Jiraiya yang pertama, lalu berikutnya kepada Asuma.

"Oh ya? Atas dasar bukti apa kau menuduh kami seperti itu, manusia rendahan?" Konan yang pertama membalas dari kubu Yahiko.

Kedua telapak tangan Yahiko menggebrak permukaan meja dengan keras sehingga mengakibatkan gelas yang berdiri di dekatnya tertumpah isinya. "Kalian saja yang bodoh dan tidak punya harga diri. Mau-maunya menjadi anjing pemerintah dengan menuruti semua keinginan mereka. Kenapa tidak mengikuti yang kami perbuat? _Kono yona orokana hitobito_." sindirannya yang benar-benar tajam mengena barusan membuat pemimpin dari kubu sana spontan menghentikan aktifitas makannya. Garpu yang sedang dipegangnya bergetar mengikuti getaran pada tangannya. Lantas dia tancapkan ujungnya pada sebuah potongan pizza dengan sangat keras. * _Sungguh sekumpulan orang yang dungu_ *

"Bangsat! Kau yang jelas-jelas bersalah dan masih saja membela diri?! Kau masih saja hobi membalikkan mood-ku dalam sekejap. Aku juga akan menuntutmu di pengadilan nanti!" geram Obito sampai meledak-ledak. Ia berdiri dari kursinya seketika. Sikapnya yang ceria tadi kini berbalik tepat seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Kami akan hadapi. Itulah mengapa tuan Zabuza dihadirkan disini. Beliau adalah pengacara yang akan membela kami nanti." ujar pria yang rambut merah lurusnya sampai menutupi mata sebelah kanan.

"Benar yang dikatakan tuan Nagato. Tuan Yahiko dan kawan-kawan adalah klien saya." sang advokat senior menanggapi.

"Jadi selama ini rumor itu benar." Sasuke bergumam lirih namun tetap dapat didengar oleh Shikamaru. Pemuda nyaris tanpa gairah itu melontarkan pertanyaan terkait isi perkataan si rekan tadi, "Rumor apa?"

Tanpa menyelinguk sedikitpun, si Uchiha bungsu menjawab, "Zabuza adalah pengacara populer tanpa kredibilitas serta integritas. Karirnya selama ini dibangun kebanyakan lewat memenangkan klien-klien kotor yang berduit banyak."

Si nanas hanya manggut-manggut saja seusai mendengar informasi dari Sasuke.

Situasi sudah benar-benar memanas. Perseteruan kedua kubu yang disebut oleh pihak kepolisian sebagai 'klien' semakin sengit. Permasalahan didasari oleh uang. Obito cs sangat tidak dapat menerima fakta jika perlakuan pemerintah serta polisi baik kepadanya maupun Yahiko cs bisa dikatakan sama rasa sama rata. Tanpa mengindahkan apa yang telah diperbuat olehnya maupun oleh pihak Yahiko yang jelas-jelas berbeda.

"Sudah-sudah tenanglah kalian berdua. Kuakui ini juga salah kami selaku pemerintah yang kurang mampu untuk bertindak tegas terhadap Yahiko." Jiraiya berusaha menenangkan situasi agar tidak semakin berlanjut parah. Namun sepertinya itu sia-sia belaka.

"Apa hanya kau saja yang pantas membenciku? _Sore wa saisho-girai ni ataisuru watashidesu_." gertak Yahiko seraya bangkit berdiri. * _Adalah aku yang justru pantas membencimu lebih dulu_ *

"Warisan aset empat puluh persen bagi anak kandung dan justru enam puluh persen bagi anak angkat. Kau masih ingat, Tobi?!" urat-urat di sekitaran leher maupun dahi sedikit terekspos keluar. Menandakan amarahnya atas masa lalu yang kembali membuncah.

Orang yang dicecar pun tak lantas diam saja di tempat. Ia dengan senang hati melawan. "Jangan salahkan aku jika _oyaji_ lebih memilihku ketimbang dirimu. Bahkan seharusnya aku yang mewarisi organisasi lama kita dan kau kini menjadi bawahanku, Pein!" * _ayah_ *

Mendadak Shikamaru tersentak ke depan sedikit dari kursinya. "Pein?! Dan To..Tobi?"

"Kenapa memangnya Shika?" tanya Naruto singkat.

Sasuke pun merasa penasaran. Kali ini dia menoleh.

" _Boku wa ima anata o koroshitaidesu!_ " tiba-tiba saja Yahiko sudah menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Obito dengan jari telunjuk yang sudah siap sedia untuk menarik pelatuknya. * _Aku ingin membunuhmu sekarang_ juga*

"Ingin rasanya kuledakkan isi tempurung kepalamu, wahai bangsat!" Obito pun tak mau ketinggalan. Ujung pistolnya sudah teracung tanpa keraguan mengarah persis ke kepala pria yang nampak sangat dibencinya itu.

Nagato dan Konan pun mengikuti. Disambut oleh Zetsu dan Kisame. Tiga pistol melawan tiga pistol. Seimbang.

Acara yang sebetulnya adalah sebuah pertemuan jamuan makan malam kini dalam sekejap nyaris berubah menjadi arena medan pertempuran.

Jiraiya panik setengah mati. Berusaha mundur menjauhi meja makan. Asuma tetap tampil tenang. Walau tidak dipungkiri tangan kirinya sedang bergerak mendekati daerah pinggang kiri dimana disitu tergelantung sebuah sarung pistol bersama pistolnya.

"Hentikan. Sekali lagi kubilang, hentikan." putra kepala sekolah Konoha High School 1 ini menatap tajam keenam manusia yang sedang bersiap untuk saling serang satu sama lain. "Satu saja kudengar suara tembakan meletus dan bisa dipastikan yakuza-yakuza seperti kalian akan menjadi buronan utama polisi seantero Jepang. Bahkan tidak ada lagi ijin pelegalan bagi keberadaan kalian."

Sepertinya kondisi perseteruan panas ini tinggal sedikit lagi mencapai klimaksnya. Naruto kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi yang belum sempat dijawab oleh Shikamaru. "Hey, si..siapa sebenarnya Pein dan Tobi itu?"

Ia menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam sebelum menjelaskan jawabannya, "Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya jika kedua laki-laki itu adalah Pein dan Tobi. Pein, adalah seorang ketua dari organisasi yakuza Ryujin. Sedangkan Tobi, dia adalah bos dari kelompok yakuza bernama Tora Akuma."

* * *

 **~ TSUZUKU ~**

 **Ini dia kasus keduanya. Menceritakan mengenai pertikaian sengit berkepanjangan antara dua organisasi yakuza (mafia Jepang) yang nantinya akan berujung pada terjadinya pembunuhan misterius. : )**

 **Peristiwa pembunuhan akan author hadirkan di chapter depan. Bukan di chapter perdana langsung seperti pada kasus pertama kemarin. Barangkali ada yang mau menebak, siapa hayo yang bakal tewas menjadi korban? : D**

 **Sudah sekian saja. Author harap kasus kali ini bisa selesai hingga tuntas tanpa adanya gangguan berarti. Dan yang terpenting, bisa memuaskan readers sekalian di tempatnya masing-masing.**

 **Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca!**


	11. Sky God VS Earth Demon 2

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : AU, MULTICHAPTER, OC, CANON, ... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Natchfalke baru menyadari jika mereka secara tidak langsung ikut terseret dalam konflik historis berkepanjangan antara fraksi yakuza Ryujin yang diketuai oleh Yahiko 'Pein' dengan Tora Akuma yang dipimpin oleh Obito 'Tobi'. Namun yang akan terjadi berikutnya bahkan lebih dari sekedar terseret setelah salah satu dari tamu yang hadir diketemukan tewas terbunuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~ Sky God VS Earth Demon (Part 2) ~**

Tiga pistol melawan tiga pistol. Itu dikatakan seimbang. Tiga orang melawan tiga orang. Itu artinya perang.

Seluruh orang yang hadir di ruang pertemuan tempat diselenggarakannya acara jamuan makan kini sedang sama-sama diajak untuk memasuki mode super waspada. Terutama orang-orang diluar lingkaran konflik bebuyutan seperti trio Falkon Malam, sang wakil walikota Jiraiya, dan Asuma si komisaris kepolisian.

Hembusan nafas Pein berpacu sangat cepat seperti degupan jantungnya. Sangat bernafsu untuk melenyapkan pria yang memiliki luka pada seputar wajah sebelah kanannya. Obito pun tak mau kalah mengenai masalah kebencian. Telapak tangan kanannya yang memegang erat pistol sampai mengalami tremor ringan. Menandakan keinginannya yang sangat besar untuk mencabut nyawa pria ber-pierching komplit di depannya.

"Kukatakan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Satu kali saja telingaku ini mendengar suara letusan, tak segan untuk mengajukan rekomendasi pencabutan legalisasi organisasi kalian berdua. Dan itu artinya ... " telapak kiri Asuma sudah bersiap dengan pistolnya. " ... kalian akan dibabat habis hingga akar-akarnya."

Naruto bergidik ngeri. Tak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya jika pertemuan yang wajib dihadiri olehnya ini akan menghadirkan adegan ala film aksi thriller yang sering dia tonton di televisi.

Jiraiya akhirnya kembali mendekati meja makan setelah merasa jika nyalinya sudah terisi penuh. Ia kembali mencoba mereduksi ketegangan urat syaraf di antara dua pihak. "Ma..Mari kita duduk tenang seperti semula. Turunkan pis..pistol kalian semua dan berdiskusilah dengan pikiran dingin. Benar kata Asuma Sarutobi. Peperangan hanya akan merugikan dua belah pihak. Dan juga akan mengganggu stabilitas berbagai hal seperti ekonomi, sosial, dan politik."

Retorika yang menguatkan peringatan dari si komisaris KPD barusan ternyata cukup jitu untuk mendinginkan suasana. Seperti menyetujui perkataan dari dua orang berbeda tadi, Yahiko mulai menurunkan senjata apinya pelan-pelan. Rautnya mulai melunak. Diikuti oleh kedua bawahannya.

Obito pun hampir sama. Mungkin rasionya masih tersisa sehingga menyadari jika kontak senjata tak akan membawa keuntungan apapun baginya pribadi sekaligus organisasi. Dengan berat hati dia sarungkan kembali pistolnya. Zetsu berikutnya dan terakhir Kisame.

"Fyuuuhh." Jiraiya mengempos panjang menandakan kelegaan tinggi. Ia mengelap dulu keringat di dahinya yang bercucuran baru kemudian kembali duduk.

Zabuza diam saja di tempatnya. Tak bergerak, berkutik, berkata sama sekali. Seakan tak mau ikut terjerumus ke dalam lautan kebencian antar para anggota yakuza. Padahal sendirinya tak sadar sebenarnya sudah terciprat mengingat dia telah mendeklarasikan posisinya sebagai pembela kubu Ryujin di pengadilan nantinya.

Asuma menghela nafas pendek, "Kupikir diskusinya sampai disini saja. Silahkan kalian semua makan dan minum sepuasnya. Mubazir sudah memesan tempat dan hidangan mahal-mahal menggunakan kas negara namun tidak habis. Setelah itu kita boleh pulang."

Tentu saja tak ada lagi yang memiliki minat apalagi nafsu untuk melahap dan meneguk apa-apa saja yang tersaji di meja setelah kejadian menegangkan belum lama. Kecuali sang bos Tora Akuma yang mungkin mood-nya kembali positif seperti sedia kala sehingga sepiring katsudon segera dia lahap.

Tak lama kemudian Kisame, si pengawal Tobi selain Zetsu, meminta ijin kepada tuannya untuk pergi ke toilet karena merasa sakit perut. Lelaki berpostur kekar ini pun berlalu dari ruangan setelah mendapat restu.

"Jyah, aku pun sudah malas disini. Mood-ku kembali jelek lagi." gerutu Obito sambil mengenyahkan katsudonnya yang masih tersisa lumayan banyak.

"Mungkin tadi anda lupa meminum obat sehingga bipolar anda kembali menguasai, bos." Zetsu berucap lirih di samping telinga pria berjuluk Tobi itu.

"Oke, aku pulang duluan." kalimat pamit ini entah dia tujukan kepada siapa. Obito lekas angkat kaki dari situ disusul oleh si pria berwajah hitam-putih aneh yang mengekor langkahnya.

Jiraiya melirikkan matanya ke arah si ketua Ryujin yang kini sedang nampak gusar di tempat duduknya. Hanya mengamati piring dan mangkok berisi masakan tanpa ekspresi penuh minat untuk mencicipi.

"Yahi err maksudku Pein. Sudahlah, kau tenangkan saja dirimu lebih dulu. Perang yang tercipta antara kau dengan Tobi tak akan membuatmu menjadi juara dan mendapat piala sekalipun menang. Justru sebaliknya. Reputasimu secara pribadi maupun bisnismu akan hancur mengikuti. Apakah kau lupa dengan kejadian setahun lalu saat masa pemilihan walikota? Kampanye hitam merajalela akibat ulah massa dua kubu yang kebetulan mendukung masing-masing calon yang saling bersaing. Ryujin pro kepada Minato dan Tora Akuma mendukung lawan satu-satunya, si Dojima. Hanya perang politik saja sudah membuat Konoha kisruh. Bayangkan jika yang terjadi adalah perang sungguhan." ceramah pria berambut putih itu panjang-lebar.

Naruto nampak cukup terkesiap setelah mendengarkan penuturan wakil ayahnya barusan. Agak tak menyangka jika sang ayah yang nampak bersih luar-dalam dari sudut pandangnya selama ini diketahui pernah didukung oleh sebuah kelompok yakuza saat pencalonan walikota.

Yahiko menengok, menatap muka orang yang barusan menceramahinya dengan pancaran mata penuh ketidaksukaan. "Siapa kau yang berani-beraninya mengguruiku seperti tadi? _Urusai_." * _Diamlah_ *

Ia kemudian berdiri dan mengajak pria yang berdiri di belakangnya untuk pergi. "Aku ingin keluar untuk mencari udara segar. _Ikuzo_ , Nagato." * _Ayo_ *

Begitu kedua pria tadi lenyap dari pandangan, wanita berambut biru pendek rekan satu organisasi dengan mereka pun turut angkat kaki. Namun dia bersikap lebih sopan daripada kelima anggota yakuza lainnya.

"Saya undur diri dulu." ia sempatkan ber-ojigi sejenak.

Begitu Konan sudah melewati pintu, Zabuza membuka mulutnya, "Sungguh, saya tidak menyangka jika mendapatkan klien seorang yakuza seperti ini benar-benar sangat merepotkan." ia berkeluh kesah kepada sisa orang yang menghuni ruangan.

"Dia ketularan kau sepertinya." Naruto mencolek bahu Shikamaru dibarengi cekikikan.

Yang disindir tak merespon karena sendirinya sedang bersiap untuk menanyakan sesuatu. "Asuma-san, mengenai alasan yang belum sempat anda jelaskan mengenai kewajiban kehadiran kami disini. Itu kenapa?"

"Ah, itu ya. Maaf kalau aku tadi kelupaan." pria yang memelihara cambang ini mengambil sebatang rokok dari dalam bungkusnya. "Sebenarnya sederhana. Kepolisian ingin agar kalian mengetahui sekelumit tentang dunia yakuza yang sering sekali bersinggungan dengan kriminalitas. Untuk menambah wawasan sekaligus menyiapkan diri untuk tantangan kasus yang lebih kompleks di masa depan. Tapi kejadian saling todong senjata tadi tidak kuperkirakan sama sekali." pemantiknya dinyalakan di ujung batang rokok sehingga terciptalah asap yang mengepul.

Shikamaru mengangguk paham.

Sementara Sasuke menyeletuk, "Ide kepala KPD kah?"

Asuma mengangkat sepasang bahunya, "Yah, begitulah."

"Cih."

Zabuza meletakkan sebuah cangkir berisi tinggal setengah yang barusan selesai diteguknya. "Baiklah semuanya, saya pamit undur diri dulu. Walaupun pertemuannya tidak sesukses yang direncanakan namun saya apresiasi sekali jamuannya." ia melemparkan senyum yang tak tampak karena tertutup masker kepada kelima orang yang ada disitu sebelum pulang.

Dan kini formasi peserta jamuan makan malam kembali seperti semula. Menjadi lima orang lagi. Sang komisaris sedang asyik menyesap segulung tembakau yang bau asapnya menguar memenuhi ruangan. Sang wakil walikota sedang fokus merenungi sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Agen Newton terbatuk-batuk akibat asap beracun hasil perbuatan Asuma. Agen Steve mulai memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat sembari menyelonjorkan kakinya lurus ke depan. Agen Simeone sibuk menyeruput jus jeruk dingin yang baru sempat dia nikmati sekarang.

Namun kegiatan masing-masing indvidu di atas segera diinterupsi paksa oleh sebuah jeritan yang mengagetkan.

"Aaaarrgh!"

Kelimanya tersentak kompak. Saling berpandangan satu dengan lainnya. Sasuke yang memiliki intuisi paling baik dibanding kedua rekannya segera beranjak cekatan keluar dari ruangan. Diikuti oleh Naruto dan berikutnya Shikamaru. Jiraiya serta Asuma paling belakang.

Teriakan kedua terdengar lebih keras. Mempermudah bagi putra kepala kepolisian Konoha ini untuk menemukan asal suara yang lumayan memekakkan telinga itu. Rupanya ini semua berasal dari depan toilet pria lantai satu. Zabuza terlihat sedang berdiri di ambang pintu toilet dengan tubuh gemetaran dibarengi ekspresi wajahnya yang nampak terteror laksana sedang melihat malaikat maut di hadapannya.

"Permisi." Sasuke mengenyahkan tubuh si advokat yang menghalangi jalannya dan kini jelas terjawab sudah apa yang menyebabkan pria itu merasa sangat ketakutan.

Sebuah tubuh yang terdiam kaku berlumuran darah merah kental pada bagian kepala.

Kisame, dialah pemilik tubuh tidak beruntung itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto ditambah Shikamaru sampai. Disusul Asuma. Dibuntuti oleh Jiraiya paling akhir.

"Oh shit ... " Naruto terperangah detik itu juga.

Shikamaru tak bereaksi berlebihan. Ia tepuk pelan bahu rekannya yang masih terpaku di tempat itu seraya berkata, "Sungguh merepotkan. Tapi ayo masuk."

Asuma yang memiliki jabatan sebagai komisaris, segera menghubungi kantor pusat menggunakan handphone-nya. "Ini Asuma. Telah terjadi pembunuhan di alamat Restoran Soddisfare tempat pertemuan diadakan. Konoha Utara. Mohon segera kirimkan koroner dan sejumlah petugas kemari. Cepat."

Jiraiya melotot lebar. Kedua telapak tangannya mengatup berdempetan menutupi mulutnya yang ternganga. Ia berjalan mundur hingga menempel ke dinding dan tetap seperti itu tanpa bersuara sedikitpun.

Di dalam tempat kejadian perkara, ketiga anggota organisasi berjuluk Falkon Malam sedang berdiri mengelilingi tubuh korban yang itu adalah Kisame. Anak buah sekaligus pengawal Obito pada pertemuan tadi.

Tubuhnya ditemukan bersandar condong ke depan. Pinggang depannya tertopang oleh wastafel. Wajahnya menubruk cermin wastafel yang sudah retak terciprat likuid merah yang berasal dari kepala korban.

"Sungguh tak disangka." gumam Sasuke dengan ekspresi muka datar.

"Ya. Walaupun tidak terjadi baku tembak tadi namun pada akhirnya tetap saja." imbuh si rambut nanas mengungkapkan keprihatinannya. Ia sedikit menoleh ke rekan satunya yang kini sedang sibuk memakai sarung tangan putih di kedua telapaknya.

"Untung saja aku lupa untuk tidak membuang sepasang sarung tangan yang masih tersimpan di saku belakang celana sisa dari kasus Tayuya." sambil sedikit mensyukuri keteledorannya, pemuda yang memiliki sepasang kumis di masing-masing pipinya ini perlahan-lahan mendekati tubuh korban. Kedua tangannya berhati-hati sekali saat menjauhkan kepala korban dari permukaan kaca.

Ditemukan sebuah selogsong peluru bekas tembakan yang tertancap cukup dalam di cermin.

"Ouch, lihat sendiri kondisi wajah pria bernama Kisame ini." anjuran Naruto ini disanggupi oleh kedua rekannya. Begitu mereka menyaksikan langsung dari jarak dekat, ekspresi keduanya spontan saja berubah menyamai ekspresi si pirang jabrik. Termasuk Sasuke yang hampir selalu memasang muka lempeng kapan saja.

"Pelurunya menembus kepala dari tempurung belakang hingga ruang bola mata." jari telunjuk kiri kepunyaan Shikamaru melingkari kawasan di area mata kanan korban yang kondisinya sungguh sangat memprihatinkan atau malah menjijikkan adalah ungkapan yang pas. Ibarat rekayasa properti film horror atau thriller. Darah segar membanjir dari situ yang kini sudah kosong tidak terisi oleh bola mata lagi. Dan baunya benar-benar anyir.

Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kupikir korban ditembak dari arah pintu toilet. Lihat." ia mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya mulai dari tubuh korban, bergerak konstan lurus terus ke belakangnya hingga mencapai pintu yang hanya berjarak kisaran empat meter.

"Benar. Aku mendukung asumsimu. Karena tubuh korban membelakangi pintu dan lokasi tembakannya tepat di bagian belakang kepala. Juga posisi kematian korban yang condong ke depan mulai dari bagian pinggang ke atas." Shikamaru membeberkan analisa singkatnya yang menguatkan teori hasil pemikiran Sasuke.

"Jika begitu kejadiannya maka kemungkinan besar korban dibunuh saat sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel bukan?" Naruto ikut menambahkan sambil mendekatkan sekali kepalanya di depan cermin yang retak. Kelopak matanya memicing dan pupil birunya terus fokus ke arah selongsong peluru yang tertancap. "Jika boleh aku berasumsi juga, peluru yang digunakan berkaliber 45 alias berdiameter 11 milimeter. Jenis peluru kecil." lanjutnya.

Sasuke menengok sekilas ke arah pintu masuk toilet lalu berbalik menuju arah agen yang memiliki nama samaran Newton. "Dobe, kau tetap disini saja karena ini sesuai dengan tugasmu."

Shikamaru ikut menimbrung, "Aku dan Sasuke akan mengecek koridor depan toilet untuk memeriksa keberadaan CCTV di sekitar situ."

"Itu yang kupikirkan juga." komentar agen Simeone.

"Siap." Naruto mengangguk penuh kemantapan.

Sasuke dan rekannya bergerak cepat keluar. Begitu melewati pintu, terjadilah sebuah keributan. Obito melongok sebentar ke arah dalam toilet. Ekspresinya bercampur aduk saat kedua bola matanya memantulkan tubuh tanpa nyawa anak buahnya. Kebetulan saja Yahiko sedang berjalan ke arah situ setelah mendengar ribut-ribut suara Zabuza. Dengan emosi yang sangat memuncak melebihi tadi saat peristiwa di meja makan, pemimpin grup Tora Akuma ini secepat gundala langsung berlari ke depan menubruk tubuh musuhnya itu.

Perkelahian pun tak bisa dielakkan. Obito melayangkan dua kali pukulan ke arah wajah Yahiko yang berada di bawahnya dengan santer. Yang dipukul pun tak tinggal diam. Ia dorong tubuh pria yang sangat dibencinya itu dari atas tubuhnya. Begitu berdiri, dia balas melemparkan tendangan kaki keras ke perut Tobi hingga pria itu terlempar mundur sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding.

Dengan cekatan pistolnya dia ambil dan arahkan pucuknya ke dahi Pein. Ketua Ryujin itu pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya sudah bersiap untuk saling bunuh dengan cara meledakkan isi tengkorak satu sama lain. Kejadian di ruang jamuan makan terulang.

" _Kimi wa nani o shite iru, bakayaro?!_ " * _Apa yang kau lakukan, orang bodoh?!_ *

"Tidak usah berpura-pura dasar bajingan! Kau dan orangmu kan yang telah membunuh Kisame di toilet?!"

Muka Yahiko tampak sedikit kebingungan setelah mendengar perkataan dari Obito.

Sedangkan Obito semakin bernafsu untuk menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan melubangi kepala musuh bebuyutannya itu. Warna kulit mukanya merah padam. Begitu juga dengan warna bola matanya yang ikut memerah berair. Temperamennya benar-benar sangat panas. Jari telunjuknya mulai bergerak sedikit demi sedikit ...

 _-DOR!-_

Suara senjata api yang meletus terdengar begitu keras memekakkan kuping. Kedua pria yang sedang saling berkonfrontasi itu kompak menolehkan kepala ke samping.

Asuma yang barusan meletuskan pelurunya ke arah udara. Asap hasil ledakan pistol masih awet membumbung sebelum akhirnya pudar dengan cepat. Pria ini berkata dengan nada yang keras lagi tegas, "Cukup! Sarungkan kembali senjata kalian atau terpaksa akan aku tembak."

Konan yang hadir disitu segera menarik tubuh pemimpinnya untuk mundur dibantu Jiraiya. Dan Zetsu yang kebagian menangani bosnya supaya tidak bertindak semakin kelewatan lagi.

Dua orang pelayan dan seorang juru masak yang sedari awal pertemuan dimulai hanya berdiam diri di dapur pun ikut-ikutan keluar untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Terutama setelah bunyi pistol milik Asuma tadi yang meletus sangat nyaring.

"Kisame sembilan puluh sembilan persen tewas dibunuh. Namun kita belum tahu siapa pelakunya. Belum tentu itu Pein sekalipun dia dan kelompoknya adalah musuh abadi kalian." perkataan sang komisaris kepolisian ini jelas sekali ditujukan kepada Obito plus Zetsu. "Oleh karena itu biarkan kami dari pihak kepolisian yang bekerja untuk menangani hal ini. Ditambah disini sudah hadir tiga orang detektif yang sudah teruji kompetensinya dalam tiga kasus sebelumnya." imbuhnya lagi.

" _Meitantei?_ Siapa mereka?" tanya Yahiko penasaran. * _Detektif_ *

Asuma menunjuk sosok-sosok yang dimaksud menggunakan jempol kirinya. "Kedua orang ini dan satunya masih di dalam TKP kurasa. Ketiga pemuda yang tadi ikut duduk pada meeting."

Sasuke diam saja. Sedangkan Shikamaru menunduk sekilas sebagai bentuk penghormatan formalitas.

"Aku tidak peduli mau disini ada detektif atau tidak. Yang jelas pembunuhnya adalah si brengsek itu maupun kedua bawahannya!" Obito masih saja mengamuk tidak terima atas kematian Kisame. Untung saja tangan kanannya, Zetsu, dapat mengunci tubuhnya dari belakang sehingga kecil terjadi kemungkinan bagi tuannya untuk lepas kendali seperti tadi.

"Baiklah. Simeone dan Steve, kuserahkan kasus ini pada kalian berdua. Ditambah Newton. Sebentar lagi bantuan dari kepolisian akan datang. Untuk sementara orang-orang berbahaya ini akan kubawa ke sebuah ruangan bertujuan untuk mengamankan mereka." ujar komisaris perokok berat itu.

"Hn. Terimakasih banyak atas bantuannya." sahut Sasuke yang tumben bisa sedikit bertatakrama kali ini.

"Oh ya, apakah kau ingin menginterogasi orang-orang disini sekalian? Nanti akan kubantu juga." Asuma bertanya sekaligus ingin menawari bantuan.

Lelaki bermodel rambut harajuku itu menjawab cepat, "Kupikir iya. Karena kasus kali ini mungkin termasuk pembunuhan ruang tertutup."

"Dimana pelakunya kemungkinan sangat besar serta umumnya adalah orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan korban dan berada dalam satu bangunan yang sama sebelum kejadian." Shikamaru turut mengemukakan opininya juga.

"Bagus. Selamat bekerja, detektif." Asuma melakukan pose hormat dan langsung dibalas sekenanya oleh Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Orang ini akhirnya pergi bersama yang lainnya meninggalkan koridor. Dan menyisakan dua anak manusia yang kembali bersiap menjalankan tugasnya.

"Hoaaaaahhmm ... tck, momen-momen menegangkan sedari di dalam ruang pertemuan sampai sekarang tak memberikanku peluang untuk menguap santai." si penyandang marga Nara meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya setelah selesai menguap lebar.

"Jangan lupakan niat kita tadi untuk kesini." tegur Sasuke.

"Masalah kamera CCTV kan?"

"Hn."

Kedua orang ini sepakat mengedarkan pandangan ke arah langit-langit koridor. Terutama bagian pojokan. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan benda yang mereka cari.

"Semakin merepotkan saja." agen Steve mengeluh. Sekalipun kamera pengintai yang dicarinya berhasil ditemukan.

Kamera CCTV itu telah hancur. Tertembak tepat di bagian lensanya.

Masih dalam posisi mendongak, Sasuke berkomentar, "Sepertinya pelaku adalah orang yang ahli. Hasil bidikannya baik pada tubuh korban maupun kamera pengawas seperti bukan sebuah kebetulan."

Shikamaru menyelinguk ke arah sang rekan, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Sasuke menurunkan kepalanya, "Menginterogasi alibi mereka yang keluar dari ruang pertemuan sebelum korban ditemukan."

"Aku pun akan mengecek ke ruangan monitor CCTV. Restoran elit seperti ini pasti memiliki sistem pengawasan yang bagus. Semoga saja ada petunjuk yang didapat." jelas Shikamaru kepada lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Lebih baik kita langsung bergerak." Sasuke memberi saran sekaligus sebuah ajakan.

"Ayo."

Kedua teman satu tim ini bergerak menuju arah yang berbeda. Namun belum ada sepuluh langkah, tiba-tiba Shikamaru memanggil, "Sasuke."

Orang yang namanya disebut lekas menghentikan lajunya. Tatapannya tetap ke depan sekalipun Shikamaru berada di arah belakangnya.

"Hati-hati. Yang sedang kita hadapi adalah dua fraksi yakuza yang sedang berseteru. Salah-salah, kita justru bisa menjadi pelanduk yang mati di tengah pertarungan dua ekor gajah."

 **~ TSUZUKU ~**

* * *

 **Oke, chapter 2 sudah author update. : )**

 **Apakah ada dari readers sekalian yang memiliki tebakan benar mengenai sosok korban pada chapter sekarang?**

 **Akhir kata, author mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pembaca fic ini baik itu yang silent, me-review, mem-follow, ataupun mem-fave.**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter 3! : D**


	12. Sky God VS Earth Demon 3

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : AU, MULTICHAPTER, OC, CANON, ... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kisame. Pengawal Obito pada pertemuan di restoran Soddisfare, ditemukan tewas dengan kondisi cukup tragis bertempat di toilet pria lantai satu. Tengkorak kepalanya tertembus sebuah peluru dari belakang lurus ke depan hingga melubangi bola mata kanannya dengan sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~ Sky God VS Earth Demon (Part 3) ~**

Sambungan telepon dari si komisaris kepolisian ternyata benar-benar direspon cepat dan tepat. Hanya berselang lima belas menitan setelah Asuma menutup panggilannya, sejumlah polisi bersama seorang koroner forensik telah tiba di areal parkir menggunakan tiga mobil. Dua mobil sedan kepolisian biasa dan satunya lagi mobil van besar berfungsi sebagai pengangkut mayat korban.

Asuma langsung menyambut mereka di pintu masuk restoran. Ia segera memerintahkan agar tim dibagi menjadi dua. Koroner dan sejumlah personil bertugas di TKP dimana disana sudah ada agen Newton atau Naruto, dan sisanya yang lebih sedikit supaya berjaga di depan ruang interogasi tempat dimana agen Simeone akan menanyai alibi orang-orang yang dicurigai satu per satu.

Ruangan seluas tujuh kali lima meter yang tadi sempat digunakan sebagai tempat jamuan makan malam, kini beralih fungsi menjadi ruang interogasi. Sasuke sudah ada di dalam sedaritadi. Asuma berinisiatif untuk menemani laki-laki muda itu di dalam ruangan. Dengan tujuan utama untuk mengamankan jalannya tanya-jawab antara penginterogasi dengan para narasumber yang hampir kesemuanya adalah 'bukan orang sembarangan' dalam konotasi negatif.

Urutan berdasarkan orang yang keluar pertama dari ruang pertemuan, runtut hingga yang paling akhir. Oleh karena itulah Obito atau yang lebih dikenal dengan jukukan Tobi yang diinterogasi paling pertama.

"Tolong jangan tanyai macam-macam karena mood-ku sedang di bawah." pemimpin organisasi Tora Akuma itu memperingatkan kepada Sasuke sebelum dia mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi yang tersedia.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kau ini siapa?" tanyanya sinis.

"Simeone. Seorang agen Natchfalke. Detektif sekaligus intelijen." jawab Sasuke apa adanya. Ia teruskan langsung ke pertanyaan interogasi. "Obito-san, apa saja yang anda lakukan semenjak keluar dari ruangan ini hingga mendengar keributan tadi?" hampir tidak pernah anak ini mau menambahi embel-embel gelar kehormatan di belakang nama orang yang disebutnya. Namun untuk kasus kali ini berbeda. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan para yakuza. Seperti wejangan dari rekannya yang berwatak pemalas tadi.

"Aku dan Zetsu pergi ke mobil kami yang berada di tempat parkir samping restoran ini." jawabnya cepat.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya. Aku dan asistenku berniat menunggu Kisame yang masih di toilet. Lalu kudengar ribut-ribut setelahnya."

"Saksi?" pertanyaan lanjutan dari penginterogasi.

"Tentu saja Zetsu, bodoh. Hanya dia. Sudah kan? Aku mau pergi." gusarnya ketus sembari menjejakkan telapak kakinya keras ke lantai. "Dan terakhir, aku harap kalian polisi mau menangkap Yahiko atas kematian Kisame. Jelas sekali dia dan anggota kelompoknya yang membunuh bodyguard terbaikku itu." ia tetap bersikukuh dengan asumsinya.

"Apa kau tadi tidak mendengar perkataanku di depan TKP? Belum tentu yang membunuh adalah mereka. Walau secara kasat mata mengarah kesana." Asuma menimpali karena merasa sedikit kesal dengan sifat ngotot keras kepala milik pria di depannya ini.

Obito bersiap untuk angkat kaki. Namun segera dicegat oleh Sasuke. "Tunggu, masih ada tambahan lagi.

"Apalagi hah?!" Obito mengomel sambil menyelinguk ke belakang.

Sasuke menengok ke arah Asuma, "Bisakah anda membantuku? Mengecek pistol sekalian memeriksa barang bawaan di tubuh Obito-san."

"Untuk?" sang komisaris KPD memasang wajah heran.

"Kisame dibunuh menggunakan pistol. Tapi tak ada suara letusan sama sekali. Itu berarti senjata pelaku menggunakan peredam." Sasuke menerangkan alasannya yang terdengar logis.

"Hmm, masuk akal." pria berjenggot rimbun itu mengangguk pertanda setuju. Ia dekati tubuh Obito yang masih dalam posisi berdiri.

"Lihat pistolmu." suruhnya.

Sebuah pistol sudah berpindah tangan. Ia tunjukkan benda yang dipegangnya kepada Sasuke. "Tanpa peredam."

"Periksa seluruh tubuhnya." agen Simeone memberi instruksi.

Asuma segera melaksanakan. Sekujur tubuh Obito dia raba-raba dengan hati-hati. Berakhir dengan sebuah gelengan kepala.

"Dasar polisi kurang kerjaan. Aku mau pergi dan jangan cegah langkahku lagi." musuh utama Yahiko itu keluar dari ruangan.

Giliran kedua. Zetsu.

Pria bermuka aneh akibat pewarnaan kontras antara wajah sebelah kanan yang hitam dan sebelah kiri yang putih ini langsung duduk manis begitu masuk. Sasuke tak langsung bereaksi karena sedari awal dia sedang memikirkan kenapa sampai ada manusia yang rela mukanya dicat hitam putih seperti itu. Untuk alasan apa? Daya tarik? Cari sensasi? Kesehatan? Atau ... kegilaan?

"Pertama-tama saya ingin meminta maaf atas sikap bos saya yang kasar tadi. Harap maklum, beliau memiliki penyakit gangguan bipolar yang mengakibatkan mood-nya mudah sekali berubah-ubah. Terlebih setelah melihat Kisame seperti itu." Zetsu menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah sebagai lambang permintaan maaf untuk kesalahan sang atasan.

"Hn." respon Sasuke sangat singkat. Ia langsung masuk ke intinya. "Zetsu-san, apa saja yang anda lakukan setelah keluar dari ruangan bersama atasan anda itu hingga korban ditemukan oleh kami?"

Yang ditanya berdehem sebentar baru kemudian menjawab, "Saya, dengan bos pergi ke mobil. Seharusnya kami langsung pulang tapi Kisame masih berada di toilet. Kami memutuskan untuk menunggu sejenak dan terdengar teriakan dari dalam."

"Ada saksi selain Obito-san?"

Ia bergeleng sekali, "Tidak saya pikir."

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk, lalu berkata, "Sebelum anda keluar, kami akan memeriksa pistol dan barang bawaan pada tubuh anda."

Seakan sudah paham dengan alasan dibalik pernyataan si penginterogasi, tangan kanan Tobi ini menyanggah, "Oh, apakah anda masih mengira saya dan bos berpotensi kuat sebagai pembunuhnya? Ingat, Kisame adalah orang kami. Berada di pihak kami. Bahkan seharusnya yang dicurigai hanyalah orang-orang dari pihak Ryujin saja."

Agen Simeone membantah balik, "Semua orang yang keluar dari ruang ini sebelum kejadian berpotensi sebagai pelaku."

Pria berambut hijau itu menunjukkan raut kecewa. Tapi akhirnya tetap mematuhi juga kepada prosedur. Asuma menyuruhnya agar berdiri dan langsung meminta pistol miliknya.

"Tak ada peredamnya."

Dilanjutkan dengan pemeriksaan seluruh tubuh dengan maksud untuk mengecek siapa tahu bagian silencer atau peredam yang dicopot tersimpan di sela-sela pakaian. Namun hasilnya pun sama dengan sebelumnya. Tak ada benda yang dicurigai tersimpan.

Zetsu pun berlalu. Ditukar dengan giliran ketiga, Yahiko alias Pein.

Orang yang masuk kali ini memang memiliki tingkat kecurigaan yang paling tinggi dibanding siapapun. Mengacu pada argumen dari Obito, Zetsu, bahkan Asuma. Ia adalah musuh bebuyutan fraksi yakuza Tora Akuma. Orang yang paling memiliki kuasa di organisasi Ryujin. Jelas, secara logika awam saja pasti akan langsung menuduhnya sebagai pelaku atau mininal otak dari pembunuhan Kisame.

" _Kimi ga tazuneru tame ni nani o shitaidesu ka?_ " tanya seorang pria bersetelan jas putih yang baru saja duduk di kursi. * _Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?_ *

"Sederhana. Apa yang anda lakukan sejak keluar dari ruang pertemuan hingga kami menemukan korban?" Sasuke mengajukan pertanyaan utama menyangkut alibi Pein.

Pria yang memasang banyak aksesoris pierching warna hitam pada mukanya ini tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari sang agen Natchfalke. Diam sejenak sambil terus menatap tajam mata lawan bicaranya. Sasuke bahkan sampai dibuat sedikit canggung dan merasakan intuisi jika pria yang sedang duduk di hadapannya ini benar-benar seorang penjahat berbakat.

"Aku mencari udara segar. Begitu di luar, aku menelepon seorang klien. _Sore dake de_." Yahiko berujar. * _Hanya itu_ *

Sasuke meneruskan ke pertanyaan berikutnya. "Saksi mata?"

Langsung disahut, " _Nani mo_." * _Tidak ada_ *

Mendadak si komisaris menyela, "Sebentar. Kurasa Nagato keluar berdua dengamu?"

Yahiko menoleh ke orang itu seraya berucap, "Dia berpisah begitu sampai di luar."

Sasuke langsung melanjutkan ke sesi terakhir interogasi ini. Pemeriksaan senjata dan pengecekan barang bawaan.

"Perlihatkan senjatamu." perintah Asuma. Tak disangka si ketua sebuah kelompok yakuza itu menurut saja tanpa banyak protes seperti dua orang sebelumnya.

Nihil. Pistolnya tak memakai silencer.

Dilanjutkan ke pemeriksaan seluruh anggota badan. Seluruh saku yang ada pada pakaian Yahiko dirogoh. Berlanjut selama beberapa detik ke depan dan tak ditemukan sebuah alat peredam pistol.

" _Jubun'na?_ " * _Cukup?_ *

Sasuke mengangguk, setelah itu mempersilahkan Pein untuk pergi. Berikutnya adalah si pengawal orang yang barusan keluar. Nagato.

Pria berperawakan kurus berwajah tirus yang sebetulnya kurang layak jika harus disebut sebagai anggota grup yakuza ini masuk ke dalam ruang interogasi dengan tenang. Kemudian duduk persis di hadapan sang detektif divisi khusus interogasi.

"Nagato-san, langsung saja. Apa saja yang anda lakukan sejak keluar bersama Yahiko-san hingga kami menemukan mayat korban?"

Pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Sasuke ini ditanggapinya dengan kalem. "Aku keluar untuk merokok sendirian sebanyak dua batang." sambil menunjukkan sebungkus rokok dari dalam sakunya.

"Saksi mata?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku merokok sendirian. Karena _okashira_ berpisah denganku setelah melewati pintu keluar." jawabnya singkat dan padat. * _ketua*_

Agen Simeone mengangguk diteruskan menengok ke arah Asuma untuk memberi isyarat.

"Nagato, kami harus memeriksa pistol yang kau bawa dan benda-benda yang kau simpan pada pakaianmu." kata Asuma.

"Untuk apa?" pria berambut merah terang itu mempertanyakan tujuannya.

"Kepentingan investigasi kasus. Sudah, perlihatkan saja."

Pengawal Yahiko itu menurut. Pistol miliknya dia perlihatkan kepada kedua orang yang ada di ruangan bersamanya.

"Tak ada peredamnya." putra Hiruzen Sarutobi ini bergumam lirih. Diteruskan dengan pemeriksaan seluruh bagian tubuh Nagato. Dan hasilnya sama. Tak ada benda yang dicari.

"Kau boleh keluar." perintah Sasuke.

Giliran orang kelima. Satu-satunya kaum hawa yang hadir dalam pertemuan tadi. Konan.

"Konan-san. Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, anda adalah asisten Yahiko-san atau apa?" pertanyaan pembuka dari si bungsu Uchiha.

Wanita berparas anggun itu mengangguk, "Iya. Saya adalah asisten Pein. Hampir sama posisinya seperti Zetsu di Tora Akuma."

Berlanjut ke pertanyaan penting menyangkut alibi. "Apa yang anda lakukan setelah keluar dari jamuan makan hingga korban ditemukan?"

Dijawabnya, "Saya ke toilet lantai atas. Buang air kecil sekalian mencuci muka."

"Begitu. Saksi?"

Wanita dengan potongan rambut mirip kekasih Sasuke ini menyahut, "Tidak ada. Saya sendirian."

Seusai Konan memberikan jawaban, Asuma lekas bergerak mendekat. "Tolong pistolnya. Biar kami cek."

Tak protes ataupun mengeluh, dia langsung memberikan cuma-cuma. Alat yang memiliki fungsi untuk melukai bahkan membunuh makhluk hidup ini diperlihatkan oleh si komisaris kepada Sasuke. "Nihil kan?"

Dan sampailah ke babak terakhir. Ini cukup sulit mengingat Konan adalah seorang lawan jenis dan pemeriksaan penuh anggota badan tidak mungkin untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Terlebih ketiadaan petugas berjenis kelamin perempuan di tempat ini.

"Konan, maafkan kalau aku lancang. Namun demi kepentingan penyelidikan, aku harus memeriksa seluruh anggota tubuhmu tanpa terkecuali." saat mengucapkan kalimat ini nada bicara Asuma terdengar sedikit putus-putus. Gugup mungkin.

"Silahkan saja." tak dinyana anggota kelompok Ryujin ini langsung membolehkan tanpa banyak pertimbangan.

Dengan sangat hati-hati kedua tangan Asuma meraba-raba tubuh molek wanita itu. Berulangkali kata 'maaf' terucap saat tangannya melewati daerah dada dan paha. Aktifitas itu berakhir dengan kesia-siaan semata.

Dan kini tinggallah si tersangka terakhir. Seorang advokat terkenal seantero negeri matahari terbit yang mampir ke Konoha karena disewa oleh Pein untuk bersiap-siap membelanya nanti di pengadilan. Zabuza Momochi.

"Selamat malam, detektif." justru orang ini yang pertama menyapa begitu bertatapan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn." balasnya sangat pendek. "Zabuza-san, kau yang pertama kali menemukan tubuh korban?" pertanyaannya kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan lima orang sebelumnya.

"Ya. Dan itu sungguh salah satu pengalaman paling horror sepanjang empat puluh sembilan tahun saya bernafas di dunia." sorot matanya kurang lebih masih sama seperti ketika berada di koridor depan toilet tadi. Adalah wajar bagi siapapun untuk merasakan ketakutan yang berlebih setelah menjadi orang yang pertama kali menemukan mayat dengan kondisi berdarah-darah seperti itu. Kecuali bagi yang sudah terbiasa dengan mayat.

Sasuke memberikan waktu sejenak bagi orang yang duduk di hadapannya untuk sekedar menarik nafas membuang pikiran negatifnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia baru mau melontarkan pertanyaan lanjutan. "Apa saja yang anda lakukan begitu keluar dari ruang pertemuan?"

"Saya berniat ingin pulang. Namun menyempatkan ke kamar kecil dulu karena sangat kebelet untuk buang air kecil. Dan saya justru menemukan sebuah mayat manusia yang belasan menit lalu masih saya saksikan bernafas. Sungguh mengerikan." bulu kuduknya kembali meremang saat pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian tadi.

Tak ada pertanyaan menyangkut saksi mata alibi karena jelas sekali bahwa Sasuke lah orang yang menjadi saksi tersebut.

Asuma langsung memeriksa sekujur tubuh si pengacara kondang tanpa perlu dikomando. Dan ditemukanlah sesuatu.

"Kau membawa pistol?!" pria yang gemar merokok itu sedikit terbelalak matanya saat tangan kirinya meraba sebuah benda keras yang terasa familiar pada pinggang sebelah kanan Zabuza. Dan setelah jasnya dia singkap, terlihatlah pistol tipe revolver yang menggantung di jejer sabuknya.

Sasuke bereaksi tanggap, "Sedari kapan benda itu ada padamu?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Zabuza nampak cukup panik namun ekspresinya terselamatkan oleh masker. "I..ini saya bawa sedari awal. Kalian tahu kan jika seorang lawyer senior seperti saya memiliki tingkat kerawanan cukup tinggi sebagai korban kejahatan? Khususnya oleh lawan-lawan klien saya yang berhasil dikalahkan di pengadilan dan beberapa telah berhasil masuk penjara."

Penjelasannya barusan terasa logis dan tidak bertentangan dengan akal sehat Sasuke. Lelaki muda ini hanya bergumam sembari menganggukkan kepala beruntun.

"Juga klien saya sekarang adalah seorang pemimpin organisasi yakuza yang dekat dengan dunia kekerasan. Tidak salah bukan kalau melakukan aksi preventif seperti ini?" Zabuza adalah seorang pengacara yang sudah lama malang-melintang di dunia advokasi yang menuntut pemainnya untuk cakap dalam hal berdebat kusir, beretorika, berpledoi, maupun berapologetika. Jadi tidak heran jika dua alasan yang barusan dikemukakannya ini sangat mendekati garis rasionalitas dan dapat dengan gampang dia pikirkan.

Sasuke kembali menggerakkan kepalanya ke atas-bawah. Ia memberi ijin bagi Asuma untuk menggeledah seluruh pakaian Zabuza lagi. Mulai dari bahu, perut, pinggang, paha, betis, berakhir di sepatu. Dan hasilnya tidak berbeda dengan yang lain.

"Anda dipersilahkan untuk keluar." ucap Sasuke.

Interogasi keenam orang tersangka yang dicurigai telah usai. Sasuke mengempos panjang lalu disusul merebahkan punggungnya keras di sebuah kursi. Asuma tak lupa untuk menyetel sebatang rokoknya untuk merilekskan pikiran. Setelah menghembuskan asap yang pertama, dia bertanya sesuatu. "Apakah ada alibi yang janggal, Sasuke?"

* * *

Beralih ke Shikamaru. Tujuannya kini hanya satu, ruang pemantau CCTV. Setelah menanyakan lokasinya pada seorang pelayan, dia langsung meluncur pergi ke sebuah ruangan yang berada di pojok belakang restoran dan hanya bisa diakses dari luar saja.

Sebuah pintu kecil bertuliskan 'SURVEILLANCE CONTROL ROOM' terlihat dari pantauannya. Lekas dibukanya pintu yang tertutup itu dan seorang petugas penjaga didapatinya sudah tergolek tak sadarkan diri di kursinya.

Shikamaru bergegas mengecek urat nadi leher pria itu dan ternyata masih berdenyut. Ia tinggalkan masalah ini sebentar untuk segera beralih ke sebuah layar monitor besar berukuran 30 inch yang menampilkan belasan sorotan kamera pengawas yang terbagi dalam persegi-persegi lumayan kecil. Dari belasan tersebut ada satu bagian kotak yang gelap total.

'Bagian ini sepertinya adalah kamera CCTV yang ditembak di depan toilet itu.' ucapnya dalam batin.

Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, dia langsung men-setting DVR yang terhubung pada seluruh kamera pengintai dengan maksud untuk melihat hasil rekaman beberapa saat yang lalu. Mulai dari channel pertama sampai terakhir.

Channel 1 di tempat parkir nihil. Tak ada seorang tersangka yang terlihat. Kecuali sekuriti yang berjalan mondar-mandir.

Channel 2 di depan pintu masuk memperlihatkan Yahiko yang berjalan memisahkan diri dari Nagato.

Channel 3 di ruang makan utama lantai satu nihil.

Channel 4 gelap.

Channel 5 di ruang meeting A lantai satu hanya memperlihatkan dirinya, Sasuke, Naruto, Jiraiya, dan Asuma.

Channel 6 di ruang meeting B lantai satu nihil.

Channel 7 di dapur lantai satu memperlihatkan dua orang pelayan dan seorang koki.

Channel 8 di tangga menuju lantai dua nihil.

Channel 9 di ruang makan utama lantai dua nihil.

Channel 10 di koridor toilet lantai dua nihil.

Channel 11 di ruang meeting C lantai dua nihil.

Channel 12 di dapur lantai dua nihil.

Channel 13 di balkoni lantai dua nihil.

"Ennggh ... "

Konsentrasi si nanas buyar dalam sekejap karena mendengar suara lenguhan dari belakangnya. Begitu dia menyelinguk, rupanya si petugas jaga sudah terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Aiissh ... sakit sekali tengkukku." pria itu memijit-mijit bagian belakang lehernya setelah sadar.

"Maaf, bisa anda menjawab pertanyaanku?" Shikamaru lagi-lagi tak ingin membuang waktu percuma. Langsung menuju kepada intinya.

Petugas jaga ruang CCTV itu sedikit terkaget, "Ehh?! Siapa kau? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Tenanglah tuan. Tenang." si Nara mencoba meredam kepanikan orang di depannya terlebih dulu. "Aku adalah seorang detektif. Ingin bertanya sekelumit hal yang menyangkut kasus pembunuhan yang baru saja terjadi." jelasnya.

"Pembunuhan?!" kembali orang itu terkaget namun dalam intensitas yang lebih hebat sekarang.

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Benar. Seorang pria bernama Kisame yang ikut dalam pertemuan dibunuh di toilet pria lantai bawah. Lihatlah ke arah salah satu channel CCTV pada monitor." ia mengarahkan jari telunjuk kirinya ke sebuah kotak berwarna hitam di layar monitor. "Kamera pengawas di channel empat dirusak dengan cara ditembak oleh pelakunya." terangnya.

Petugas jaga itu masih fokus menatap ke arah layar monitor, tepatnya di bagian yang baru saja ditunjukkan oleh agen Steve. Tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

"Dan anda baru saja siuman dari pingsan, tuan. Sepertinya tengkuk anda dipukul oleh pelaku dengan keras dari belakang. Untung saja anda tidak ikut ditembak." kalimat yang terakhir ini diucapkan dengan enteng oleh Shikamaru. Dan langsung membuat bulir-bulir keringat si petugas jaga bermunculan membasahi kulit mukanya. Disusul warna kulit wajahnya yang berubah sedikit memucat. Dalam hatinya dia merasa bersyukur tidak ikut dihabisi.

"Jadi tolong jawab pertanyaan dariku." Shikamaru memohon.

"Ba..Baik. Tapi cepat ya karena aku ingin lekas-lekas pulang."

Ia ajukan pertanyaannya, "Coba tolong anda berusaha ingat-ingat dulu momen sebelum pelaku memukul hingga anda tak sadarkan diri." sengaja dijeda agar memberikan pria itu waktu untuk mengingat.

"Emmm, ya ya. Sudah kuingat."

Dilanjutkan, "Apa yang anda saksikan di channel nomor empat?"

Pupil bola mata si petugas jaga bergerak memutar tanpa ritme yang jelas. Otaknya sedang sibuk memikirkan mengenai hal yang dilihatnya pada kotak channel yang diminta oleh si detektif. "Sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa. Tak ada seorangpun yang terlihat."

"Anda yakin?" Shikamaru mencoba memastikan seberapa mantapnya orang itu pada jawabannya sendiri.

"Ya. Aku yakin karena persis sebelum tengkuk milikku terasa dihantam oleh sesuatu, aku sedang sibuk mengamati beberapa channel termasuk yang kini berubah gelap itu." jawabnya tanpa ragu.

Shikamaru melipat bibirnya ke dalam. Sambil manggut-manggut pelan, otaknya dipaksa bekerja untuk mengambil kesimpulan berdasarkan keterangan dari saksi barusan.

* * *

Naruto tetap setia berada di dalam area tempat kejadian perkara sesuai instruksi dari Sasuke. Beberapa saat yang lalu sekitar empat orang polisi bergabung dengannya di dalam. Disusul oleh seorang koroner forensik yang rambut cokelatnya dikuncir dan memiliki sebuah luka codet memanjang horisontal pada hidungnya. Ia memperkenalkan diri bernama Iruka Umino.

"Bagaimana menurut pendapat anda, Iruka-san?" tanya Naruto. Penasaran dengan hasil pemeriksaan oleh sang ahli dalam bidang mengidentifikasi penyebab kematian ini.

Pria itu meletakkan kembali pelan-pelan kepala korban usai diperiksa ke posisi semula. Lalu dia baru menjawab, "Sederhana dan tak ada yang mengejutkanmu kurasa. Dilihat dari beberapa aspek sepertinya korban benar-benar dalam kondisi prima sebelum ditembak mati dari belakang. Maksudku, tak ada pengaruh racun atau zat adiktif semacamnya."

Naruto bergumam sebagai pertanda bahwa dia sedang mengikuti penjelasan dari si ahli koroner itu.

Iruka kembali melanjutkan teorinya, "Peluru tajam itu menembus tempurung kepalanya bagian belakang. Menusuk bagian lobus oksipital lalu lobus temporal otak kanannya dan berlanjut hingga rongga mata dan mendarat di kaca. Sebuah kematian yang instan dan tidak terlalu menyiksa kupikir." pria ini sedikit menyisipkan rasa humor pada akhir penjelasannya.

"Yah, seperti itulah. Sederhana cara membunuhnya namun tidak sesederhana cara penyelidikannya."

Iruka mengernyitkan dahi setelah mendengarkan Naruto berbicara. "Maksudmu?"

Pria berambut durian itu menggaruk keras kepalanya seraya menyahut, "Huft, dari tadi tidak ada bukti apapun lagi yang kutemukan di dalam TKP. Kecuali selongsong peluru pada cermin. Benar-benar rapi dan bersih."

Namun pendapatnya barusan langsung dijungkirbalikkan oleh kehadiran seorang petugas yang datang tergesa-gesa dari luar. Naruto yang melihatnya tak ayal langsung mencecarnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan penuh rasa penasaran. "Ada apa? Kenapa?"

Pria berseragam polisi Konoha itu cepat menunjukkan sebuah benda yang digenggam di tangan kanannya. "Detektif, saya sehabis menemukan ini di tong sampah dekat sini. Silahkan dicek siapa tahu berguna."

Iruka ikut memperhatikan seksama. Dalam sekejap si Uzumaki terkesiap setelah benda tadi berpindah di tangannya. Itu adalah sebuah pistol dengan peredam hitam yang bertengger di ujungnya.

Kelopak matanya berkedip-kedip dalam repetisi cepat. Berusaha mengidentifikasi jenis pistol yang terasa tidak asing lagi baginya. "I..Ini kan ... Beretta 92?!"

Secepatnya dia buka 'magazine' alias tempat peluru yang berletak di dalam gagangnya. Tidak ada satupun timah panas yang tersisa disitu. Kosong.

 **~ TSUZUKU ~**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 sudah di-update. : )**

 **Di chapter ini dan kemarin author sudah mulai menaburkan beberapa petunjuk yang berhubungan dengan kasus tentu saja.**

 **Tak lupa author ucapkan terimakasih bagi para pembaca yang masih setia mengikuti perkembangan cerita ini. : )**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya!**


	13. Sky God VS Earth Demon 4

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : AU, MULTICHAPTER, OC, CANON, ... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Korban diketahui bernama lengkap Hoshigaki Kisame. Seorang pria berusia tiga puluh satu tahun yang bekerja sebagai pengawal nomor satu Obito 'Tobi' sang bos Tora Akuma. Penyebab kematian adalah tembakan peluru yang menembus tengkorak kepalanya dari belakang simetris hingga ke lubang mata. Tidak ada bukti maupun petunjuk lain yang berhasil ditemukan. Alibi keenam tersangka saat rentang waktu kejadian telah diperiksa. Dan belum menemukan titik terang sama sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~ Sky God VS Earth Demon (Part 4) ~**

Sebuah kasus pembunuhan telah terjadi di restoran Italia Soddisfare yang terkenal. Korbannya bernama lengkap Kisame Hoshigaki. Seorang yakuza, pria, umurnya sudah kepala tiga. Kontan saja berita kriminal ini langsung menyebar luas cepat dalam hitungan jam ibarat gelombang osilasi tetesan air. Warga sipil di sekitar lokasi kejadian berkerumun seperti sekawanan semut yang menemukan gula putih berserakan. Membuat beberapa opsir berbaju biru-biru dibuat kerepotan karenanya.

Gelombang kedua diisi oleh para jurnalis kuli tinta pemburu berita yang jumlah mereka tak main-main. Hampir seluruh media bentuk apapun yang berlokasi di kota Konoha maupun kota-kota sekitar yang masih berada dalam satu kawasan prefektur datang kesitu. Tentu saja kesempatan ini tak dilewatkan begitu saja karena orang-orang yang terkait adalah para nama-nama besar yang sudah cukup hingga dikenal betul oleh publik. Sebut saja sang orang nomor dua di Konoha, wakil walikota Jiraiya. Komisaris Kepolisian Konoha yang bernama Asuma Sarutobi. Zabuza Momochi sang advokat senior yang hobi cari sensasi. Terlebih dua nama yang akan disebut terakhir, Yahiko 'Pein' dan Obito 'Tobi' yang sudah sering menjadi buah bibir dalam artian negatif. Alhasil, pertemuan tertutup eksklusif itu kini sudah tidak sesuai lagi dengan namanya.

Natchfalke, setelah dirasa selesai dalam menjalankan kewajibannya sesuai divisi masing-masing, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk pulang pada dini hari lewat. Tak boleh menghabiskan energi hanya untuk meladeni para wartawan yang seakan berniat menginap di sekitar TKP dan ditambah pula seperti tak mengenal dengan yang namanya rasa lelah. Kembali berisitirahat yang cukup dan bangun pada pagi hari untuk memulai agenda pertemuan guna membahas kasus di markas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **07.36**

 **Markas Natchfalke, Konoha Pusat**

Naruto duduk di depan sebuah televisi layar datar 29 inch yang sengaja diinventariskan satu buah untuk markas mereka. Mukanya masih nampak sedikit kusut akibat kurang tidur tadi malam. Secangkir kopi hitam yang asapnya masih mengepul panas menjadi sandingannya.

"Teme, dengar-dengar acara berita di KonohaTv akan menayangkan kasus tadi malam." ujarnya kepada sang rekan yang kini sedang berjalan ke arah ruang tengah tempat dimana televisi berada sambil memegang sebuah cangkir kecil berisi minuman yang sama persis dengannya.

"Mungkin. Kasus kali ini besar. Media sangat masif dalam menyorotinya." timpal si pemuda dari klan Uchiha sembari duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada disitu.

"Hoaahm ... hah, rasanya masih ngantuk sekali pagi ini. Kau juga?" tanya Naruto berbasa-basi ringan.

Sasuke lekas menjawab pendek, "Hn. Apalagi dia." tujunya kepada anggota ketiga yang masih memejamkan mata erat dibarengi dengkuran merdu di atas sebuah kursi malas yang sengaja dikhususkan bagi dirinya seorang. Di bawah kaki kursi tergeletak dua cangkir sisa kopi yang telah diminumnya bertujuan untuk membuatnya terjaga namun rupanya sia-sia belaka. Dosis Shikamaru harus ditambah di lain hari.

"Eh, bukankah kemarin Asuma-san mengatakan jika pihak kepolisian akan langsung menghubungi kepala sekolah kita pagi ini? Untuk mengurusi absensi kita bertiga maksudku." Naruto bertanya memastikan sambil menyeruput beberapa puluh mililiter kopi hitamnya.

"Ya. Tak usah cemas masalah itu." balas si rekan yang langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik yang jauh lebih penting ketimbang sekedar intermezzo. "Bagaimana dengan urusanmu kemarin, Dobe?"

Naruton sempatkan dulu untuk menelan cairan pahit legit yang barusan diteguknya baru menjawab, "Seperti yang kemarin kulaporkan singkat sebelum kita pulang. Tak ada apapun lagi kecuali satu bukti utama. Sebuah pistol buatan negara asal Pablo Picasso, Beretta 92. Ruang pelurunya kosong melompong."

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk saat mendengarkannya.

"Dan kau? Aku kemarin agak kurang mampu memahami penjelasanmu karena sudah lelah dan ngantuk." si pemilik bola mata aquamarine bertanya balik.

Gantian Sasuke yang akan menyahut setelah menyesap minuman buatannya lebih dulu. "Enam alibi. Belum bisa kutemukan kontradiksi. Masih terlalu mentah."

Dan kini giliran si nanas yang menjadi perhatian kedua remaja itu. Tak segan-segan bagi Naruto untuk membangunkannya dengan cara radikal karena cara-cara konvensional sudah tidak mempan lagi untuk membangkitkan si pengidap hipersomnia dari mode rapid eye movement.

"Arrghh!" sontak Shikamaru menjerit histeris setelah kuncir yang menjadi penyebab dia dipanggil nanas itu ditarik keras.

"Hehehe, maaf-maaf. Bangunlah. Sebentar lagi kita akan menjalankan tugas." sang pelaku penjambakan, Naruto, nyengir usil sambil berlalu menuju kursinya lagi tanpa merasa berdosa.

"Kau, kemarin kau pun setengah-setengah dalam melaporkan hasil temuanmu." tukas Sasuke mengarah kepada makhluk yang baru saja bangkit dari hibernasinya itu.

Shikamaru mengucek-ucek kedua matanya yang masih lengket dan memerah. Ia menguap sangat lebar lalu menoleh ke arah orang yang barusan mencecarnya dengan tatapan kusut. "Hm? Kemarin? Monitor pemantau CCTV yang hilang salah satu sambungannya. Dan seorang saksi yang sempat dibuat pingsan oleh pelaku. Oh, kalian berdua bisa melihat rekamannya kalau mau. Sudah kusimpan di flashdisk."

Naruto tiba-tiba berceletuk, "Lihat itu." Pandangannya terfokus ke arah layar kaca.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru menengok ke arah yang sama.

" _Selamat pagi pemirsa. Bertemu dengan saya lagi Kurotsuchi di SunriseNews. Berita pertama pagi ini. Telah terjadi kasus pembunuhan yang berlokasi di restoran Soddisfare Konoha Utara. Korban tewas bernama Kisame Hoshigaki. Seorang anggota yakuza dari kelompok yang bernama Tora Akuma. Kisame dibunuh saat sedang berada di dalam toilet seusai mengikuti acara meeting tertutup dengan wakil walikota Konoha dan seorang komisaris dari Departemen Kepolisian Konoha. Menurut keterangan dari Iruka Umino selaku petugas yang menangani, penyebab kematian korban adalah sebuah peluru yang ditembak melesat mengenai tempurung belakang kepala hingga menembus otaknya. Dan saat ini kasus sedang ditangani oleh ketiga detektif dari organisasi Natchfalke yang turut bekerjasama juga dengan kepolisian."_

Sang reporter belum menyelesaikan isi beritanya namun Naruto sudah keburu mengomentari, "Oh, kasusnya benar-benar sampai muncul di berita televisi walaupun belum ada dua puluh empat jam lewat. Sungguh mengejutkan. Kupikir hanya sebatas di surat kabar seperti kasus kita sebulan lalu."

"Jelas berbeda." sanggah Shikamaru yang kini nampak sudah lebih sadar daripada lima menit lalu. "Jika kasus Tayuya kemarin hanya seputar ikan-ikan kecil, kali ini melibatkan sejumlah ikan-ikan besar. Yang paling menonjol tentu saja adalah Jiraiya. Seorang pemain lama di dunia perpolitikan Konoha. Walaupun dia hanya sekedar terserempet saja atas kasus ini. Hoaaahhmm ... ngantuknya." ia menerangkan penyebab perbedaan di antara kedua kasus.

"Dan kali ini nama Natchfalke turut diulas di televisi. Jangan pernah lupakan kacamata hitam untuk memperkuat penyamaran. Dan sebisa mungkin selalu hindari lensa kamera." Sasuke mewanti-wanti dimana hal ini jarang sekali terjadi. Ia habiskan isi gelasnya baru kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Ayo kita berangkat. Ke kantor pusat. Aku ingin mencari tahu lebih mengenai sejarah sekaligus latar belakang dari dua fraksi yakuza itu."

Naruto mengangguk mantap pertanda setuju dengan ajakan dari teman dekatnya itu. "Yosh, aku juga ada urusan penting untuk melakukan uji sidik jari pada barang bukti disana. Walaupun sejujurnya aku ragu akan menemukan sesuatu. Pelakunya pasti tidaklah ceroboh."

Shikamaru mau tidak mau harus ikut dengan mereka. Sekalipun untuk bangkit berdiri, bergerak, hingga berjalan setelah tidur hanya sepertiga dari durasi normalnya adalah sebuah perjuangan berat. "Yaaah, walaupun bagianku beraksi sebenarnya masih lama namun, tidak ada salahnya untuk sekedar mencari udara segar."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **08.02**

 **Headquarter Departemen Kepolisian Konoha, Konoha Pusat**

Seperti yang tadi direncanakan. Mereka bertiga mampir ke tempat berkumpulnya para penegak hukum terbesar di region Konoha. Atau bahkan merupakan yang terbesar di kawasan prefektur Shinobi.

"Newton, Simeone, aku duluan ya." Shikamaru memisahkan diri tak lama begitu mereka memasuki bangunan lima lantai ini. Berjalan terseok-seok penuh gontai melewati koridor lurus yang memiliki plang bertuliskan 'FORENSIC & MORGUE' tergantung di langit-langitnya.

Di lantai tiga Naruto mengikuti jejak rekannya yang tadi berpisah. Namun dengan tujuan berbeda. Laboratorium daktiloskopi (sidik jari).

"Hey, nanti kita bertemu lagi di lobi ya jika urusan masing-masing sudah selesai." agen Newton memberi saran sebelum tubuhnya menghilang setelah berbelok ke kanan di pertigaan koridor.

Dan kini tinggallah si pemuda tampan berwatak sedingin es yang belum menunjukkan kemana arah tujuannya. Ia berjalan menghampiri elevator. Menekan tombol angka lima, naik hingga ke puncak dan meneruskan perjalanannya hingga akhirnya terhenti di depan pintu kayu cokelat berdaun ganda yang lebar. Ia hirup nafas dulu sekali baru mengetukkan tulang ruas jari tengah tangan kanannya ke permukaan pintu yang keras.

 _-Tok Tok Tok Tok!-_

Terdengar respon berupa suara 'masuk' yang berat dan pelan dari dalam. Sasuke putar kenopnya lalu masuk dan kembali menutup pintu itu.

Seorang pria paruh baya yang pada pakaian seragam dinas kepolisiannya tertempel banyak lencana di depan dada nampak sedang duduk manis di kursi kerjanya. Model rambutnya belah tengah warna cokelat tua. Di bagian tengah-tengah kantung matanya terdapat garis keriput kecil. Ekspresinya sangat serius lagi datar. Tangan kirinya menggeser sebuah papan nama besar yang berdiri kokoh di atas meja dengan tulisan 'Fugaku Uchiha'.

"Selamat siang, tou-san." sapa Sasuke singkat.

Sang ayah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ayah tidak ingin kau tetap memanggilku dengan sebutan itu saat sedang bekerja. Sekalipun disini tidak ada orang lain."

Sang anak segera menundukkan kepala setelah menyadari kekeliruannya, "Maaf, kepala."

Fugaku mengangguk sembari bergumam lirih. Lalu ia meneruskan dengan sebuah pertanyaan, "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu ingin menemuiku disini, Simeone?"

Oh, bahkan ayahnya pun ikut menyebutnya dengan nama sandi dan bukan nama aslinya. Sasuke sudah lama sadar jika sifat kekakuannya itu menurun dari sang ayah. Dan terkadang dia pun berpikir jika hanya Itachi lah seorang yang merupakan anak kandung jika melihat dari sikap Fugaku kepadanya selama ini. Termasuk yang barusan.

"Itu, mengenai sejarah dan latar belakang dari dua grup yakuza yang terkait dengan kasus." jawabnya.

"Aku paham. Duduklah." kepala KPD ini mempersilahkan putranya untuk duduk di salah satu dari tiga kursi yang tersedia di depan mejanya.

Setelah lelaki remaja tanggung itu duduk, baru dia melanjutkan lagi. "Ryujin dan Tora Akuma ya. Kedua kelompok ini sebenarnya bukanlah penguasa lama dunia hitam di kota ini."

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ditambah dahinya berkenyit. Ia bingung.

"Keduanya adalah pecahan dari fraksi yakuza terbesar ketiga di Jepang pada masa jayanya. Akatsuki. Hanya Yamaguchi-gumi dan Sumiyoshi-kai saja yang mampu melampauinya." tambah Fugaku sekaligus melengkapi informasinya yang tadi.

"Akatsuki?" Sasuke merasa penasaran. "Lalu, pemimpin dari ... "

Fugaku dengan cepat memotong, "Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Ketua dari Akatsuki sejak awal berdiri hingga terbelah menjadi dua kubu. Ia adalah pengusaha busuk sekaligus politisi kotor sebelum karir politiknya mandeg karena suatu alasan. Memiliki dua orang anak."

Putranya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Yahiko atau yang dijuluki Pein adalah anak kandungnya. Sedangkan si adik, Obito yang berjuluk Tobi adalah anak angkat." penjelasannya berakhir.

Sasuke cerna dulu cerita berisi informasi penting barusan sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan lagi. "Kudengar di pertemuan mereka berdua beradu mulut mengenai masalah harta waris yang tidak seimbang. Bisa kau jelaskan, kepala?"

"Iya." ayahnya menyanggupi. Pria ini berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan beberapa langkah menuju ke depan kaca transparan tebal berukuran sangat lebar yang berada di belakang meja kerjanya. Dari situ bisa kelihatan pemandangan kota Konoha yang indah, megah, dan ramai sesak.

"Semua masalah permusuhan berawal dari kematian Hagoromo tiga setengah tahun lalu. Pein merasa tidak terima dengan harta warisnya yang lebih kecil ketimbang Tobi. Ia merasa lebih superior selaku anak kandung dan kakak." ujar Fugaku seraya mengamati sibuknya lalu-lintas jalanan di bawah gedung berlantai lima ini.

"Pein empat puluh persen dan Tobi enam puluh persen. Itu yang kudengar kemarin." Sasuke mengimbuhkan.

Ayahnya menoleh sejenak, "Ya, kau benar." lalu pandangannya kembali ke posisi semula.

Bola mata Fugaku menyoroti segaris asap panjang bekas jalur pesawat di angkasa yang biru dari tempatnya berdiri. Bibirnya kembali berucap, "Setelah itu Akatsuki pecah menjadi dua. Yahiko dan para pengikutnya mendirikan Ryujin yang memiliki makna dewa naga dengan warisan bisnis produksi minuman beralkohol tinggi dan jasa penyewaan begundal-begundalnya untuk dijadikan bodyguard pribadi, debt collector, terutama backing perusahaan."

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk di tempat duduknya.

"Dan Obito diikuti para loyalisnya membentuk Tora Akuma yang berarti iblis harimau. Enam puluh persen warisan yang kau sebut tadi mencakup bisnis rumah pachinko yang tersebar di berbagai kota, rumah bordil, dan rumah produksi film JAV. Kau tahu JAV?" ayahnya menyindir tanpa mengubah sedikitpun intonasi nada bicaranya yang lempeng.

"Hn. Lanjutkan." gusar si rambut ayam terhadap selera humor jorok ayahnya yang murahan.

"Setelah organisasi induknya musnah, mereka berdua kini adalah poros dari kriminalitas di kota kita. Termasuk juga di prefektur ini." sambung ayah dari Itachi dan Sasuke. Ia palingkan mukanya dari depan kaca yang kembali terasa silau karena matahari telah memperlihatkan lagi wujudnya terang-terangan setelah sempat bersembunyi di balik gugusan awan cumolonimbus.

"Satu pertanyaan penting yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu sebelum aku angkat kaki." kata Sasuke.

"Tanyakan saja, Simeone." balas orang yang memiliki jabatan tertinggi di KPD ini.

Sasuke merasa muak mendengar nama itu lagi-lagi meluncur begitu saja dari mulut orangtuanya sendiri. Namun dia tetap menanyakan sesuatunya. "Kau tahu kalau yakuza itu jahat. Bahkan kau sendiri yang barusan mengatakan jika mereka adalah poros dari kejahatan di Konoha dan sekitarnya. Tapi kenapa, kenapa kau dan anggotamu juga pemerintah masih saja permisif dengan mereka?" ada sedikit tekanan intonasi pada kalimat tanyanya. Sasuke kelihatan sedikit terbawa emosi geram.

Fugaku melangkah pelan menuju ke pojok ruangan. Sesampainya di depan rak dokumen pendek, dia sentuh tangan patung mainan maneki neko yang terangkat ke udara hingga tangan kiri kucing keberuntungan produk kebudayaan negeri sakura itu bergoyang-goyang ke depan dan belakang penuh ritme statis. "Inilah saatnya bagimu untuk belajar tentang realita kehidupan, nak."

Jujur saja dia anti dengan yang namanya digurui. Terlebih oleh ayah kandungnya. Tapi sebutan 'nak' tadi sedikit meluluhkan hatinya. "Apa itu?"

Kepala keluarga klan Uchiha itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari patung si kucing pembawa hoki ke arah anak bungsunya. "Yang putih tidak selamanya putih dan yang hitam tidak selamanya hitam."

Sebuah ungkapan filosofi setengah cacat yang baru pernah dia dengar sekali ini. "Apa lagi itu artinya?" jujur saja, dia benci dengan pembicaraan berputar-putar.

"Maksudnya, polisi yang menurut persepsi awam adalah lambang dari kebenaran dan keadilan tidak seputih yang dibayangkan. Dan yakuza yang menurut awam lagi adalah sekumpulan bajingan dan begundal bau dosa tidaklah sehitam yang diimajinasikan. Itu yang harus kau pahami." ayahnya menjelaskan sembari berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Sasuke mulai paham arah pembicaraan ini. "Jadi maksudmu, Ryujin dan Tora Akuma boleh-boleh saja berkeliaran melakukan apapun sesuka mereka asal membayar pajak dengan prosentase yang gila?" ia butuh kepastian mengenai hal yang telah mengusik nalar dan nuraninya ini.

Fugaku mendaratkan pantatnya di atas kursi empuk. "Ya. Mereka berhak menjalankan bisnis yang nyaris tanpa ada faedah positif bagi pihak di sekelilingnya asalkan tidak melanggar tiga pantangan ini."

Jari telunjuk kanannya teracung, "Drug dealer, alias jual-beli obat terlarang." Berikutnya jari tengah, "Arms trade, perdagangan senjata ilegal." Terakhir jari manis, "Yang ketiga human trafficking."

Sasuke melengos acuh. Dalam benaknya masih dihinggapi ketidakpercayaan berat bahwasanya satuan polisi di kota kelahirannya rupa-rupanya adalah seonggok manusia-manusia berseragam gagah yang tidak berkutik melawan dua kelompok yakuza yang jumlah anggotanya terpaut cukup jauh di bawahnya. Apalagi saat mengetahui jika hanya dengan menyetor sejumlah uang bernominal selangit dengan embel-embel 'pajak', mereka bisa bebas merdeka layaknya orang inosen tanpa dosa.

"Jika salah satu saja dilanggar maka akan kami tindak tegas dan ijin pelegalan mereka langsung dicabut untuk selamanya." terang ayah Sasuke.

"Jadi, seperti itu aturannya?" tanya agen Simeone dengan nada sinis.

Tak dijawabnya pertanyaan barusan, Fugaku memilih untuk menerangkan lebih dalam lagi. "Jika kau masih tidak percaya, tanyakan saja pada Minato yang sekarang menjadi walikota. Yang jelas hal itu bukanlah termasuk korupsi. Jika iya tentu saja birokrat-birokrat di kota ini sudah habis dibabat oleh Shinzo Abe dari pusat sana. Tapi aku tidak tahu menahu kemana larinya pajak dari yakuza itu dan untuk apa saja. Itu bukan ranah kami selaku polisi."

Sasuke berdecih pertanda masih kecewa dengan fakta yang barusan diketahuinya. Ia ajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang masih berkaitan seputar topik ini, "Coba jelaskan kepadaku alasan kenapa kau lebih memilih untuk berkompromi dengan mereka ketimbang berkoersi?"

Tak bosan-bosannya si ayah memberikan pengajaran kepada putra bungsunya. Ia topangkan dagu di atas punggung tangan kanannya lalu menyahut, "Mengobarkan bendera perang dengan yakuza sebenarnya bisa saja. Namun konsekuensinya berat. Konoha dan mungkin kota-kota di sekitarnya yang ikut terimbas akan mengalami goncangan stabilitas pada banyak segi. Ekonomi, politik, sosial, hingga pariwisata. Belum lagi jatuhnya korban jiwa baik itu di pihak aparat maupun sipil. Sekalipun pada akhirnya mereka habis sampai akar-akarnya, kerugian besar sudah pasti akan kita tanggung. Pahami dulu itu."

Sorot mata adik Itachi itu sudah mulai meredup. Ekspresinya nampak sedikit lebih lunak setelah mendengar penjelasan yang terasa cukup masuk akal ini.

"Dan jika kita menggunakan jalan kedua yaitu kompromi, justru yang ada adalah terjadinya simbiosis mutualisme. Pemerintah mendapat suntikan dana besar yang bisa digunakan untuk hal-hal bermanfaat termasuk untuk memajukan kepolisian dan mereka para berandalan itu bisa menjalankan hidup mereka tanpa gangguan. Ini adalah alasan yang bisa digunakan juga untuk menjawab kenapa yakuza bisa bertahan selama ratusan tahun semenjak kemunculan pertama kalinya di era Shogun Tokugawa yang kala itu masih disebut sebagai _kabuki mono._ Kurasa sampai sini seharusnya kau mampu memahami semuanya tanpa harus bertanya lagi." Fugaku menutup penjelasannya. * _Samurai nyentrik urakan yang kemana-mana selalu membawa pedang_ *

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya erat, menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya, baru dia membuka kembali kelopak matanya. "Ya. Aku paham. Aku pamit undur diri dulu." ia bangkit berdiri.

Fugaku, sang ayah sedikit tersenyum menanggapi ucapan anaknya. "Baguslah. Belajarlah untuk menerima dan menghadapi kenyataan yang terjadi. Jadilah laki-laki yang mampu beradaptasi dengan realita seperti kakakmu. Aku menasehatimu kali ini bukan dengan kapasitas sebagai atasan. Namun sebagai seorang ayah."

Ayolah. Cukuplah baginya untuk digurui panjang lebar seperti barusan. Dan harus ditambahi pula dengan embel-embel kakaknya sebagai panutan?

"Permisi." si pemuda bergaya rambut ala harajuku ini bergegas melangkahkan kedua kaki secepat yang dia bisa menuju ke pintu. Semakin dibuat muak jika ayahnya akan meneruskan wejangan yang berkaitan dengan si anak emas. Namun begitu telapak tangan kanannya menyentuh kenop, terdengar lagi suara sang ayah dari belakang.

"Sangat berhati-hatilah dalam menangani kasus ini. Jika kulambangkan dengan binatang, kalian bertiga ibarat burung falkon di udara yang sedang menengahi pertarungan antara para naga dari langit dan sekawanan harimau di bumi."

Sebuah ungkapan filosofis lagi. Namun kali ini tidaklah setengah cacat dan murahan seperti yang pertama. Ada benarnya.

* * *

Seorang pemuda yang memakai setelan jas hitam berdasi terlihat sedang menuruni tangga menuju ke lantai dasar. Poni panjangnya bergoyang-goyang menutupi kedua matanya yang kurang memiliki sorot pancaran bagus. Ekspresinya sedikit kelihatan masam. Intinya orang ini sedang dilanda mood yang buruk.

Di lobi lantai satu dimana itu adalah tempat tangga tadi bermuara, sudah ada kedua rekannya yang lain. Sedang duduk di kursi tunggu bersama beberapa orang yang memiliki kepentingan di kantor polisi pusat.

"Bagaimana dengan urusanmu di atas, Sasu err maksudku Simeone?" Naruto hampir saja keceplosan untuk memanggil nama asli laki-laki yang baru datang itu. Untung saja dia segera meralatnya.

"Tidak bagus. Namun aku sudah memperoleh gambaran. Kau?" tanyanya balik. Tapi dirinya yakin jika si rambut pirang tidak mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Terlihat dari mimiknya yang nampak lumayan suram.

"Yah, mudah ditebak. Bersih tanpa sidik jari apapun. Dan nomor serial pistolnya pun tidak ada. Satu-satunya bukti yang kita punya dan ternyata tidak memiliki informasi petunjuk apapun." tebakan Sasuke dalam hati barusan benar.

Beralih ke orang satunya lagi. Yang wajahnya nampak kusut dan lecek ibarat sebuah keset bekas bertahun-tahun pakai. "Otopsi dimulai nanti siang pukul sebelas. Yuhi Kurenai sedang ada urusan sebentar. Namun bisa kupastikan tak akan ada kejutan nantinya."

Sasuke memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjang. "Jadi bagaimana? Mumpung masih pagi, kita kemana dulu?" ia bertanya kepada dua kawannya.

Naruto beropini, "Orang-orang dari Tora Akuma pastinya sedang memasuki masa berkabung. Sebaiknya kita jangan ganggu mereka sebelum Kisame dimakamkan."

Saran yang bijak. Sasuke dan Shikamaru akui itu. Walau sebetulnya jarang-jarang yang namanya Naruto Uzumaki mampu mengeluarkan pendapat yang bijaksana seperti tadi.

"Zabuza pasti sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju Tokyo. Percuma untuk orang ini." kata agen Simeone.

"Sisanya berarti tinggal Pein dan kawannya. Kupikir ada baiknya kita menyelidiki mereka dulu hari ini." ini usulan dari Shikamaru dan langsung diamini oleh rekan-rekannya.

"Memangnya kau tahu dimana posisi mereka sekarang?" Naruto tampak meragukan si nanas yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hoaaahhm ... Ame. Kota kecil di region kita dan yang terbesar kedua setelah Konoha. Markas mereka ada disana." jawab Shikamaru yang detik ini juga masih belum berhasil sepenuhnya menghilangkan rasa kantuk.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto yang masih saja merasa ragu dengan kebenaran jawaban si Nara barusan.

Pemuda pemalas itu merasa tersinggung setelah dua kali diremehkan pengetahuannya. "Tck, kau pikir aku bodoh seperti katak dalam tempurung?"

"Oke. Kita ke Ame sekarang."

Shikamaru dan Naruto yang sedang terlibat perseteruan kecil bersamaan menengok ke orang yang baru saja menyuarakan instruksi dadakan.

"Kita coba korek motif ketiganya. Dan kita harus pergi bertiga juga membawa senjata masing-masing. Yakuza bukanlah orang-orang yang bisa diintimidasi oleh karena status kita sebagai detektif." ucap Sasuke serius.

 **~ TSUZUKU ~**

* * *

 **Oke. Chapter 4 sudah author bikin. : )**

 **Tidak banyak yang perlu author sampaikan. Hanya ucapan terimakasih yang besar bagi para penikmat fic sederhana ini. Terutama yang me-review, atau bahkan follow dan fave. : D**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya!**


	14. Sky God VS Earth Demon 5

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : AU, MULTICHAPTER, OC, CANON, ... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Informasi mengenai sejarah dan latar belakang dari Ryujin dan Tora Akuma telah berhasil Sasuke dapatkan. Keduanya adalah pecahan dari organisasi induk yakuza yang bernama Akatsuki. Terbelah menjadi dua fraksi akibat masalah ketidakadilan, ego, serta iri dengki. Dan kini ketiga falkon malam akan kembali meneruskan investigasinya lagi dimulai dari kelompok yang berisikan para dewa naga, Ryujin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~ Sky God VS Earth Demon (Part 5) ~**

Ame. Artinya hujan. Sebuah kota satelit di region Konoha, tepatnya dua puluh satu kilometer ke barat daya dari ibukota prefektur Shinobi ini. Kota yang dinamai sesuai dengan kondisi geografisnya yang memiliki curah hujan tinggi sebesar rata-rata 650 milimeter per tahun dan merupakan salah satu daerah yang tertinggi tingkat curah hujannya di Jepang.

Siang ini agen Simeone, Newton, dan Steve memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat yang berada di sekitar kawasan lereng gunung Myobokuzan itu. Untuk meneruskan penyelidikan kasus tewasnya Kisame Hoshigaki yang masih dirasa jauh dari titik akhir.

* * *

 **09.53**

 **Headquarter Ryujin, Ame**

Tidak terlalu sulit untuk menemukan lokasi markas tempat para penjahat-penjahat eksklusif yang melambangkan diri mereka bak hewan naga berada. Kelompok yang dipimpin oleh Yahiko 'Pein' ini laksana penguasa di kota yang terkenal dengan keindahan alam pegunungannya itu. Gedung markas besar mereka adalah salah satu dari segelintir bangunan tertinggi di Ame. Itu informasi yang diperoleh dari seorang penjaja makanan dan minuman kaki lima yang sempat ditanyai oleh Naruto di dekat gapura raksasa selamat datang tadi.

 _Tidak ada hujan berarti anda salah tujuan._

Kalimat slogan khas yang sengaja dibuat oleh pemerintah untuk menarik atensi sekaligus simpati wisatawan ini hampir bisa ditemui di sepanjang jalan. Terutama di persimpangan. Dan kata-kata nyeleneh itu ada benarnya. Bukan hanya sebatas deretan huruf pemanis mata. Gerimis mulai turun begitu mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Sasuke semakin mendekati tujuan.

"Teme, menurutmu kenapa orang bernama Yahiko ini membuat markas megah di kota kecil dekat gunung seperti ini? Dan bukannya di Konoha atau bahkan Osaka atau Tokyo yang lebih metropolis, begitu?" Naruto menanyakan sesuatu yang sepele seperti ini dengan tujuan untuk menghangatkan suasana di dalam mobil yang mulai terasa dingin akibat suasana gerimis deras di luar. Ditambah laki-laki yang sedang menyetir di sandingnya adalah seorang yang pasif, tak akan mau berbicara tanpa dirangsang. Dan yang satunya lagi, oh ... lebih parah. Sedang keenakan tertidur pulas di jok belakang yang telah sepenuhnya dikuasai oleh dirinya seorang. Ditambah alunan suara rintik-rintik hujan gerimis yang terdengar merdu bagi telinga dan terasa sejuk untuk kulit. Shikamaru resmi mati suri!

Sosok yang ditanya hanya melirik sekilas, "Entahlah. Tapi menurutku itu ada hubungannya dengan ungkapan lebih baik jadi raja di kerajaan kecil daripada panglima di kerajaan besar."

Si penanya hanya manggut-manggut saja. Lalu tiba-tiba dia berseru, "Hey, sepertinya itu di depan!"

Sasuke ikut mengamati posisi yang ditunjukkan oleh jari telunjuk si rambut pirang. Tidak langsung terlihat jelas akibat terpaan air hujan yang membasahi kaca depannya dipadu dengan gerakan konstan wiper bolak-balik. "Hn. Bersiaplah."

Mobil sedan hitam berharga mahal itu menepi. Pintu-pintunya tidak langsung terbuka karena orang-orang di dalamnya sedang mempersiapkan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tidak lupa kan membawa senjata api?" tanya si pengemudi kepada penumpang yang duduk di samping kirinya.

"Tentu." Naruto mengangguk penuh kemantapan. "Tentu saja. Tapi masalahnya kini ... " kepalanya bergerak ke belakang. Diikuti oleh Sasuke.

Terdengar dengkuran keras dari arah jok belakang. Shikamaru tertidur pulas. Tidak, bahkan terlampau pulas seakan mati suri. Ingin rasanya Naruto jambak lagi sekencang mungkin kuncir rambut lelaki itu supaya bangun. Namun akibat posisi tidurnya yang terlentang sempurna, kepala belakangnya sukses menindih kunciran nyentrik itu. Tapi bukan Uzumaki Naruto namanya kalau miskin ide.

 _-Plak!-_

 _-Plok!-_

"Brengsek!" terbangunlah si raja tidur dari dunia paralelnya. Spontan dia pegangi kedua pipinya yang terasa sedikit perih lagi panas. "Bisa tidak kau bangunkan aku dengan cara yang lebih manusiawi?!"

Naruto terkekeh keras melihat reaksi rekannya. "Hehehehe, apakah kau lupa jika saat ditampar pipi kanan maka berikan juga pipi kirimu?"

Si korban tidak berniat menanggapi karena terlampau sibuk mengusap sepasang pipinya ditambah mengendalikan rasa kantuknya akibat dipaksa bangun mendadak.

Sasuke yang jarang-jarang tertawa bahkan harus merelakan imejnya sedikit luntur. Namun secepat kilat dia kembalikan ke mode serius. "Cepat bersiap. Kita sudah sampai."

Setelah Shikamaru merasa sudah lebih 'sadar', mereka bertiga keluar dari dalam kendaraan. Berlari-lari kecil menerobos hujan yang semakin deras. Menghampiri pintu masuk sebuah gedung bertingkat kurang lebih sepuluh lantai yang pada bagian atasnya tertulis aksara kanji besar yang dibaca 'Ryujin'. Berarti bangunan ini adalah tempat yang benar.

Sampai ke ruangan besar dan luas yang sepertinya itu adalah lobi. Naruto yang berjalan paling depan segera menghampiri meja panjang yang pada dinding bagian belakangnya kembali tertulis huruf kanji Ryujin namun dengan dihiasi gambar ular naga raksasa.

"Maaf, bisakah kami bertiga bertemu dengan Nagato-san, Konan-san, dan ketua organisasi ini yang bernama Yahiko-san?" Naruto bertanya sopan di depan meja resepsionis. Namun tak seperti resepsionis pada umumnya. Tak ada wanita molek, langsing, semampai, ditambah cantik yang melayani. Kebalikannya. Justru seorang pria botak sangar, kekar, jelek yang memakai setelan jas warna ungu dan pada wajahnya dipenuhi dengan bekas luka. Sosok Ibiki si 'Pitbull' sang guru konseling langsung berkelebat di pikiran ketiga remaja ini.

"Ya? Ada urusan apa kau dengan nyonya, Nagato-san, terlebih okashira, eh?" pria botak itu malah bertanya balik dengan nada bicara yang terdengar serak. Sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan abu cerutunya di asbak.

"Kami dari Natchfalke. Detektif sekaligus intelijen dari KPD." Sasuke yang merespon.

"Urusan?"

"Investigasi lanjutan. Kasus kematian Hoshigaki Kisame kemarin malam, tuan." Shikamaru yang menambahkan.

Raut muka pria sangar yang sepertinya bertugas sebagai resepsionis ini berubah seketika menjadi penuh prasangka. "Untuk apa kalian mau-maunya meladeni urusan itu. Biarkan saja si congkak itu mati membusuk. Toh, dia bukanlah orang baik."

"Tolong jangan mempersulit kami. Kami hanya ingin menemui atasanmu." dibalas kilat oleh agen Simeone begitu kalimat anggota yakuza bawahan Yahiko itu mencapai titik.

Orang tadi menghisap dalam-dalam cerutunya kemudian menganggukkan kepala berulangkali. "Oke-oke, kuhubungi sebentar."

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Shikamaru terpaksa harus berdiri menunggu sementara si resepsionis gedung ini sedang terlibat percakapan dengan seseorang di seberang telepon kabelnya. Gagang alat komunikasi jarak jauh itu ditaruh di posisi semula. "Nyonya Konan mengijinkan kalian untuk menemuinya. Lantai tujuh, ruangan pojok timur laut."

Tak lupa Naruto yang mengucapkan kata terimakasih. Ketiga anggota Natchfalke ini naik menggunakan lift yang interiornya didesain dengan ukiran-ukiran ular naga yang mewah dan indah menuju ke lantai tempat dimana ruangan asisten Pein itu berada.

Segera mereka menuju ke arah timur laut begitu pintu lift terbuka guna menemukan ruang kerja tangan kanan dari sang ketua Ryujin. Ada dua buah ruangan berdempet yang terdapat di pojokan. Shikamaru dapat dengan mudah menemukan mana ruangan yang tepat.

" _Kojin hisho._ Ini adalah ruangannya." ucapnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah papan kotak yang tertempel di jejer pintu bertuliskan kanji Kojin hisho. * _Asisten pribadi_ *

Sasuke yang kebagian mengetuk. Tiga kali repetisi ketukan pertama. Tak ada respon. Empat kali repetisi ketukan kedua. Tak ada jawaban. Ketukan ketiga ditambah satu repetisi dan tetap sama.

Ia coba putar kenopnya dan rupanya tidak dikunci.

"Langsung masuk saja." anak ini mengajak kedua rekannya untuk memasuki ruangan tanpa ijin sang empunya. Namun sebetulnya tak masalah karena sudah mendapat izin di bawah tadi.

Ruang kerja pribadi seorang asisten sekaligus orang yang paling dipercaya oleh seorang ketua kelompok yakuza ternyata hampir sama persis dengan ruang kerja kantoran pada umumnya. Hanya yang paling membedakan adalah sejumlah tanaman bunga yang terdapat di sejumlah sudut ruangan. Lisianthus berwarna ungu di atas meja kerja, lily of the valley kekuningan berdiri sendirian di setiap sudut, hydrangea yang digantung, dan sebuah pot berisikan anggrek emas Kinabalu yang mahal nan langka termangu sendirian di atas meja bulat kecil.

Mereka bertiga tetap menanti dengan sabar kehadiran sang pemilik ruangan. Keberadaan bunga-bunga mahal itu setidaknya mampu mengurangi kebosanan ketiga tamu ini.

Terdengar suara pintu yang digeser dari ujung ruangan dan sontak gumpalan uap menyeruak dari dalam pintu yang terbuka. Kaki jenjang seorang wanita nampak muncul duluan dan diikuti dengan bagian tubuhnya yang lain hingga kepala.

"Oh, _Tensho daijin-sama_ sedang berbaik hati sekali padaku detik ini." ceplos Naruto yang kini mulutnya menganga sangat lebar diiringi kedua bola mata birunya yang terbelalak sempurna. * _Dewa matahari dalam kepercayaan Shinto_ _yang memiliki nama lain Amaterasu_ *

Di ujung depan sana, dengan tubuh yang masih basah kuyup terkena lelehan air sehabis mandi, Konan memperlihatkan nyaris seluruh tubuhnya tanpa helaian benang kecuali daerah intimnya yang tertutupi oleh g-string. Penampakan _irezumi_ membalut hampir di sekujur tubuh moleknya. Mulai dari betis naik ke paha, pantat, punggung, lengan, perut, hingga kedua buah dadanya yang membusung kencang. Warnanya didominasi oleh perpaduan antara merah, hitam, dan hijau. Selebihnya adalah warna minor. Dengan gambar-gambar saling bercampur-aduk tumpang-tindih antara bunga, tangkai, daun, awan, huruf kanji, dan yang paling mencolok dari itu semua. Lukisan naga mendaki langit memenuhi seluruh bagian punggungnya. * _seni tato ala yakuza_ *

"Oh, kalian rupanya. Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu." kata Konan datar. Tanpa rasa malu, canggung, terlebih takut. Ia ambil sebuah jubah mandi warna putih yang tergantung di cantelan baju lalu lekas memakainya sehingga kini tubuh setengah telanjangnya sudah tak terekspos lagi.

Sasuke kesulitan untuk melenyapkan warna merah yang bersemu di pipinya. Jujur baru pernah dia melihat langsung menggunakan mata kepala sendiri tubuh wanita dewasa tanpa busana. Bahkan Sakura akan langsung mengomel jika dia sekedar mencuri pandang pada bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka. Shikamaru terus-terusan salah tingkah dengan menggaruki rambut di bawah kuncirnya yang tidak gatal. Ekspresinya campur-aduk tidak karuan. Dan yang paling mencolok tentu saja si rambut durian. Terus-terusan nampak gelisah karena merasakan celananya sangat 'sesak'. Seandainya saja dia diberi privasi sendirian maka pasti akan langsung merancap tanpa pandang resiko jangka panjang ejakulasi dini.

"Ada keperluan apalagi kalian para detektif datang kemari?" tanya Konan sembari menarik kursi sedikit ke belakang untuk duduk.

Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengenyahkan pikiran negatifnya. Ia harus tetap profesional. "Kami, khususnya saya ingin menginterogasi anda dan kedua rekan anda lebih dalam lagi."

Wanita berambut biru tua itu tersenyum simpul kemudian mengangguk lirih. "Saya paham. Duduklah."

Hanya Sasuke seorang yang menurut. Yang lain memilih untuk tetap berdiri di posisinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Konan. Aroma palmolive yang harum, pekat, dan mengikat menguar dari tubuhnya. Membuat jantung si Uchiha muda berdegup lebih cepat.

"Ehm, begini." ia mencoba menenangkan diri sejenak. "Aku ingin menanyai anda mengenai hubungan dengan korban, yaitu Kisame." ungkapnya.

Konan menarik bibir sebelah kirinya sedikit ke bawah. Kedua alisnya terangkat. "Hmm, begitu. Saya tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kisame. Dulu kami adalah rekan ketika masih berada di organisasi lama. Dia bukan pria yang menyenangkan."

'Jadi informasi dari tukang ceramah itu benar.' Sasuke membatin.

"Tapi saya bersyukur atas kematian pria itu. Setidaknya dunia akan lebih terasa segar jika satu sampah busuk telah dibuang ke tempatnya." lanjut si wanita yang memasang sebuah pierching di bawah bibirnya ini.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekali. Lantas pertanyaan selanjutnya, "Lalu, apakah menurut anda Yahiko-san dan Nagato-san pernah memiliki masalah dengan Kisame?"

Tiba-tiba jemari telunjuk kanan Konan yang lentik dan berkuku panjang warna biru mengusap nakal dagu lelaki yang sedang menanyainya. Membuat Sasuke merasa terkena efek setruman dahsyat dalam sekejap. "Kenapa kau kelihatan ingin tahu sekali, tampan?"

Naruto yang melihat hal barusan hanya bisa memendam rasa iri dalam hatinya. Seandainya saja dia yang mengalami.

"Ehm, mohon jawab saja." Sasuke bereaksi canggung.

Konan melepaskan sentuhan elektrik sensasionalnya dari dagu laki-laki itu. "Oke-oke, santai saja. Emm, saya kurang tahu untuk hal itu. Itu adalah masalah privat mereka berdua. Setahu saya okashira hanya membenci satu orang saja dengan sepenuh hati di dunia ini."

"Obito?" celetuk Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba ikut masuk ke dalam pembicaraan.

Konan melirik sebentar ke arah orang yang barusan menyuarakan tebakannya. "Benar."

"Nagato-san?"

Wanita itu kembali melihat ke arah mata Sasuke. "Lebih-lebih dia. Saya kurang tahu. Laki-laki itu terkadang membuat saya iri. Entah mendapat uang darimana dia bisa membeli sebuah Subaru Forester yang cantik menawan itu. Ah, maaf kalau saya curhat." ia tertawa halus di akhir.

Sasuke menempelkan kedua permukaan tangannya di atas meja lalu bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Baiklah Konan-san. Cukup sekian. Terimakas ... "

Tanpa diduga tubuh perempuan berwajah sensual itu berdiri condong ke arah depan. Wajahnya pelan-pelan bergerak menggerayangi samping kiri kepala Sasuke. Ia berbisik lirih nan menggoda, "Simeone kan namamu? Jika kau butuh kehangatan malam ini ... " tak disangka lidahnya menjilat pipi kiri milik si pemuda bujangan. " ... aku siap."

Baru pernah seumur hidup perasaan aneh ini menghinggapi otaknya. Sensasi yang tak bisa diungkapkan oleh bait, syair, sajak, bahkan puisi kesusastraan manapun. Sangat-sangat memabukkan laksana candu opium. Untung saja Shikamaru mau menarik tangannya dengan keras sehingga membuatnya cepat tersadar dari dunia fantasi 'dewasa'. Kedua orang itu keluar dari ruangan berurutan dan disusul oleh anggota Natchfalke terakhir yang sedang sibuk merutuki keberuntungan si rambut pantat ayam terus-terusan terutama setelah peristiwa barusan.

Di jalan Sasuke sempat menanyakan keberadaan ruangan pribadi Nagato kepada salah seorang anggota kelompok ini yang kebetulan berpapasan. Dikatakan berada di lantai empat, dekat dengan gudang. Tiga detektif ini pun kembali turun tiga lantai ke bawah.

Di dalam lift, Naruto masih terlihat seperti orang yang jengkel. Wajahnya tertekuk sedari tadi.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

Lelaki yang mempunyai kumis di kedua pipinya itu mendengus keras, "Kau enak ya tadi. Menyebalkan."

"Jadi kau iri?" tuduh si penanya frontal.

Tak merespon, mukanya berpaling ke samping hingga tak kelihatan dari pandangan kedua rekan satu organisasinya.

"Hahaha, makanya. Jangan terlalu banyak mengonsumsi film porno dan melakukan masturbasi. Pikiranmu selalu dipenuhi fantasi erotis, kau tahu?" Shikamaru nampak senang sekali meledeknya kali ini. Mungkin membalas tamparan pipi dua kali di dalam mobil tadi.

Pintu elevator bergerak masing-masing ke samping berlawanan arah. Dan kebetulan sekali orang yang dicari sedang berdiri tepat di hadapan ketiganya.

"Nagato-san?" sapa agen Steve.

Laki-laki berambut merah terang itu sedikit terkejut. Lantas dia perhatikan muka-muka orang yang ada di depannya. "Kalian kan ... "

"Natchfalke." Sasuke menunjukkan lencananya. "Kita pernah bertemu kemarin di restoran. Kami ada perlu dengan anda detik ini juga." ungkapnya jujur

"Untuk?"

Shikamaru yang menerangkan, "Interogasi lanjutan. Kami harap anda mau meladeni."

Kedua bola matanya bergerak tanpa irama ke berbagai penjuru selama beberapa sekon. Nagato sedang berpikir mempertimbangkan. "Emm, baiklah. Tapi harap cepat saja. Karena aku sedang ada janji untuk menemui klien di Kumo."

Sasuke mengangguk sekali sentak, "Oke."

* * *

Ruangan tempat Nagato bekerja sehari-harinya tidaklah jauh berbeda dengan ruangan milik Konan. Cuma yang ini lebih sempit dan tidak memiliki fasilitas kamar mandi dalam.

Terdapat sekitar delapan buah hiasan dinding yang tertempel rapi beraturan di situ. Naruto dan Shikamaru sempat mengaguminya sejenak.

"Wow, ini kan sniper jenis ... "

Nagato yang sudah duduk di kursinya langsung menyambung kalimat Naruto yang tidak selesai karena bingung. "M24 SWS. Lumrah digunakan oleh serdadu militer USA."

Anak itu lalu ber'ohh' ria sembari mengusap-usap senjata api laras panjang berwarna hitam keabu-abuan yang sedang diamati olehnya.

Shikamaru turut berkomentar, "Bahkan Heckler & Koch PSG1 idaman tentara NAZI dan Dragunov SGD andalan tentara-tentara Stalin kau punya. Kolektor sejati rupanya."

Kata-kata pujian dari si rambut nanas barusan ditanggapi hanya dengan seulas senyum tipis oleh Nagato. "Ya, itu adalah koleksi-koleksi berhargaku. Namun kepunyaanku masih jauh dari yang namanya lengkap." tuturnya merendah.

Tak mau membuang menit lebih banyak lagi, Sasuke yang sudah siap segera menjalankan tugasnya. "Nagato-san, aku akan memulai pertanyaannya."

Orang itu sontak melihat ke arah laki-laki yang barusan memanggilnya. "Oh, tentu. Cepatlah. Aku ada janji."

Sasuke menarik nafas pendek, "Apa hubungan anda dengan korban, maksudku, Kisame?"

"Kisame? Aku dan dia adalah teman. Dulunya. Saat kami berdua masih menjadi anggota kelompok Akatsuki yang diketuai oleh ayah Yahiko. Hanya itu." jawabnya lugas.

"Hanya itu?" Sasuke sedikit memancing.

Nagato menyingkirkan poni panjang yang menutupi mata kanannya, lalu kembali menimpali, "Iya. Tak ada hubungan lebih. Apalagi kini dia adalah musuh organisasiku. Dulu terkadang aku tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang arogan. Yang selalu menyinggung perawakanku ini dan membanding-bandingkan dengan dirinya yang memiliki bodi tinggi dan berotot. Namun itu semua kini tinggal menjadi kenangan." ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi.

Sasuke melanjutkan pertanyaan, "Lalu apakah anda tahu jika ketua anda dan Konan sekiranya memiliki masalah dengan Kisame?"

Pupil Nagato terarah ke langit-langit sedangkan otaknya sibuk mengingat. "Okashira kurasa tidak memiliki problem pribadi dengannya. Setahuku untuk sejauh ini jika ada orang yang ini dihabisi oleh Pein, dia adalah Obito."

Agen Simeone mengangguk-angguk. "Konan?"

Dijawab cepat, "Wanita itu juga tidak kupikir. Namun semenjak orang itu tewas kemarin, dia nampak bahagia. Seperti merasa sangat lega sekaligus bersyukur. Aku tak tahu alasannya apa."

Sasuke langsung berdiri. "Terimakasih, Nagato-san. Sudah selesai."

Karena sedang terburu-buru, pria kurus ini langsung cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari ruangannya. Tapi Shikamaru sempat menghentikan langkah cepatnya saat bodyguard pribadi Yahiko itu baru saja melewati pintu. "Nagato-san."

Yang merasa terpanggil kontan menoleh, "Ada apa? Cepat. Aku sedang dikejar waktu."

Shikamaru paham akan hal itu. Jadi dia akan menuruti keinginan pria itu untuk tidak berlama-lama. "Dimana ketua anda sekarang?"

Nagato menyingkapkan lengan panjang jas yang menutupi pergelangan tangan kirinya untuk melihat jam tangan. "Jam segini dia sedang berlatih di dojo."

"Dojo? Lantai?" Naruto bertanya.

"Delapan. Tutup lagi pintunya jika kalian bertiga keluar." orang ini segera melenggang pergi menuju ke lift dengan sangat tergesa-gesa.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Ayo kita naik empat lantai." ajak Shikamaru.

Tujuan berikutnya adalah lantai delapan. Bolak-balik naik-turun lagi menggunakan elevator. Sesampainya di lantai yang dituju, ketiganya segera bergerak cekatan untuk mencari lokasi tempat latihan atau yang lumrah disebut dojo. Dua menit berselang dan sampailah mereka di tempat yang dimaksud. Terindikasi dari tulisan huruf kanji yang berbunyi 'Dojo' tercetak di sebuah ukiran papan pada bagian atas pintu masuk lebar.

"Ayo masuk." Sasuke memberi instruksi.

Pintu berdaun ganda itu dibuka dan begitu kaki mereka menginjak lantai marmer ruangan di dalamnya, terdengar suara seruan-seruan ramai lagi berisik dari ujung depan sana. Kira-kira itu berasal dari sebuah ruangan lagi yang tersembunyi di balik deretan _shoji_ yang menjadi dindingnya. * _panel dari rangka kayu berlapis kertas transparan ala Jepang_ *

Sebelum menggeser pintu kayu, Sasuke sempat meminta persetujuan dari kedua rekannya. Tanpa berkata sepatah kata, dia hanya pandangi mereka bergantian. Naruto mengangguk, disusul Shikamaru juga. Si penyandang marga Uchiha sempat menelan ludah sekali sebelum dia geser sebuah panel shoji di hadapannya.

Sebuah pemandangan ala tempat-tempat latihan beladiri langsung nampak jelas oleh mereka. Puluhan pria yang kemungkinan besar adalah anggota fraksi yakuza Ryujin sedang berkumpul di dalam dojo. Sebagian hanya duduk-duduk santai sembari minum arak di pinggiran, dan separuhnya sedang sibuk mempraktekkan kemampuan bertarung mereka.

Namun tak ada yang namanya sambutan penuh kehangatan bagi ketiga tamu berpakaian jas hitam-hitam berkacamata ini. Yang ada justru kehebohan berlandaskan kecurigaan besar yang mereka terima.

"Hey, siapa kalian?!"

"Mau apa kalian kemari?!"

"Dasar orang-orang tak tahu sopan-santun dalan bertamu!"

"Kalian ingin diberi pelajaran, hah?!"

Naruto dan kawannya diibaratkan seperti sedang masuk ke kandang binatang buas. Yang akan selalu siap menerkam kapan saja mengikuti insting naluri kebinatangannya sekalipun tidak kelaparan.

Yakuza-yakuza anak buah Pein yang berpenampilan sangar, urakan, keras, dan bertato di seluruh bagian tubuhnya itu hanya dalam hitungan detik langsung mengerumuni agen-agen Natchfalke. Tatapan mereka semua tidak ada yang bersahabat. Semuanya sama-sama menyiratkan kekejaman.

"Hey, jawab pertanyaanku brengsek!" gertak seorang pria yang ikut berkerumun sambil menodongkan sebuah pistol. Dan aksinya itu segera diikuti yang lain. Puluhan senjata api bermacam-macam tipe kini seluruhnya terarah kompak ke satu sasaran.

"Oh shit, aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya." dalam kondisi terpojok yang mengancam nyawanya, Naruto benar-benar dilanda kepanikan luar biasa. Kulit wajahnya yang cokelat tan kini berubah mendekati warna kulit Sasuke. Tangan kanannya bergetar mendekati pistol yang terpasang di pinggang sebelah kanan.

Rasa kantuk Shikamaru bahkan sampai sirna seutuhnya dalam sekejap mata. Kelenjar adrenalnya memproduksi hormon kortisol dalam jumlah besar pada momen-momen sangat menegangkan seperti ini. Yang menyebabkan kewaspadaannya berada di titik puncak.

"Merepotkan." gumamnya sambil perlahan-lahan mengambil senjata api dari sarungnya.

Sedangkan orang terakhir dari organisasi mereka, Sasuke, sudah siap sedia untuk meletuskan isi senapan. Pelatuknya tinggal ditarik. Sekalipun ini hanya tindakan gertak sambal belaka karena sebodoh-bodohnya manusia pun tahu, mustahil tiga akan menang melawan puluhan.

"Kami ingin menemui pimpinan kalian. Itu saja." ucapnya tenang sekalipun jantungnya kini sedang mengalami kondisi aritmia. Tangan kanannya yang memegang pistol digeser berulang ke kanan dan kiri.

Seorang pria telanjang dada yang memiliki tato irezumi hewan mitologi naga pada perut hingga dadanya muncul dari belakang kerumunan. Para yakuza langsung memberikan jalan baginya untuk lewat. Seorang pria berambut spike oranye sudah berdiri persis di hadapan moncong pistol kepunyaan Sasuke. Sorot bola matanya menatap sangat tajam ke arah manik onyx si Uchiha bungsu.

" _Omae wa boku kara nani o shitaidesu ka, tantei?_ " * _Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, detektif?_ *

 **~ TSUZUKU ~**

* * *

 **Oke, chapter 5 sudah author update. : )**

 **Terimakasih kepada readers yang masih mengikuti jalannya cerita sampai chapter ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**


	15. Sky God VS Earth Demon 6

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : AU, MULTICHAPTER, OC, CANON, ... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konan dan Nagato berhasil diinterogasi dengan cukup baik tanpa menemui halangan yang berarti. Namun sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk pemimpin mereka, Yahiko. Trio Natchfalke bukan hanya menemui halangan saja, namun sesuatu yang dapat mengancam nyawa mereka setiap detiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~ Sky God VS Earth Demon (Part 6) ~**

Ketiga agen detektif dari Natchfalke dibuat tak berkutik. Tak pernah terbayangkan sama sekali dalam mimpi terdalam Shikamaru ataupun imajinasi terliar Naruto jika mereka terpaksa harus melakukan kontak senjata pada kasus yang keempat. Sesuatu yang dirasa berlebihan bagi ketiga remaja tanggung yang baru seumur jagung terjun ke dunia investigasi kriminalitas.

Sasuke sebagai satu-satunya falkon yang telah mengacungkan pistol, berkata pelan dengan intonasi yang dibuat rendah dan kalem, "Yahiko-san ... "

"Aku tidak suka ada orang yang memanggil nama asliku." orang itu memotong perkataan Sasuke.

Terpaksa dia harus meralatnya. "Pein, kami baru saja menanyai kedua bawahan anda."

Ketua fraksi Ryujin itu menebak, "Konan? Nagato?"

Naruto yang membalas walau sedikit tergagap, "Be..Benar."

Pria pemilik rambut warna oranye itu tiba-tiba menyeringai kecil dengan tatapan yang meremehkan, " _Soshite, bokutoisshoni nani o subeki ka?_ " * _Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?_ *

Agen Simeone mulai merasa muak dengan sikap dari Yahiko. Tapi dia harus tetap berpikiran dingin dan menjaga kesopanan. Salah sedikit saja bisa-bisa tak ada pemandangan fajar esok hari baginya. Juga termasuk kedua rekannya.

"Ini adalah prosedur yang harus kami jalankan. Tinggal anda saja yang belum kami interogasi dari pihak Ryujin." Sasuke menjelaskan secara tertata dan hati-hati.

"Hey, jadi kau kau secara tidak langsung mau menuduh okashira sebagai pelakunya?!"

"Dasar detektif brengsek! Kalian benar-benar ingin cari ribut rupanya."

"Okashira, kita habisi mereka saja langsung disini!"

Suasana berubah menjadi semakin barbar. Bagi para pengandal kekuatan fisik dan pemuja kekerasan seperti para anggota yakuza kebanyakan, semua masalah dianggap sangat pantas diselesaikan secara jantan hingga berdarah-darah.

"Tck, sungguh sangat merepotkan." keluh si nanas yang sangat membenci suasana ramai lagi ricuh. Apalagi pria-pria penuh tato yang hampir mayoritas sedang menodongkan senjata ke arahnya dan kedua rekan kini jaraknya semakin dekat dan dekat saja. Mereka maju selangkah demi selangkah dan sebagai responnya ketiga detektif terpaksa harus melangkah mundur bertahap hingga punggung ketiganya menyentuh dinding shoji. Benar-benar berada di posisi skak-mat.

Di tengah teriakan-teriakan sarat kekerasan, sebuah suara bass yang keras mampu membungkam semuanya dalam sekali seru. " _Urusai!_ " * _Diam!_ *

Keadaan berbalik menjadi sangat hening. Tak ada yang berani melawan komando dari atasan. Pein maju tiga langkah ke depan sehingga kembali berdiri tepat di depan lubang senapan milik Sasuke lagi seperti tadi.

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh menginterogasiku seperti halnya kepada Konan dan Nagato. Dengan satu syarat." kalimatnya menggantung. Kelanjutannya sangat dinantikan sekaligus diwaspadai oleh Naruto dan yang lain. Tentu, tak ada yang namanya syarat berupa lelucon dari diri seorang yakuza. Terlebih, ini ketuanya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

Laki-laki bermuka penuh pierching itu menoleh ke arah anak buahnya di samping kanan lalu bergeser menoleh ke kiri sambil menyeringai misterius, dan kembali menghadap depan. " _Tatakai._ " * _Pertarungan_ *

Salah seorang di antara ketiga pemuda berseragam kembar setelan jas hitam sontak menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit. Orang ini merasakan kesialan akan menimpanya sesaat lagi.

"Satu lawan satu denganku. Menang, silahkan interogasiku sepuasnya. Kalah, ... " Yahiko mengambil sebuah jeda. " ... _modotte kimi no okasan ne?_ " * _pulanglah kepada ibumu ya?_ *

Kembali lagi para anak buah Pein bersorak menggila. Mereka semua sama-sama menyerukan nama ketuanya dengan lantang dan sebaliknya, menghadiahi sindiran sekaligus ejekan ala anak kecil kepada ketiga pemuda itu. Khususnya kepada Naruto. Ya, karena jelas dia yang akan maju satu lawan satu melawan Yahiko. Seorang pemegang titel juara tiga di kancah kompetisi karate nasional.

Sasuke, tanpa diduga sudah melakukan pose ojigi di hadapan si calon penantang. Sesuatu yang baru pernah terjadi dan mungkin akan menjadi sekali seumur hidup.

"Kumohon Dobe, maju dan hadapi dia. Hanya kau lah dari kami bertiga yang sanggup menangani masalah ini." Sasuke memohon dengan tulus dari lubuk hati.

Oh, seharusnya si durian pirang itu mengabadikan momen sekali seumur hidup ini. Untuk dikenang dan ditertawakan dalam waktu yang sama di kemudian hari.

Shikamaru pun melakukan hal nyaris serupa. Tanpa menundukkan badan, dia hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu rekannya itu dengan penuh dukungan. "Newton, aku yakin kau bisa. Kasus kita kali ini bergantung sepenuhnya kepadamu."

Dan sosok yang kini menjadi tumpuan harapan justru merasa tidak bersemangat dan hanya bisa memasang tampang lecek. "Huh, seandainya saja kalian bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini terus setiap hari."

Pertarungan pun secepatnya dilangsungkan. Para yakuza bawahan Pein berada di sudut kanan mengelilingi sosok ketua mereka dan di sudut kiri hanya ada dua supporter. Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

Naruto telah siap sedia di posisinya. Pakaian atasannya dibuka seluruhnya sehingga tubuhnya yang cokelat atletis dengan enam bagian otot abdomen menonjol itu terekspos jelas.

Pein menggoyang-goyangkan seluruh tubuhnya mulai dari tungkai kaki hingga leher. Setelah selesai pemanasan, dia lakukan pose kuda-kuda zenkutsu dachi ala karate.

" _Gaki_ , apa gaya beladirimu?" tanya Pein seraya tersenyum mengejek. * _Bocah nakal_ *

Naruto memasang pose kuda-kuda kokutsu dachi terlebih dahulu baru menjawab, "Karate. Sama seperti anda." tapi ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. Tidak ada kehangatan ala dirinya yang terpancar saat sedang berada di arena.

" _Sou ka? Boku wa kono tatakai o tanoshimi itadakemasu._ " reaksi Yahiko. * _Benarkah? Aku akan menikmati pertarungan kali ini_ *

Seorang anggota Ryujin memasuki arena dojo. Berdiri di tengah-tengah kedua petarung yang akan saling baku hantam. Mengaba-abai sekenanya dan ... pertarungan dimulai.

Yahiko bergerak maju sedangkan Naruto bereaksi mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Sebuah pukulan tangan kanan dilancarkan ke arah ulu hati Naruto namun anak ini mampu menangkisnya. Diteruskan dengan sebuah pukulan sangat keras tangan kiri ke arah kepala dan Naruto mampu menghindarinya. Ia gunakan kesempatan ini untuk membalas dengan pukulan telapak tangan kanan terbuka mengarah ke dada lawannya namun Yahiko mampu menahannya menggunakan kedua lengannya yang dibentuk silang.

"Heh, _warukunai_." musuh abadi Obito ini sedikit memuji. Dan Naruto membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman kecut. * _tidak buruk_ *

Kembali kontak fisik berlanjut. Dua kali hantaman menggunakan telapak kanan dan kiri bergantian ke arah wajah Naruto berhasil dihindari dan pemuda berkulit tan ini segera membalas dengan sebuah tendangan kaki kanan yang terarah ke betis kanan Pein. Pria itu dengan cekatan menarik kaki kanannya ke belakang sehingga serangan Naruto sia-sia. Dan tanpa diduga, sebuah tendangan kaki kanan sangat cepat dari Pein yang sampai membuat tubuhnya berputar dua ratus tujuh puluh derajat berhasil mengenai kuping kanan Naruto sehingga membuat keseimbangan orang itu goyah.

Kembali pria ber-pierching itu melayangkan sindiran yang dia rasa cukup mampu untuk menekan mental bertarung lawannya. " _Kore dake toku?_ " * _Hanya sejauh ini?_ *

Naruto tak menggubris. Ia melaju tiga langkah cepat ke depan dan tak membuang kesempatan untuk menyerang lebih dulu kali ini dengan sebuah tendangan tinggi ke arah kepala Pein. Sang lawan reflek melindungi kepalanya dari serangan Naruto melalui tangkisan tangan kanan. Tak menyiakan kesempatan lagi, bocah Uzamaki ini langsung melayangkan tendangan horizontal lurus menyasar ke perut lawan. Namun sayang sekali gerakannya itu gampang terbaca dan dengan mudah sang ketua kelompok yakuza itu menggunakan momen ini untuk membanting tubuh Naruto lewat kaki kiri lelaki itu yang berhasil dia pegang.

 _-Bruk!-_

Sukses, salah satu pentolan falkon malam itu tersungkur ke permukaan matras. Namun belum saja dia bangkit berdiri, telapak kaki kanan milik Yahiko sudah berada tepat di atas mukanya yang hanya berjarak setengah meter. Untuk menginjak.

 _-Brak-_

Suara matras yang terinjak keras barusan membuat Sasuke dan Shikamaru panik. Untung saja rekan mereka berhasil menyelamatkan diri dengan cara menggelinding ke samping. Naruto bangkit berdiri dengan cepat.

"Hey, itu tadi bukan termasuk gerakan menyerang yang diperbolehkan dalam karate." dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parunya menipis, lelaki ini protes penuh rasa heran.

Pein menanggapinya dengan seringaian licik. "Karate atau bukan, bagiku kemenangan adalah satu-satunya tujuan." setelah mengucapkan kalimat ini, dia langsung menyerang kembali. Namun kali ini dengan gerakan yang membabi-buta tak beraturan.

Naruto sampai dibuat kerepotan dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi lawan tandingnya yang tak tentu arah seperti gaya berkelahi preman jalanan. Ia berhasil menangkis itu semua namun sebuah serangan lutut dadakan tak mampu dia sadari apalagi hindari.

"Gwah!" Naruto menjerit kesakitan setelah tulang iganya terbentur lutut kanan milik Yahiko. Ia terseok mundur beberapa langkah.

Melihat sang lawan sedang kesakitan membuat nafsu menyerang Yahiko memuncak. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang mundur sekian langkah kemudian melesat cepat ke depan menghampiri Naruto untuk melancarkan tendangan terbang kaki kanan. Tak disangka ambisinya yang menggelora ini mampu digunakan oleh Naruto untuk menyerang balik. Dibutuhkan sebuah teknik sempurna untuk berhasil menjatuhkan lawan dengan gerakan tendangan melayang. Sayangnya Pein belum memiliki hal itu. Lekas Naruto menyampingkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari serangan tersebut dan sekuat tenaga menyerang balik dengan pukulan ganda yang telak mengenai ulu hati atasan Konan dan Nagato itu.

"Aargh!" dihantam sekuat tenaga saat dalam posisi kedua kaki di udara membuatnya harus merasakan sakitnya terjatuh tanpa mampu bereaksi sedikitpun ketika sampai di permukaan matras. Akibat terlalu berfokus pada rasa sakit di ulu hati.

Naruto bergegas melompat kecil untuk mengunci tubuh Pein yang kebetulan masih stagnan dalam posisi terlentang. Ia duduki perut pria yang memiliki model rambut sama persis dengannya itu, mencekik bagian leher dengan telapak tangan kiri, dan kepalan tinju kanannya terayun-ayun di udara menunggu waktu yang pas untuk dilesatkan.

"Bagiku kemenangan adalah satu-satunya tujuan." Naruto sengaja mengutip kalimat Yahiko tadi. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menyeringai penuh arti sekalipun situasi di sekitarnya sangat tidak kondusif karena dipenuhi dengan ocehan-ocehan anak buah Pein yang tidak terima melihat pemandangan ini.

Pria yang di bawah hanya bisa mendengus pasrah dengan kondisinya. Ia pun turut membentuk seringaian lebar pada bibirnya. Sambil berujar, "Heheh, kau cepat belajar juga ya bocah. _Omoshiroi_." * _Menarik_ *

Lengan kanannya bergerak perlahan-lahan disusul jari telunjuk ditambah jari tengahnya teracung ke atas berbarengan mirip seperti pose seorang gladiator yang mengakui kekalahannya agar tidak dibunuh oleh sang pemenang.

" _Kimi ga kachimasu_." * _Kau menang_ *

* * *

Kini di ruangan berbau adat Jepang yang terbilang benar-benar luas itu hanya tinggal tersisa empat orang saja. Yahiko adalah orang yang memiliki komitmen tinggi terhadap janjinya. Ia sampai harus mengusir seluruh anak buahnya supaya keluar agar tidak mengganggu kenyamanan proses interogasi.

Pein dan Sasuke sudah saling berhadap-hadapan. Di tengah-tengah mereka terdapat sebotol besar minuman beralkohol yang memiliki gambar ular naga menyelubungi seluruh bagiannya. Dan tak ketinggalan, dua cawan kecil.

"Sebelum memulai ada baiknya aku menjamu tamuku dengan minuman produk kami sendiri. Sky Dragon, kadar empat puluh persen. _Dozo_." pria itu menuangkan perlahan-lahan cairan bening namun berbau alkohol sangat menyengat ke dalam dua cawan. Ia mempersilahkan lawan bicaranya untuk sekedar mencicipi rasa dari minuman kebanggaannya ini. * _Silahkan_ *

Sasuke hanya berhasil meneguk separuhnya saja padahal cawan itu ukurannya kecil. Ia tidak ingin mabuk saat sedang fokus bekerja. "Baiklah Pein-san, kita mulai saja interogasinya. Apa hubungan anda dengan Kisame?"

Yang ditanya masih menghabiskan isi dari cawannya baru setelah itu mau menyahut, "Dia seharusnya adalah calon bawahanku. Sama seperti Zetsu dan semua pengikut Tobi. _Uragirimono no taba_." * _Sekumpulan pengkhianat_ *

"Hanya itu?"

Pein mengangguk sekali, "Hm. Tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi denganku. Bajingan itu sudah tiga setengah tahunan menjadi anak buah Obito."

Giliran agen Simeone yang mengangguk. Ia melanjutkan pertanyaan seputar kasus, "Yang kedua, apakah anda tahu jika Konan-san dan Nagato-san memiliki masalah dengan korban?"

Kembali pria berkepala oranye itu mengisi cawannya lalu segera meneguk isinya sampai habis tak tersisa. Baru kemudian menjawab, "Nagato tidak ada. Dia tak pernah bersinggungan dengan Kisame saat sudah menjadi anak buahku. _Kare wa idaina otokodesu_. Peringkat tiga di kejuaraan ISSF sekalipun mengidap bronkhitis kronis. Hahaha." orang ini bahkan sampai menjelaskan di luar substansi pertanyaan. Dua cawan saja telah mulai membuatnya mabuk. Sasuke tidak akan mau menyeruput lagi walau hanya semili. * _Dia adalah orang yang hebat_ *

"Lalu, Konan-san?"

Sekalipun sudah mulai tak bisa mengontrol diri, Yahiko masih saja melanjutkan kegiatan minumnya hingga cawan yang ketiga. Mukanya nampak memerah dan ekspresinya dipenuhi kebahagiaan semu. "Eh, adik Konan mati oleh ulah Kisame dan kroninya tiga tahun lalu kalau tidak salah. _Nagura rete shinimasu_." * _Dipukuli sampai mati_ *

Mendengar informasi barusan membuat Sasuke sedikit terperanjat. Naruto yang sedang tiduran terkapar kelelahan langsung bangkit duduk. Dan Shikamaru yang iseng membuang waktu dengan membaca surat kabar sampai menoleh.

"Bisa anda jelaskan kenapa sampai harus terjadi begitu?" Sasuke memanfaatkan kondisi ketua Ryujin yang mabuk itu untuk menggali informasi lebih akurat lagi. Karena orang mabuk itu biasanya menjadi lebih jujur dan sulit untuk berbohong.

"Ya. Adiknya mati gara-gara berhutang pada Tora Akuma sialan itu. Tidak mau membayar juga dan akhirnya Kisame dan yang lain datang untuk menagih. Terjadi perkelahian yang tidak seimbang. Lalu mati. _Kawaisonako_." mendadak air mukanya berubah drastis menjadi penuh rasa haru saat membahas kematian adik asistennya itu. * _Bocah kasihan_ *

"Lalu?" si Uchiha muda menantikan terusan kisahnya.

Dilanjutkan lagi oleh Pein. Namun kali ini diikuti rasa emosi yang meledak-ledak. " _Kare wa gokei yarodesu_. Kisame hanya ditahan selama tiga bulan saja karena Tobi mampu menyuap polisi kota ini demi kebebasan bawahannya itu. Brengsek! Polisi brengsek! Persetan dengan Tora Akuma! Tak ada keadilan yang sebenarnya di dunia ini! Nyawa dibayar dengan kebebasan, sungguh-sungguh biadap!" Yahiko mengamuk-ngamuk. Berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila dengan mulut yang sangat menebarkan bau etanol. Bahkan botol minumannya sampai dibanting hingga isinya tertumpah semua ke atas matras. * _Dia benar-benar brengsek_ *

Sasuke mundur sejenak. Ia harus mewaspadai seorang bos yakuza yang sedang berada dalam kondisi mabuk berat. Setelah terlihat mereda, baru dia mendekat lagi.

"Baiklah Pein-san. Kurasa cukup sampai sini saja. Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya." Sasuke berdiri lantas ber-ojigi kepada orang itu. Ia harus berusaha bersikap sesopan mungkin agar tidak timbul masalah gara-gara hal sepele.

Naruto pun ikut bangkit berdiri. Shikamaru menutup koran yang tadi sempat menemaninya untuk mengisi waktu. Namun tiba-tiba saja Naruto bertanya sesuatu, "Pein-san, ano kuperhatikan dari dekat sewaktu bertarung tadi, tubuhmu dibalik tato-tato itu seperti penuh dengan luka?"

Pria yang memasang banyak hiasan pierching hitam di wajahnya itu sontak mengamati anggota tubuhnya yang masih belum dilindungi oleh sehelai benang. Ia menatap ke arah lelaki yang tadi bertanya, " _Dakaranani?_ " * _Menangnya kenapa_ *

Naruto bergeleng cukup panik, "Ti..Tidak apa. Aku hanya penasaran saja."

Pria bergaya rambut spike itu menjawab apa adanya, "Bekas kecelakaan ketika kecil. Itu yang dikatakan oleh oyaji. Aku bahkan lupa kapan kejadiannya."

Shikamaru yang sedaritadi hanya diam dan sibuk sendiri dengan aktifitasnya kini ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Kami bertiga pamit undur diri dulu."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **08.58**

 **Kantor Walikota, Konoha Pusat**

Subuh tadi sebuah panggilan yang mengejutkan masuk ke handphone kepunyaan Naruto. Dan bukan hanya nada deringnya saja yang sontak membuat anak itu terlonjak dari bunga tidur. Isi percakapannya pun tak kalah mengejutkan.

Sasuke, si penelepon di pagi buta, akan berangkat lepas landas menggunakan pesawat tujuan Tokyo dengan jam penerbangan pukul enam. Tak mengabari lebih dulu dan tahu-tahu langsung pergi sesuka hati. Ingin menginterogasi Zabuza si advokat tukang cari popularitas itu secepat mungkin, alasannya. Tak bisa berbuat ataupun berharap banyak, Naruto hanya ingin agar setidaknya sang kawan bisa menjalankan tugas mendadak ini tanpa banyak halangan.

Sementara agen Simeone sedang bersiap untuk memulai aktifitas seorang diri, pemuda penuh energi positif ini pun tak mau kalah begitu saja. Satu-satunya yang tersisa tinggal pihak dari fraksi berlambang harimau itu. Namun jelas tidak memungkinkan. Yang pertama karena bagian interogasi bukan termasuk dalam kapasitasnya. Kedua, jenazah Kisame sang korban baru akan dikembalikan kepada keluarga sekaligus organisasinya oleh pihak forensik siang bolong nanti. Untuk masalah hasil otopsi? Seperti kata si tukang penjelajah alam mimpi kemarin pagi. Tidak ada hal baru yang ditemukan. Laporan penyebab kematian sama persis dengan analisa dari petugas koroner lapangan tempo hari lalu.

Dan terbesitlah sebuah pikiran untuk mengunjungi kantor ayahnya di pusat kota. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia tanyakan. Diajaklah rekan satunya lagi untuk sekedar menemani. Dan si rambut nanas itu kali ini langsung mengiyakan tanpa banyak protes yang biasanya berhubungan dengan rasa malasnya.

Ruang lobi kantor walikota. Ramai, sibuk, penuh dengan mobilitas tinggi pekerjanya, namun hal itu tidak mengakibatkan gedung yang dikhususkan untuk tempat bekerja orang nomor satu di region Konoha ini menjadi kotor dan tercemar. Sebaliknya, justru serba bersih lagi rapi. Buktinya putra semata wayang sang walikota sedang betah duduk di deretan kursi tunggu bersama rekannya. Sambil menunggu ayahnya yang sedang menerima tamu, dia sibuk memperhatikan jalannya isi siaran berita yang terpampang di layar lebar LCD televisi yang sengaja diletakkan di lobi.

" _Selamat pagi pemirsa, bertemu lagi dengan saya Kurotsuchi di MorningNews. Di pagi ini kami akan membuka pagi anda dengan berita kelanjutan dari kasus yang sedang hangat-hangatnya. Kisame Hoshigaki, pria tiga puluh satu tahun, tewas dibunuh saat sedang mengikuti pertemuan penting dengan wakil walikota Jiraiya, seorang komisaris kepolisian Asuma Sarutobi, dan ketua dari kelompok yakuza Ryujin bernama Yahiko bersama dua anak buahnya."_

"Eh, orang yang dibunuh itu bukankah pernah datang kemari?"

"Ya. Yang mukanya seram dengan badan tinggi seperti pemain basket itu kan?"

Shikamaru sempat menengok ke arah dua pegawai kantor pemerintahan yang sedang terlibat percakapan. Namun konsentrasinya terganggu oleh pukulan halus yang menimpa bahunya.

"Woy, Kurotsuchi lagi dengan berita yang sama di acara yang sama pula. Tidakkah kau merasa ini mirip seperti dejavu?" tanya Naruto santai.

Sepasang alis Shikamaru terangkat. "Y..Ya. Kupikir begitu."

" _Kasus pembunuhan yang sedang ditangani oleh Kepolisian Konoha bersama sayap organisasi mereka, Natchfalke, ditakutkan akan menjadi semacam pemicu terjadinya perang antar dua kelompok yakuza yang berbahaya. Tentu saja hal tersebut masih menjadi kemungkinan saja. Nah untuk mengulas problematika seputar kaitan antara tewasnya anggota yakuza Kisame dengan kemungkinan bentrok dua fraksi besar yakuza, disini kita sudah kedatangan seorang narasumber yang memang sudah terbiasa menangani hal tadi. Selamat pagi kepala reserse kriminal Kepolisian Konoha tuan Maito Gai."_

Pandangan kedua remaja yang sedang serius menonton berita televisi itu mendadak dihalangi oleh seorang pria muda yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Naruto-san, walikota sudah bisa ditemui. Silahkan."

Yang bersangkutan menengok ke wajah laki-laki yang duduk di jejernya. Ia sentakkan kepala ke arah berlawanan yang kurang lebih memiliki makna 'Ayo masuk'.

Ruangan ayah Naruto ada di lantai dua. Pintunya terbuka lebar seakan sudah bersiap untuk menyambut kehadiran sang tamu istimewa.

"Selamat datang anakku." begitu hidung Naruto melewati rangka pintu, ayahnya yang memakai kemeja biru lengan panjang digulung langsung berdiri disusul merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Sang anak segera menyambut riang sambutan ayahnya dan mereka berdua saling berpelukan selama satu detik saja tak lebih.

Setelah saling melepas pelukan, Minato memberi isyarat melalui jari telunjuknya kepada Shikamaru untuk menutup pintu. Yang dimintai tolong lekas tanggap dan kini tidak ada yang dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka bertiga dari luar.

"Duduk dulu nak. Dan kau juga Shikamaru-kun." ia mempersilahkan dengan ramah kepada dua anak remaja sebaya itu. Naruto yang pertama duduk disusul Shikamaru.

"Terakhir kali kau datang kemari adalah tiga bulan yang lalu kalau tidak salah." ucap pria yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengan Naruto. Berbasa-basi dulu kiranya.

Naruto menanggapi dengan anggukan kepala, "Ya. Kau masih ingat rupanya, tou-san? Dan kini aku datang lagi kemari karena suatu alasan."

Shikamaru yang masih saja terdiam hanya bersikap sebagai penonton.

Lanjutnya, "Tentang pajak yang disebut oleh Jiraiya-san dan komisaris Asuma sebagai sebuah pemutihan. Aku kurang paham. Bisa kau jelaskan?"

Raut wajah Naruto perlahan berbalik dari sumringah menjadi serius. Dan begitu pula yang terjadi dengan ekspresi ayahnya. Sesi basa-basi sudah habis.

Walikota nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu sejenak sebelum sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulutnya, "Kasus itu ya? Kau sangat sibuk dalam dua hari terakhir. Hal ini pasti menyiksamu."

"Dan kedua rekanku." Naruto meneruskan kalimat ayahnya.

Keempat jemari kanan Minato masuk ke sela-sela jari kirinya. Ia taruh kedua telapak tangannya yang saling bertaut ke atas meja. "Oke, ayah akan jelaskan. Dan Shikamaru-kun juga harap dengarkan."

Kedua pemuda yang duduk agak mendempet itu sama-sama memperhatikan apa yang akan dijelaskan oleh Minato.

"Pajak pemutihan sebenarnya adalah istilah tidak resmi. Sebuah ungkapan yang menggambarkan jika hitamnya para yakuza bisa dibuat putih melalui suatu upaya. Yaitu pajak." pria bermata safir itu menerangkan sampai disini dulu.

Tiba-tiba agen Steve berceletuk, "Kupikir abu-abu lebih tepat. Karena mereka tetaplah menjadi orang-orang yang menjalankan bisnis gelap."

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat ayah Naruto setengah tertawa sembari mengacung-acung geli ke arah si nanas. "Ahaha, iya-iya. Perumpamaanmu lebih masuk akal."

Kembali pria berambut gondrong ini melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Setiap tahun mereka harus membayar sebesar ti ... "

"Tou-san, tunggu-tunggu." interupsi spontan dari sang putra.

Minato menaikkan kedua alis.

"Mengenai informasi itu aku sudah paham. Bagian yang belum paham adalah, kenapa fraksi yakuza Ryujin bisa sampai lolos dari tindakan tegas aparat bahkan pemerintah sekalipun mereka sudah dua kali tidak membayar pajak bernominal luar biasa besar itu?" dilihat dari air mukanya, bocah yang pipinya berhias kumis ini sangat menginginkan sebuah alasan yang dapat dinalar atas pertanyaannya.

Shikamaru menganggukan kepalanya dua kali mengisyaratkan dia sependapat dengan pertanyaan dari rekannya.

Tak ada jawaban dalam lima belas detik berikutnya. Sang walikota Konoha sedang terpekur dalam kebisuan yang membingungkan. Ingin langsung dia jawab apa adanya namun, ... ah, pada akhirnya dia lebih memilih untuk jujur terbuka saja kepada buah hati satu-satunya.

"Naruto, penyebab dari apa yang mengusik pikiranmu juga mungkin Shikamaru adalah karena ... belum ada undang-undang resmi dari negara yang mengaturnya."

Seusai ayahnya menutup mulut, giliran dia yang membuka mulutnya lebar. Walaupun rangking Naruto selalu di urutan dasar, namun dia bukanlah sosok dungu tulen sehingga tidak mampu menghubungkan benang-benang merah di antara sebab dan akibat.

Sontak Naruto bangkit berdiri kemudian berseru, "Jadi selama ini tou-san dan walikota sebelumnya, Jiraiya-san telah memberlakukan aturan ilegal seperti pajak pemutihan ini?! Oh shit ... "

Sang ayah seperti mati kutu. Bibirnya dilipat ke dalam ditambah kelopak matanya terpejam. Terakhir menggerakkan kepala ke atas-bawah berulang-ulang.

"Ohhh ... sssshhh." reaksi Naruto nampak sangat gundah gulana. Tangan kirinya bergerak-gerak tak karuan ke sembarang arah sedangkan yang kanan terus-terusan menggaruki samping kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Setelah dirasa tenang dia kembali duduk. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal. Tak disangka olehnya jika sang panutan, role-model sejak pertama kali sepasang matanya terbuka melihat dunia ternyata adalah seorang yang melakukan praktek menjurus korupsi seperti ini.

Melihat rekannya sedang dilanda kemelut batin membuat Shikamaru berinisiatif untuk melanjutkan pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. "Tunggu-tunggu Mina emm maksud saya walikota."

"Minato saja tak apa." orang nomor satu seantero Konoha ini dipaksa untuk menundukkan kepala olehnya sendiri karena merasa bersalah telah mengecewakan perasaan anaknya.

"Baik. Minato-san, apakah benar dari yang anda jelaskan barusan?" Shikamaru menginginkan jawaban penuh kepastian.

"Ya. Itu benar." pria itu tak kunjung menegakkan lagi kepalanya dan hanya bisa menunduk. "Tapi aku tahu kemana arah pikiran kalian berdua. Uang berjumlah banyak dari para yakuza itu tidak pemerintah selewengkan untuk hal-hal konsumtif berbau pribadi. Justru kami alokasikan untuk banyak aspek yang sifatnya mensejahterakan publik. Perbaikan infrastruktur, sokongan dana kesehatan, peningkatan mutu pendidikan, dan lain-lain." keterangannya terlihat jujur apa adanya

"Tapi itu masih saja tidak berbeda kan? Niat baik namun proses tidak baik. Sama saja." protes Naruto yang masih manyun seperti anak kecil.

Sang ayah bingung mau merespon apa. Ia hanya bisa mengusap-usap bagian pelipis sembari memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Oh, anggap saja sama kasusnya dengan Robin Hood. Kalian tahu kan kisahnya? Mencuri dari si kaya dan memberikan uangnya untuk si miskin. Perumpamaannya begitu kira-kira." analogi yang terdengar masuk akal bagi Shikamaru. Namun Naruto sepertinya masih sulit untuk menerima kenyataan.

"Minato-san, kenapa tidak dibuat saja undang-undang yang mengatur pajak penghasilan bagi para yakuza? Jadi lebih mudah untuk menindak mereka karena memiliki kekuatan hukum. Hoaaahhm ... " sebuah usulan yang logis buah pemikiran dari lelaki putra Shikaku Nara.

"Ya. Itu yang kupikirkan saat pertama kali menjabat. Namun rupa-rupanya belum bisa diwujudkan sejak puluhan tahun lalu. Pro-kontra menyangkut wacana ini terlalu ruwet lagi kompleks. Dewan parlemen pusat belum berani membuat aturan pelegalan sah untuk yakuza." ujar Minato cukup panjang. Mengungkapkan kondisi sebenarnya dibalik masalah pelik seputar pajak pemutihan yakuza.

Sepertinya cukup informasi yang dibutuhkan. Shikamaru sudah lumayan banyak tahu mengenai masalah perpajakan yang diperuntukkan bagi yakuza. Kemarin malam Sasuke telah menceritakan sekelumit garis besar yang anak itu berhasil tangkap dari penjelasan Fugaku. Dan sekarang dirinya telah mendapat tambahan informasi dari Minato.

"Minato-san, apakah ruangan dengan pintu tertutup di sebelah anda ini adalah ruangan Jiraiya-san?" topik pertanyaannya berganti menjadi yang lebih ringan.

Minato merasa lebih lega saat mengetahui jika pertanyaan yang dilempar kepadanya sudah tidak berkaitan dengan masalah pajak pemutihan yakuza lagi. "Ya, betul sekali. Namun hari ini beliau sedang menghadiri peresmian sebuah pasar baru di desa Unagi."

"Bisa anda jelaskan garis besar mengenai beliau? Mungkin Naruto sudah tahu. Sedangkan aku belum." tutur Shikamaru polos.

"Oke. Jiraiya adalah mentorku di dunia politik, kalian tahu? Ketika aku masih menjadi orang baru di dunia politik, beliau yang mengajariku berbagai macam hal sehingga hasilnya kami berdua bisa berpasangan dalam memerintah di region Konoha. Jiraiya juga termasuk politikus yang bersih kurasa." terang ayah Naruto kepada si pemuda klan Nara. Naruto terlihat tidak terlalu tertarik dengan bahasan ini. Mungkin karena sebelumnya sudah tahu.

Shikamaru melontarkan pertanyaan yang masih berhubungan dengan tadi. "Apakah menurut anda beliau memiliki hubungan dengan para yakuza?"

Naruto sontak mendongak. Ia merasa tertarik kali ini.

Walikota terdiam. Pupilnya berkerling acak tak tentu arah sebelum dia merespon, "Ya. Jujur saja, beliau sangat kompromis sekaligus permisif dengan mereka. Itulah mengapa beliau yang mewakili pemerintah di pertemuan malam itu dan bukannya aku selaku walikota. Bahkan dulu sempat terdengar gosip jika beliau memiliki sebuah koneksi dengan Hagoromo. Hagoromo adalah ketua dari fraksi Akatsuki yang kini telah pecah kalau kalian belum tahu."

"Kita berdua sudah tahu." Naruto menimpali perkataan ayahnya setelah bermenit-menit tersunyi tanpa suara.

"Jika Jiraiya-san diperkirakan pernah memiliki hubungan dengan ayah kedua orang itu, apakah mungkin juga beliau memiliki keterkaitan dengan salah satu atau bahkan ... kedua putra Hagoromo sekaligus?" sebuah pertanyaan yang berbobot dari si rambut nanas.

Naruto mengamati lekat wajah pria di hadapannya. Menanti jawaban dari ayah kandungnya.

Minato merebahkan punggungnya ke kursi kerjanya yang empuk. Pandangannya mengawang ke langit-langit. "Maaf Shikamaru-kun, aku kurang tahu akan hal itu. Aku tidak berani menuduh atau beropini sembarangan tanpa bukti."

Punggungnya menjauh dari bagian belakang kursi. Minato tatap kedua mata Shikamaru maupun putranya. "Namun akhir-akhir ini dalam kurun dua bulan, aku melihat Pein yang wajahnya penuh dengan tindik itu beberapa kali bertamu ke ruangan Jiraiya."

Naruto mendengarkan seksama. Sedangkan yang satunya memicingkan mata sembari berucap, "Untuk apa? Anda tahu?"

Minato bergeleng, "Tidak. Tapi asumsiku mungkin, mungkin saja berkaitan dengan kabar penyadapan yang sempat ditemukan di meja kerja milik Jiraiya."

Sepasan alis Naruto saling bertaut, "Pe..nyadapan?"

"Ya nak. Seminggu lalu kira-kira. Kasus seperti itu bukan barang baru di kancah perpolitikan. Ada potensi Pein yang melakukannya. Bukan maksudku langsung menuduh tapi, kalian tahu sendiri kan sikap yakuza seperti apa." ungkap pria berambut pirang ini.

"Yosh, kupikir sudah cukup. Kita pulang, nanas." Naruto tergesa-gesa bangkit berdiri dari kursinya sehingga mengakibatkan lututnya tak sengaja menyenggol keras kaki meja. Akibatnya meja kerja ayahnya bergetar hebat dan sebuah pigura foto yang sedari awal menghadap ke arah tempat duduk Minato jatuh.

Untung saja Naruto dengan reflek yang sigap berhasil menangkapnya. "Fyuuh, hampir saja foto keluarga kita ja ... "

Tak sampai diselesaikan kalimat tadi karena apa yang sekarang terpantul di sepasang bola mata aquamarine-nya tidak seperti yang diperkirakan. "Ini ... ini foto keluarga siapa, tou-san?"

Pada foto itu tergambar seorang pria dewasa yang wujudnya terasa familiar oleh Naruto sedang berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah seorang wanita cantik dan seorang bocah laki-laki. Semuanya sedang dalam pose yang ceria. Berlatarbelakang langit penuh awan.

Minato mengembangkan senyuman pahit. "Itu adalah Jiraiya dan keluarganya. Kalian sudah tahu kan ceritanya?"

Shikamaru yang menjawabnya, "Istri dan anak lelakinya meninggal karena kecelakaan."

Minato menambahi penuturan dari Shikamaru, "Peristiwa itu terjadi kurang lebih tiga puluh tahun lalu. Oleh karenanya kualitas foto masih hitam putih. Istri dan putra Jiraiya tewas dalam insiden kecelakaan tunggal yang terjadi di dekat kota Suna. Jiraiya selaku pengemudi selamat."

"Kasihan sekali." Naruto berkomentar lirih penuh rasa iba. "Tapi kenapa foto ini ditaruh di ruang kerjamu dan bukannya di ruang kerja Jiraiya-san?" ia heran.

"Tidak mau selalu kepikiran kedua orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Itu katanya. Dan juga foto keluarga kecil Jiraiya dulu persis seperti keluarga kita, Naruto. Ayah, ibu, dan seorang putra. Terlebih sosok anak Jiraiya dalam foto mirip sekali denganmu sewaktu umur empat tahun." kata Minato seraya tersenyum simpul.

Rasa penasaran Shikamaru ikut tergugah. Ia pun ikut melihat foto yang piguranya sedang dipegangi oleh rekannya.

"Hm, benar. Mirip dengan si berisik ini. Khususnya bagian rambut. Namun wajahnya lebih tampan putra Jiraiya." komentar si pemalas dibumbui sedikit ledekan. Ia lalu mengambil handphone dari saku celananya dan mulai berselancar di dunia maya.

Pigura foto itu diletakkan ke posisinya semula. Naruto bersiap untuk pamitan. "Tou-san, terimakasih untuk segala penjelasannya. Aku dan Shikamaru pulang dulu." ia berdadah kecil kepada ayahnya.

Minato pun membalas dengan dadah pula, "Hati-hati. Terutama saat sedang menangani kasus ini, kalian berdua."

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan terus semenjak keluar dari ruang kerja walikota. Naruto sempat menanyai rekannya beberapa hal namun anak itu tidak pernah mau menggubris karena terlampau sibuk dengan aktifitas pada handphone-nya. Sesampainya di luar, Shikamaru tiba-tiba mencegat sebuah bus kota yang lewat. Membuat agen Newton bingung sendiri dengan tingkah polahnya.

"Hey, kau mau kemana? Kau tidak ikut aku ke parkiran?" tanya Naruto setengah berseru.

Bus yang dihadang Shikamaru berhenti. Pintunya pun terbuka secara otomatis. Sebelum masuk lelaki ini menyempatkan lebih dulu untuk menyahut seruan tanya dari Naruto.

"Kau pulang sendiri saja. Aku ada urusan pribadi yang cukup merepotkan di sebuah rumah sakit."

 **~ TSUZUKU ~**

* * *

 **Part 6 sudah author update. : )**

 **Maaf kalau chapter ini terkesan panjang dan membosankan untuk dibaca. Author cukup merasa kesulitan kali ini untuk mengepaskan cerita. Jadinya agak kepanjangan. : (**

 **Akhir kata seperti biasa, terimakasih banyak bagi readers yang masih setia mengikuti cerita kasus kedua hingga chapter lima belas ini. Juga bagi para pe-review, fave, dan follow.**

 **Sampai ketemu di part tujuh!**


	16. Sky God VS Earth Demon 7

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : AU, MULTICHAPTER, OC, CANON, ... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Agen Simeone atau yang memiliki nama lahir Sasuke Uchiha, secara tiba-tiba melanglang pergi seorang diri menuju ke kota terbesar di Jepang karena ada urusan dengan seorang lawyer yang menjadi salah satu terduga dalam kasus pembunuhan seorang personil yakuza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~ Sky God VS Earth Demon (Part 7) ~**

 **10.07**

 **Kantor Advokat Horoscope, Tokyo**

Tokyo. Sebuah kota megapolitan yang dinobatkan sebagai kota terpadat dari segi jumlah penduduk seantero semesta raya. Pusat peradaban tertinggi di Jepang untuk masa ini. Dan disinilah Sasuke Uchiha sudah berada. Jarak antara Konoha dengan ibukota yang tidak terlalu jauh membuatnya sudah bisa menjejakkan kaki di depan pintu kantor advokasi kepunyaan Zabuza Momochi sebelum tengah hari. Dengan nama yang terdengar janggal untuk hal semacam ini, Horoscope. Pria bermasker seperti inspektur Kakashi itu sepertinya memang sengaja menasbihkan diri untuk ramalan keduabelas rasi bintang.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, pemuda berambut hitam gelap ini langsung duduk di kursi yang diperuntukkan bagi klien. Persis di hadapan Zabuza yang sudah duduk manis di singgasananya.

"Selamat datang detektif. Ahh, saya sampai tidak menyangka anda akan membelakan diri untuk datang jauh-jauh kemari dari Konoha." sebuah sambutan yang penuh kekeluargaan diberikan khusus untuk sang tamu yang lebih memilih untuk diam tak bereaksi maupun berekspresi.

"Mau minum apa? Di kantor saya, pelayanan kepada klien adalah yang nomor satu." tawar si pengacara dengan ramah.

"Tidak. Aku sedang keburu waktu." balas Sasuke dengan ketus. Baginya tak masalah air susu dibalas air tuba.

Pria berambut sangat cepak itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dibalik pelindung mulutnya. "Oke, tak apa. Kalau ramalan zodiak?"

Tak disangka, "Ya."

"Punyamu?"

"Leo."

Zabuza heboh sendiri. "Wah! Kita berdua sama?!"

Sasuke berdecih menyebalkan, "Cih. Tak urus."

"Leo ya. Sama seperti nasibku. Percintaan sedang mengalami dilema karena kekasih hati ditengarai memiliki pujaan lain. Keuangan sangat bagus, ada rejeki nomplok datang tiba-tiba. Dan terakhir kesehatan lumayan lah. Kita berdua diajak untuk waspada terhadap serangan masuk angin." Zabuza menutup penjelasan ramalan zodiak murahannya.

Si Uchiha menyentak kepalanya ke samping, "Hn. Kita langsung masuk saja ke sesi interogasi."

"Boleh. Silahkan saja tanyai saya sepuas anda." pria itu mempersilahkan. Namun masih ada kelanjutannya, "Karena saya seratus persen bukan pembunuhnya. Saya hanya sampai pada status saksi."

Agen Simeone terdiam selama beberapa sekon. Sebuah pertanyaan akhirnya terdengar dari mulutnya, "Anda punya hubungan dengan Kisame?"

Orang yang dicecar pertanyaan menggeleng sangat pelan, "Tidak. Saya tidak punya hubungan apapun. Bahkan saya tak ada pula sangkut-pautnya dengan konflik internal mereka. Menyangkut warisan itu."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Ia senderkan punggungnya hingga menempel ke busa kursi. Tatapannya terarah sekilas ke benda-benda yang tertata rapi di lemari kaca mewah yang berada persis di belakang kursi Zabuza. Beberapa piala penghargaan prestisius entah dalam kompetisi apa telah berhasil pria itu dapatkan.

"Maka saya akan menanyai satu hal lagi. Sebelum saya pulang." Sasuke memberitahu. Dan Zabuza hanya mengangguk saja dalam meresponnya.

"Apa alasan anda mau untuk membantu Ryujin? Seorang praktisi sekaligus pakar senior di bidang hukum seharusnya ratusan kali lebih paham jika membantu pelanggar pajak adalah hal yang ... salah." kalimatnya ini memuat sindiran yang pedas. Bahkan intonasi ucapannya sengaja dinaikkan khusus pada kata terakhir.

Sang lawyer kondang membisu. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian dia justru terkekeh tidak jelas. "Hehehe, anda lucu juga ya, detektif ... "

"Simeone."

"Ya. Saudara detektif Simeone. Kalimat anda barusan sungguh polos dan yaah, lugu adalah kata yang pas." pria ini malah menyindir balik dan membuat emosi Sasuke sedikit tergores.

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya si detektif muda dengan nada yang menyiratkan ketidaksukaan.

Zabuza menghentikan senyuman gelinya. Ia menerangkan sesuai dengan pertanyaan dari si penginterogasi. "Saya tahu jika Ryujin itu melanggar regulasi pemerintah. Mereka adalah kaum penunggak pajak, itu istilah yang tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tidak sepenuhnya, saya ulangi."

Jeda kalimat barusan semakin membuat Simeone penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya tidak diketahuinya.

"Tidak ada aturan resmi perundang-undangan yang diterbitkan pemerintah Jepang mengenai pajak pemutihan. Ini adalah kesalahan cukup fatal dari pihak penguasa di Konoha beserta aparat penegak hukumnya. Mereka akan kesulitan dalam menindak orang-orang seperti Yahiko itu. Kekuatan hukum mereka lemah. Dan sebaliknya, celah hukum bagi kubu Yahiko terbuka lebar." kali ini penjelasannya terdengar betul-betul serius.

Sasuke merasa kalah. Sebuah fakta yang barusan diterima oleh kedua kupingnya membuat dia sadar jika falsafah yang dia anggap murahan karya sang ayah ternyata tidak benar-benar murahan. Apa yang kelihatan hitam tidaklah benar-benar hitam dan apa yang nampak putih tidaklah benar-benar putih.

"Namun saya cukup bingung kenapa tidak ada tindakan sama sekali dari pihak Konoha sana. Setidaknya mereka bisa sedikit bergerak semenjak Ryujin absen menyetor untuk kali pertama. Bukannya dibiarkan hingga berlarut-larut seperti ini." Zabuza mengungkapkan opini pribadinya sembari menyentuh-nyentuhkan ujung telunjuk kanannya di dagu.

Sasuke nampak berpikir sejenak berdasar pada keterangan dari si advokat. Sebelum akhirnya dia sudahi interogasi yang terbilang sangat singkat ini. Ia berdiri untuk mengabarkan salam perpisahan, "Saya permisi dulu, Zabuza-san. Terimakasih."

"Tentu-tentu." Zabuza turut berdiri seraya menebarkan senyum yang tak kasat mata akibat tertutup masker. "Kapan-kapan mampir lagi ya kalau pergi ke Tokyo."

"Oh, satu lagi." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan menyorot ke arah sebuah patung marmer warna cokelat kehitaman setinggi lima puluh centi. Berwujud seorang wanita bergaun romawi kuno yang sedang berdiri. Sebuah pedang panjang tergenggam pada tangan kanan dan sebuah timbangan libra dipegang oleh tangan kiri. Kedua matanya tertutupi oleh kain.

"Themis. Sang Dewi Keadilan. Entah kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan sosok yang seperti itu di dunia nyata." bola mata onyx-nya menggelinding hingga saling bertatapan dengan bola mata Zabuza. "Seharusnya mata anda yang ditutupi dan bukannya mulut." setelah selesai mengucapkan kalimat ini, segera Sasuke keluar dari ruangan dan menyisakan seorang advokat ternama yang sedang terpaku membisu di tempat sambil terus memegangi maskernya.

Rekan Naruto dan Shikamaru ini langsung mencari sudut yang sepi begitu keluar dari pintu. Supaya memberinya ruang privasi untuk menghubungi seseorang via telepon.

"Dobe."

" _Teme. Kau sedang apa? Sudah sampai di Tokyo?"_

"Hn. Barusan usai dengan Zabuza. Tidak ada petunjuk mencurigakan kurasa."

" _Tak terlalu menjadi masalah. Yang paling penting adalah dua orang terakhir yang belum kita jamah. Kapan kita akan sambangi mereka?"_

"Nanti sore saja. Setelah ini aku akan langsung pulang menggunakan shinkansen."

" _Masuk akal. Mayat Kisame baru dipulangkan kepada keluarganya di Kiri nanti siang kira-kira pukul dua belas. Kau langsung saja ambil jurusan ke Kiri. Kita akan bertemu disana nanti. Interogasi akan dilakukan setelah pemakaman. Aku yakin Tobi dan Zetsu ada disana."_

"Hn. Mengerti. Sampaikan juga hal ini kepada si pemalas."

Handphone dia matikan seketika itu juga. Tak mau melewatkan kesempatan setiap detiknya demi sesi interogasi yang terakhir.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **16.01**

 **Pemakaman, Kiri Selatan**

Sasuke telah menunggu lebih awal sekalipun hari ini dia telah mengalami proses pulang-pergi antar wilayah yang melelahkan. Naruto dan Shikamaru justru yang datang terlambat. Bisa ditebak siapa di antara mereka berdua yang menjadi penyebab keterlambatan.

Mereka berjanji akan bertemu di stasiun. Begitu saling tatap, segeralah berangkat menuju ke lokasi keberadaan dua terduga yang diperkirakan masih ada di sebuah kompleks pemakaman elit sebelah selatan kota Kiri. Keluarga Kisame ingin agar dia diistirahatkan di tanah kelahirannya.

Begitu ketiga Natchfalke sampai, sudah terlihat banyak sekali lautan manusia khususnya kaum adam dengan pakaian duka jas hitam yang seragam. Beberapa karangan bunga yang besar dan indah digeletakkan sembarang begitu saja. Shikamaru yang melaju paling depan diikuti kedua rekannya. Si rambut nanas memutuskan untuk menghentikan laju kedua kakinya begitu dirasa sudah mencapai jarak yang pas dari kerumunan para pelayat. Naruto dan Sasuke pun mengikuti.

Pekuburan di Jepang memang indah. Hamparan rumput yang hijau rapi tersebar di seantero penjuru. Tanahnya berbukit-bukit naik dan turun. Ribuan _haka_ saling berbaris rapi berderet mesra memenuhi hampir seluruh areal dan hanya tinggal menyisakan sedikit tanah untuk para calon mati. * _nisan khas pemakaman di Jepang_ *

Posisi ketiga detektif muda itu berada di salah satu gundukan bukit yang menjulang. Sedangkan makam Kisame ada di tanah datar bawah sana. Jadi mereka dapat dengan jelas melihat prosesi penghormatan terakhir kepada korban sebelum _kutsusubo_ dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah liang kecil lalu ditutup untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. * _guci atau pot kecil tempat wadah abu jenazah_ *

Orang-orang di sekitar tempat peristirahatan terakhir Kisame mulai menangis sesenggukan. Seorang bhikku yang memimpin prosesi mulai melantunkan kalimat doa ...

"Hari dan malam berlalu."

"Hidup berlalu dengan cepat."

"Kehidupan makhluk hidup lenyap."

"Bagaikan air yang mengalir dalam sungai kecil."

Seusai potongan syair-syair Sang Buddha Gotama dari Samyutta Nikaya itu terhenti, seorang wanita tua lantas menangis histeris. Seorang pria yang itu adalah Obito mendekat untuk memberikan dukungan moril lewat pelukan. Zetsu yang diberi kehormatan untuk menaruh guci abu rekannya ke dalam liang lahat nampak cukup tegar.

"Apa yang akan terjadi dengan pria bernama Hoshigaki Kisame itu setelah mati menurut kalian?"

Shikamaru dan Sasuke kompak menengok ke sebelah kanan. Dimana barusan terdengar sebuah pertanyaan bernuansa spiritual yang baru pernah meluncur sekali ini saja dari mulut Naruto.

Si pemuda bermarga Nara kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke sekumpulan manusia-manusia berduka di bawah sana. "Hoaaahhm ... tck, entah. Seorang penjahat seperti dia mungkin akan menuai balasan yang setimpal di alam lain. Mungkin."

"Aku tidak percaya dengan alam lain, persinggahan sesudah kematian, apalah nama lainnya. Cukup dia terima balasan atas perbuatannya di dunia ini." Sasuke mengutarakan pendapatnya pribadi. Ia masih menatap ke arah orang yang telah memaksanya untuk memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan filosofis bodoh seperti tadi.

"Kalau aku ... kupikir Kisame lebih pantas untuk terlahir menjadi makhluk yang lebih rendah ketimbang manusia. Reinkarnasi kataku. Kita pun akan menjalani roda samsara sama seperti dirinya kelak." si durian pirang sedikit mengumbar tawanya di akhir. Ia mungkin merasa lucu sendiri jika tak disangkanya, orang seperti dia bisa bertransformasi menjadi filsuf dalam hitungan detik.

"Pembicaraan konyol macam apa yang sedang kalian obrolkan."

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria berpakaian hitam-hitam dan mengenakan kacamata menubruk tubuh Sasuke dan Shikamaru dari belakang. Setelah memaksa kedua lelaki itu untuk memberinya jalan lewat, pria yang sepertinya adalah salah satu anggota organisasi yakuza berlambang macan ini sempat mengamati wajah ketiga orang di sekelilingnya, "Hey, kupikir aku belum pernah melihat wajah-wajah kalian sebelumnya. Anggota baru?"

"Hmmph." Naruto nyaris tersedak oleh tawa namun secepat kilat dia tahan kuat-kuat bibirnya. Shikamaru hanya senyam-senyum tanpa arti.

Tidak perlu ikut tertawa jika sejak awal sudah menyadari jika seragam kerja ketiga falkon malam hampir tak ada bedanya dengan pakaian para pelayat.

"Ya. Baru sebulan." hanya Sasuke seorang sang pemilik selera humor kelas rendah yang mau menjawab mengikuti arah pertanyaan tanpa harus ada tawa bahkan senyum yang keluar.

"Ohh. Sebenarnya aku kasihan dengan mayat itu. Kau tahu kenapa orang baru?"

Agen Simeone tak menyahut verbal. Lewat gestur gelengan kepala saja.

Pria tadi tersenyum sinis sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong celana. "Hampir saja dia jadi direkrut oleh Yamaguchi-gumi dari Tokyo dan akan diposisikan strategis disana. Namun naas, keinginannya untuk menjadi yakuza besar pupus sudah."

"Yamaguchi-gumi. Fraksi terkuat seluruh yakuza di negara ini." Shikamaru berkata entah kepada siapa.

Anak buah Tobi itu mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari saku kemudian sedikit berdadah kepada Naruto dan yang lain, "Aku duluan ke bawah ya, junior."

 _Soushiki_ ini sudah hampir selesai. Satu per satu para rekan Kisame yang berkenan mulai menyalakan sebatang dupa untuk prosesi ritual doa penutupan sebelum meninggalkan batu nisan yang tertempel foto wajah Kisame dalam kesendirian abadi. Ada yang tetap menunjukkan rasa tabah, kebanyakan mengalami sesenggukan ringan, dan segelintir sampai harus terisak keras seperti wanita. Pemandangan di bawah sana memberikan sebuah pelajaran baru bagi tiga remaja yang sedang memperhatikan dari atas bukit. Yakuza adalah sekumpulan pria kejam, namun masih tetap memiliki sisi manusiawi. * _Upacara pemakaman adat ala negara Jepang_ *

Kurang lebih setengah jam pun telah berlalu. Di sekitaran pusara Kisame hanya tinggal tersisa sejumlah orang yang tak lebih dari sepuluh. Beberapa keluarga kandung ditambah keluarga dalam persaudaraan sesama yakuza, Obito juga Zetsu. Sasuke mengajak kedua rekannya untuk turun dan melanjutkan tugas mereka yang sebenarnya belum sedikitpun dimulai.

"Zetsu-san dan Ob ... " belum selesai perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke namun salah satu orang yang dinaksud lebih dulu mencengkeram kerahnya kuat-kuat sambil menatapkan bola mata yang melotot tajam.

"Apa kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi disini?! Hah?!" bos Tora Akuma itu membentak penuh amarah yang sangat tergambar jelas lewat sorot matanya yang berapi-api.

Sasuke diam. Tak membalas bahkan bereaksi.

"Akan kuberi kau dan kedua temanmu itu pelajaran berharga karena telah berani masuk ke kandang macan yang baru kehilangan saudaranya."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **16.40**

 **Toma Pachinko, Kiri Pusat**

Tak ada yang bisa menebak isi pikiran terdalam dari seseorang pengidap gangguan manik bipolar. Padahal Sasuke dan kedua kawannya sudah bersiap untuk menghadapi resiko terburuk yang bahkan melebihi saat berada di dojo kepunyaan Pein.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya begitu mereka diajak oleh Obito untuk singgah di salah satu rumah judi pachinko yang merupakan bisnis gelap utamanya selain rumah bordil dan rumah produksi film dewasa. Naruto ternganga lebar begitu memasuki sebuah ruangan sangat luas yang benar-benar meriah dipenuhi hingar-bingar mesin-mesin pachinko beserta riuh rendah para pemainnya baik itu yang beruntung maupun yang sial. Namun tempat untuk mereka bukan disini. Melainkan di sebuah ruangan pribadi milik Tobi yang berada tepat di belakang area utama.

"Selamat datang tuan-tuan sekalian!" pria itu langsung berseru penuh semangat begitu sampai di dalam ruang privatnya yang bernuansa temaram dan hanya diberi penerangan oleh beberapa lampu sorot warna-warni.

"Silahkan duduk dulu di sekitar meja. Hidangan akan siap begitu kalian duduk." ia mempersilahkan ketiga tamunya untuk duduk di deretan sofa mewah bermotif kulit harimau yang diposisikan melingkar membentuk huruf U.

"Hey, apakah menurutmu dia waras?" Shikamaru berbisik lirih di telinga Sasuke.

"Dia bipolar. Dia kurang waras." sahut si rambut ayam asal-asalan sebelum berjalan menuju ke arah sofa menyusul Naruto yang sudah duduk.

Sedangkan si nanas tak tahu harus membalas apa. "Merepotkan. Kuharap dia tidak menyerang kita tiba-tiba setelah ini."

Setelah trio Natchfalke telah mengambil posisi duduk masing-masing, sang tuan rumah berdiri di depan meja besar yang permukaannya sangat gelap karena nyaris tidak dipancari cahaya lampu sorot. Tak ayal Shikamaru kembali kepikiran akan asumsi negatifnya tadi sebelum duduk.

"Tenanglah. Tak perlu takut." ucap Tobi pelan lagi datar. Semakin terasa misterius karena mimiknya tak terbaca akibat minimnya pencahayaan dalam ruangan.

Naruto merasa curiga dengan sesuatu yang berada di atas meja. Firasatnya kurang enak kali ini. Ingin rasanya dia terangi kegelapan yang menyelimuti benda yang hanya berjarak puluhan centimeter dari posisinya.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan mulai. Harap bersiaplah." pria itu sedikit cekikikan di penghujung kalimatnya dan mengakibatkan Sasuke langsung meningkatkan kesiagaannya ke level puncak.

Tangan kanan Obito terangkat ke atas untuk menjetikkan jari ... Ctik!

Tiga buah lampu gantung serempak menyala menyinari meja besar yang berada di tengah-tengah tiga agen Falkon Malam. Dan terjawablah sudah apa yang menjadi ganjalan pikiran Naruto tadi.

"Nikmatilah tuan-tuan detektif! Sashimi girl yang siap untuk dinikmati setiap lekuk tubuhnya!" jerit sang pemimpin Tora Akuma membahana dengan kedua tangannya yang terentang lebar.

Kenikmatan duniawi berupa seorang wanita dewasa bertubuh bak gitar Spanyol yang telanjang bulat, dibumbui dengan aneka ragam sashimi lezat gurih yang tergeletak penuh formasi di atasnya menunggu untuk dicomot, dipadu dengan area remang-remang di sekitarnya yang menambah kesan misterius-erotis. Tak ada pria yang akan menolaknya sekalipun itu si pemalas Nara Shikamaru bahkan si apatis Uchiha Sasuke.

"Wow! Menakjubkan!" Naruto tersentak heboh sampai harus setengah berdiri dari sofa tempatnya duduk. Bagi seorang fan berat hal-hal berbau dunia 'lendir', pemandangan seorang wanita berwajah kaukasian Eropa yang sedang terlentang menggoda tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menyelimuti tubuhnya adalah anugerah kedua terindah setelah wanita bernama Konan sebagai yang pertama.

Obito langsung mengambil posisi duduk. Dibelakangnya berdiri dua orang pengawal yang sudah siap untuk menjaga pemimpin mereka.

Sasuke merasa hal ini hanyalah sebuah ajang membuang-buang waktu semata. Oleh karena itu dia berinisiatif untuk langsung masuk saja ke sesi interogasi. "Obito-san, kedatangan kami kemari adalah untuk ... "

"Aku tahu aku tahu. Nyamm nyam, cicipi dulu lalu baru kau mulai urusanmu." sambar pria yang memiliki bekas luka lebar di sekitar mata sebelah kanannya. Ia sudah mulai mengunyah daging ikan tuna mentah yang barusan diambilnya dari permukaan perut wanita yang tertidur lurus di atas meja.

Naruto menggosok-gosok sepasang telapak tangannya dan lidahnya beberapa kali menjulur untuk sekedar mengelap bibir. "Ayo Shika, kita nikmati hidangannya. Hehehe."

Yang dipanggil tidak bereaksi sama sekali karena sedari tadi dia sedang sibuk mengamati sang terduga pembunuhan. "Tobi-san, bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu?"

"Twenthuh." jawabnya dengan mulut yang dipenuhi sashimi.

"Kenapa anda nampak bahagia sekali? Bukankah seharusnya anda masih berada dalam situasi dukacita?" selidik agen Steve.

Obito menelan seluruh makanan yang dikunyahnya terlebih dulu baru menjawab, "Kau seperti tidak tahu saja detektif. Justru setelah kehilangan seseorang yang kita sayang, seharusnya dirayakan dengan sukacita. Orang yang mati tidak ingin melihat kita menderita karena kematiannya, kau tahu?"

Shikamaru memandangi wajah Sasuke seusai mendengarkan ceramah singkat barusan. Uchiha bungsu itu balas menatap dan seperti sudah paham apa yang ada di pikiran sang rekan, dia ganti mengalihkan pandangan kepada Obito.

"Obito-san, apa hubungan anda dengan Kisame?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Obito sedang asyik memilih jenis sashimi yang masih banyak terhidang di atas tubuh sang wanita telanjang. Sambil sesekali menggoda nakal. "Aku? Kisame?"

"Hn."

Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sang gadis sashimi untuk sekedar merebahkan punggungnya malas di sofa mewah. "Kisame. Seorang bodyguard terbaik dan nomor wahid di kelompok Tora Akuma. Kami berdua sama-sama mewarisi irezumi kebanggan organisasi ini. Lihatlah."

Tiba-tiba Tobi membuka seluruh kancing pakaiannya dan melepas seluruh kain yang menempel di tubuh bagian atasnya. "Lihat?! Ini adalah lambang jatidiri kami. Seluruh anggota Tora Akuma adalah keluarga. Rasa sakit satu orang adalah rasa sakit untuk semua orang, dan sebaliknya untuk rasa senang."

Dipameri sebuah tato harimau buas yang terukir dari atas dada hingga bawah perut tidaklah berhasil memenuhi kriteria jawaban yang memuaskan bagi agen Natchfalke paling rupawan ini. Ia kembali melemparkan pertanyaan yang kurang lebih bermakna sama, "Hubungan anda yang lain dengan Kisame?"

Obito menumpangkan kaki kanannya di atas paha kaki kiri. "Apalagi yang ingin kau tahu? Posisinya hanya itu di organisasiku. Hanya itu! Kuceritakan sekelumit mengenai masa lalunya. Dulu, dulu Hoshigaki Kisame adalah salah satu anak buah oyaji yang terbaik dan lebih condong kepadaku ketimbang si jahanam itu. Itu saja."

Sulitnya mengorek informasi dari seorang pengidap gangguan mental bipolar yang kadang terlalu meledak-ledak tidak jelas juntrungnya. Seandainya saja pria berambut hitam pendek itu adalah orang biasa dan bukannya ketua fraksi yakuza. Pastilah tindakan intimidasi secara otomatis akan dia jalankan.

Shikamaru memperhatikan baik-baik apa-apa saja yang keluar dari mulut Tobi. Sasuke mempersiapkan pertanyaan berikutnya. Untuk yang satunya jangan ditanya. Terlalu sibuk mengeksplorasi setiap inci tubuh dari wanita pengganti piring dan mangkok itu.

"Berikutnya. Apa menurut anda Zetsu memiliki masalah dengan Kisame?"

Tak secepatnya menyahut pertanyaan dari si detektif divisi interogasi. Lagi-lagi musuh bebuyutan Pein itu mencemili beberapa sashimi tako hingga mulutnya sedikit belepotan. "Zetsu? Kenapa pertanyaan seperti barusan ditanyakan kepadaku hah?"

Oh, dia malah komplain.

"Sudah, mohon dijawab saja." perintah Sasuke halus.

Tobi menjilati jari-jari tangan kanannya yang berlumuran sisa bumbu sashimi. "Baik kalau kau memaksa. Tidak ada mungkin. Karena memang aku tidak tahu mengenai hubungan mereka berdua kepada orangnya langsung. Tapi yang pasti, Zetsu adalah salah satu orang paling setia yang pernah kulihat. Sejak Akatsuki masih kokoh hingga bubar, dia tetap sama. Aku benci sekali yang namanya pengkhianatan."

Shikamaru mendadak menanyakan suatu hal, "Ngomong-ngomong semenjak kami turun dari mobil lalu masuk ke dalam pachinko, dia sudah tidak terlihat. Anda tahu kemana?"

Yang bersangkutan mantuk sekali, "Hm. Si muka loreng itu pasti kembali lagi ke pemakaman. Sudah kebiasannya jika ada orang yang mati termasuk oyaji dulu, dia akan kembali lagi untuk melakukan hal yang menurutku bodoh. Cari kesana sendiri saja."

Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke dan Shikamaru saling beradu mata. Mereka sepakat mengangguk satu sama lain lalu bangkit berdiri. Tak lupa orang yang sedang bersiap untuk memasukkan sepotong basashi daging kuda mentah ditepuk pundaknya lumayan keras oleh si nanas supaya dia tahu jika interogasi sudah usai.

"Sial! Padahal daritadi aku baru makan satu." gerutu anak sang walikota Konoha ini. Sebenarnya itu adalah salahnya karena terlalu fokus dengan 'wadah' makanan ketimbang makanannya itu sendiri.

"Baiklah Obito-san. Terimakasih. Kami permisi." Sasuke yang mengucapkan kalimat pamitan mewakili kedua orang lainnya. Namun belum sempat ketiga detektif itu melewati pintu, sang tuan rumah keburu mencegatnya.

"Hey hey hey, tunggu sebentar."

Satu per satu dari ketiga remaja itu menyelinguk ke belakang.

Pemimpin dari kelompok yakuza bersimbol hewan harimau itu mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan dengan kedua sikunya ditopangkan ke atas masing-masing paha. Wajahnya kini terkesan begitu serius dalam sekejap. Sepasang pupilnya menyorot setajam tombak kepada trio Natchfalke.

"Kalian ... apakah dengan menanyaiku macam-macam tadi berarti aku dianggap berpotensi juga sebagai pemeran malaikat maut bagi anak buahku sendiri?" terjadi perubahan pada suaranya yang kini terasa dingin seakan menyimpan bahaya tak terduga di baliknya.

Sasuke butuh waktu untuk memikirkan jawabannya supaya matang. Shikamaru terlalu malas untuk menjawab. Jadi hanya Naruto si manusia impulsif saja yang meladeni.

"Ya. Kurang lebih seperti itu."

Membisu. Tobi tak bersuara lagi dan malah menundukkan muka ke bawah. Kepalanya bergoyang-goyang lirih namun perlahan semakin kencang saja hingga sebuah manuver mengejutkan dia lakukan.

Ia merebut sebuah senapan mesin Uzi dari tangan bodyguard-nya kemudian tanpa segan-segan menodongkan ke arah ketiga detektif secara bergiliran. "Apa kalian pikir aku setega itu hah?! Apa kalian pikir jika Kisame adalah budak hina yang dapat kuatur roda nasibnya sekehendakku?!"

Naruto terperanjat hebat sampai harus rela tubuh bagian belakangnya menubruk dinding. Shikamaru mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas pelan tapi pasti. Hanya Sasuke yang berani meladeni seorang pria gangguan mental pemegang senjata.

"Tidak. Aku tidak berpikir jika anda tega. Aku tidak berpikir jika korban adalah budak hina punya anda." ia ambil jeda untuk menghirup nafas dalam setelah jantungnya dipaksa berpacu sangat cepat atas aksi barusan. "Namun anda tidak ada di ruang pertemuan saat perisitiwa pembunuhan diperkirakan berlangsung." kelanjutannya.

Adik tiri Yahiko itu melipat bibirnya erat-erat ke dalam. Ia mengangguk beruntun sangat cepat penuh semangat. "Oke-oke. Aku paham. Oke-oke. Masuk akal."

"Bos."

"Kendalikan diri anda."

Kedua bawahannya sampai harus ikut turun tangan untuk membuat pria itu tenang. Karena kini perilakunya semakin mengkhawatirkan dan berpotensi menimbulkan jatuhnya korban jiwa.

"Diam kalian berdua!" bentak Tobi keras sehingga langsung membuat kedua pria tadi ciut nyali. Ia berjalan mendekati posisi dimana Sasuke berdiri. Wajahnya bahkan sampai sangat dekat dengan wajah si pemuda klan Uchiha.

"Jika aku bukan pembunuh Kisame maka siapa? Siapa pembunuhnya?" ucapnya berbisik serak dengan ekspresi muka yang sulit dijelaskan karena perpaduan antara gembira dengan marah.

Menang melawan orang pintar itu sulit. Menang melawan orang gila itu mustahil. Sasuke ikuti aturan main ini. "Pein. Yahiko dan orang-orangnya."

Obito tersenyum sangat lebar seperti layaknya aktor yang sedang memerankan karakter psikopat. "Baguuus. Anak pintar. Jadi cepat tangkap mereka atau biar aku yang akan menghukum mereka menggunakan hukum rimba."

Tak ada respon sama sekali dari agen Simeone. Bahkan kedua manik onyx-nya sengaja dipalingkan dari sorot mata lawan bicaranya.

Bisikan terakhir yang lembut sekaligus mengerikan terucap, "Jadi cepat pergilah sebelum mood mania ini terjun bebas lagi ke dalam lembah depresi."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **17.49**

 **Pemakaman, Kiri Selatan**

Ternyata benar. Orang itu masih ada disini. Sedang termangu sunyi menyelami keheningan suasana di sekelilingnya. Ditemani sepoinya angin musim semi dan terangnya langit senja berwarna oranye.

Shikamaru yang memberanikan diri untuk menyapa sekaligus menghancurkan ketenangan pada waktu yang sama. "Selamat sore, Zetsu-san."

Pria itu yang sejak awal sudah duduk bersila membelakangi mereka bertiga pelan-pelan menoleh, "Ohh. Detektif yang tadi rupanya."

"Ya." sahut Shikamaru pendek.

Zetsu kembali lagi ke mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan seraya bertanya, "Ada perlu apa kalian kemari?"

"Interogasi lanjutan."

Setelah jawaban dari Sasuke sampai ke telinganya, dia pun tersenyum kecil. "Untuk apa?"

"Dari seluruh orang yang kami curigai, tinggal anda yang belum." agen Simeone menerangkan lebih lanjut.

Nampak tertegun sejenak sebelum dia memperbolehkan para falkon menyelesaikan urusan mereka. "Silahkan saja. Lakukan semau kalian."

Naruto langsung melipat kedua kakinya untuk duduk sila di atas tanah. Shikamaru tiduran selonjor dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang difungsikan sebagai penyangga kepala.

Sasuke tetap berdiri walau sedikit bersender ke sebuah nisan haka yang tinggi layaknya prasasti monumen. "Ada dua macam pertanyaan. Pertama, apa hubungan anda dengan Kisame?"

Batu nisan bertuliskan huruf kanji vertikal 'Kisame Hoshigaki' menjadi satu-satunya objek yang terpantul di bola mata kuning milik Zetsu. "Dia adalah rekanku sejak di organisasi lama dan juga merupakan bawahan. Kami sering terlibat adu mulut, beberapa kali perkelahian, dan tak jarang saling berbagi keceriaan."

Tak mau mengambil sedikitpun jeda, si penginterogasi langsung melompat ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. "Apakah menurut anda Obito, bos Tora Akuma punya masalah dengan Kisame?"

Si pria berambut hijau tua sontak membelokkan lehernya ke kiri, "Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja kepadanya langsung?"

Shikamaru yang sepasang kelopak matanya hampir seratus persen tertutup menimpali, "Kami barusan dari sana. Dan rasanya seperti berada di bangsal rumah sakit jiwa. Hoaaahhm ... tck,"

Asisten ketua Tora Akuma itu menanggapinya dengan tawa renyah, "Hahaha, maafkan kelakuan Obito. Dia itu murni pengidap gangguan pada mentalnya, terutama bipolar. Emosinya sangat labil berkalilipat melebihi remaja puber."

"Kami ingin mengetahui langsung dari sudut pandang orang ketiga, yaitu anda." Sasuke menambahkan sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Zetsu yang tadi.

Laki-laki yang mukanya dicat hitam-putih itu menghela nafas pendek, "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu urusan pribadi mereka sekalipun Obito adalah bosku. Terkadang Obito memarahi Kisame seperti kesetanan. Wajar saja karena yang satunya pengidap gangguan mental dan satunya adalah seorang yang arogan sungguhan."

Dua pertanyaan telah habis dijawab. Sasuke merasa sudah cukup dan berniat untuk pulang bersama kedua rekannya. Tapi Naruto sepertinya masih betah.

"Zetsu-san, anooo apa sebenarnya yang anda lakukan di tempat ini sendirian?" tanya bocah rambut pirang itu diliputi rasa penasaran.

"Aku?" pria itu merespon cukup antusias. "Sudah kebiasaan sejak dulu setelah ada saudara satu organisasi yang mati. Aku hampiri lagi makam mereka setelah sepi. Orang lain menganggapku aneh tapi tak apa. Ini hanyalah kepercayaan pribadiku semata. Hah, dulu bahkan aku sampai harus tidur semalaman di makam Hagoromo-san. Mantan ketuaku di organisasi lama."

"Fraksi yakuza bernama Akatsuki?" Naruto meminta jawaban berupa pembenaran.

"Ya. Kau sudah tahu?"

Agen Steve perlahan membuka matanya yang sedari awal terpejam. "Sudah. Organisasi induk dari Ryujin dan Tora Akuma sekaligus yang terbesar ketiga di Jepang pada masa keemasannya, kan?"

"Haha, kalian cukup tahu banyak walau masih muda. Akatsuki ya. Rumah megah yang kini telah musnah." Zetsu mengadahkan kepalanya ke angkasa yang sudah mulai gelap meredup. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang terlihat getir. Kerinduan besar terpancar dari air mukanya.

"Sebelum sang surya benar-benar sirna, maukah anda menceritakan kisah mengenai Akatsuki?" pinta Sasuke kepada pria yang sedang membuka tabir nostalgianya itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Sudah lama juga aku tidak berkisah kepada orang luar."

Trio Natchfalke sudah memasang pendengaran masing-masing sebaik yang mereka bisa.

"Akatsuki telah menjadi kenangan. Namun keagungannya tak akan pudar sekalipun aku mati suatu saat. Hagoromo Otsutsuki, adalah orang terpenting, pendiri, sekaligus ketuanya hingga kelompok ini bubar setelah mengecap rasa manisnya berkuasa di prefektur Shinobi selama puluhan tahun. Dulu aku hanyalah seorang begundal jalanan rendahan. Namun pada suatu hari _oyabun_ bertemu denganku lalu mengajakku untuk bergabung ketika Akatsuki belum terlalu besar. Mengajariku untuk bersikap sebagai penjahat terhormat ketimbang sebagai preman melarat. Aku sangat-sangat berhutang padanya." sorot matanya semakin sendu dari kalimat satu berlanjut ke kalimat berikutnya. *panggilan kepada sang bos besar oleh para anak buah di organisasi yakuza*

"Lalu, mengenai dua anak Hagoromo?" Shikamaru mencetuskan pertanyaan di tengah-tengah Zetsu yang sedang berkisah.

Zetsu menjelaskan, "Yahiko dan Obito ya. Aku bergabung satu tahun setelah Obito diangkat menjadi putra oyabun. Jadi aku tidak menyaksikan kedua tuan mudaku saat masih bayi. Kudengar Yahiko adalah anak dari seorang pelacur Yokohama yang ditiduri oleh oyabun. Sedangkan bosku yang sekarang adalah anak yang dipungut dari panti asuhan di Iwa."

"Lalu?" Naruto ingin mendengarkan kelanjutannya.

"Mereka berdua pun tumbuh besar dan menjadi saudara yang saling menyayangi satu sama lain sekalipun bukanlah sedarah. Aku dulu sering menjadi teman bermain kedua tuan muda saat masih anak-anak. Hobi Yahiko dan Obito adalah bermain tembak-tembakkan. Hampir setiap kali saat bermain, mereka selalu bergaya saling todong seperti adegan di film aksi televisi. Tak pernah kusangka pada masa itu jika puluhan tahun mendatang mereka masih melakukan permainan yang sama. Dengan senjata asli. Dan kebencian nyata." tutur si pria rambut hijau sembari tersenyum miris.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Ia merasakan sedikit perasaan terenyuh seusai mengetahui kisah ironi barusan.

Sambung Zetsu, "Namun menjelang usia dewasa awal, mulai lahirlah konflik. Ini semua berakar dari rasa api cemburu Yahiko yang sering sekali tidak terima dengan perlakuan oyabun yang cenderung lebih sayang kepada Obito ketimbang dirinya sang anak kandung. Sikapnya pun lambat laun berubah kepada adiknya. Bos masih bisa menerima perlakuan sang kakak. Namun kesabaran manusia tidaklah seluas semesta raya. Habislah dan dia pun balik membenci Pein."

Tak ada satupun dari ketiga anak remaja itu yang bereaksi atau memberi tanggapan.

"Dan puncaknya adalah pada saat pembuatan surat waris satu tahun sebelum oyabun wafat. Pasti kalian sudah tahu persis prosentase pembagiannya. Murkalah Yahiko saat mengetahui bukti konkret ayahnya yang pilih kasih seperti itu. Dia mulai mengumpulkan anggota yang terlihat setia kepadanya. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya dengan Obito. Setelah Hagoromo-san meninggal, Akatsuki langsung terbelah menjadi dua." Zetsu menghentikan dulu ceritanya untuk sekedar mengambil pasokan oksigen.

Kisah yang hampir menjelang klimaks ini dirampungkan. "Simbol fraksi Akatsuki adalah lambang yin & yang dari agama Siu Tao yang memiliki gambar naga pada sisi putihnya dan macan pada sisi hitamnya. Yahiko memutuskan untuk mengambil sisi putih naga sebagai lambang organisasi barunya yang diberi nama Dewa Naga alias Ryujin. Dan Obito pun mengalah dan memutuskan untuk menerima sisanya. Lambang harimau hitam untuk organisasi Harimau Iblis. Kisah kami seperti representasi dari simbol karya Lao Tzu ini. Yin dan yang, hitam dan putih, saling menyeimbangkan dan berlawanan di waktu yang sama."

Sasuke mendadak kepikiran akan sesuatu yang sejak awal telah mengusik otaknya. "Jadi cat hitam dan putih pada wajah anda ... "

"Ya." hanya sependek ini jawaban dari orang itu. Berharap si penanya bisa membuat deduksi sendiri yang tepat.

Shikamaru bangkit dari tidur-tidurannya. Disusul Naruto. Ketiga personil Natchfalke sudah bersiap untuk pulang. Mengingat matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam sekarang.

"Sebelum kalian pulang, ada satu pesan yang ingin disampaikan dari seorang yakuza tua sepertiku." Zetsu berdiri dari posisi silanya.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat kedua alis.

Pria itu menunjukkan jari kelingking tangan kirinya yang sudah tidak utuh alias, putus. " _Yubitsume_. Karena kegagalan dan ketidakpatuhanku pada perintah atasan." * _Tradisi potong jari di dunia yakuza karena kegagalan dalam melaksanakan tugas penting atau pengkhianatan berat_ *

"Apa pesan yang anda maksud?" Naruto merasa kebingungan.

Zetsu menyeringai tipis. "Sederhana. Patuhi apa tugas kalian dalam kehidupan ini dan yang terpenting, nomor satukan loyalitas di atas segalanya. Karena pengkhianatan ... adalah dosa terberat manusia."

 **~ TSUZUKU ~**

* * *

 **Halo readers. : )**

 **Part ketujuh sudah selesai author buat. Ini adalah part terakhir sebelum bagian puncak kasus kedua akan author sajikan di chapter depan. Maaf kalau chapter ini terlalu panjang dan di setiap chapter-nya terlalu banyak dialog-dialog kurang penting hingga narasi yang terkesan terlalu menguras jumlah kata. Entah, author bisanya bikin yang begini. : (**

 **Seperti chapter kedua terakhir pada kasus pertama, kali ini author meminta kepada readers sekalian yang berkenan untuk sekedar menumpahkan tebakan/opini/asumsi/uneg-uneg mengenai siapa kira-kira pelakunya dan kalau bisa beserta bukti-bukti yang menguatkan.**

 **Tapi itu kalau berkenan. Kalau tidak pun no prob, author tidak mengambil pusing kok. : D**

 **Chapter terakhir CASE 2 akan author rilis paling cepat seminggu dari tanggal ini. Dan mungkin bisa lebih lama lagi. : |**

 **Terimakasih banyak pokoknya bagi para pembaca yang masih setia untuk mengikuti fic sederhana ini. Terlebih bagi para pe-review, fave, dan follower.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**


	17. Sky God VS Earth Demon 8

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : AU, MULTICHAPTER, OC, CANON, ... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kesemua terduga telah menjalani sesi interogasi kedua. Seluruh bukti, petunjuk, dan informasi yang diterima sekiranya telah cukup untuk membuat Shikamaru alias agen Steve mampu merumuskan sebuah kesimpulan valid. Mengenai siapa sebenarnya yang berperan sebagai sang malaikat maut di antara keenam orang yang dicurigai itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~ Sky God VS Earth Demon (Last Part) ~**

Pagi menjelang siang, tiga hari semenjak ketiga remaja yang tergabung di dalam organisasi detektif intelijen berlogo burung falkon warna hitam itu mengunjungi kota Kiri untuk urusan investigasi terhadap kubu Tora Akuma. Tidak perlu ada jam hingga menit lagi yang terbuang hanya untuk membiarkan si pelaku berkeliaran bebas lepas di tengah-tengah masyarakat.

Dua hari sebelumnya Natchfalke mengadakan rapat tertutup hampir seharian sejak matahari terbit hingga terbenam lagi. Sasuke bolak-balik menjabarkan opininya, Naruto sesekali mengemukakan asumsinya walau lebih sering abstain, dan terakhir tentu saja Shikamaru lah yang harus memutuskan siapa sosok pembunuh di antara nama-nama yang telah dikantongi sedari awal. Senja menjelang dan nama si pelaku sudah resmi ditetapkan oleh Shikamaru dan mendapat persetujuan dari kedua rekannya. Malamnya mereka mengadakan pertemuan dengan beberapa petinggi KPD termasuk inspektur Kakashi, komisaris Asuma, dan sang kepala Fugaku untuk mencapai konsensus terkait proses penangkapan pelaku yang niatnya akan dilaksanakan secepat mungkin.

Dan kata 'secepat mungkin' itu rupanya bermakna hari ini. Sayang sekali si pelaku tidak ada di kediamannya. Informasi menyebutkan bahwa pelaku baru sepuluh menit yang lalu pergi sendirian mengemudikan kendaraan pribadi menuju ke arah utara. Tak mau membuang waktu walau itu barang sedetik, Sasuke segera tancap gas penuh melewati jalan yang sekiranya dilewati oleh mobil pelaku. Sirine mobil Toyota Prius hitam mereka dinyalakan dan diikuti pula oleh sebuah mobil sedan dinas Kepolisian Konoha yang bertugas untuk membantu ketiga detektif muda itu dalam prosesi penangkapan. Kedua mobil tipe sedan ini melesat kencang membelah jalanan utama di tepian lembah.

"Plat nomor mobil yang digunakan pelaku?" tanya Naruto entah tertuju kepada Shikamaru atau Sasuke. Sembari sedikit kesusahan saat mengecek ruang peluru pada pistol semi-otomatis Walther P99 yang dia bawa.

"Barusan kantor pusat mengirimiku pesan. Nomornya PX 1234 Z. Warna merah terang." sahut Shikamaru yang duduk di barisan jok belakang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari kaca depan.

"Nomor cantik." puji Naruto sekenanya.

Sasuke merasa tak perlu menggubris ocehan barusan dan tetap fokus menyoroti jalanan lurus di depannya. Otaknya bersiap untuk mengirimkan perintah kepada kedua tangan dan kakinya agar cepat tanggap jika kendaraan yang sesuai dengan deskripsi tadi terlihat.

Dan sesuatu yang dia nanti ternyata sudah ada di depan. Sebuah mobil bercat merah menyala sedang berjalan dengan kecepatan stabil hanya berjarak kisaran tujuh puluh meter dari posisi mobil yang dihuni oleh trio falkon malam. Lekas-lekas si Uchiha bungsu itu mematikan sirinenya disusul menyalakan tombol lampu hazard supaya polisi yang mengawalnya di belakang paham akan kondisi yang terjadi.

Naruto menengok ke bekakang, "Bagus Teme. Kedua polisi itu sepertinya langsung tahu dengan isyaratmu barusan."

"Jika sirine tetap berbunyi keras saat sudah berada persis di belakang mobil yang dikemudikan pelaku maka ada potensi pelaku akan tahu sedang diincar dan adegan kejar-kejaran yang merepotkan sekali tak dapat terelakkan." ucap Shikamaru.

Sepasang netra gelap kepunyaan agen Simeone tak berkedip. Pupil matanya otomatis membesar saat tatapannya dipaksa mengamati bagian buntut mobil merah itu. Deretan huruf bercampur angka yang acak dapat terbaca cukup jelas. Angkanya persis seperti yang dikatakan oleh si rambut nanas.

"Bersiaplah." Sasuke mengomandoi.

Ketiga mobil melaju saling beriringan melewati jalanan yang berkelok halus. Sasuke terus menjaga kecepatan sekaligus jarak terhadap mobil pelaku agar tidak kentara mencurigakan. Ia masih belum memutuskan langkah berikutnya apakah akan langsung mencegat pelaku di tengah jalan atau tetap membuntutinya hingga destinasi pelaku yang belum jelas dimana itu.

Namun opsi kedua sepertinya lebih situasional. Tak berapa lama mobil berplat nomor cantik itu menepi kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah pabrik besar. Mobil Prius hitam ikut berhenti tak jauh dari mobil pelaku terparkir.

"Ayo kita keluar." Naruto membuka pintu di sampingnya dengan cepat. Urutan kedua Sasuke dan terakhir Shikamaru.

Pelaku nampak sedang berjalan santai menuju ke arah pabrik tanpa menunjukkan gelagat mencurigakan sama sekali. Itu tandanya dia tidak tahu akan keberadaan Natchfalke dan polisi yang sedaritadi mengikuti jejaknya.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Jarak di antara keduanya semakin dekat dan dekat saja. Dan sampai pada akhirnya pemuda berambut hitam itu membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara, "Berhenti."

Pelaku spontan menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Simeone. Tak bergeming dari posisinya berdiri. Hanya sedikit menoleh, "Oh, kalian bertiga rupanya."

Shikamaru sampai. Lelaki pemalas ini bingung mau bersikap apa. Jadi dia putuskan untuk menggaruk bagian bawah kunciran rambutnya yang tak terasa gatal. "Hoaaahhmm ... ya, ini kami. Terkejut?"

Pelaku menggeleng.

"Kami disini ingin menangkap anda." Naruto justru langsung menyampaikan tujuan kedatangannya dan kedua rekan tanpa perlu berbasa-basi.

Pelaku sedikit terkekeh seusai mendengar penuturan agen Newton baru saja. "O ya?"

Shikamaru yang kembali mengambil alih. "Benar. Selamat siang sebelumnya ... Nagato-san?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Nagato. Seorang anggota fraksi yakuza Ryujin yang juga merupakan bawahan kesayangan ketuanya. Pria kurus berambut lurus warna merah yang barusan dituduh frontal sebagai pembunuh Hoshigaki Kisame di sebuah restoran beberapa hari lalu.

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan membuat kejutan tiba-tiba seperti ini." kata Nagato dengan santainya. "Tiba-tiba kalian datang setelah mungkin membuntutiku entah sejak kapan. Ini seperti adegan dalam sebuah acara reality show di stasiun televisi." sambungnya.

Agen Steve menggoyang kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, "Tck, jangan membuat kami lebih kerepotan lagi dengan pengalihan basa-basi tidak lucu. Membuntuti anda sampai kesini bukanlah hal mudah."

"Kau adalah pelakunya. Sudah kami putuskan untuk menangkapmu detik ini juga." Sasuke mempertegas tentang tujuan mereka datang kesitu.

Nagato tersenyum kecil dibumbui dengusan tawa. "Aku? Pelakunya? Oke, beri bukti-bukti yang mampu membuatku terpojok kalau kalian mampu."

Kalimat bernada tantangan itu tidaklah membuat ketiga detektif muda ini gentar. Justru hal inilah yang sejatinya paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh orang yang mengampu tugas di divisi rekonstruksi kasus.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat senang jika diijinkan oleh si pelakunya langsung untuk mengungkapkan satu per satu bukti yang ditemukan." Shikamaru yang merespon perkataan Nagato.

Bodyguard Yahiko itu mengangkat kedua bahunya dibarengi ekspresi yang meremehkan. "Silahkan dimulai."

"Biar kumulai sesuai dengan urutan waktunya. Yang pertama adalah ketika anda datang telat di pertemuan jamuan makan itu. Anda tidak bersama kedua rekan sesama Ryujin karena apa?"

Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan mainan Shikamaru, "Sebuah urusan. Dia bilang itu kalau tidak salah."

Putra tunggal Shikaku tersenyum, "Urusan ya. Ini akan menjadi sebuah bukti yang masuk akal jika digabungkan dengan kesaksian dari si petugas jaga ruang monitor CCTV. Dia kutemukan pingsan di kursinya. Setelah siuman, petugas itu mengaku jika sempat merasakan tengkuknya dipukul keras sebelum tidak sadarkan diri."

"Mana bagian kesaksiannya?" Nagato bertanya.

"Sempat kutanyai si petugas jaga mengenai apa yang dia saksikan di layar khususnya channel empat, yang menayangkan area koridor depan toilet lantai satu. Dia mengaku tidak melihat apapun disana. Nah, jika ini dipadukan dengan kedatangan anda yang terlambat maka kuasumsikan kuat bahwa urusan yang anda sebut itu adalah menghajar petugas ruang CCTV hingga pingsan." jelas Shikamaru panjang.

"Aku heran kenapa kau tidak membunuh sekalian pria malang itu. Jika dia siuman lebih cepat maka ada kemungkinan aksimu akan gagal." Simeone menambahkan opininya.

Kembali Shikamaru melanjutkan penjelasannya yang belum usai, "Jika petugas itu melihat anda sedang menembak Kisame di koridor depan toilet maka tentu saja itu berarti anda belum membuatnya jatuh pingsan saat menjalankan aksi pembunuhan. Dan seperti yang barusan ditambahkan oleh rekanku, kemungkinan kegagalan menjadi besar. Namun yang terjadi bukanlah itu. Anda membuatnya pingsan cukup jauh sebelum meletuskan timah panas. Dan keterlambatan anda menjadi sinkron jika dipadukan dengan teoriku."

Nagato terdiam. Ia tidak nampak terkejut sama sekali dengan segala yang dipaparkan oleh detektif bermuka kusut itu. "Masuk akal memang. Namun kalian tidak memiliki bukti kuat kecuali asumsi belaka. Menyedihkan."

Si bocah Nara menggoyang pelan telapak tangan kirinya yang mengacungkan jari telunjuk ditambah jari tengah ke udara. "Yang kedua. Adalah mengenai lokasi peluru yang berhasil diarahkan sangat presisi pada kedua objek sasaran. Peluru pertama yang berhasil kami temukan sukses menembus belakang tempurung kepala korban dan, entah kebetulan atau tidak, hingga melubangi sempurna rongga mata sebelah kanannya."

"Bagi polisi saja mengincar lubang mata dari depan bukanlah hal mudah. Apalagi dari belakang." lagi-lagi Sasuke mengemukakan pendapatnya tanpa perlu disuruh.

"Dan yang kedua adalah peluru yang berhasil melubangi tepat di tengah-tengah lensa kamera CCTV yang hanya berdiameter sekitar lima atau enam centi saja. Tentunya yang ini terasa lebih mudah daripada saat menembak Kisame. Betul?"

Pria kurus itu tidak berniat menanggapi ocehan Shikamaru. Namun sedikit terhenyak saat telinganya mendengar ucapan Naruto setelah ini.

"Juara tiga di ajang kompetisi menembak paling bergengsi di dunia, yaitu International Shooting Sport Federation atau yang biasa disingkat ISSF tentunya tidak mustahil melakukan apa yang orang lain tidak bisa lakukan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa ... "

Langsung ditabrak oleh Sasuke, "Pein. Atasanmu sendiri yang membocorkan informasi ini saat sesi interogasi kedua."

Shikamaru menepuk pundak rekannya, "Newton, ambilkan tolong."

Lelaki pirang ini segera beranjak pergi dari posisinya berdiri untuk memenuhi permintaan dari si nanas. Tak lama kemudian dia pun kembali lagi sambil membawa sebuah senjata api yang terlapisi oleh bungkusan plastik transparan.

Shikamaru menerima pemberian dari sang rekan untuk dipamerkan kepada Nagato. "Ini adalah senjata yang anda pilih untuk menghabisi nyawa pria tinggi itu. Beretta 92 buatan Italia yang nomor serinya sudah dirusak oleh anda sendiri mungkin supaya tidak mudah terlacak. Tak ada sidik jari yang tertempel disini. Namun ada satu hal yang mampu sedikit memperkuat tuduhan kami kepada anda."

Alis kiri Nagato terangkat. Ia penasaran dengan kelanjutannya.

"Tidak ditemukan adanya peluru satupun pada ruang peluru. Dugaan rekanku, Steve, adalah peluru-peluru sisa bukannya dibuang. Melainkan memang sudah tidak ada semenjak dibuang di tong sampah." Naruto menerangkan. Segera disambung oleh rekannya yang bersangkutan.

"Mudahnya, seorang jago tembak seperti anda memang sengaja hanya mengisi dua butir peluru saja sedari awal. Untuk dua kali letusan di dua objek yang berbeda. Anda sudah terlampau percaya diri dengan kemampuan menembak anda sehingga sangat yakin tidak akan ada yang meleset. Dan buktinya, memang demikian." Shikamaru menutup penjelasan disertai seringaian tipis penuh arti.

"Heh, menarik juga. Kuakui semuanya masuk di akal. Kalian semua adalah para detektif muda yang brilian. Namun sebaiknya kalian membuat cerita fiksi pembunuhan saja karena hanya berdasarkan dugaan atau rekaan semata seperti itu, hanya akan membuat pengacara maupun hakim terpingkal-pingkal di pengadilan." sindir Nagato cukup tajam mengena. Namun ini sama sekali tidak membuat pendirian Shikamaru dan yang lain goyah.

"Mengenai alibi anda merokok dua batang saat kejadian pembunuhan berlangsung, dapat kami patahkan dengan fakta bahwa anda adalah pengidap bronkhitis kronis. Seorang yang kurus penyakitan terkena bronkhitis tidak akan mau untuk merokok dua batang berurutan kecuali memang berniat bunuh diri." sebuah kejanggalan kembali diungkap oleh agen Steve.

Nagato kali ini tertawa lepas, "Hahaha. Benar-benar kocak. Sudah kukatakan, cerita karangan menarik seperti itu cocoknya kalian tuangkan di buku fiksi."

"Berarti bisa dikatakan kau ingin bunuh diri?" Sasuke menanyai dengan nada meledek.

"Ya. Bisa jadi." Nagato menyeringai lebar seakan ingin menyiratkan tantangan lanjutan kepada ketiga anggota Natchfalke.

"Lalu ada satu hal lain yang menarik bagiku. Rekan sekaligus atasan anda, Konan, alibinya tidak sinkron dengan fakta." Shikamaru memberitahukan isi pikirannya.

"O ya? Benarkah begitu?" Nagato berpura-pura tertarik dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Shikamaru.

Si lelaki pemalas mengangguk pelan, "Ya. Alibinya adalah pergi ke toilet lantai dua saat kejadian diperkirakan berlangsung. Namun kenyataannya pada channel CCTV nomor sepuluh tidak nampak seorang wanita cantik berambut biru yang keluar-masuk toilet wanita lantai atas. Asumsiku ... "

"Lagi-lagi sebuah cerita fiksi kau babarkan." potong si pelaku seraya terkekeh sinis.

"Diamlah. Steve, lanjutkan." Sasuke menegur sekaligus memberikan kesempatan bagi rekannya untuk merampungkan apa yang ingin dikatakan.

Shikamaru menurut. "Asumsiku adalah Konan ada di toilet lantai satu. Ia melihat aksimu saat membunuh Kisame. Namun wanita itu lebih memilih tutup mulut dan berpura-pura buta. Aku tidak mau menuduh dulu apakah dia benar-benar ikut terlibat atau hanya sekedar melihat kemudian lewat."

"Adiknya mati di tangan Kisame Hoshigaki. Menurut kami itu bisa dijadikan alasan mengenai sikapnya yang terkesan melindungi anda. Selain karena anda dan Konan-san berada dalam kubu yang sama." argumen Naruto turut memperkuat teori yang dikatakan oleh sang rekan.

Nagato manggut-manggut puas. Seutas senyuman meremehkan masih tergambar jelas di mukanya. Ia menyilangkan sepasang tangannya di depan dada lalu berucap, "Hebat-hebat. Teori demi teori yang hanya berdasarkan asumsi maupun opini kalian terasa begitu jeniusnya di pikiranku. Namun kembali kusarankan, pulanglah lalu menulis. Pasti akan ada penerbit yang berniat mempublikasikan karya kalian."

"Hoaaahhm, ngantuknya." Shikamaru sempatkan untuk menguap lebar terlebih dulu baru berjalan ke depan menghampiri posisi dimana Nagato berdiri. "Nagato-san, terimakasih atas sarannya. Akan kami pertimbangkan lagi."

"Bagus-bagus. Silahkan pulang." saran dari pria berambut merah itu.

Laki-laki ber-IQ masuk kategori jenius itu menggeleng sekali, "Belum dulu. Karena bagian yang paling menarik akan hadir sebentar lagi."

"Petugas, silahkan." instruksi singkat dari Sasuke ini langsung disambut cepat tanggap oleh dua orang personil polisi yang turut hadir. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke arah mobil dinas KPD kemudian membuka pintu bagian belakangnya.

Pelan tapi pasti raut meremehkan Nagato luntur. Berganti dengan raut kepanikan. Bola matanya terbelalak melebar seiring dengan semakin mendekatnya langkah kaki kedua polisi tadi. Bahkan dia sampai terpogoh mundur dua langkah saat dua polisi itu sepakat menghentikan lajunya.

Shikamaru menyelinguk sejenak lalu kembali menghadap depan. "Nagato-san, ada seseorang yang ingin kuperkenalkan kepada anda. Orang yang mampu membungkam mulut anda serta menghancurkan rasa percaya diri anda. Masih mau menyarankan supaya kami beralih profesi sebagai penulis fiksi, eh?"

Sasuke menyuruh kedua polisi itu untuk mundur. Ia lalu mendekati tubuh seseorang yang sedaritadi termenung pucat membisu penuh kepasrahan.

"Kuharap anda mau membeberkan semua fakta yang terjadi di balik kasus pembunuhan ini, ... wakil walikota Jiraiya."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jiraiya. Orang yang barusan disebut namanya oleh Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang wakil walikota di Konoha yang sudah dikenal luas oleh masyarakat dan kiprahnya dalam kancah perpolitikan sudah tidak diragukan lagi.

Orang yang namanya bahkan tidak ada dalam daftar terduga pelaku.

Naruto nampak menjauh sedikit dari kerumunan. Ekspresinya penuh rasa bersalah bercampur bimbang. Mungkin dia masih tidak percaya mengenai apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru kemarin. Jiraiya terlibat. Pria yang cukup dikenal dekat dengannya ini memiliki andil dalam kematian Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Jiraiya-san. Maaf kalau kami merepotkan anda. Tapi anda terpaksa kami bawa ke hadapan Nagato untuk semakin memperjelas kenyataan yang terjadi." Shikamaru berujar sopan sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala ke arahnya.

Jiraiya hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil saja.

Sasuke menghirup udara sejenak sebelum berbicara, "Jiraiya-san, benarkah anda adalah orang yang memerintahkan kepada Nagato untuk membunuh korban?'

Pria paruh baya berambut putih keseluruhan itu mengangkat alis dan bahunya kompak. Bibirnya dilipat ke dalam kuat-kuat. "Y..Ya, begitulah. Per..Percuma saja mengelak."

Pejabat penting Konoha ini ditangkap kemarin di kediamannya. Tak ada perlawanan dan yang justru terjadi adalah penyesalan mendalam. Oleh sebab itu dia bisa dihadirkan sekarang.

Nagato membisu namun batinnya meronta keras. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa kekecewaan besar sekaligus ketidakpercayaan hebat. Ia mungkin merasa siap saat dicecar dengan berbagai macam tuduhan tadi. Namun kehadiran sosok orang terpenting kedua di kota Konoha ini benar-benar di luar ekspektasinya.

"Memang ... " agen Steve memulai kalimatnya. " ... seluruh bukti-bukti menjurus kepada anda, Nagato-san. Namun yang kurang justru satu. Motif. Kami jujur kesulitan dalam menemukan motif anda untuk mencabut nyawa Kisame."

"Justru ini semua menjadi puzzle lengkap saat digabungkan dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Jiraiya." imbuh Sasuke dan langsung diamini oleh rekannya yang barusan berbicara.

"Benar kata Simeone. Kuncinya justru ada pada Jiraiya-san. Semuanya menjadi masuk akal." si rambut nanas pemalas menjeda perkataannya untuk sekedar menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan ke tahap yang lebih panjang. "Ini semua berawal dari kebetulan. Saat aku dan Newton sedang duduk di lobi kantor walikota dan menonton berita mengenai kasus Kisame. Seorang pegawai mengatakan jika dia pernah melihat pria itu datang kesitu. Dipadu dengan kesaksian dari walikota yang mengaku melihat ketua anda, Pein, beberapa kali datang menemui Jiraiya-san. Disusul berita mengenai ditemukannya sebuah alat penyadap di meja kerja wakil Minato-san."

Naruto menatap Shikamaru lekat-lekat. Sasuke tidak berkomentar apapun. Sedangkan pelaku eksekusi masih terlihat sama seperti beberapa menit lalu. Diam, tercekat, terperanjat, ketiganya jadi satu.

Shikamaru meneruskan, "Minato-san menduga bahwa Yahiko lah yang memasang penyadap itu. Namun masih ada teori yang jauh lebih rasional daripada itu. Dan beginilah teoriku yang menurut anda lebih cocok dituangkan ke dalam buku fiksi detektif." ia memberikan seringaian meledek sebelum menyambung kalimatnya, "Kisame yang memasang alat penyadap itu. Mungkin sambil berkedok bertamu atau sebangsanya. Lalu Jiraiya-san mengetahuinya dan sengaja mem-blow-up kasus penyadapan itu ke media supaya terjadi penggiringan opini publik agar menjadikan Pein sebagai tersangkanya. Padahal kenyataannya justru sebaliknya. Beliau sedang melindungi ketua Ryujin itu. Jika Yahiko dikira tersangka, maka peluang bagi orang-orang untuk mencurigai kerjasama kotor keduanya akan sirna. Karena orang yang bekerjasama logikanya saling melindungi, bukan menjatuhkan."

Jiraiya hanya menunduk tanpa berucap sepatah katapun.

"Penyuapan. Yahiko menyuap Jiraiya agar mau melindunginya dari kewajiban pajak pemutihan yakuza." celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Aku yakin anda dan Konan-san sudah tahu mengenai suap ini. Benar begitu, Nagato-san?" selidik Shikamaru.

Tak ada jawaban kecuali dengusan keras dari pria kurus itu.

Agen Steve memaklumi hal tersebut dan ingin melanjutkan hal-hal penting yang belum sempat diterangkan. "Itulah alasan utama dari keheranan banyak orang mengapa kelompok Ryujin masih bertahan dari sentuhan hukum maupun tindakan pemerintah sekalipun sudah dua kali menunggak pajak bernominal fantastis. Jiraiya-san adalah seorang politisi senior yang begitu disegani di Konoha bahkan di prefektur Shinobi. Tentunya tidaklah terlalu sulit baginya untuk memberikan perlindungan kepada Ryujin. Apalagi belum ada peraturan undang-undang yang mengikat menyangkut pajak ini. Penguasa selalu mampu berbuat apapun."

Agen Simeone menambahkan apa yang kurang dari penjelasan rekannya barusan. "Jiraiya takut pembicaraan mengenai suap-menyuap dengan Yahiko itu ketahuan. Oleh karena itulah Kisame harus lenyap. Jika tidak maka pria itu akan membongkar semuanya kepada publik dan media dan berharap akan mendapatkan ganjaran setimpal dari bosnya yang sangat membenci Pein."

"Dan bukti terkuat yang jelas tidak akan bisa anda bantah adalah transaksi penarikan uang dari rekening Jiraiya-san dan transaksi penyetoran uang di rekening anda dengan jumlah yang sama persis tanpa berbeda satu perak pun. Sebesar 15.970.500 yen. Sebagai bentuk upah membunuh?"

Setelah Shikamaru kini giliran berbicara berganti lagi kepada Sasuke. "Mungkin kalian berdua mengira tanpa melalui transfer langsung akan menjadi tidak mencurigakan saat dilacak. Namun Nagato rupanya adalah pria bodoh yang langsung menyetorkan seluruh uang fisik itu dalam nominal sama dua hari kemudian. Dan mungkin mobil Subaru Forester merah metalik yang membuat Konan iri itu dibeli dari uang pemberian Jiraiya." jempol tangan kanannya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah dimana kendaraan roda empat tipe SUV itu terparkir.

Shikamaru menepuk sepasang telapak tangannya satu sama lain di depan wajah. "Baiklah, sekiranya hanya itu saja yang bisa kami sampaikan. Nagato-san, anda tidak dapat berkelit lagi. Bersikaplah seperti Jiraiya-san yang jantan dan kooperatif kalau boleh aku sarankan. Karena aku sudah merasa sangat repot atas sikap anda yang berbelit."

Semua orang yang hadir kini sepakat mengarahkan pandangannya kepada sang eksekutor. Sekalipun pria humoris berambut gondrong itu adalah dalang dari semua ini, namun justru tingkat kesulitan saat menangkap pelaku sekundernya jauh lebih sukar.

Bodyguard pribadi Pein itu tak bergeming dari posisinya berdiri. Seorang opsir polisi berjalan pelan ke arahnya menenteng sebuah borgol. Ia menyoroti satu per satu wajah para detektif yang telah sukses membongkar kejahatannya baru saja. Bibir sebelah kanannya naik tinggi.

"Wow wow wow!" Naruto menghempaskan diri ke belakang lalu sontak mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Kulit wajahnya memutih dalam sekejap.

"Heh, aku tidak menyangka kalian mampu memojokkanku hingga sedalam ini. Aku cukup menyesal telah meremehkan kalian. Namun tidak ada salahnya untuk mencabut nyawa baru lagi." pria berpostur kurus itu tersenyum lebar bak psikopat. Sebuah pistol revolver sudah teracung sempurna ke arah dahi Naruto.

"Hey, apa-apaan ini?!" seru Shikamaru panik. Spontan dia ikut mengacungkan pistol yang dibawanya ke arah tubuh Nagato tanpa pikir panjang.

"Petugas, lindungi Jiraiya-san lalu panggil bantuan dari kantor pusat kemari." perintah Sasuke secepat kilat.

"Siap!"

"Dan kau ... " pemuda tampan ini menengok ke arah polisi yang satunya. "Bantu aku."

"Baik!"

Naruto tak berkutik sama sekali. Keringat dinginnya bercucuran sangat deras diiringi dengan detak jantungnya yang berpacu terlampau cepat lagi kuat. Ia merasa lemas dan tak berdaya. Nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk. Karena seorang yakuza seperti Nagato yang tega membunuh hanya demi uang tentu tak mustahil akan berani melubangi kepalanya saat ini juga.

"Na..Nagato-sa..san ... " pita suaranya terasa sangat berat untuk dibunyikan. Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dalam kondisi sangat genting seperti ini. Bahkan terbesit rasa penyesalan telah ikut datang kemari siang ini.

"Jatuhkan pistol anda dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jika Naruto sampai tewas, maka anda akan dikenai pasal hukuman mati." Shikamaru mengancam. Ia merasa kalut sekali dengan keadaan darurat ini. Sampai-sampai sang rekan lupa dipanggil menggunakan nama sandi.

"Kau pikir aku takut dengan hukuman mati? Aku lebih memilih mati sekarang asal ... " pria itu menghela nafas pendek, " ... kuajak teman kalian ini ke neraka bersamaku. Tembak kepalaku dan saat itu juga kepala si rambut pirang berwajah tolol ini akan memuncratkan darah segar beserta ceceran otak." sebuah ancaman dengan pertaruhan nyawa dikumandangkan barusan. Shikamaru dan Sasuke sama-sama paham jika ancaman ini bukan main-main. Rekan mereka ada di ambang gerbang kematian.

Keduanya saling bertatapan tanpa berkomunikasi secara verbal. Shikamaru menghadap ke depan lagi, "Baik-baik. Apa yang ingin anda lakukan? Kabur? Percuma saja. Anda mungkin akan ditangkap keesokan harinya. Atau bahkan lusa."

Pria berambut merah itu bergeleng, "Tidak. Aku tahu itu. Aku bahkan sudah tahu jika hukuman yang akan menantiku setelah ini adalah mendekam seumur hidup di penjara yang sesak. Oleh karena itu, dengan baik hatinya akan kuajak teman kalian ini untuk menemaniku pergi ke neraka jahanam. Hahaha!" tawanya menggelegar sekaligus menyedihkan di waktu yang sama.

Sasuke berulangkali menelan ludah. Satu hal langsung berkelebat di alam pikirannya detik ini. Nagato gila. Sama seperti tokoh-tokoh antagonis fiktif di beberapa film layar lebar yang telah dia tonton. Aksi klimaks seorang penjahat yang telah berhasil dipecundangi total oleh tokoh pahlawan adalah seperti barusan. Aku mati dan kau juga ikut mati. Hanya satu hal yang mampu menyelamatkan semuanya. Yaitu keberuntungan.

"Dalam hitungan tiga maka semuanya akan berakhir. O ya, sebelumnya aku mengucapkan rasa terimakasih sebesar-besarnya bagimu Jiraiya. Yang telah memberikanku uang berlimpah tapi baru mampu kunikmati sedikit." Nagato tersenyum pahit saat mengakhiri ucapannya. Namun kembali dia fokus ke rencana gilanya tadi. Ia berhitung mundur.

"Satu ... "

Shikamaru memegangi pistolnya kuat-kuat dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Dua ... "

Sasuke bersiap untuk menarik pelatuknya. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam senjata mengalami tremor ringan. Ia putuskan untuk membunuh pelaku sebelum pelaku membunuh Naruto. Sekalipun tak tahu seperti apa jadinya nanti.

'Maaf, Dobe. Kuharap kau selamat.'

"Ti ... "

 _BRAAAKK!_

" _DOR!"_

"Aaarrgh!"

" _DOR!"_

"Gwaah!"

Nagato tersungkur seketika ke permukaan tanah dengan darah kental yang mengucur dari betis sebelah kirinya.

Naruto terpelanting mundur hingga jatuh terduduk setelah sebuah proyektil peluru menyerempet pipi kirinya.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Jiraiya, dan kedua opsir polisi semuanya menengok ke arah yang sama bersamaan.

Asap berbau mesiu masih mengepul dari pucuk pistol yang barusan meletus. Pistol tadi dibuang ke tanah dalam sekejap oleh orang yang barusan menggunakannya.

" _Omae wa, orokana otoko o nani o shite imasu ka?!"_ * _Apa yang kau lakukan, pria bodoh?!_ *

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Itu adalah Yahiko. Alias Pein. Yang barusan keluar dari pintu masuk berdaun ganda lebar bangunan pabrik besar pembuatan minuman beralkohol merk Sky Dragon.

Mukanya merah padam. Gigi-giginya bergemertak kuat ditambah urat-urat di dahinya berkerut menonjol keluar. Langsung dia hampiri tubuh anak buah kesayangannya yang masih tergeletak kesakitan di atas tanah.

"Aku dengar semua pembicaraanmu dengan mereka dari balik pintu. _Kimi no subete ni tsuite shin ga itte iru koto desu?!_ " Yahiko menggentak kasar tepat di depan wajah Nagato sembari mencengkeram kerah bajunya kuat-kuat. * _Apa itu benar tentang apa yang kau katakan?!_ *

Orang yang menjadi sasaran amarah tidak menjawab sama sekali. Poninya yang lurus panjang menutupi kedua bola matanya. Mulutnya terus mengeluarkan suara rintihan akibat rasa sakit yang menerpa kaki kirinya.

"Jawab! Apa kau tidak tahu jika kau telah mengkhianati kepercayaanku dengan bertindak gegabah tanpa persetujuan lebih dulu?!"

Shikamaru mendadak terhenyak, "Tu..Tunggu. Yahiko tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai rencana pembunuhan itu?"

"Tidak. Hanya aku dan Nagato saja."

Agen Steve dan kedua rekannya menoleh berbarengan ke satu arah. Jiraiya yang berkata demikian.

"Kukira dia ikut terlibat. Sungguh tidak masuk akal." gumam Naruto seraya menatap nanar seorang pria bermodel rambut jabrik oranye yang masih ingin meluapkan kemarahannya. Dan pipi kirinya masih mengeluarkan darah merah akibat peluru pistol Nagato yang meleset dari sasaran awal. Bocah ini masih beruntung.

" _Omae wa hijo ni orokana._ Hanya gara-gara diimingi uang lima belas juta yen dan kau nekat melakukan hal seperti itu? Yang justru akhirnya malah membongkar semua yang kita lakukan? Lihat aku Nagato!" Pein melotot sangat tajam ke arah mata rekannya yang sengaja dipalingkan karena tak berani bertatapan. * _Kau sangat tolol_ *

Sambungnya, "Seandainya saja kau membicarakan hal itu denganku dulu maka kita bisa membungkam Kisame dengan cara yang jauh lebih cerdas. Seandainya orang itu membeberkan semuanya, kita pun masih punya peluang selamat di pengadilan karena celah hukum masalah ini masih bisa ditembus oleh Zabuza. Tapi ... Tapi jika seperti ini ... " ia kehabisan kata-kata. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak dan sakit. Jika saja orang yang dia cengkeram sekarang adalah bukan Nagato maka sudah pasti hantaman demi hantaman akan bersarang di tubuh orang itu.

Bibir Nagato bergetar lirih sekali. Hanya untuk mengucapkan kata, "Ma..Maaf ... Yahiko."

Dengan mata yang memerah sembab setelah sekuat tenaga menahan luapan emosi dalam hatinya, Pein berujar, "Kau padahal sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara kandungku sendiri. _Uragirimono_." ia melepaskan kedua telapak tangannya dari kerah pakaian Nagato secara kasar. Membiarkan laki-laki penembak jitu itu terkapar kesakitan tak terperi baik fisik maupun psikis. * _Pengkhianat_ *

Ketiga anggota organisasi Falkon Malam tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kehadiran ketua kelompok Ryujin yang tiba-tiba ditambah fakta bahwa pria itu sama sekali tak terlibat dengan kasus pembunuhan di restoran Soddisfare sedikit membuat Shikamaru dan lainnya merasa tak percaya. Yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang hanyalah membiarkan semuanya mengalir apa adanya.

Pria berwajah penuh pierching itu melihat intens ke arah Jiraiya di ujung depan sana. "Kau, apa yang kau perbuat sebenarnya? Dengan menyuruh Nagato untuk membunuh bawahan si brengsek itu bukannya justru akan membuat semuanya semakin beresiko?"

Pelan-pelan sang wakil walikota mau membuka mulutnya, "Ya. Aku tahu itu."

Pein mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tegas ke depan, "Jiraiya. _Kimi wa kono subete o okosu hitodesu_." * _Kau orang yang menyebabkan semua ini_ *

Suasana berubah menjadi hening berikutnya. Tak ada lagi satupun orang yang bersuara. Yahiko masih memandangi lekat-lekat pria berperawakan tinggi-besar itu yang tak mau balik memandang kepada orang yang sedang menaruh kebencian terhadapnya.

Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja melangkahkan kaki sejauh beberapa meter ke depan sehingga kini posisinya berada di tengah-tengah garis simetris antara Jiraiya dengan Pein. Ia berucap, "Jiraiya-san. Seorang politikus yang terkenal memiliki rekam jejak bersih dari kasus apapun. Orang yang disukai banyak sekali lapisan masyarakat karena sikapnya yang baik. Namun itu semua serasa dihapus oleh hujan sehari karena beliau mau menerima suap dari Pein disusul menjadi otak dari sebuah kasus pembunuhan."

Angin pegunungan berhembus sejuk menenangkan. Membuat si pemuda klan Nara merasa sangat rileks sekalipun sedang berada di tengah-tengah kondisi yang penuh tensi seperti ini. Ia merampungkan, "Apakah kalian semua tahu alasannya? Ini bukan masalah harta, tahta, kuasa, apalagi wanita."

Naruto menggeleng kencang. Jujur dia sama sekali tidak paham dengan arah pembicaraan rekannya yang pemalas itu. Terlalu ambigu.

Shikamaru menengok ke arah kiri dimana Jiraiya berdiri, baru ke kanan untuk melihat sosok Yahiko yang sedang mematung. "Ini adalah masalah putra. Yahiko itu sendiri ... adalah alasan mengapa Jiraiya mau menceburkan diri ke dalam lembah kejahatan."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tak ada yang merespon setelah agen Natchfalke paling jenius itu mengungkapkan informasi membingungkan barusan. Naruto dan Sasuke sibuk mencerna apa yang baru saja didengar. Yahiko diam membisu penuh keapatisan. Hanya Jiraiya saja yang gelagatnya langsung berubah mencurigakan seakan dia seorang yang memahami perkataan lelaki pemalas itu.

"Maksudmu apa?" Sasuke meminta penjabaran lebih. Didukung oleh Naruto yang sama-sama penasarannya.

Pemuda bergaya rambut dikuncir ke atas itu memejamkan mata kemudian mengempos pelan. "Alasan Jiraiya melakukan dua tindakan melanggar pasal pidana bukan karena ingin melindungi reputasinya. Melainkan, ingin melindungi anak laki-lakinya. Yahiko ... adalah anak kandungnya yang dikabarkan telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan puluhan tahun silam."

Sontak Naruto merasa syok berat mengetahui hal tersebut. "Ta..Tapi kan jelas-jelas kita semua tahu sendiri jika Pein adalah putra kandung dari pria bernama Hagoromo?!"

Sasuke merasa tidak percaya. Namun dia lebih memilih untuk tak berkomentar apapun dulu.

Orang yang didebat oleh Naruto menggeleng berulangkali, "Awalnya kupikir juga demikian. Namun sebuah kebetulan yang kita berdua temui di kantor ayahmu membalikkan fakta yang sebelumnya kita tahu."

Kedua manik aquamarine putra Minato berkerling cepat ke berbagai penjuru saat otaknya sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Ah! Foto keluarga Jiraiya-san yang nyaris kujatuhkan itu?"

Si rambut nanas menjetikkan jari, "Tepat sekali. Bocah lelaki di foto hitam putih itu dikatakan oleh ayahmu sangat mirip denganmu. Memang benar, khususnya pada bagian rambut. Terlebih aku merasa familiar seakan pernah melihat wajah anak itu di suatu tempat. Pikiranku langsung terbawa kepada satu sosok, yaitu Yahiko alias Pein."

Orang yang disebut-sebut dalam penjelasan barusan masih saja hening, namun lambat laun ekspresinya mulai berubah. Rasa heran bercampur terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya semuanya menjadi satu.

"Kau ingat saat aku sibuk mengutak-atik handphone saat keluar dari kantor walikota hingga lantai bawah?"

Naruto mengangguk antusias.

"Itu adalah momen yang kugunakan untuk menggali informasi mengenai berita kecelakaan yang menimpa wakil walikota kita di Suna nyaris tiga puluh tahunan silam. Beruntung aku menemukan satu artikel yang mengulasnya dan lebih beruntung lagi di artikel tersebut ditulis nama rumah sakit tempat dimana Jiraiya-san dan putranya dirawat. Oleh karena itu aku langsung berangkat secepat mungkin ke Suna menggunakan bus yang disambung dengan kereta." jelas Shikamaru panjang-lebar.

Agen Newton bereaksi, "Jadi itu alasanmu menyetop bus secara mendadak dan misterius?"

Pemuda yang dicecar mengiyakan lewat anggukan, "Setelah sampai di Suna Medical Centre, aku langsung memohon kepada seorang petugas bagian arsip disana supaya mau mencarikan catatan rekam medis pasien atas nama Jiraiya-san pada tahun 1988. Beruntung aku adalah seorang intelijen sehingga empat jam penuh kebosanan lagi merepotkan tetap dilakoni oleh si petugas untuk mencarikanku data itu. Akhirnya ketemu dan asumsi liarku terbukti benar." dijedanya dulu sebelum melanjutkan ke bagian yang paling penting. "Yahiko tercatat sebagai nama anak Jiraiya-san yang ikut dirawat di ruang ICU."

Sasuke spontan langsung menyambar begitu saja, "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan kami berdua mengenai hal ini?"

Terukir raut bersalah di mukanya. "Maaf. Aku pun belum yakin sepenuhnya dengan teori ini. Maka dari itu, biar kita sama-sama dengar dari orang yang bersangkutan saja." kata-kata Shikamaru ini sudah jelas pasti mengarah kepada siapa. Pria berpostur besar yang kini masih berdiri tegak di jejer seorang polisi yang bertugas mengamankannya dari serangan brutal Nagato tadi.

Jiraiya sedikit demi sedikit meyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Sebuah senyuman yang berfungsi untuk menutupi gejolak batinnya saat ini. Tak ada gunanya lagi untuk berkelit mengenai rahasia ini, pikirnya.

"Iya. Pertama biar kuberikan sebuah apresiasi besar kepadamu atas kehebatan yang telah kau tunjukkan kepada kami semua, putra dari Shikaku Nara. Dua puluh delapan tahun sudah kupendam rahasia ini rapat-rapat. Dan dalam dua puluh delapan tahun itu aku hanya bisa mengamati putra kandungku sendiri dari kejauhan." tuturnya serak karena emosinya mulai memberontak keluar.

" _Uso_! Kebohongan dan permainan macam apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?! Sudah jelas ayahku adalah Hagoromo Otsutsuki seorang yakuza besar!" bantahan keras yang berasal dari Pein. Akhirnya orang itu mau bereaksi. * _Bohong!_ *

Shikamaru merasa ragu untuk membiarkan ini semua berlanjut. Masalah internal keluarga antara ayah dan anak ini sebenarnya bukanlah urusannya pribadi maupun kepentingan profesi Natchfalke. "Jiraiya-san, cukup. Jika anda tidak ingin melanjutkannya maka hentikan saja."

"Tidak! Lebih baik semuanya kujelaskan kepada Yahiko. Selama ini aku tidak pernah berani dan terutama tidak memiliki kesempatan sama sekali untuk memberitahukannya akan hal ini." nafas Jiraiya cukup terengah. "Aku adalah seorang politisi yang cemerlang kata orang-orang. Aku berhasil memenangkan hati para pemilihku. Namun aku sama sekali tidak berhasil memenangkan hati putraku sendiri. Yang bahkan, tidak tahu jika aku adalah ayah kandungnya." pria humoris ini telah bertransformasi menjadi melankolis hanya untuk hari ini. Tak ada lagi tawa yang biasa dia serukan keras nan berisik. Yang ada justru isakan manusiawi yang baru pernah dia tampilkan di hadapan orang-orang.

Shikamaru mundur beberapa langkah. Ia memberikan ruang bagi kedua orang itu untuk saling tatap satu sama lain. Tak ada penghalang lagi bagi sang ayah untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada sang anak.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Jiraiya! Kau bicara apa sebenarnya? Kau itu adalah orang yang telah menghancurkanku atas ulahmu!" Yahiko mengutuk penuh kebencian. Namun Jiraiya tak peduli. Masih ada beberapa hal lagi yang harus dia sampaikan selagi ada kesempatan.

"Yahiko, aku tidak peduli seberapa besar kau membenciku. Namun, namun ada kisah yang ingin aku ceritakan kepadamu. Bahkan kepada semua orang yang ada disini." ucap wakil dari Namikaze Minato di pemerintahan kota. "Kisah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semua berawal dari kecelakaan tunggal dua puluh delapan tahun lalu di Suna ... "

Ketiga Falkon Malam memasang telinga baik-baik untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan dikisahkan oleh pria berambut putih itu setelah ini.

Jiraiya memulai cerita sejarah dalam hidupnya, "Istriku tewas di tempat kala itu. Namun anakku masih berhasil selamat dengan luka-luka yang jauh lebih berat dariku. Terlebih, dia mengalami amnesia."

Naruto menunjuk ke arah Pein dengan jari yang sedikit gemetar. "Jad..Jadi luka-luka pada tubuhnya yang tertutupi oleh tato itu ... "

"Puluhan tahun yang lalu aku bukanlah orang yang seperti sekarang. Aku masih seorang kader partai biasa yang hanya bisa hidup pas-pasan. Untuk membiayai kesembuhanku sendiri aku masih sanggup. Namun untuk Yahiko, butuh biaya yang sangat banyak. Terlebih jika tidak ditangani dalam waktu cepat maka nyawanya tidak akan tertolong lagi. Beruntungnya kala itu aku mengenal seorang pengusaha kaya yang sering ikut ambil bagian dalam kepengurusan di partaiku. Dan orang itu bernama Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Ayahmu, Yahiko." sepasang mata Jiraiya yang sembab menatap wajah Yahiko tanpa berkedip. Sedangkan yang ditatap tak mampu menunjukkan ekspresi apapun selain syok bercampur marah.

Ia melanjutkan, "Hagoromo mau membantu semua biaya pengobatan untuk Yahiko. Aku dengan senang hati menerimanya. Namun justru ini adalah sebuah petaka baru setelah petaka sebelumnya terlewati. Setelah Yahiko pulih, ketua Akatsuki itu berniat untuk mengangkat anak tunggalku sebagai putra pertamanya. Aku tak bisa menjawab tidak waktu itu mengingat dia ibarat sang mesias bagi bocah lima tahunku. Tapi ada dua hal yang tidak kuketahui waktu itu. Pertama, Hagoromo bukanlah pengusaha bersih melainkan pengusaha kotor ala yakuza. Kedua, niat aslinya untuk mencuci otak putraku yang amnesia."

"Mencuci otak kata anda?" heran Naruto.

"Ya." sahut Jiraiya pasrah. "Setelah Yahiko dibawa ke Osaka selama satu tahun, dia membawa identitas baru sepulang dari sana. Ia tidak mengenaliku sama sekali, begitu pula mengenai identitasnya yang lama. Yahiko adalah anak kandung dari Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Yahiko adalah salah satu pewaris aset-aset organisasi yakuza Akatsuki. Dia adalah Yahiko yang baru." air matanya mengucur deras kali ini. Jiraiya melepaskan seluruh beban perasaan yang telah menggelayutinya kuat selama puluhan tahun belakangan.

Sasuke yang terbiasa stoic pun kali ini tidak mampu untuk menjaga suhu dingin dalam jiwanya. Ia ikut sedikit merasakan nyeri yang didera oleh politisi malang itu.

"Hagoromo lebih memilih Obito ketimbang Yahiko. Wajar, karena mereka berdua sama-sama anak tiri. Kecemburuan Pein tak berdasar selama ini." kata Sasuke.

Dalam tangisannya yang tersedu lepas, Jiraiya menumpahkan seluruh kesakitannya kepada semua. "Hiks..hiks, apa kalian tahu rasanya seperti apa? Memiliki seorang putra yang hidup namun tidak mengenaliku itu jauh lebih terasa mati ketimbang Yahiko mati sekalian kala itu. Setiap hari aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari jauh maupun dekat sebagai orang asing! Bukan sebagai seorang ayah! Da..Dan ... yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah melindunginya semampuku sekalipun itu artinya harus menghalalkan segala cara ... "

" _Urusai!_ Jangan membuat pikiranku lebih remuk lagi!" tanpa diduga Yahiko melesat kencang ke depan untuk memukul wajah Jiraiya hingga orang itu terjatuh keras ke permukaan tanah. * _Diamlah_ *

Secepatnya dia langkahi tubuh Jiraiya dan menarik kerah orang itu kuat-kuat menggunakan kedua tangan, "Kauuu! Kau sungguh menyedihkan sekaligus memuakkan." Pein mencerca tajam dan sangat bernafsu untuk meremukkan kepala orang di hadapannya.

Ketiga detektif muda beserta dua orang petugas polisi tak ayal langsung sigap untuk melerai. Namun langkah kelimanya dihentikan oleh sebuah seruan.

"Berhenti! Kumohon."

Itu adalah suara Jiraiya. Entah apa yang dimaksud olehnya supaya orang lain tidak boleh menolong.

Ia menatap wajah Yahiko tanpa rasa takut sama sekali. Justru yang ada kini adalah perasaan bahagia fana yang tak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata. Dua puluh delapan tahun terlewati dan baru sekali ini saja dia kembali bersua mesra dengan buah hatinya yang telah tumbuh dewasa. Sekalipun dalam keadaan penuh lara nestapa seperti ini.

Senyum Jiraiya merekah lebar sekalipun air matanya masih setia menggenangi sekitaran kelopak mata. "Heh, lakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan nak. Maafkan jika apa yang kulakukan justru membuatmu terluka. Ayah hanya ingin membayar perbuatan di masa lalu yang tidak bisa melindungimu, Yahiko." ucapannya sedikit terbata-bata penuh rasa penyesalan.

Sang putra, Yahiko, menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras lalu menyiapkan kepalannya erat-erat. Sekuat tenaga dia hantam pipi ayah kandungnya hingga darah segar muncrat dari mulut Jiraiya.

Ia segera lepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari pakaian Jiraiya. Membuat pria paruh baya itu tersungkur begitu saja setelahnya. Deru nafasnya berpacu ngos-ngosan. Warna kulit mukanya masih memerah. Dan jika diamati lebih dekat dapat terlihat setitik likuid bening merembes mengaliri tulang pipinya.

Ada sepatah kata yang ingin dia sampaikan untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Dasar ayah yang bodoh ... "

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hanya berselang lima menit setelah adegan pemukulan tadi terjadi, dua buah mobil polisi dengan sirine meraung keras mampir kesitu. Keluarlah beberapa petugas berbaju biru-biru dipimpin oleh seorang pria brewokan yang asyik menelusupkan sebatang rokok di lipatan bibirnya.

"Sepertinya aku telah melewatkan sesuatu disini." ujarnya begitu sampai di lokasi. Langsung dia instruksikan kepada anak buahnya untuk memborgol tiga orang sekaligus. Nagato, Jiraiya, terakhir Yahiko.

Shikamaru menguap lebar sembari mengucek-ucek matanya. "Hoaaahmm ... lelah juga." ia dekati Asuma untuk sekedar memberi tanggapan. "Ya. Anda ketinggalan drama mengharu-biru yang barusan usai."

Tak ada kesulitan bagi para opsir kepolisian untuk menangkap Nagato dan Jiraiya yang sama-sama dalam posisi terkapar. Bahkan Yahiko pun menurut dan tidak banyak bertingkah saat digiring menuju mobil van KPD.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Asuma dan Shikamaru berada. "Ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal pikiranku sampai detik ini." curhatnya.

"Apa itu Sasuke?" tanya si nanas cukup penasaran. Disusul Asuma yang turut memperhatikan.

Lelaki berparas tampan ini melepas kacamata hitamnya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam jasnya. "Mengenai teorimu jika Jiraiya bekerjasama dengan para loyalisnya di pemerintahan untuk menutupi perbuatan Yahiko. Namun aku tidak percaya jika hanya orang-orang di jajaran eksekutif maupun legislatif saja yang bermain."

Dengan tingkat intelejensi yang nyaris selangit, mudah bagi si bocah klan Nara untuk langsung tahu maksud implisit dari perkataan rekannya itu. "Kau menduga ada aparat penegak hukum yang ikut bekerjasama dengan Jiraiya juga?"

"Hn."

Asuma tiba-tiba ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan dua arah itu. "Masuk akal. Karena tanpa orang-orang dari kepolisian maka akan sulit untuk melindungi kasus suap itu."

"Anda mengakuinya sekalipun anda adalah seorang petinggi di KPD?" pertanyaan penuh keterkejutan ini meluncur dari mulut Shikamaru.

Komisaris Kepolisian Konoha ini menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam baru mau membeberkan apa yang dia ketahui. "Hmm. Tidak semua polisi itu baik. Kalian mulai sekarang harus tahu jika nyaris sepertiga orang-orang yang ada di kantor pusat adalah anak buah setia Danzou Shimura."

Sasuke menimpali singkat, "Oh dia."

"Siapa dia memangnya?" agen Steve mencoba mencari tahu mengenai sosok yang sedang dibahas.

"Mantan kepala KPD sebelum ayahku. Sekarang menjabat sebagai kepala kepolisian kawasan Prefektur Shinobi." balasnya dingin.

Asuma mengangguk membenarkan, "Kusarankan kepada kalian, berhati-hatilah terhadap orang itu. Pak tua itu adalah seorang yang bersifat mirip peribahasa pagar makan tanaman. Para loyalisnya pun kurang lebih sama. Dan salah satu bawahan setianya adalah pria yang sudah kalian kenal." kalimatnya ini menggantung. Seakan ada informasi penting yang ingin dia sampaikan terpisah.

"Inspektur berpenampilan nyentrik dengan maskernya itu. Oh, aku duluan ya. Aku harus mengurusi ketiga pelaku." pria putra dari kepala sekolah Konoha 1 Senior High School ini menepuk bahu Shikamaru dan Sasuke bersamaan. Sebelum dia melangkah pergi menjauh menuju ke mobil dinasnya.

Giliran terakhir yang tersisa tinggal tiga remaja ini saja. Mereka sengaja untuk tidak terlalu terburu-buru setelah sebuah tugas yang berat baru saja diselesaikan dengan baik. Walau harus melewati sebuah adegan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa.

Shikamaru duduk selonjor di kursi penumpang sebelah sopir. Joknya sengaja dia turunkan ke belakang supaya bisa rileks serileks-rileksnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kasus kita kali ini bakal sekompleks ini. Konflik antara dua fraksi yakuza, berlanjut ke terbongkarnya kasus penyuapan, dan tersingkapnya rahasia antara ayah dan anak di penghujung cerita. Seperti dalam cerita fiksi saja. Heh, aku jadi teringat saran Nagato." ia berbicara sendiri sambil menerawangkan pandangan ke langit-langit mobil.

Naruto yang duduk sendirian di jok belakang daritadi terdiam dan sibuk dengan alam pikirannya sendiri. Hal yang jarang terlihat mengingat kepribadiannya yang aktif dan banyak omong.

"Teme." panggilnya sembari melongokkan kepala sedikit keluar dari jendela. Dua buah manik birunya sedang mengamati kendaraan demi kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di jalan raya.

"Hn?" yang merasa terpanggil melirikkan bola matanya ke spion yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Dari situ dapat terlihat jelas wajah rekannya yang nampak sendu sedang duduk termangu persis di belakangnya.

Naruto mengutarakan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan. "Aku sampai sekarang masih tidak menyangka jika Jiraiya-san yang kukenal cukup lama nekat melakukan hal demikian. Demi anak satu-satunya yang bahkan sudah tidak mengenalinya lagi. Ironis ya."

Lelaki bermodel rambut emo itu tidak menanggapi. Ia hanya berniat mendengarkan.

"Teme, apa kau mau melindungi keluargamu sendiri dengan cara apapun sekalipun itu hal yang kotor seperti dirinya?"

Pertanyaan yang sekilas nampak sederhana namun sebetulnya tidak mudah juga untuk menjawabnya. Tak mau ambil pusing, Sasuke lantas menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan bersiap untuk menekan pedal gas ke depan.

"Mungkin."

 **~ OWARI ~**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga kasus kedua (CASE 2) ini. : D**

 **Walaupun membutuhkan waktu tepat dua minggu. Maaf ya kalau lama. : (**

 **Dan maaf juga jika ending-nya buruk. Author tidak pandai membuat fic dengan genre seperti ini. Author rasa ceritanya terlalu mudah untuk ditebak juga. : (**

 **Tapi tak apalah. Yang penting sudah berusaha. Author Cuma ingin menghibur readers khususnya pecinta cerita genre crime/mystery di tempatnya masing-masing. : )**

 **Author tidak janji untuk membuat kasus ketiganya (CASE 3). Kalau ada ide kelak akan dibuat. Kalau tidak pun yaa, mau bagaimana lagi. Maaf. : |**

 **Terakhir seperti biasa author ucapkan rasa terimakasih sebesar-besarnya bagi para pembaca setia fic ini. Terutama bagi pe-review, fave, dan followers. Bagi yang ingin menyampaikan kritik/saran akan sangat author terima mengingat kualitas penulisan author masih jauh dari kata 'bagus'.**

 **Sampai jumpa di kasus berikutnya! *Kalau ada, hehehe* X D**


End file.
